Big Brother Ben!
by jboy44
Summary: A month after having beaten Vilgax and gotten the Utimatrix Ben's life is changed when his dad tells him they are adopting a girl form Overseas. Now Ben has to juggle being a Teenager, Being a superhero, with being a good big brother to his new little sister Chiyo. All the while dealing with life, his enemies, and the what ever else the universe has to throw at him!
1. Chapter one

Ben was waking up early one morning as he yawned and looked to the utimatrix, his replacement for his destroyed omnitrix. He thought about his final battle against Vilgax it happened a month about but it was still fresh in his mind.

He rubbed his eyes and got up and dressed as he headed down stairs to see his dad on the phone.

Carl said, "Thanks man." He then looked to his son Ben. And said "Well we have big news for you Ben."

Ben looked confused, "And that is?" Carl then said, "I just got off the phone with an adoption agency, you're getting a new little sister."

Ben looked stunned for a moment as he grabbed the utimatrix, "dad I know adoption is a wonderful thing but you want to bring a kid in to this family, where someone is a literal super hero? "

Carl then patted his son's shoulder, "You saying a super hero wont' be a good big brother."

Meanwhile on a plan was a little girl with orangish brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a blue sweater, blue skirt, with white kneesocks and brown shoes.

This girls name was Chiyo Mihama, well know it would be Chiyo Tennyson. She looked sad.

Chiyo's point of view.

My name is Chiyo, I'm Ten years old who is so smart she's in highschool, and last month my parents went away one a business trip and never came back. Now I'm going adopted overseas having to leave my home, at lets the air Port is leading me bring Mr. Tadakichi with me.

Before long the plan landed and I got up to the cargo place to pick up Mr. Tadakichi, he barked happily when I let him out of the pet holder and licked my face.

And I hugged my dog, who is so much bigger than me. I then walked out to the airport to see a family holding a welcome Chiyo sign.

I walked with Mr. Tadakichi to them I wonder how this will turn out? I mean I'm in a new country? With a new family? And what looks like a big brother? What kind of adventures await me in America?

I mean I hear they have super heroes and super villains but that can't be true right?

Return to third person point of view.

Ben got down and smiled, "Hi I'm Ben your new big brother." Ben then held out his hand and Chiyo shock it.

A few weeks later.

Ben was at Mr. Smoothie talking to Kevin and Gwen as he said, "I mean it's been a quite week with no problems but I'm more worried about no matter what I try I can't seem to bond with Chiyo. I mean I save the day easy but I can't even big brother."

Kevin then took a sip of a smoothie and said, "Ok Ben stop for a moment and put yourself in her shoes. You're in what is basically a whole new world, in a new family, having left almost everything."

Gwen blinked as she spat out some Smoothie, "that was well thought out for you?" Kevin shrugged and said, "hay I was in plumber juve. They only let you read educational books to try and make you better yourself."

Ben then laughed, "they made you read That had to be horrible."

Kevin then pointed at him and said, "watch it!"

Gwen then said, "Now I think Kevin is making a point!' ben then raised his eye brow as she said, "I know but it's true. Think back to when we were Ten, we didn't get along. Then one camping trip later we were best of friends."

Ben then said, "one camping trip and a summer of super villains later you mean."

Kevin then said, "But she's right it couldn't hurt."

Ben smiled, "Well I'll try to arrange it then."

Later that Weekend. Chiyo, her dog. Ben, Gwen and Kevin were setting up camp.

Kevin then said, "Remind me how I got roped into this?" Gwen then said, "because I asked you too."

In a moment Ben heard barking followed by a "Mr. Tadakichi come back!" they then turned to see Chiyo gone!

Ben panicked and turned to dial and said, "Screw secrete identity! Responsibly wins." He then slammed it down on Wildmutt and ran off like a mad man into the woods.

Kevin then said, "Can't you track her?"

Gwen shrugged, "we got nothing of her's here! But we have something of Bens?" She then pulled out a sumo slammers card, "A little something he brings with him for good luck."

Kevin looked at it, "really I keep the same card in my dashboard for good luck too."

Gwen held the bridge of her nose as she said, "focus kevin Ben will surely find Chiyo and we can now find Ben."

A moment later something fell out of the sky making the ground shake. Kevin then said, "A strange crash on a camping trip, and your cousin is running around as Wildmutt, I bet this brings backs some memories."

In the forest Wildmutt was snipping around he picked up Chiyo and Mr. Tadakichi easily but now he was picking up another scent, Sunder's!

Wildmutt roared as he funded them in the same direction, making him turn the dial on his chest transforming into ultimate Wildmutt who yelled out, "ULTIMATE WILDMUTT!"

He then raced off like a wild animal as he said, "Don't worry Chiyo big brother is coming."

Meanwhile farther in the woods Chiyo had caught Mr. Tadakichi who was barking as she said, "why did you run off," She then looked around to see she was lost and she screamed "AAAA!"

At that moment she heard a voice said, "Shut that dumb animal up!" She then turned to see someone on a glider thing.

he had grey skin white hair a double blade energy Axe and was dressed in red gloves, a red muscle shirt trim, black pants red boards with a black loincloth with a red belt holding it up he held the axe tight as Chiyo's eyes teared up.

Chiyo cried as she said, "eep?" this thing clearly was not human but her dog was barking at him and in a moment he raised the axe, "I guess I'll have to shut it up!" he and he was about to swing it down.

But out of nowhere there was a blinding Red Flash as Ben in human form jumped in grabbing Both Chiyo and her dog and bringing them with him as he slid out of the Axe's path.

The Axe hit the ground as Ben Got up and forced Chiyo behind him, "you leave my little sister Alone Sunder!"

Sunder smirked as he feared his Axe, "Ben10 has a little sister you learn something new every day." He then altered the button half of his axe's handle into a rope and swung the weapon like a fail at their way.

Chiyo's point of view.

I chased Mr. Tadakichi out here, meet something not human who wants to kill me than my new big brother rushed out like a hero and saved us. And he knows its name? What's going on?

I then Noticed big brother messing with that thing he wears on his arm, what is it anyway I saw little holograms of things appear on it, and I knew them form news reports, those are those Alien super heroes.

In a Flash I heard him say, "Chiyo I'm sorry I couldn't keep you out of this!" in a moment he slammed it down as the Fail like axe came our way.

In a bright Green flashed I watched as my big brother turned into a four-armed Monkey, grabbed me and Mr. Tadakichi and jumped pulled us out of the Axe's way by spinning a web form his tail, and using the tail to pull on it as a rope, to get us to the top of a tree.

He then said, "Spider-monkey." My eyes widened as my jaw dropped. As I put it together the thing on his wrist turns him into things, so he's all the super heroes! I have a super hero for a big brother."

Return to third person point of view.

Ben quickly used web to make sure Chiyo and her dog would stay safe in the tree top as he said, "I'll explain later little sister right now I have to do hero things."

Spider-monkey then jumped down and said, "Hay Sunder! I've Gotten some new tricks lately!" He then turned the dial making four points pop out transforming him into ultimate Spider-monkey.

Sunder looked stunned as ben said, "Ultimate Spider-money!" the ultimate Alien unhooked his jaw and fired off a massive Webbing bullet.

Sunder jumped from his Glider so that only it got webbed to a tree, he then whiched his fail back to an axe and tried to Swing it down at ben.

One of Ultimate Spider-monkey's spider-legs blocked the Axe and held it back as Ben Punched Sunder in the Stomach so hard he let it go as he said, "you can mess with me all you want but you leave Chiyo alone!"

In a moment Sunder found himself stuck in a web cocoon as the ultimate picked him up and throw him across the forest saying, "I don't care where you go you just can't stay here!"

Once he was out of view the utimatrix timed out returning Ben too normal and he looked to see a stunned Chiyo who's jaw was dropped.

Chiyo blinked and asked, "how?"

Ben then climbed up and untied them before heling her and her Dog down as he said, "Well it all started when I was Ten, when this thing called the omnitrix fell out of the sky."

At that moment Kevin and Gwen arrived.

Later on they were walking to the crash site as Ben finished telling his origin story, "and that's my origin Story Chiyo.

Chiyo's jaw was dropped, "I have a super hero for a big brother!"

Gwen then looked to kevin, "ok now why are we heading to a crash site instead of Getting Chiyo to safety?"

Kevin then said, "simple Gwen. One if Sunder wants something here we can't let him have it. Two Chiyo is Ten, you faced super villains at Ten without super powers and look how you turned out."

Ben then added "three if Chiyo isn't with us she might end up alone with Sunder again." Chiyo shivered

They then came to a white pod of some kind as Ben said, "ok we were on a camping trip, I was wildmutt and we found an alien tech pod that fell from the sky, it's official I'm Ten again."

Gwen then walked over to the pod and touched it giving her a shock as she jumped back, "ouch!"

The pod then opened to reveal a blond haired young human lady with green mist being let out by the pod with covered her.

Kevin and Ben quickly turned around blushing. Chiyo blinked and asked, "Why is a lady with no cloths in the space pod?"

Ben removed his jacket, "good question but for now Gwen please hand her my jacket to cover with."

Later at the camp site the Woman adjusted her hair and said, "once more all I know is my name is Eunice. I don't know why I was in that pod."

Chiyo was blinking as she ask, "then do you know what happened to your clothes?"

Eunice shrugged again as a happily little bird land on her shoulder. She smiled and petted the bird while smiling.

Kevin then said, "This is weird even for us." He then noticed something on Gwen's hand and said, "wait what's that."

Gwen looked at her hand the one she touched the pod with there was a small burn, "it looks like a small burn."

Kevin rubbed his chin as he said, "I heard old DNA scanners give shocks and burns Wait I have an idea, just hold up here I'm going to go head back to my car to get something. No one move!"

Ben then said, "Like we could?"

Kevin then ran off and as soon as he did Sunder now covered in mud walked up holding a laser gun and he opened fire, Making Chiyo scream.

But Gwen protected him with a wall of Mana. Ben then quickly transformed into Swampfire as he said, "Swampfire!"

Ben forced Chiyo behind him as she held her nose and said, "so stinky!"

Sunder growled as he turned a switch on his laser gun and said, "I want the Unitrix!" he then fired the gun this time it's blast was stronger.

So strong it shattered the Mana wall and send Gwen back flying making Eunice run away screaming as Swampfire throw fireballs at Sunder. "the uni-what?"

Sunder then fired on Swampfire, who made the trees and pants of the forest reshape themselves to block the fire while Roots covered him and Chiyo and pulled them underground.

Ben and Chiyo then reappeared behind Sunder where Ben Punched him in the back of the head making him drop his gun.

A tree then moved and grabbed the gun taking it out of Sunder's reach.

Sunder roared, "the proto-type for the thing on your wrist boy! A DNA container able to take a sample of one species and become a member of it! Now it's taken human form I'll have to erase its data to sell it."

Swampfire's eyes widened as did Chiyo, "Wait the Girls, is an omnitrix that can move around on it's own? Wait but how she doesn't look like Gwen, and Gwen is an anodite like grandma."

Sunder then said, "Anodites are pure energy they have no DNA! Your cousin's body is human as is the unitrix! And finally the DNA is randomized to make an original life form instead of a clone!" he then charged to try and punch Swampfire.

But Swampfire moved his hand making a tree grab Sunder and hold him still, "well this got strange!" he then hit the dial and morphed into big Chill who said his name before going ultimate and saying "Ultimate Big chill!"

The ultimate alien then saw Sunder break free of the tree now that he couldn't control plant life. So Ben breathed out his ice fire freezing him in a block of ice from the neck down.

Sunder shivered, "It's so cold it burns!"

The utimatrix then timed out returning Ben too normal. Chiyo's eyes where once more wide, but they were sparkling.

At that moment kevin came up holding a broken arm with Eunice as he said, "I was coming back with my DNA scanner when she touched a bear made it fall asleep then broke my arm with super strength."

Eunice then said, "you scared me!"

Azmuth then teleported in as he said, "That's because while she does have a form now, she still has a DNA scanner which she can use to copy another specie DNA for about ten minutes till the unitrix self repair systems restore the DNA to base."

Mr. Tadakichi was about to bite Azmuth but the old Galvan hit the dog on the head with his Cane as he said, "Bad dog!" the dog then fell down and got up and walked away.

Chiyo blinked, "You're so tiny and cute!" her eyes sparkled as Gwen got up and said, "That's Azmuth the creator of the omnitrix."

Azmuth nodded, "I'm the smartest being in three arguably five galaxies, Now I would love to play games here but I don't have time to waste at my age." He then spotted Chiyo, "you must be Chiyo your grandpa me his son adopted a daughter, but I'm here about Eunice here!"

Eunice tried to run but Kevin held her back, "You won't put me back in storage."

Azmuth blinked, "Now why would I do that? You're not a piece of tech anymore your alive being, that would be wrong so Eunice clam down!"

Eunice then took a deep breath, "Sorry,... dad?" everyone blinked in shock but Azmuth said, "Well I did make you so I guess I am kind of your father, but you can't stay on earth people will be coming after you!"

Azmuth held his chin." I got it, you see my prototype omnitrix and Ben's current bootleg version's storage needs are so large I had to make a planet to house all the DNA samples. I called it primus how about you come with me to help me run it?"

Eunice smiled, "that sounds fun!' Azmuth smiled as he hopped on to her shoulder and in a moment he said, "Be seeing you when I think you're ready for the finished model Ben!" in a moment he and Eunice teleported away.

Later on that night after deciding to all go home.

Ben was in his bed when he heard a knock on the door and spotted Chiyo in the door way.

Chiyo was crying "big brother I had a nightmare can I sleep with you?"

Ben then rubbed his eyes, "you know most kids run to their mom and dad when they have bad dreams." Chiyo then said, "Most kids don't have a super hero for a big brother."

Ben smiled and said, "Ok" Chiyo then hopped in bed and asked, "big brother can you tell me more about that road trip were you where ten?"

Ben then smiled as he told the story, of when he was ten.

To be continued.

Ok everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Now this story is starting in the one-year gap between alien force and ultimate alien meaning Ben hasn't lost his secret identity yet.

Now read review and enjoy everyone see you in the next chapter.


	2. Ben's heart, Damaged and repaired!

One Month later Chiyo was in her room writing a letter to her friends in japan. "Dear guys. I know you might be worried about me but I'm doing just fine."

Chiyo then smiled as she petted Mr. Tadakichi's head and wrote, "I still have Mr. Tadakichi, my new parents are so nice. Plus, I have an out of this world grandpa."

Chiyo stopped to think about grandpa Max in his plumber gear, she then wrote, "A magical cousin named Gwen."

Chiyo then stopped to think back to her wide eyed wonder every time Gwen casted a spell, she might have magic because she takes after her alien grandma but real magic is real magic.

The little girl smiled happily knowing Magic was real as she wrote, "and my big brother Ben, well he's the best but if you see him you might be in for a big surprise."

Chiyo then smiled as she wrote something to each of her friends and her two formal teachers and finished. She then stuck it in an envelope and ran down stairs to see Ben, "Big brother I finished my letter."

Ben smiled and got off the couch, and smiled, "then let's take you to go mail it!" one short Car drive later Ben was watching Chiyo jump to stick her letter into the public mail box, while he leaned on his car the Dx mark Ten.

Ben smiled as he watched Chiyo final get it in, "Cute!" At that point he noticed Julie walking his way as he said, "Hi Julie!"

Julie crossed her arms, "don't hi Julie me! You stood me up last weekend." At that Point Chiyo turned around blinking a few times in shock.

Ben then said, "I'm sorry My little sister had a cold so I stayed home to help take care of her."

Julie crossed her arms, "Just because your parents signed a peace of paper doesn't make someone your sibling Ben!" Ben and Chiyo's eyes widened!

Chiyo's eyes were tearing up as she said, "Lady say what now?"

Ben growled as he grabbed on to the utimatrix, "You know what Julie This has got to end! You complain because I'm never there because of the responsibility that comes with having this thing on my wrist! We break up, I feel horrible! Then I save you and you take me back!"

Ben saw Julie about to speak but Ben said, "But now I have a new responsibility and your telling me I don't? well, Julie I'm shocked it take me this long to realize something whatever this is between us is unhealthy!"

Julie was stunned as Ben walked over to Chiyo and said, "you can complain about me saving the day all you want, But Chiyo is my little sister end case! And here you come saying she isn't? well, Julie this time I'm braking up with you! We're over! For good this time!"

Julie growled as she walked off leaving Chiyo wide eyed and stunned, she then saw her Brother looking slightly down now that she was out of sight. "what just happened?"

Ben looked to her and said, "I just fixed one of my greatest mistakes, But I've had this mistake for so long I'm going to kind of miss it at least for a while."

Ben then opened his car's back seat and Chiyo got in stunned as she said, "If it makes you feel better I won't miss her no matter how cute ship is."

Ben closed the door and got in the driver's seat as he said, "appreciate your trying to help Chiyo, but I just need some time, and may be something to hit."

Later on at the Park Ben was sitting on a bench watching Chiyo play as he sighed he then heard a woman ask, "why do you look so down?"

Ben then turned to see a girl his age with dark skin, Red hair tied into a pony tail with a yellow bow, yellow eyes, dressed in a green top Blue jeans and black shoes.

The girl said, "Sorry I'm Jessica Jackson, you are?" Ben then held out his hand, "I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson." Jessica shock his hand, "Now why are you so down in the dumps because if there is one thing my moms' taught me is to always help people in need of a friend."

Ben raised his eye brow for a moment before he said, "I just had to break up with his girl I had my eyes on sense I was twelve, I tried my best to win her even changing a big part of who I was, then I got her, and she didn't like who I was. The fail nail in the coffin is she said my little sister wasn't my sister because she was adopted."

Jessica jumped up, "She sounds like a bitch to me. My mothers adopted me yet they are my parents! Family is more than just a bond of blood, and it sounds to me like you went out of your way to get this girl but what did she do for you?"

Ben thought it over and looked at his wrist at the utimatrix remembering the first time he saw Julie when he was twelve and how he removed the omnitrix to try and be normal to get the girl. Then to the first few weeks of the relationship how she seemed to think the thing was cool.

Ben then thought how her thoughts changed when he was missing dates to save the day and he said, "I guess just a good feeling when I finally got her."

Jessica shrugged as she said, "now I've been here before with my last boyfriend they were all the trill of the chase, but at the we were completely wrong for each other, Yet I didn't want to let him go after all the chasing I did."

Ben then smirked, "Just like me with Julie! So you turn a blind eye to the sighs they aren't the right one till it reaches its explosive end."

Jessica smiled, "see, we both learned the hard way if you have to be something you're not to get someone, they aren't worth it."

Ben got up and smiled, "Yeah now I wish I had those four years of my life back." Jessica then raised an eye brow as she spotted the thing on his wrist and the symbol on it remembering. "Wait that has the same symbol Cannonbolt wears? You some kind of fan?"

Ben covered it and backed away a bit, "Yeah just a fan, why do you ask?"

Jessica then said, "because Cannonbolt saved me and my mother's lives at this carnival when this wizard guy hex showed up, back when I was ten, I want to thank him but by time it was over he was gone."

Ben was wide eyed remembering the carnival he battled hex at that lead to that battle at the fountain of youth. "I'm sure he's heard by now that your thankful!"

Jessica then said, "yeah but then why did he and the other alien heroes vanish for four years? Why did they stop saving the day and helping others?"

Ben looked down it hitting him how selfish taking the omnitrix off really was, being normal was good for him, but being a hero Was better for everyone else. "Well Everyone makes mistakes just some are horrible ones."

Jessica raised an eye brow remember he said he wished he had the four years of his life back and the four years of no alien heroes then to the thing on his wrist. "Wait you gave up four years to chase this girl who was wrong for you, and thing with the symbol and four years of no super heroes."

Jessica's eyes widen as she covered her mouth for a moment and Ben looked pale, "Oh my god! You… you were, you are…" before she could finish Ben heard Chiyo's scream and saw people running away around him.

Ben then spotted Rojo, who was firing lasers form her the wrists of her armor, "come on out Freak! I know you most live here! All the reports of your different face here! You have to be here! Now come on out!"

Chiyo then tried to run but tripped and Rojo smirked as she pointed the wrist month Laser at the downed and crying Chiyo and said, "If targeting a kid doesn't bring him out nothing will!"

In a moment Ben roared and rushed the Utimatrix dial popping up at Cannonbolt.

Ben's point of view.

I saw Rojo Point a weapon at my little sister. I saw Cannonbolt's hologram and it slammed it down the park was mostly empty the only ones who would see me change was Chiyo, Rojo, And Jessica who was behind me!

As I transformed I rolled into a ball form and dashed off grabbing Chiyo and pulling her in to the ball right as the laser fired, I saved my little sister but confirmed my secret identity for someone else, well she seems like a nice girl hopefully my secret is safe.

I then unrolled and pushed Chiyo behind me as I growled at Rojo and put my hand on the dial and said, "you just crossed a line Rojo! You want to fight me so battle then fine! But I'm going all out!" with a turn of the dial the four points came out and I went ultimate.

Once I finished my change I yelled "Ultimate Cannonbolt!"

Return to third person point of view

Jessica hide behind a tree watching, "so awesome!"

Rojo growled and tried to fire only for Ben to raise his arm bouncing the laser off one of his armor plates into the sky as he said, "Lasers are light! And anything that shines reflects light Rojo! Even I know that!"

Ben then Rolled into his spiked metal ball form and charged off at high speed hitting the girl dead on knocking her back and cracking her alien armor.

Rojo tried to get up but before she could Ultimate Cannonbolt charged at her, this time she used both hands to push him away.

Ultimate Cannonbolt hit a car making its alarm go as he bounced off it and ricocheted back at Rojo with greater force Hitting her so hard her Armor cracked into peace leaving her a normal powerless biker girl.

Ultimate Cannonbolt to rolled and picked her up, "you can mess with me all you want! But you leave my little sister Alone!" the ultimate then returned too normal Cannonbolt who gave her a back hand slap that knocked her out.

Cannonbolt then dropped her and returned to being Ben as the thing timed out, "I'll leave you for the cops." Ben then ran over to Chiyo who was hiding behind a tree.

Ben then got down to Chiyo and hugged her, "Chiyo are you ok?" Chiyo hugged back and said, "yeah just a little scared!"

Jessica then ran out and said, "Awesome." She then bowed and said, "Don't worry your secret identity is safe, but please let me buy you a smoothie, to thank you for saving me and my moms' lives when I was ten."

Ben smiled, "Ok. "Jessica then said, "and I agree with you Giving up being a super hero so you could be normal just so you could go after that girl was a big mistake."

Chiyo's eyes widened, "That's why you took it off!"

Ben then said, "I was blinded by a crush, Chiyo trust me I'm never taking this thing off again unless I'm forced to."

Jessica smiled as she said, "that's right everyone has to be there self, or in your case your selves. Because I'm thinking that you have the symbol of all the heroes and that thing transforms you, you have got to be them all!"

Ben nodded, "yeah."

Later on that night in Japan.

Sakaki was in her bed sleeping having been the last one to read Chiyo's letter. As soon as she was a sleep found herself in a field, dressed in brown pants a sweater and black shoes.

At that point Chiyo-chichi the strange dream cat that claimed to be Chiyo's father land before her and she bowed, "It's been awhile hasn't it."

The dream being then said, "why yes it has, mostly because I haven't been need, and won't be need for a while more a goodbye for now visit Miss Sakaki."

Sakaki raised her eye brow and said, "why are you not need? Does it have to do with Chiyo not being in Japan?"

The cat laughed and said, "oh that has nothing to do with it at all, it's simply she doesn't need me watching over her or you guys anymore. She has her older brother to watch after her now."

Sakaki then said, "yes his name is Ben." The cat thing then fell on the ground rolling around laughing making Sakaki raise her eyes brow, "did I say something funny?"

Chiyo-chichi then got up and said, "yes you only know one of his name. Ben has many names for his many face. Chiyo already gave you a clue about it when she said if you see him you might be in for a big surprise."

Sakaki looked confused but the Cat continued one, "it starts when a device, stuck its self upon his wrist, oh the secrets that it hid. From that day forth he was no ordinaire man."

Sakaki's Confused look grow as he said, "one could even say he is ever shape and size. Now as much as I would like to just up and tell you, you won't believe me unless you put it together for yourself."

Chiyo-chichi then took to the air, "the truth is out there and if a Ten-year-old can figure it out surely you an as well miss Sakaki now goodbye."

At that Moment Sakaki wake up in her bed panting and spotted her computer open to a sight about the aliens in America.

Sakaki got it up and walked to it, "I didn't leave this open, no way this alien thing can be real." But she sat down at her chair when she saw something.

She looked a picture of an alien marked Humungousaur and in the corner she spotted a little girl who kind of looked like Chiyo.

Sakaki blinked, "what?" she then read more and noticed each one of the aliens had the same symbol on them. Before long morning came and she rubbed her eyes.

Sakaki put a hand to her chin, "he's almost ever shape and size." Her tired eyes widened as she said, "No no no! that can't be right, people can't transform into something else."

Sakaki then looked at her desk at the picture Chiyo sent, she in included a picture of herself with her new family for each of them in her letter.

Her eyes fixed on to Ben's wrist where she saw the same symbol as the aliens. "Ok now! This is getting spooky."

She then saw the clock and realized she was up most of the night on this site and got up to try and wake up and get ready for school, "it can't be true it can't be true it can't be true!"

Sakaki was so tired and her mind won't let go of this idea she walked right past the cat named Kamineko who she should normal try to pet even though he would bite her hand.

The cat looked shocked and confused.

To be continued.

Jboy44 "that's chapter two. And right now it's ten months till the world learns Ben's secret."


	3. the Wrath of Eon!

One month later in the middle of the desert, the sun was setting.

Chiyo Kevin Gwen, Jessica and Ben where gathered.

Kevin was helping Ben set up a telescope as Kevin asked, "why are we here again?"

Ben then said, "Because Chiyo want to watch the meteor shower, as did Jessica, then Chiyo asked Gwen to come, and Gwen asked you."

Kevin Finished setting the thing up with Ben as he said "fair enough."

As the Sun finally vanished revealing night.

Miles away form then Eon appeared holding his head and growling, "Dam you Prime! Dam you ultimate! You've ejected me form both your time lines! Who knows how long it will take for me to find my way back to them!"

Eon then sensed something and head to words it heading up a hill and looking down he saw Ben, Gwen, Kevin Some girl he had never seen before and a little girl.

Down below Chiyo was jumping to try and reach the telescope's eyepiece.

When Ben slammed down the ultimatrix's dial and became upgrades and said, "Let me give you a hand Chiyo!"

In a moment Upgrade merged with the Telescope making it bigger and lower so Chiyo could see out of it. Chiyo smiled and said, "Thanks big brother!"

Gwen crossed her arms, "when did you get upgrade's back?"

Ben then morphed a little head on the thing and said, "Before me and Julie broke up I scanned Ship and reunlocked him. Next month when se see Manny Helen, and Alan I'll scan them to reunlock Heatblast Fourarms and xlr8."

Watching Eon backed away, "A universe where I have a little sister? What madness is this!?"

In a moment Eon fired off a purple energy blast at the ground Making everyone jump.

In a moment upgrade unfused with the telescope and pushed Chiyo and Jessica behind him!

Gwen's hands glow pink with mana, as Kevin touched a rock and absorbed stone and morphed his hands in too mace.

At that point Eon jumped down and said, "Death to all Ben10s!" in a moment Upgrades fired off an optic blast as Eon knocked it away and clapped his hands summon an army to attack them.

In a second Gwen made a mana dome around her Jessica and Chiyo, "Guys this things don't have mana they are not alive!"

Kevin smirked as he smashed one of them, "then no holding back!

Upgrade then fused into one of Eon's robotic henchmen upgrading it making it larger and giving it's purple energy sword a green color as he rushed at Eon, "What's this to all Ben10s thing!?"

Eon made a purple energy sword and crossed blades with Ben as he said, "you surely remember your visit to an alternate future when you were ten! I travel the multiverse hunting all who ever held the omnitrix."

Gwen then said, "Wait you mean the multiverse theory! That makes sense as the future Ben didn't remember us meeting him!"

Kevin then said, "Wait you guys time traveled with out me?"

Gwen dropped her energy dome and fired off energy blast destroying more robots, "It was in the summer when we were kids you were still a super villain."

Jessica then blinked, "what's multiverse theory."

Chiyo then said," It a theory that says if you time travel you make an alternate universe, and an alternate universe is made every time you make a chose, one for the chose you made and ones for the chose you didn't make."

Gwen then made another energy wall to hold back the robotic henchmen, "How can you be ten and get that theory?"

At that moment soon Robot jumped over the wall and was about to slash Chiyo and as the little girl's eyes widen in fear but unlike normal Ben wasn't the one to save her.

Ben turned around to try and fire an optic blast at the robot to destroy it before fore he could Eon fired off a time ray that made the machine Rust and fall apart into metal powder!

Ben's then turned to Eon and while Eon wasn't focusing on the battle slashed his helmet and said, "Why did you just save my little sister!"

Eon backed away as his helmet fell off, he then looked up and upgrade's eye widen at what he saw.

Without helmet Eon's face was revealed, it was a paler version of Ben ten thousand's, and he said, "simple rule one of the multiverse there is always a universe were the hero is the villain!"

Kevin's eyes widen as he smashed robots and said, "This is just like that episode of sumo slammers!"

Gwen was speechless, "ok now wasn't ready for this!"

Jessica's eyes were wide "Evil shouldn't be that handsome! IT JUST SHOULDN'T!"

Chiyo's eyes widen, "and evil version of my big brother form another dimension! I will never forget this!"

Eon then held his hand out rewinding time around his helmet to restore it and summon it back to his face.

Ben backed away, "Your me! And you want to kill me? What the hell kind of self-hate is this?" In a moment Ben timed out form Upgrades making him fall on top of the robot he had taken over braking it.

Ben got up and tried to change but the utimatrix was in the red, Eon then held his blade out, "Good bye big brother Ben!" He was about to slash Ben but then professor Paradox appeared holding the blade back with a cane.

Professor paradox then pushed Eon back, "Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the multiverse."

The professor then touched Ben's utimatrix making it go green before slashing the icons for multiple aliens. "your timed back in I also gave you all your old forms back and a few new ones just to piss off Azmuth."

In a moment Ben found himself transformed into Clockwork making him look at himself, Paradox then said, "your clockwork an alien with all the same powers as Eon, that include time rays and the power to send beings out of this time line!"

Clockwork then held out his hand out and tried to hit Eon.

Eon then fired off his own time ray to push ben's back, "Boy I've master this powers you think you can beat me form having them for only a moment!"

Paradox then put his hand on Clockwork boosting the power of Clockwork's time ray as he said, "No, but he can still win with a little helping hand. Goodbye Eon!" Ben's time ray then pushed back Eon's, and when it made contact with Eon, the bad Ben vanished."

Ben then reset the utimatrix to return to human, and he looked at Paradox and asked, "How? How can I be the bad guy!?"

Paradox then looked down as pulled out his watch and showed an image of a death earth. "It's simple Eon comes from a negatron filled corner of the multiverse, the negative energy in it reverse everyone born there's natural alignment."

The images the watch showed changed as Paradox told his story.

Chiyo blinked, "you mean the bad guys are good and the good guys are bad?"

Paradox nodded, "Quite right Chiyo" Chiyo looked confused, making paradox giggle, "I'm sorry form your point of view this is our first meeting. I am professor paradox space time and multiverse traveler."

Paradox then waved to Jessica, "Hi Jessica." Jessica just waved.

Ben then asked, "So I'm just the bad guy because everything is reversed in one corner of the multiverse?"

Paradox nodded, "I know that's not the answer you were looking for but it's true."

Kevin then asked, "if Eon is an evil ben then why doesn't he have the omnitrix?"

Paradox then said, "Simple kevin it was destroyed. You, see's last battle with the omnitrix was himself as clockwork vs a heroic Vilgax. Vilgax was losing so he launched the self-destruct against Eon."

Gwen then blinked," a reverse of our final battle against Vilgax."

Paradox nodded, "yes and the blast combined with clockwork's power made it so Eon was left with all of clockwork's powers, along with the natural immortality that all us fourth dimensional beings have. Eon's later grow bored in his own universe and started traveling for the best challenge he could thing to face, himself."

Paradox then finished the story and his watch's last image was Eon fighting Ben ten thousand. Paradox closed it, "and that's Eon's back story."

The professor closed his watch and put it into his coat as he vanished, just as the meteor shower Ben and gang came to watch started.

Chiyo then fainted, as Jessica said, "Yeah I think that's how we all feel right now Chiyo."

Kevin then said, "but I don't get it if Eon is an evil Ben then why did he save Chiyo?"

Ben then said, "that's pretty clear kevin, even as the bad guy I still love my little sister."

Meanwhile half a world away.

It was day time in japan. And Sakaki was on that alien web site again looking at old newspaper clippings that where all over six years old.

One showed Diamondhead fighting Fourarms, "wait how can he fight himself? She then noticed the Diamondhead didn't have the symbol, "No that is just another member of the same species."

Sakaki then rubbed her eyes, "It's been a month and I still can't let this go, there is no way! No way! Or am I just trying to make myself believe that as I don't' won't to accept the truth!"

Sakaki then spotted a photo someone took form the park in her neighborhood, of a member of Diamondhead's race in an armored body suit fighting some kind of robotic crab man at night.

Sakaki smiled as she noticed it looked like Diamondhead was shooting crystal shards, "this is perfect if I go there and find a shard or not will prove which is true and what's not!"

She then headed out the door and entered the part there wasn't any trace of a fight but she noticed something shining in a tree and walked to it.

She pulled it out to reveal one shining crystal shard making her go pale as she looked at it.

Sakaki held it fight while shaking, "It's all true!" She then spotted two men in black suits looking at her or the shard and she paled and ran off.

But before she could make it home a black car pulled up and three men in suits and dark sunglass pulled up and pointed alien looking guns at her and said, "Get in the car!"

Sakaki paled as she got in the back seat shaking.

Later on Sakaki was in a dark room sitting a table while a man in a plumber suit, with a black dome over his head keeping his face hidden sat down beside her and set the shard on the table, "do you know what you've found girl?

Sakaki was shaking, "A government cover up? Please I won't tell anyone! Besides who would believe me?" She was crying a bit.

The plumber then said, "It's not that simple we checked your records and you have a friend in a high place."

Sakaki was still shaking with fear, "you mean Chiyo? Whose big brother has that shape shifting thing?"

The plumber nodded as he placed a white badge with a red spot in the center on the table, "Yes. Now we' not blaming you for finding the shard, that is the cleanup crew's fault for not doing their jobs. So here is what's going to happen as you did nothing wrong we're going to let you go."

Sakaki then raised her hand "ok but what's the catch?"

The plumber, then removed his helmet revealing an alien face with pure black eyes no hair green skin and horns no nose and he said, "But as you figured out two top secrets in the space of two months' congregations you've been recruited"

Sakaki paled more and nodded, "Ok." In a moment the alien handed her a white badge with a red spotted, "Welcome to the plumbers. Girl."

Sakaki was wide eyed and paled.

To be continued

Jboy44 "time tell ben lose his secret identity nine months."


	4. Chiyo's Birthday!

One month later.

Orbiting around the earth was a space ship,

In Side Ben, Gwen Kevin Max, Jessica, Carl and Sandra where around Chiyo wishing her a happy birthday.

The ship was filled with party decoration and Chiyo was smiling looking out a window at earth, smiling amazed at it.

She s potted another ship.

On the other ship was Manny, Helen Cooper, Alan, Pierce, and Finally Sakaki.

Sakaki was looking nerves she was in her normal cloths looking out a window at the planet.

Alan looked at her and said, "first time in space rookie?"

Sakaki nodded quickly feeling a little odd as they docked with the larger ship.

Manny then grabbed a lot of wrapped boxes in his four arms as he said, "Well I got our gifts for Ben's little sister!"

A door then opened as they walked in to it and in a moment Ben greeted them saying, "thanks for making it guys!"

Pierce then smiled and shook Ben's hand, "Don't mention it."

Sakaki then spotted Ben and looked at him knowing full well the power on his wrist, and how he didn't let it go to his head, she blushed a little.

Ben then held out a hand to her and said, "You must be Sakaki Chiyo's told me a lot about you."

Sakaki blushed as she moved her hair behind her ear as she Shock his hand nervously, "Yeah and I've read a lot about you."

Ben smiled as he spotted Cooper and pulled him a said, "hay Copper I need your hand with something" he then rolled up his sleeve to show the utimatrix, "Every time I got ultimate I've been feeling like I use to when I transformed into Ghostfreak."

Cooper then smiled as he looked at it, "Say no more let me have a look!" Sakaki watched as Cooper's eyes light up as computer code flashed on them.

Sakaki tilted her head as she saw a part of the utimatrix open revealing wires and circuits rewiring and rearranging themselves inside side before the thing closed.

Ben then made a fist as Cooper said, "the evolution function had a glitch that was giving the evolved DNA strains their own continuousness. I fixed the glitch so it can't happen again and set it to release the already self-aware transformations Free next time you go ultimate."

Ben smiled and said, "Thanks I'll get right on it once the party is over!"

Sakaki just walked away, "what did I just watch!" She then spotted Jessica who was on her phone.

Jessica was saying, "Mothers please I'm just at Ben's little sister's birthday. I'll be back before night time. Ok love you both too." She then hung up and said, "I'm just shocked I have service up here!"

Sakaki was then hugged by Chiyo who smiled as she said. "Miss Sakaki!"

Sakaki hugged back as Chiyo said, "I hear you became a plumber like grandpa."

Sakaki nodded, "yeah I also figured out your brother's secret form pictures beforehand."

Manny was putting gifts away, before he walked off to say, "ok now I have to go get the gift the highbreed supreme sent!" he then rubbed his back, "it was hard enough getting it in!"

Ben then said, "I wonder how Reiny is doing it's been so long sense I last saw the guy."

Sakaki then blinked, "I read about the highbreed and you are calling one by such a silly name."

Max then walked by as he said, "Reinrassic iii allows Ben to call him that because he views Ben as a close friend. That set him off on the path that lead to him being his races leader."

Sakaki blinked, "How can all you've done! All you can do not go to your head! how can you not have an ego larger than a planet?"

Ben crossed his arms as he said, "simple I Don't do any of it for me!"

Chiyo smiled, "that's what makes big brother a hero."

Manny then came in pushing a box as big as him, "What is in this thing! A highbreed weather station!" the box then opened revealing a mini highbreed Weather station and Many's eyes widen, "It is a weather station."

Ben then saw a card that was written in badly spelled English with some letters backwards as he read, "Sorry I could not make it to your younger sibling's birthday in person Ben Ben Tennyson my friend. As I don't know much about humans I send this mini weather station as a gift, I hear young members of your race like to play in show. And this mini station will make it snow over a small area, after being charged with sun light for an hour."

Ben then turned it around and read, "Also sorry if my writing in your langue is horrible I thought it best to write in your langue as a token of friendship."

Chiyo then looked at the power meter and said, "and it's charged!" She was about to hit the start button but Sandra stopped her, "Chiyo I think this is an outside gift."

Sakaki's eyes widened, "Is that really a gift?"

Later on Carl was pulling the cage out and Alan waved his hand lighting the candles eleven of them, as everyone started singing Chiyo a happy birthday.

Chiyo smiled as she thought of a wish and blow out the candles, and smiled.

Chiyo's point of view.

As I blow out the candle I made my wish. I put thought in to my wish, I wished that someday the world would be ready for aliens and everyone could see my big brother for who he really is. A hero.

I smiled. Later on I was big brother as I held a letter in a bottle, it was a letter to my birth parents telling them how much I miss them, and not to worry about me as my new family is amazing and I have the best big brother ever watching over me, I was tearing up so big brother put his hand on my shoulder.

I then smiled and put it into the trash shoot and sent it in to space smiling, I hope they see it.

I then hugged my big brother crying a letter as he got down and hugged me and I heard him say, "Don't worry Chiyo I'm sure they are happy and I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

I then smiled.

Return to third person point of view.

The ship they were having the party on was landed on earth in the desert.

Out in it Ben quickly turned into Echo-echo as he turned the dial and went ultimate making a blinding green flash happen.

Ben was frozen as his Mind was inside the utimatrix looking at ultimate forms Cannonbolt, Humungousaur Wildmutt, Spider-monkey, Swampfire, Big chill, and echo echo.

Ben then pointed to the formed door and said, "Go your free!"

Ultimate Humungousaur then grabbed Ben by the shirt and said, "You are just letting us go! Like that!"

Ben then said, "Yeah I mean that's why there is a door! I understand your mad! I didn't know you were alive in here till earlier but no I do so there you go!"

Ultimate Echo-echo then said "Just let the guy go were free now, besides he only used us to keep people and his younger sister safe!" the ultimate then walked out the door with ultimate Wildmutt at his side.

Ultimate Cannonbolt then rolled out as he said, "Just let it go Dino-boy!" Ultimate spider-monkey then followed, "Yeah a grudge wont' get you anything!" Ultimate Swampfire just walked out as he said, "Told you he would let us out if he knew we were in here guys!"

Ultimate big chill then left as he said, "Yes you told us so! Just don't rub it in!"

Ultimate Humungousaur then let Ben go, "I spent all my short life hating you for being trapped in here and controlled!"

Ben then dusted himself off, "and I didn't know you were in here now go!" he then pointed to the door, "you wanted freedom there it is! Now get a move on! It's my little sister's birthday and I would like to spend it with her."

Ultimate Humungousaur then morphed his hands into their gun forms, "I don't trust you!"

In a moment Ben slammed down on his wrist morphing into Waybig as he said, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WATCH!" Waybig then kicked Ultimate Humungousaur out through the glowing door.

In a moment Ben was back in the real world as way big looking at the now free ultimates, all of them no longer had the utimatrix symbol and their eyes were red.

The former ultimate Humungousaur rubbed his head as he laid on the ground. Ben then returned to human form and said, "See it wasn't a trick. Now you guys just hang here we have ships going to take you guys you your home planets, well most of you, Cannonbolt's was destroyed so you're going anywhere you want to."

The former ultimate Cannonbolt then said, "I'm going to need to think on that"

Later on when the Freed Ultimates were gone Ben had his arms crossed as he said, "This could have been really bad if we didn't handle it now!"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah and normally you won't have cared enough to look in to this!" she crossed his arms.

Ben then said, "I have more to look out for now."

Kevin then was eating cake as he said, "you mean Chiyo!" Ben then nodded and in a moment A snow ball hit him in the face making him fall over.

And everyone looked to the ships door Chiyo holding a mass of snow balls as the inside was covered in snow around the mini weather station. "got you big brother!"

Gwen then made an energy dome around her and kevin, "I know where this is going!"

In a moment Ben was Xlr8 and he had made his own snow balls and he through them a Chiyo, "you just made a mistake little sister!" Chiyo then throw more snowballs

Kevin rolled his eyes as he kept eating his cake, "I don't know what's going to give me a cavity faster the cake or this!"

The next day in japan.

Sakaki was leaving School when she bumped into Mr. Kimura.

The creepy looking man made Sakaki's eyes widen as he adjusted his glasses, "relax Sakaki, I respect my fellow plumbers."

Sakaki's eyes widen, "you're a plumber? Are you an alien."

Kimura nodded and looked around, "sure let me remove my id mask as no one else is around." He then removed his mask and Sakaki's eyes widen. As the shadow of something with tentacle like hair casted over her Making her run.

Sakaki was running like a speeding bullet, "I understand what his wife sees in him now, and I wish I didn't!" she then shivered.

Sakaki's friends then notice how pale she was.

Osaka then said, "Miss Sakaki your whiter then our Gym shirts."

Kagura then said, "you ok?"

Sakaki shivered, "I saw something I shouldn't have!"

Tomo then jumped up and put a hand on her shoulder, "come on it couldn't have been that bad?"

Koyomi then adjusted her glasses, "What was it!"

Sakaki shivered as she said, "Let's just saw I understand what Kimura's wife sees in him! And it is unclean!" she then shivered as everyone's eyes widen.

Osaka then said, "Oh my! What is it do tell!"

Kagura covered her mouth, "NO DETAILS!"

To be continued.

Jboy44 "Time tell ben loses his secret identity eight months!"


	5. Summer in Japan part one!

Three months later.

In Ben's highschool, it was the last day of school before summer.

In the class Room be was looking at the clock slowly tic waiting for the time to change and for the final bell to ring.

Jessica was also in the class look at the clock then to a watch she had on her left wrist, "I think that clock is slow!"

The male teacher was packing up and he said, "No talking in class!"

Chiyo was also in the glass sitting on books to fit at the desk as she looked at it while miming to Ben the turning of a dial then pointing to a clock, to a man at work sign and slamming down a dial.

Ben shock his head getting what she was meaning, he pulled out a flashcard of the word irresponsible to her then point to the utimatrix.

Jessica then point to her watch and slammed on it then point to Chiyo before doing a begging pose

Ben then looked away holding his heart as he spotted Chiyo doing to do, thankfully for Ben the final bell rung and everyone ran out of glass screaming with joy.

While walking Ben put his hands in his pockets as he looked to Jessica and Chiyo, "That double Team was not cool you two."

Jessica then whispered, "not our fault you have such high morals that stop you from using time control to hit fast ward as Clockwork."

Soon they came to Ben's Car and as Ben unlocked it Chiyo got in the back seat as Jessica got in riding Shotgun. "Doesn't matter its summer time, and we're free of school!"

Chiyo buckled up as she said, "And we are going to japan!" She smiled happily.

Jessica looked back to her, "really now?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah A few months' back grandpa pulled some strings to give us her… beach house back so she can speed some time with her old friends." Ben clearly want to avoid bringing up the issue of Chiyo's birth parents.

Jessica crossed her arms, "Think my mother's will let me tag along?"

Chiyo then said, "I don't see why not I mean they know about Big Brother's watch."

Ben and Jessica then stuttered for a moment, as they had a flashback.

Flashback at Jessica's house.

Ben was Rathmoving a couch, while one of Jessica's moms who had tanned skin black hair and blue eyes, dressed In black jean shorts, cowboy boats, a white logn sleeve shirt, with a black vest, on over it, She also had a cowboy hat.

Jessica crossed her arms, "Really having my super hero boyfriend move the couch for you? You know this isn't right mama Jessie!"

Jessie smiled and said, "yes but what's the point of my daughter dating a superhero if we can't have him give us a hand or four!" she then laughed at her own joke and Rath laughed at the joke.

Rath then said, "IS this good yet? Rath's been at this for the last nine minutes." Rath was growling a little holding in his annoyance, as he lifted the couch up with his hands as Jessie said, "a little to the lift."

At that point the Utimatrix timed out Making Ben drop the couch as he returned to human, and it fell right through the floor into the basement.

Jessie's eyes widen, "Ben any chance you could maybe turn back the clock to undo this before my wife comes home?"

Ben then looked at it as he turned the dial to clockwork but before he could slam down he heard a screamed and turned to see a light skinned one in an orange sweater, long blue skirt in flat shoes, her green eyes were twitching with rage as she undid a pony tail in her blond hair.

Jessica then said, "Mama Lucey please calm down."

Lucey removed her ear rings as she through them to Jessie, "Dear hold my ear rings I have a superhero to fight!"

End flashback.

Chiyo Blinked at the story ending and said, "she attacked my brother!"

Ben then said, "she tried but I turned into Xlr8 and ran, I mean later when she was out again I went and fixed the color and the couch but Lucey she still be mad at me how long can she hold a grudge anyway?"

Jessica then said, "let's see she still holds a grudge on her ex for cheating on her and that was 20 years ago. So good luck around her honey!"

Ben rolled his eyes as he rolled to Mr. Smoothy, and said, "Well before I drop you off Jessica dare for a smoothie my treat."

Jessica smiled and said, "sweet talker." She then gave Ben a kiss and got out.

Ben smiled and blushed while Chiyo made a grossed out face, "yuck!"

Meanwhile in Japan.

Tomo, Koyomi, Osaka, Kagura, and Kaorin were secretly following Sakaki.

Tomo then said, "And operation Figure out where Sakaki has been going after school is ago."

Koyomi adjusted her glasses, "this is an invasion of privacy! Besides it's not like we are going to find anything interesting this is Sakaki for crying out loud."

As she said they Sakaki stepped in to an ally and pulled a white badge with a red spot out of her pocket and looked around before putting it on the wall making a secret high tech looking elevator open.

She then got in making it go down and close.

Koyomi's eyes were widen as Tomo said, "and what was that about not finding something interesting!"

Kaorin's eyes were widen, "Miss Sakaki!"

Osaka then put on her happy dumb face and said, "guys do you think she is some kind of secret agent? I mean we did just see her enter some kind of secret base."

Kagura's eyes widen, "She's making a point here!"

Tomo raised her hand and turned to the group and asked, "Ok all for forgetting what we saw!" everyone's hands went up and Tomo said, "ok we agree this didn't happen!"

Osaka, then pointed, "turn around!"

At that point Tomo turned around to see Kimura holding the same kind of badge Sakaki had as men in black suits point guns at them, "girls you're going to need to come with us, you found things you should have! That's very naughty!"

All the girls paled as Koyomi raised her hand and said, "please rephrase that!"

Kaorin screamed, "NEVER!" she then went to kick him making a strange Mask fall off making Kimura change form man to alien.

Kimura's true form had green scaly skin, behind his glasses his eyes were solid yellow, his mouth fanged teeth, his hands only had three fingers and a thumb. His hair was a mess of purple tentacle like hair strains.

Every one of the girl's eyes widen as they hugged and started Shaking while Kaorin was hyper ventilating in fear.

Kimura's tentacles hair then picked up and put back on the id mask return to his human form, "Now you saw two things you should have! And it's so lucky no one was around to see that."

Osaka was shaking as she said, "And what your wife sees in you!"

Tomo was crying, "please leave us be! The mental scaring is punishment enough!"

Koyomi then nodded, "Yeah we won't tell anyone you're a tentacle monster! Please leave us alone!"

Kagura was on her knees begging, "please do a memory erasing thing!"

Kimura adjusted his glasses, "would but machines can't do that, and we don't have any one of the cerebrocrustacean race to do it that's what makes this tough!"

Kaorin was crying, "Please let me Go! I'm not even a main character!"

Later on all five girls were in an interrogation room when Sakaki walked in, in full plumber uniform and said, "You girls really stepped in it!"

Koyomi then pointed at her, "WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?WHAT IS KIMURA!? WHAT ARE YOU!?"

Sakaki sighed, "in short a secret intergalactic police base, Kimura is an alien, you know like the ones form America that are all over the internet, and finally I'm human but I was kind of drafted because I pieced together the biggest secret on the planet."

Osaka gasped, "what's the secret!"

Sakaki then adjusted her hair and said, "Can't tell you, it is highly classified and besides that I don't think most of you are space cop martial!"

Tomo then got up and pointed at her "OBJECTION! You let me dream about being global police when space cop was on the table! I demand to join or at least get a recommendation to the academy!"

Kaorin was swooning, "Miss Sakaki so much cooler than I thought!"

Kagura then screamed, "NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO US!?"

Sakaki moved her hair behind her ear, "you're going to be let go as you only saw an alien and a secret base very normal things no one believes, but your officially all under police watch, and have a charge of interfering with police operations. And Kaorin you also have a charge of assault on an officer, your Lucky Kimura isn't pressing charges or you would be send to the worst prison in the galaxy, so thank him for not sending you to space jail!"

Kaorin gulped hard and was shaking, "Do I have to?"

Sakaki then said, "inter galactic prisons are co-ed, and have no guards it's just the in mates fending for themselves doing whatever they want to each other."

Kaorin paled and her eyes were wide as her head twitched, "ok I'll thank the tentacle thing!"

Sakaki then pulled out a gas mask, "Now we are going to gas you guys to put you a sleep you'll wake up at home with a tracker band on your wrist, which will fall off in a month."

Gas then entered the room knocking the girls out cold as Osaka said, "nighty nighty Sakaki!"

Sakaki then rolled her eyes and sighed.

Later on.

On a public plane was Ben, who had a sleeping Chiyo next to him, behind him was Jessica, who was sitting next to Jessie.

In front of Ben was Lucy who was looking back at Ben with daggers in her eyes.

Across form Ben where his and Chiyo's parents Carl and Sandra.

Ben looked to Lucy and touched his utimatrix and whispered to her, "you know I can just erase your memory of the event, but I'm not because I care about your daughter and want to make it work."

Lucy then whispered, "I know this Ben! I know you're a helpful kind hearted Young man who has the power to do anything, but only use it to protect, and doesn't let it go to his head. I know this! I know if anyone would be good for my Jessica it would be you! And that's why I don't like you! Because your dating my little girl! I respected you! I'm glad you make her happy, but you are still dating my baby!"

Ben then said, "I can respect that, but can you at least keep the hate to be minimum?"

Lucy then said, "I will hate you till there is a ring on my daughter's finger and I have grandbaby!"

Ben then blushed as he said, "You have my respect!"

Lucy nodded, "you like wise have my respect!"

To be continued.

Jboy44 "Ok everyone welcome, to our first multiparter. I hope you enjoyed the first part of it, and will enjoy the parts to follow."

Time till ben loses his secret identity five months.


	6. Summer in Japan part two!

Once the Plane the Tennyson and Jackson families where flying on landed.

Ben was out and stretching as he said, "Hopefully this will be the one time going to a beach doesn't turn into an adventure."

Jessica was rubbing her neck as she said, "tell me about it. It's like the Tennysons are magnet for the weird."

Chiyo then said, "but that's what makes us special!"

Sandra then patted Chiyo's head, "that's right Sweety."

Carl smiles as he grabbed his bags and said, "Now come one we have got to get a move on.

Jessie adjusted her hat and yawned, "why does flying make me so tired."

Lucey was stretching her legs, "Why did we even have to take that thing, we could have had first class top secret travel, that was faster!"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Mama Lucey you don't get the idea of secret identity do you?"

In a moment they all grabbed their bags, and walked along to see Chiyo's old Gym teacher Nyamo holding up a sign saying "Welcome back Chiyo!"

In a moment Chiyo Ran up and hugged Nyamo's leg, "Nyamo sensei!"

Nyamo got down and hugged the little girl before Chiyo smiled and held her hand out introducing them all, "these are my new parents Carl and Sandra, My new big brother Ben, his girlfriend Jessica, and Jessica's mom Jessie and Lucey!"

Nyamo blinked at the last part and said, "What?"

Lucey grabbed Jessie's hand and said, "Something wrong with that?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Most you do this? I mean it's japan, you know where they stand, on this?"

Lucey then looked at her wife, "Well I like to tease and mess with people is that so wrong?"

Jessie crossed her arms, "dear grow up!"

Nyamo blinked for a moment to her Jessica and Lucey were replaced by herself and Yukari, she shook her head, "Let's move along to the rental van I have to get us all to the beach house."

As they walked Nyamo notice Ben pulling one of his sleeves down to hide something on it and she looked confused by this, "Chiyo what's up with your brother."

Chiyo's eyes widen as she panicky said, "Nothing he just does that when he's nervous!"

Nyamo blinked at how strangely Chiyo was acting. As they all got in the van and drove off.

Once at the beach house everyone got out to see Yukari smiling, while Sakaki, Kagura, Yomi, Tomo, Osaka and Kaorin were on the ground pale and shaking at having traveled with Yukari.

In a moment Sakaki out up and bowed to Ben, "Ben." Making everyone looked confused by this as Ben returned the bow.

In a moment Tomo, Yomi, Kagura, Osaka and Kaorin huddled and spoke.

Tomo then said, "Sakaki knows' Chiyo's brother! So they would have had to meet before this. Like say on the job."

Yomi then said, "are you saying Chiyo's new brother is a space cop?"

Osaka then said, "Let's go ask him."

Kagura then said, "We can't do that Osaka, they don't know we know, we can't let them know, we know."

Kaorin then asked, "Say what?"

Tomo then said, "she means we can't just ask because he will think we are just being silly and lying we got to catch him doing space cop stuff."

They all nodded and broke apart.

Later on the girls were all in swim were. Sakaki in a yellow bikini, Kagura in a blue one, Osaka was in a black one piece, Kaori in a pink Bandeaukini yomi was in a two piece that had a skirt.

Chiyo walked out in a pink one piece followed by Jessica in a green bikini with a number ten on the right breast and she blow Ben a kiss.

Ben blushed he was still in his normal cloths just watching.

Lucey walked out in one piece that had a skirt around the button that was orange in color and said, "great my baby takes after my wife."

Jessie then walked out in a red bikini and asked, "and what's wrong with that?"

As Lucey and Jessie began to argue Yukari who was in a red two piece began to mumble as to her she saw herself and Nyamo.

Nyamo was in her school swimsuit and looking at Yukari who looked back at her, they then looked to Lucey and Jessie then back to each other.

Meanwhile away from the two teachers.

Tomo was in the water as she pointed to Ben, while she whispered to Yomi "look he's not changed, for the beach that seems pretty alien to me."

Yomi then said, "He might just have body issues, that isn't enough!"

At that moment Sakaki was laying on a towel relaxing with a Blushing bright red Kaorin next to her.

Sakaki noticed Osaka and Chiyo playing with a beach ball, when Osaka missed and it went in to the foods she went in to get it but she came running out with no ball saying, "GIANT FROG!"

Yukari then said, "Osaka there is no such thing!" in a moment a giant mutated four eyed frog jumped out and Yukari went pale, "and I stand corrected,"

While everyone was running Chiyo tripped and fell face first into the sand, Making Ben Rush out as he turned the utimatrix dial to four arms, the people who didn't know his secret then looked on in shock as Ben slammed it down and transformed.

Ben's Skin became red as he lost his nose, his hair turned black and formed a pony tail, he his eyes became pure green as they split into four and a black line formed down his face.

Ben lost his pinky fingers and gained a second set of arms as he grew larger and stronger. His cloths then changed, His shirt being replaced by a gold two strap harness with the dial in the middle.

His pants turned black and were now held up by a gold band around his waist, he had gold pants around his ankles and no foot ware showing his two toed feet, he gained fingerless gloves held on by gold bands.

With his transformation complete he yelled out, "FOURARMS!" and in a moment he punched the giant Frog away from Chiyo and said, "get away from my little sister!"

Yukari Nyamo, Osaka, Kaorin, Tomo, Yomi, and Kagura watched with their eyes wide.

Sakaki then reached into her bag and pulled out a blaster as she said, "and you just learned the biggest secret on the planet Ben is all those alien super heroes!"

Lucey then yelled, "See this is what I'm talking about he wants secret identity but he keeps revealing it to people, is he even trying!"

In a moment a mutant seagull came down and Sakaki shoot it in the stomach! With her laser pistol as she pulled out her plumber's badge. "where are this things coming from!"

Back with Ben the Frog Got up and tried to jump tackle Fourarms but ben was holding it back with three arms as he said, "First mutant has to be Animo! Second he's gotten better at this! I need to go ultimate!"

In a moment Fourarms turned the dial with his free hand and slammed it down making him grow a foot taller and more muscular. He gained a new set of arms bringing him up to six. His knuckles gained spikes as he gained two spare face one on the left side of his head and one right side.

The new ultimate then spoke, the left face who looked happy happily said, "Ultimate!" the middle face who looked angry growled out, "four!" the battle cry was then finished by the right face who looked sad, who sadly said, "arms!"

Ultimate four arms then Grabbed hold of the frog with all six of his arms slammed it into the ground then throw it a cliff knocking the thing out!"

Chiyo's jaw dropped, "I think I have a new favorite ultimate. Sorry ultimate Wildmutt."

At that moment the Mutant Seagull fell out of the air into the sand as Sakaki span her blaster around with a smirk.

Yukari and Nyamo being the only ones completely lost where hugging and shaking out of fear.

Osaka then said, "Chiyo's big brother is a super hero! And Sakaki is a space cop! What are the chances!"

A voice then said, "not what I had hoped but it's still about time you had a checkup form Dr. Animo!"

Everyone then looked to see Dr. Animo sitting on the back of some kind of mutated winged flying squid.

Chiyo gasped, "HE DOES TALK LIKE THAT CREEPY!" in a moment ultimate Fourarms returned too normal Fourarms, before he hit the dial and turned into Heatblast.

Heatblast formed fireballs in his hands and said, "What are you doing Stalking me? Doesn't matter! I've been burning squid sense I was Ten, you really thing you're flying plate of calamari can take me?"

Dr. Animo then said, "thanks to my pets distracting you I now have two great shields!" the mutant then moved his tentacles to reveal it had Carl and Sandra in its arms.

Chiyo screamed, "MOM DAD!"

Heatblast's eyes widen as he said, "YOU SON OF A….Got D….Fu…..YOU ARE SO LUCKY I CAN'T COURSE IN FRONT OF MY LITTLE SISTER! Leave my family out of this you freak!"

then said, "come on now boy you know I won't do it! And you know what I want is your watch! So stocked full of new strains of DNA!" he then licked his lips in a creepy way that made everyone shiver.

Heatblast then stood in front of Chiyo blocking her view as he said, "HAY CUT THAT CREEPY STUFF OUT! A CHILD IS AROUND!" in a moment a beeping sound was heard and Ben said, "I hate that sound!"

In a red flash Ben was human again.

Animo laughed as his mutant flow off, "boy if you want your parents back you fill follow my mutants trail of ink to my lair and come alone!"

Ben growled and ran off and while most everyone else ran inside the beach house no one notice Chiyo secret following her big brother.

Yukari was picking up the phone, "We need the police!"

Lucey then stopped her and said, "Nyamo please explain to your girlfriend the police won't help us get two people back from a mutant flying squid and the mad scientist who made it."

Nyamo and Yukari blushed and said, "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" everyone else then looked confused and said, "Really? We thought for sure you two where."

Jessie then said, "First this sounds like a closet case to me, but wait!" she then looked around and asked, "where is Chiyo?"

Meanwhile in the forest Ben was Following the trail of ink when he stopped and said, "I know your there Chiyo!"

Chiyo then walked out and said, "But I want to help save mom and dad do big brother! Besides you know there is a trap waiting for you! He's just going to capture you and use the utimatrix to make scary monsters, because you can't risk hurting mom and dad!" she was crying and Ben got down and hugged her.

Ben then looked to the utimatrix which was in the green and he said, "if you want to help I just got a star bright idea." Ben then hit the black button making it enlarge and come off his wrist.

Chiyo's eyes then widen as Ben hand it to her and said, "he doesn't know it can do this so he won't see someone else being the alien hero coming! I was younger then you when I got the omnitrix Chiyo can I trust you with this!"

Chiyo saluted and said, "yes Big brother sir!"

To be continued.

Jboy44 "welcome to the half way point of our multipart story line hope you enjoy it and continue to read review and enjoy.'

Time till the world knows Ben's secret identity five months.


	7. Summer in Japan part three!

Ben followed the trail of ink to an abandoned building only to be grabbed by a tentacle of the mutant squid and pulled inside where he spotted her parents holding cell and Animo laughing as he ran to him.

Animo laughed as he lifts Ben's jacket sleeve, "It's finally mine!" when he spotted no watch he gasped, "WHAT MADDNESS IS THIS!"

Ben smiled smugly as he said, "Not madness just playing smarter. You see unlike the omnitrix it's bootleg replacement the utimatrix can come off, you said you want me not me and the watch so I took it off."

Animo's left eye was twitching, "You, smart ass little brat!"

Sandra smiled and clapped, "very smart Ben, where did you put it?"

Ben then smiled as he looked to his parents, "I trust family and gave it to Chiyo."

Animo blinked, "Who the hell is Chiyo?"

Ben smiled, "My little sister!"

Outside the Building Chiyo was hiding behind a tree wearing the utimatrix on her left arm. Chiyo looked at it nervously, it had morphed to pink on her wrist and she said, "I don't think I can do this!"

She was shaking but she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and had a small flashback

In her flashback it was night time in the Tennyson house and she was about to get into her bed when lighting struck and made her jump up and scream.

In a moment Ben ran into into her room and saw Chiyo shaking and he got down and hugged her, "It's ok Chiyo I'm here!"

Chiyo then hugged him and looked at him, "Big brother how come you're never scared?"

Ben then smiled, "Chiyo I'm always scared!" he then held the ultimatrix, "people's lives are on the line when I use this including my own, I'm scared to death half the time, but that's what makes me brave. After all courage comes form find the strength to face your fears and do what needs to be done."

Chiyo blinked in confusion , "But how do you do it? You fight super villains all the time and you don't show fear, how can you face it?"

Ben smiled and said, "it's something I figured out when I was ten, when I was fighting this demon clown, I have had a fear of clown but I found the strength to beat him, and save Gwen because I found something I fear above all us, letting people especially my family get hurt. Sense that day I've focused on what happens if I don't be the hero, and if I fail, and I use that to power through and do whatever it takes to save the day."

Chiyo's flashback end. As she took a deep breath and looked at the utimatrix, and said, "If I don't do this Big Brother Mom and dad will be hurt or worst! I already lost one family I won't lose another!"

She then turned the dial to way Big and slammed it down as she said, "It's hero time!"

In a moment Chiyo start to change into a to'Kustar. Chiyo's version of Waybig was only half the size, and clearly had a feminine figure.

her body was white with had what looked like a pink one-piece swimsuit covering it, she didn't have any shoulder plating, her arm blades were pink. Her legs form the knee down they were pink ending in two toes.

Her eyes were pink as where here checks, she had a second set of eyes that were also pink in her cheeks, she had a small pink fin, and on the sides of her head where two small horns that where shaped funny giving the illusion of pigtails.

The utimatrix Symbol then appeared on her chest as Chiyo Finished the transformation by saying "Way big!"

Chiyo giggled as she ripped the roof off the building Making Animo turn and his eyes widen, as she sat the roof down on the side.

The mutant squid's eyes widen as it dropped Ben and tried to fly away only for Chiyo to crush it between her hands and after she did it she shivered, "eeewww Gross!" She then whipped her hands on the grass and said, "I got squid goo on my hands!

Ben smiled as he hit the ground and he saw Animo turning to try and run but Ben Tackled him from behind and said, "You're not getting away that easily Animo and I know you had it in you Chiyo!"

Chiyo smiled and said, "thanks big brother! And It's fun to be big!" she then reached into the building and pulled the door of Carl and Sandra's Cell as she smiled and said, "Mom dad you look so tiny and cute form up where."

In a moment Chiyo hit the dial and returned too normal, to find herself outside the building facing the back door.

Inside Animo had forced Ben off him and he rushed out the back door, "I won't lose to a little girl!"

Once outside Animo saw a smiling Chiyo slam down on the utimatrix dial and turn into a few feet shorter version of Big chill that had larger than normal pink eyes, was smaller and had slightly sparkier wings.

Big chill smiled widely as she said, "that's what you think!" Chiyo then blow and in a moment Animo found himself shivering and slightly frozen.

Chiyo then hit the dial on her chest returning too normal and she smiled and jumped for joy, "this Time I'm the hero!

Animo was shivering in place as he watched Chiyo take off the utimatrix as he said, "Beaten by a little girl! This disgrace will not go unanswered! I will have revenge when it's time for your next checkup form Dr. Animo!"

Chiyo didn't pay him any attention as she handed the Utimatrix back to Ben, "here you go big brother!"

Ben smiled as he put it back on his wrist making it turn green again as he smiled, and rubbed Chiyo's head, "you did good Chiyo!"

Chiyo smiled as Carl patted her head and said, "of course she did she's a Tennyson."

Animo then growled as he was semi frozen, and stuck in place as he said, "this isn't over yet! You accursed medaling Tennysons! I will have revenge on you all! Accurse on you all!"

Chiyo gasped, "I thought big brother was kidding! You do talk like that!"

A little bit later on the Beach everyone was watching as a plumber craft was land and plumbers were Taking Animo away.

Animo was shivering, "I'm human! You can't take me plumbers!"

Kimura without his id mask then said, "that's a misunderstanding. We can arrest and imprison anyone of commits inter galactic crime!"

Sakaki then held up two fingers, "and attempting to harm two officers me and Ben, and trying to steal his watch is two inter galactic crimes"

Osaka then waved, "Hi Mr. Kimura!" Mr. Kimura then waved with one of his tentacles and said, "Hi girls!"

Yukari and Nyamo jumped into eachother's arms and jumped in shock! "WE UNDERSTAND WHAT HIS WIFE SEES IN HIM NOW!"

Chiyo blinked in confusion and said, "I don't get it, what do they mean?" Everyone turned pale as Ben said, "You'll get it when your older Chiyo, but for now just please let it go!"

At that Point Yukari and Nyamo fainted as the plumbers left.

Tomo then yelled, "I still want admission in to the space poles forces!"

Later on Yukari and Nyamo wake up the floor of the beach house's Den rubbing their heads.

Yukari then said, "I had this strangest dream about Chiyo's big brother being an alien super hero."

Nyamo's eyes widen as she made Yukari look outside while she said, "It wasn't a dream!"

Yukari looked outside side and she paled as her eyes widen.

Outside Ben was in the form of Snare-oh he had one of his bandages tied to a tree and stretched and he span it around so Chiyo could use it as a jump rope.

Yukari's eye twitched as she watched and said, "It's true!"

Carl and Sandra then walked in and Yukari jumped up and point to Ben as the mummy alien, "How can you deal with this?"

Carl then crossed his arms, "because we raised our son right. He was given something that allows him to literary do anything yet he only use it to help others asking for no reward in return. He's a hero inside and out." He smiled proudly.

Sandra then said, "but it makes grounding him hard sense he has aliens that can make clones, not to mention how easily he can sneak out with his power to walk through walls."

Nyamo's eyes were twitching as she said, "you must be so proud to be a super hero's parents."

Lucey then walked in and said, "Yeah but I won't it on record I believe it's Jessica who keeps him from getting a head bigger then Humungousaur!"

Jessie giggled and kissed her wife, "don't' mind my wife, she just wants to dislike anyone who dates Jessica, but she can't find anything to complain about in Ben."

Chiyo was jumping happily while the other girls look on in shock. Chiyo then sang out, "My big brother is the best, he's almost ever shape and size! If you see him, you might be in for a big surprise. he might just change before your eyes."

Yomi's eye was twitching, "I don't know if this is sweet or creepy?"

Jessica held her arms up and said, "let's see a guy going out of his way to make his little sister happy, it's sweet Just like Ben."

Sakaki blushed and looked away as she fixed her hair, "I have to say you are a lucky girl Jessica."

Jessica put her hands on her hips and smiled, "I know!"

In a moment Ben Timed out making him return to being human and Forcing Chiyo to stop jump roping on the Snare-oh Bandage.

Tomo then screamed, "OK ADDRESSING THE ELPHANT IN THE ROOM!" She then pointed at Chiyo. "Your Family are space cops and you got an alien for a big brother HAVE YOU BEEN TO SPACE!"

Chiyo blinked and pulled out her phone, "yes for my birthday we had it on space ship in orbit miss Sakaki was there."

Kaorin, Osaka, Tomo, Yomi and Kagura looked to Sakaki and said, "you went to space?"

Sakaki nodded, "yeah I'm job is space cop, but things got weird when their cousin Sunny showed up!" Kaorin had hearts in her eyes and mutter about who cool Sakaki was.

Tomo was crying, "that's not fair we want to go to space!"

Chiyo blinked as she said, "I really don't see the big deal?"

Yomi's left eye twitched, "Maybe not to you little miss can just call for a space ride anytime, but the rest of us will probably never get to go to space!"

Ben then held up and hand as he said, "then let's fix that! My friend Kevin reasonably got his hands on a space ship, he named the rust bucket three long story behind the name. But the point is how about I just give him a call."

Yukari then ran out, "what is this I hear about going to space!"

Osaka then said," Ben is saying he has a friend who can beam us up!"

Chiyo then said, "Miss Osaka we don't have a teleporter."

Ben looked to the sky to see the sun going down as he said, "ok it's sun set here so back home in Bellwood it would be close to sun rise, I'll send Kevin a text so we can go for our space ride later tonight."

Ben then pulled out his phone and texted kevin, "Kevin buddy when you wake up I would like to ask for a lift in rust bucket three for some new in on the loop friends, I know you won't want to so I'm calling on that favor you owe me for not telling Gwen about that deal with Argit went bad on you last week."

Yukari's eyes and head twitched with everyone else while Osaka through her arms up, "Yay space ride!"

To be continued.

Time till ben lose his secret identity four months.


	8. Summer in Japan part four!

In the rust bucket three Ben, Jessica Chiyo and Sakaki where leaning back looking at all the other girls who had never been to space looking out the window in wonder.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "it's all just big round rocks or balls of gas, for crying out loud."

Chiyo nodded "Yeah they are."

Yukari turned around to Chiyo and said, "How can the wonder of space travel be missed on you?"

Kevin was piloting as he said, "because it's not a wonder, for those in the know if you will, this is a normal everyday thing, like driving a car."

Yukari's eyes twitched, "If it's like driving a car then maybe you can let me fly!" in a moment everyone who had ever heard about the Yukarimobile froze, and turned snow white!

Kevin rolled his eyes, "No one flies my ship but me!" in a moment Chiyo jumped and hugged Kevin, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Kevin blinked in confusion lost, "Did I miss something?"

Sakaki then said, "take a ride in the Yukarimobile and you'll get it."

Osaka then said, "Sakaki why would you say such a horrible thing?"

Yukari crossed her arms and said, "and what's wrong with my driving!" In a moment everyone froze but Chiyo slowly pushed her into the back of the ship away from everyone.

Kevin just rolled his eyes and went down on the steering wheel making the ship go down, "And this ends your space ride."

Kagura then said, "so we need to find our seats."

Yomi then point to the window that showed them back in front of Chiyo's summer home and said, "No we already landed."

Tomo then looked sad, "This isn't like in the movies or tv!"

Jessica then opened the door to see her mothers and Ben's parents waiting and she said, "No this is reality."

Nyamo then walked out yawning, "and its night time now so I guess time for bed!"

Chiyo then yawned as she said, "been a way big day." Ben laughed, at the joke as he said, "I'm rubbing off on you little sister."

Kevin then said, "pour thing." As soon as everyone was off he took off in to the air, and was gone!

Two peaceful days later, it was time for the Tennyson's and Jackson families to part ways with Chiyo's old friends, both sides were fully dressed and saying goodbye.

They were on the beach as the rust bucket three landed to pick them up.

Osaka got down and hugged Chiyo, "Bye Chiyo-chun! Stay out of trouble!" Chiyo hugged back and said, "but then I couldn't hang out with big brother!"

Sakaki looked around for a moment, "where is Ben anyway?"

Ben then walked by them as Lodestar using his magnetic powers to lift to luggage by their metal parts as he said, "handling the loading up quickly."

Kaorin's eyes twitched, "How are you talking!? Your head isn't even connected to your body!" Sakaki blushed and looked away, "just one of the wondrous creatures that call the universe home."

Lucey was walking on board as she waved to Yukari and Nyamo, "If you two ever come on out and find yourself in Bellwood we'll have to double date."

Jessie then waved "While my wife is teasing she is right you two really need to be comfortable with you are and come on and get happy."

Nyamo and Yukari's eyes twitched for a moment as they looked at each other.

Tomo then looked to Chiyo and said, "Talk to your grandpa about me! Form what I hear he is pretty high up in the ranks! See if he can pull strings to get me on Chiyo!"

Yomi's eye twitched, "Please don't the last thing we need is Tomo with laser guns!" Tomo then looked at her, "what is that supposed to mean!?"

Yomi and Tomo then started roaring at each other.

Kagura shrugged and said, "what a week end!"

Kaorin smiled happily, "and Sakaki is cooler than ever!"

Carl and Sandra smiled as the waved goodbye and Got on followed by Chiyo who smiled and said, "Bye guys you should all come and visit Bellwood some time!"

Jessica smiled as she got on and waved goodbye saying, "and you still haven't meet Gwen, Ben's cousin you will like her she is a real live Witch!"

Osaka gasped, "Magic is real too! YAY!"

Yukari the muttered, "Great now I need to look out for aliens and demons!"

The Ships then closed up and took off taking the taking the two family's back to a plumber base in America more specifically the one in mount Rushmore.

Once off the ship Carl walked up and Hugged his father Max, "Dad!"

Max hugged back then in a moment Chiyo ran up and hugged Max's leg, "Grandpa!"

Max smiled and petted her head, "Hi kiddo I heard you got your hands on the ultimatrix and got to be a hero!"

Chiyo smiled, "yeah I got to be big for once!" Max then smiled as he said, "then you should have a little reward," he then put a pair of high-tech goggles on her and sighed for her to follow.

Chiyo smiled she followed and Max put on a pair of the same things and hit a wall button opening a door to a big blue bug in an energy dome laying around.

Chiyo was confused, "What is this grandpa?"

Max smiled, "It's a the last known Male Psycholeopterran and don't take your goggles off this thing hunt by hypnosis."

Chiyo looked confused "hypnosis?"

Ben then walked in wearing the goggles as he handed a pair to Jessica. "the marking on their wings stimulate the desire center of the brain, what you want most is what you see when you look at them without protection. Which is why they are endangered people keep smuggling them so they can just stare at them all day long."

Jessica looked at it, "they need to hurry up and finish going extinct if you ask me, but then again I have a problem with anything that wants to eat my Ben!"

Chiyo jumped and said, "Say what!?"

Ben looked down, "Chiyo this thing is the Necrofriggians' natural predator. It eats Big chills or in other words it's one of my natural predators!"

Chiyo's jumped in shock making her pig tails shake, "You have natural predators!?"

Ben nodded and said, "even Humungousaur and way big have natural predators."

Chiyo's jaw dropped, "you mean things that big aren't on top of the food chain!?"

Max nodded as he crossed his arms, "I know makes you think does it."

Ben looked at the trapped bug, "I haven't seen one of this sense I was eleven, and as it's the last male, this could be very well the last time anyone gets to see one. Well I guess that's better for big chill kids!"

Chiyo looked confused again, "the bid chill kids."

Jessica looked to Ben, "Wait Ben you didn't tell Chiyo about the time you laid eggs!" Chiyo gasped and said, "Say what?"

Max giggled, "Big chill is asexual, a one gender race who all lay eggs once ever eighty years. The time came and Ben turned into big chill and through up eggs, which hatched in to fourteen baby big chills!"

Chiyo's jaw dropped, "Big brother is a mother!"

Ben looked away in shame and Jessica giggles, "yeah but we love him anyway, even if he does have fourteen baby bugs out flying through space eating star dust."

Jessica then kissed Ben making him blush.

Chiyo then looked to the bug and said "so you want to eat my big brother's babies! Well you're not! Because your lock up! In jail!" she then stuck her tongue out at it and put her hands to her ears to mock it and it lunched at the wall of the energy sphere making Chiyo jump up in ear.

Chiyo let out an epp as she hid behind Ben, shaking. Ben giggled as he petted Chiyo's head as he said, "That'll do Chiyo, that'll do."

Max smiled, "We're sending it to a game preserve that has a female, they'll probably lay eggs and make more."

Chiyo then looked at it, "I understand we have to because they are dying out, but as an aunt I don't want nothing that wants to eat big brother's kid's flying around!"

Max smiled, "Yeah but duty calls."

Jessica crossed her arms. "and It stinks!"

Chiyo and Ben then tried to hold in a laugh at what she said, Jessica then covered her mouth as she said, "oh my! That pun was not intendant."

Ben then held his stomach and said, "I think I'm in love!" Jessica then blushed and looked away, "Ben!" Ben then grabbed her hands and kissed her Making Jessica blush.

Chiyo then stuck her tongue out and said, "yuck!"

Mas smiled and crossed his arms, "young love!"

One month later.

Ben Kevin and Gwen were currently in the desert at night battling the Forever Knights!

Kevin touched a rock and absorbed stone and morphed his hands into hammers to punch a forever knight in the chest, "Why are they even here!"

Ben then turned into Humungousaur, before going ultimate and as he transformed he said, "Ultimate Humungousaur! I think they are looking for something!" His hands then turned into gatling guns, and he began firing at the ground knocking the nights away with the shockwaves of the impacts.

Gwen held her hands using mana arms to grab and through the knights and having her other hand close making a mana wall around her to protect her form laser lance fire, "And it doesn't matter what they are after they can't have whatever it is!"

Ben nodded as he kept firing and said, "Yeah they'll just use it to try and kill us! Wait they are already trying to kill us so what difference does it make!"

In a moment one of ultimate Humungousaur's missiles hit the ground making a bright orange light shine forward as the knights ran.

Form underground a large Robot dug it's self out. The alien machine had a round body with ten robotic tentacles tipped in claws, and two robotic legs that had backwards knees.

In the center was a bright Orange orb and it looked around at them.

Gwen then looked to Ben as looked down at her and said, "Don't you say it!"

The robot then fired off a massive laser blast that knocked Ultimate Humungousaur away out of sight as he screamed.

Kevin then quickly Jumped behind Gwen as she made a Mana dome around her them and it fired on them only for the mana to protect them.

Kevin then said, "I have no idea what this thing is!"

In a moment Jetray flow over and said, "Now I'm mad!" he then rubbed his chest, "that's going to leave a mark!"

The thing then moved to fire on him as Jetray out flow the blast, "How about hitting it while it's focusing on me?"

Gwen nodded and Dropped her mana dome and made a mana bridge to its head and Kevin ran up it as he said, "good plan!"

Jet ray kept avoiding blast as while staying in one area so it won't turn around and see Kevin!

Once on top of it Kevin touched the metal of the robot absorbing it as he said, "never felt a metal like this before!" in a moment he morphed his hands into blade crow bars and stuck them into a crack he saw and split the head open before turning the crow bars into large hands.

In a moment Kevin ripped out some wires making it fall over, as he jumped off, "easy as pie!"

Once over the Orange orb came out of the robot.

Jetray landed and turned back to Ben, "any idea what we're looking at?"

In a moment the ultimatrix's dial turned orange as it said, "Data base hacked DNA information downloading!"

Ben then held the thing as he said, "What the hell!" he then slammed on the dial to try and restart it, to cut off whatever was going on."

In a moment there was an orange flash and where the orb once was, was now a sleeping five-year-old boy with brown hair, in a one-piece orange suit.

Kevin blinked and asked, "where the hell have we seen this before?"

To be continued.

Time till Ben loses his secret identity three months!


	9. badknight!

Bellwood plumber base Time twelve am.

Inside the Lab Ben Gwen and Kevin where standing Yawning as the two Galvans Blukic and Driba Argue over a scan they ran on the Kid that came out of the robot.

Blukic point to the energy signature "Now you look here his energy signature is the same as Contemelia tech!"

Driba then said, "the only thing of those guys to still be around is there ship!"

Kevin then held his hands up as he said, "time out little dudes! Contemelia I thought they were a myth!"

Gwen and Ben looked confused.

Ben then said, "Go ahead keep us in the dark that'll help."

Blukic then said, "the Contemelia were thought to be a legend about fifth dimensional aliens who travel the multiverse visiting watching, and sometimes playing a joke or too, but if they didn't like a universe they would use an advanced bomb to blow the universe it's self-up."

Driba then knocked his slightly taller fiend slash enemy way, "but when one of their ships showed up with no one on it we learned they are real, the team on the ship vanished as the ship's advanced auto pilot couldn't be stopped and it warped away to another dimension with them."

Gwen crossed her arms, "so your saying that giant robot that knocked ultimate Humungousaur half way around the world was some kind of extra-dimension alien prank?"

The two Galvan then said, "as much as we would like to argue on this, we have to agree for once and say yes!" the two then shivered for a moment before pulling out some mouth wash to wash the bad taste out of agreeing with each other out of mouths.

Ben rubbed his chest, "ouch! But what about the Kid that came out of the robot!"

Driba then jumped on to the lab sink and spat out his mouth wash and said, "Now that the taste of agreeing with Blukic is out of my mouth. We have no sure answer but we each have a theory."

Blukic then jumped on the sink and spat it out and said, "Mine is its power source was sentient and it hacked the utimatrix to see what was in the universe to pick which life form it would be the most fun to be, make its body, and as the kid has no memories or knows who he is I most have also blanked its memory.

Driba then said, "Mine is a lot shorter and that the kid is the Contemelia version of the omnitrix or at least the unitrix, the robot was made to protect it, once that was gone the thing scanned for the closest DNA data base to make its own form so it could protect its self"

Gwen then finished, with, "which was the utimatrix, and when Ben restarted it the download failed so the take its own form thing failed leading to human child."

Driba then clapped, "very good Gwen very smart for a noun Galvan."

Blukic then crossed his arms, "I think mine is better and right, but it doesn't really matter at this point, the Kid is still giving off a powerful energy signature, and I'm talking power this planet for ten thousand years powerful."

Driba then rubbed his chin, "Yeah, but an earth saying is something can either be a gift or a curse depending on how you use it."

Everyone then looked to Kevin and he said, "why is everyone looking at me?"

Blukic then said, "you know why Mr. I was a preteen chimera."

At that point an alarm sound making everyone run to the control room, to see the monitor's down.

Max was trying to get the system's back out, "A virus just cut off your surveillance system! I'll take weeks to get a counter virus program made to fix this!"

Ben then looked at the utimatrix and said, "Or an Ultimate minute!" in a minute Ben slammed down on Greymatter and turned into the little guy.

Greymatter then turned to small dial on his chest making four spikes pop out, Greymatter head grow as he gained a green hover chair, his limbs shirking so he need the chair to move, on the chair was the activate utimatrix symbol

The new ultimate then said, "Ultimate Greymatter!" A third eye then opened on his head making the keys on the control room type rapidly as a counter virus was upload returning the system too normal and the ultimate smirked.

Kevin then hit the button to restart the utimatrix making Ben return too human as he said, "too weird even by our standards."

At that moment the monitor of the room the boy was in was back but the boy was gone.

Max gasped, "what the?"

Gwen held the bridge of her nose, "the virus was a staller!"

Kevin then said, "but to infest the plumber system would take an inside job! A mole!"

Ben held his hands up, "We can go on a mole hunt later! Right now a kid is missing!"

At that point a panting Blukic walked in and said, "just track him by his energy signature!" he then passed out as Driba showed up on a Galvan hover scooter, "he makes a point for once. It's so large it should be easy too fine!"

Max then hit a key making an energy map appear and one super large one was slowly moving out in the desert, "well that works."

Kevin the nodded, "come on let's move!"

One hour later Kevin was driving off road in the desert with Gwen in the front seat and Ben in the back seat.

Kevin Yawned, "Why Can't forever knights do anything in the daylight?" Gwen then notice they were heading to a castle.

Gwen yawned and said, "Yeah it's way past bed time."

Ben yawned as well as he looked at the utimatrix and came up on Chromastone, "Didn't even know he was still in here!" he then slammed it down and transformed.

Meanwhile in the forever knight lab.

The kid was in a large tube crying as someone flipped a switch making him scream as it sucked energy form him, "the ultimate weapon is finally done."

Outside the Castle morphed into a large Robot that looked to be covered in the stone walls of the castle as armor, making it look like a giant knight.

Form what was once a tower window an orange glow came making Kevin Gwen and Ben jump out as it fired a laser blast destroying Kevin's car.

Kevin roared! "NOT MY RIDE!" he then touched a flaming piece of what was once his car and absorbed the green metal and said, "NOW I'M MAD!"

The thing then went to fire again and Ben jumped in the way and absorbed the energy beam before firing it back at the Robot!

The robotic knight then held out it's left hand and made an orange energy shield blocking it!

Gwen's hand glow with mana as she said, "The thing is clearly using the kid as a power source!"

Kevin then morphed his hands into swords and said, "Then We'll smash the kid out of there!"

Ben then looked at him, "or me and Gwen could keep it busy while you sneak in and get the kid out to make this thing drop dead without it's battery! I mean that way you could beat up whoever fired the beam that wrecked your ride."

Ben as Chromastone continued to run around absorbing energy blasts and fire them back.

Kevin nodded as he said, "I like the angle but how am I going to get in?"

Gwen then held up her hand and said, "A short range teleportation smell that's how!" she then chanted and fired a mana Blast that hit Kevin in the gut making him let out a cry of "ouch!"

Kevin then looked around to find himself inside what looked like a room of a castle with Forever knights holding laser swords all around him, "Girl knows her stuff!" He then charged in as the Knights charged at him.

Kevin kept fighting as he morphed his Sword hands into hammers and started to knock the forever knights out as he battled his way to a lab where he spotted the kid in the Tube crying in pain, in a lot of tears.

Kevin gasped, "Dirty bastards! He then tried to move forward but couldn't thanks to a force field, He then spotted more forever knights as he made his hands swords again to clash blades with them he said, "Kid listen! I can't get any closer! So you need to save yourself!"

A knight then crossed swords with kevin and said, "the alien machine is not a real child!" At that point Kevin head-butted the knight knocking him out! "the lab shows the kid is one hundred percent organic he's a real human and alive."

The kid kept screaming in pain as Kevin said, "listen kid this is your powers you control it Not them!"

The kid then cried out, "I can't!"

Kevin then knocked out more knights as he morphed his hands into maces, "yes you can! Your just trying to hard! When I was a kid I couldn't control my powers my mistake I destroyed my mom's house and I ran and let them control me and became a monster!"

Kevin the growled as he kept fighting the endless waves of forever knights, "But a man taught me a little secret! The reason you can't control it is because your fight yourself! Just like me your trying to restrain it! To control it like it's not part of yourself! That's why it's so hard to control!"

Kevin then avoid some swords as some knights with laser lance showed up and he morphed one of his hands into a round disk to use as a shield to deflect the laser fire, "It's part of you if you embrace it and let go You can control it! Just let all the panic and fear go an embrace who you are!"

The kid then cried as he took a deep breath, 'It's my power not yours!" he then closed his eyes as the energy the tube was sucking form him went up rapidly making alarms go off.

A forever knight then said, "the robot is overloading get out of here!"

Around the lab things started exploding as Kevin smiled and said, "Kid you did it!" in a moment the force field around the lab failed and Kevin ran in

Kevin morphed his hands into hammers to brake the tube to see the kid passing out as he said, "Kid nice job being a hero!"

Outside Ben timed out as the robot sparked all over in orange energy and began to fall apart.

Ben and Gwen watched in shock, "KEVIN AND THE KID ARE STILL IN THERE!" once it fell, completely apart Gwen and Ben where crying at seemingly losing both Kevin and a little kid.

Gwen was in tears as Ben put a hand on her shoulder only for a green metal spike to burst from the rubble.

The spike opened and Ben and Gwen smiled as Kevin walked out in his arms the kid who was sleeping as he said, "anyone order a rescue?"

Gwen and Ben then ran up and hugged them.

Gwen then kissed Kevin and said, "don't scare me like that again!"

Kevin smiled as he said, "I'll try not to, now let's get this kid back to base I think we've all had enough for one night."

The kid then snuggled into Kevin in his sleep as they walked off.

Ben pulled out his phone to call for a ride, "Chiyo is going to be score about missing this adventure.

One month later.

Ben was in Kevin's garage.

Before them was all the pieces of Kevin's car.

Ben then turned to look at Kevin, "before I get Jury-rigging How is the kid?"

Kevin then crossed his arms, "Well the kid was so stuck on me my mom adopted him His name is henry now by the way."

Ben then turned the dial to Jury rig and said, "Good luck being a big brother it's not easy man trust me!" he then slammed down the dial and in a moment Jury rig began to rebuild Kevin's car.

To be continued.

Time till ben loses his secret identity two months


	10. Chiyo's dream! Welcome to Ultimate Alien

One month later.

Ben was at Mr. Smooth with Kevin, Gwen and Jessica.

As they all drank a smoothie Jessica then said, "Last day of summer hard to believe it!"

Ben nodded, "It seems like it's getting shorter and shorter as the years go by, I mean when we were Ten it last for years."

Kevin nodded as out of the corner of his eye he spotted Henry and Chiyo arguing.

Chiyo growled, "Now Ben would win! He beat kevin when they were kids!"

Henry growled, "No my big brother! He can do a lot more with his powers now!" Both kids growled.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Chiyo he's five be the more mature one and let it go."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Ben telling someone else to be mature that's a new one!"

Kevin then pinched himself, "And it was real! That's the shocking apart, now come on Henry we have to leave Mom needs to take you shopping for a school uniform."

Henry then stuck his tongue out at Chiyo and left with Kevin.

Chiyo stuck her tongue out back and made a face.

Gwen then looked to Ben, "And what does this remind me of?"

Ben rolled his eyes, "ouch Gwen! Very ouch!" He then finished his Smoothie and burped before saying, sorry, the Cricket chocolate smoothie is messing with my stomach."

Jessica drank her and burped a bit too and said, "yet it's so good you can't stop drinking it!"

Gwen held the bridge of her nose and walked away and said, "you two are made for each other!"

Later on it was night time and in the Tennyson house Chiyo was just getting in to bed.

As soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep and had a strange dream. In the Dream she was in her old school uniform running through Bellwood's empty streets calling out, "Big brother!"

She then spotted Ben standing on a building as ultimate Fourarms battling a man with redish skin a brown trench coat, the man had horns and was using spear as a weapon

Chiyo then spotted a large cage in the middle of the streets inside of it were five aliens.

One looked like a humanoid shellfish who spread water from his palms to try and brake out, "Help us!"

The next one looked like a turtle who was blowing a wind vortex, "He wants to eat our souls!"

The next alien looked like a large floating jelly fish and he said, "We don't want to die!"

The next one looked like a suit of armor with a red glow in it, "we thought the Tennysons were heroes!"

The last one looked like a bipedal yellow armored humanoid armadillo who had drills for hands, "Save us Ben10!"

In a Ben was before them he opened the cage and in moments the utimatrix turned him into them but his versions had the utimatrix symbol on his chest.

Chiyo blinked in confusion and went to grab Ben only for him to vanish and for her to find herself at Mr. Smoothie as she spotted Forever knights marching everything being destroyed behind them, "Death to all aliens!" they chanted.

Chiyo Screamed for Ben and found herself appearing on a beach. On the beach a large Squid like monster appeared and morphed into Vilgax as he appeared in the picture she had seen.

Chiyo was shaking and tearing up as she backed away, "No big brother said you were dead!"

Vilgax laughed as he drew a sword that gave him armor, "I will never die till I have Ben10's head on a platter!"

A Larger squid monster then flow down from the sky and eat Vilgax making its monster face morph into Vilgax's. "I am the ultimate terror! I will never rest! Ben10 will die along with his world!"

Chiyo was crying she spotted Ben as ultimate Swampfire throwing fire blasts at the Thing! "CHIYO RUN!"

Chiyo then cried and ran only to drip and fall and see the sword Vilgax picked up, she got up and touched it and looked back to see the Giant Vilgax monster about to eat her brother in human form!

Ben was being held by the tentacle so he couldn't reach the dial

Chiyo cried and grabbed the sword and slashed it saying, "Leave my big brother alone!"

Chiyo then closed her eyes crying only to open them and be back in japan.

At which point Osaka who was in an all-black dress that hide her feet, and had long sleeves, she adjusts a which hat on her head as she flew down from the sky on a broom stick.

Osaka then hopped off the broom and began petting a black kitten that magically appeared in her hands, "Hi Chiyo-Chun I'm a witch!"

Chiyo Blinked in confusion, "Say what?"

Osaka then smiled blankly and said, "Yeah. And this is my black kitten I name him crystal because it's cute!"

Chiyo looked confused, "Say what?"

Chiyo then once more Found herself in Bellwood where she spotted all the known ultimate circling around her for a moment before they vanished in a flash of Green to reveal Ben.

Chiyo smiled and raced to him only to walk through him and find herself in a field.

Chiyo land on her face and as she got up she spotted a man, who picked up the same sword as Vilgax he was donned in armor and was made young again. "Me and my knights will whip out the alien threat!"

Chiyo then cried, "You can't do that! They are all alien with thoughts and feelings! They live love and laugh! Sure some are bad, but the same thing applies to humans! The only monster I see is you!"

In a moment the Knight vanished along with everything around Chiyo!

Chiyo then walked around in darkness crying, "Mom? Dad? Big brother? Cousin Gwen? Anyone?" she was then crying when Ben Walked in and got down and hugged her, "It's ok Chiyo I'm here!"

Chiyo then hugged Ben as Ben smiled and opened a door that appeared out of nowhere and said, "Now come on let's go home."

Chiyo smiled and held her big brother's hand and walked through the door.

Chiyo then notice they were on a path with every form her big brother had ever turned in to around them smiling.

Ben smiled and said, 'Don't worry Chiyo big Changes and threats are coming but I'll keep you safe!"

Chiyo looked down and said, "But you always save me! I want to be able to help and be a part of the team! I don't want you to have to keep rushing in the way to keep me save big brother."

Ben smiled and said, "Chiyo you are part of the team, I was scared of the ultimates, and still am! But I use them because the drive to keep my little sister safe keeps pushing me forward. Plus, you were the hero once when you had the utimatrix."

Chiyo smiled a little and noticed a pink glow on a wrist. She was going to roll up her sleeve to see what it was but Ben stopped her and said, "You've already seen enough don't want to ruin that surprise. But come on Chiyo Time to go home and wake up!"

Chiyo then saw a door which had the Vreedle brothers standing guard in plumber's uniforms

Ben turned into Fourarms and picked her up and walked through the door Making Chiyo wake up in her bed.

Chiyo rubbed her eyes, "what a weird dream." She then yawned as she looked at the clock it was five minutes before her Alarm would go off.

She got out of bed and said, "well better get ready for school."

One month later.

Ben, Chiyo, Gwen Kevin, Jessica and Henry where at Ben's house.

Henry was playing with a toy version of his big brother's car.

When alert came on that showed a lot of Ben's transformation some of them turning into other aliens the end with video of one timing out in to ben and saying "All these alien heroes is one guy, Ben Tennyson!"

Ben's jaw dropped!

Chiyo screamed making her pig tails shake! "WHAT EVIL WOULD DO THIS?"

Kevin then said, "well Your totally busted man!"

Gwen then said, "This isn't how it's supposed to be!"

Ben then spotted a horde of reporters and Ben got up and looked dialed up Humungousaur, "I shall return!" he then walked outside transformed into Humungousaur and roared scaring them all away.

Jessica cracked her knuckles and said, "Well, Time to track down whoever did this and beat the crap out of them!"

Chiyo then grabbed a baseball bat and swung it saying, "LET ME AT THEM LET ME AT THEM!" She had a cartoonish made face complete with flaming eyes!

Kevin then said, "that is the most adorable rage I've ever seen!"

Henry then stuck his tongue out at the tv and said, "Badman!"

As a report came on bad mouthing Ben.

Jessica then turned off the Tv, "Gwen Kevin, call whoever you have to do track this crap! I'm going to go buy a metal bat!"

Meanwhile in Japan.

It was night when the alert came on, Sakaki was watching in her room, "Oh shit! Now Chiyo's in danger!"

In Kagura's house she heard the alert and said, "Well so much for being part of the secret keeping group!"

In Yomi's house her eyes twitched as she said, "What kind of monster would globally reveal a superheroes secret identity!? What kind of monster!?"

Tomo was in her house gasping so much she couldn't speak she was to shocked at the turn of events.

In Osaka's house she had on her blank shocked face and said, "oh my gwad! Ben's on tv!" she was clearly not smart enough to understand what this all really meant.

In Yukari and Nyamo's house.

The two where in bed holding each other under the covers as they watched it.

Yukari's eye twitched, "Now this happens! Great! As if having to look out for Aliens and Demons wasn't bad enough now we have to worry about revenge want super villains."

Nyamo was panting in panic and said, "How can you be so clam?"

Yukari then pulled her into a kiss and said, "because I have you in my arms that's how! Now Dear Calm down! Chiyo will be fine! Name one thing that can beat Ben?"

Nyamo then calmed down as Yukari turned off the tv, "Now let's return to snuggling I think this is a night were closeness is need!"

To be continued.

Welcome to ultimate Alien!


	11. Fame!

Later on Kevin Gwen, Jessica Ben and Chiyo were at a house.

Chiyo was confused, "Are you sure this is the place Kevin?"

Kevin then said, "yeah the track leads here!"

Ben then rang the doorbell and a woman answered and looked at Ben's Jacket, "you must be one of jimmy's friends his up in his room Come in!"

They then came in and Jessica said, "I'm starting to think we are dealing with a fan boy!"

Chiyo held her baseball bat and said, "Well let's do this!"

They then knocked on a room and they saw Jimmy jones and Ben Kevin Gwen and Jessica's eyes widne while Chiyo came out swinging, "You ruined my big brother's life!"

Gwen used a mana Rope to hold her back as she said, "Ok Kevin's right this is adorable rage!"

Jimmy was shocked as he said, "I didn't ruin his life I gave him the fame he deserved."

Ben crossed his arms, "Hero's don't want fame Kid. Let me put it like this how is it better now that everyone I never put behind bars knows my name? who is it better they all know my real face? How is it better now that I have to live in fear of the bad guys attacking my family?"

Jimmy looked downed stunned, "I didn't think..."

Kevin then removed the copy of Ben's jacket form Jimmy as he said, "No you didn't as you've ruined his life, it's going to be harder to save the day when people are swarming you like bugs getting in the way kid, also I don't think you deserve this"

Chiyo was growling trying to get close enough to hit him with the bat! "COME ON LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!"

Jessica then looked at a sad Jimmy then to his computer who showed a live video of an alien stealing something in a military base, "I'm sorry but is that live feed forms a top secret base I see? That is a federal crime! Your ten you should be outside playing enjoying your youth not ruining lives and getting a criminal record that could lock you up for the rest of your life!"

Ben then put a hand on Chiyo's head making her freeze as he turned, "come on guys let's go! We clearly are need elsewhere."

Chiyo blinked in confusion, "but he's?"

Ben then finished with, "A Kid who clearly never learned to think before he acts! But still just a normal kid. We can't hurt a kid Chiyo No matter how great an enemy he is"

Jimmy was crying, "But I'm your biggest fan."

Kevin then looked back and said, "then why did you harm Ben in a way no other person ever has, forever putting his family at risk?"

They all then left a crying Jimmy, and the house.

Ben then through the keys to his car to Jessica, "Jessica it's getting late Get Chiyo Home, We're going to the military!"

At that point Kevin's plumber badge rung about the thief and he answered it and said, "We know we're on our way!"

Jessica nodded and gave him a kiss and said, "Ok you come back to me now!"

Chiyo then walked with Jessica as she said, "JIMMY GOT OFF TOO EASY!"

Gwen then said, "He's just a kid Chiyo he didn't understand what he was doing. We can't bust him for that!"

Chiyo then yelled out, "More like big brother is too nice of a guy!"

Ben then adjusted his jacket as he said, "Yeah I know but I'm the hero!"

Later on in the rust bucket three Kevin was showing them the project, "Looks like the alien's been stealing parts for a prototype earth space ship. Finally, this place is under tech level average I'm ashamed to tell half of the people I know I'm from this place."

Gwen then said, "they why not tell us about the thieves before this one?"

Kevin then said, "because this time it was the proto nuclear engine that would use nuclear blast to push the thing up at high speed and steer it at high speed. The rest were pretty harmless parts!"

Ben screamed "SAY WHAT!?"

Kevin then said, "Look the thing has been going in and coming out of the water at the parts, now he has a portal nuclear reactor but the it won't work till the thing gets the proportion unite. Five bucks says this guy just wants to go home and doesn't know radiation is harmful to humans!"

Gwen blinked, "good guess!"

Kevin smiled as he said, "Thanks and we're already flying to the place with the propulsion unite now he be needing it so we can confront the bastard when he shows up to get it."

The ship then landed and as people came out holding weapons Kevin walked out holding a plumber's badge, "Relax guys same side same side."

A colonel Rozum then walked up as he said, "you're lucky all governments must bow down to you plumbers!"

Ben then walked up and said, "And you need us to stop the alien form making a lift off and what would be underwater irradiating the water ways."

The Colonel then pointed and said, "Just go guard the last peace dam it ALIEN!" he screamed the last part with venom.

Gwen then said, "Xenophobic!" as she walked past him. Kevin then said, "if you were a government Agent I would kick your ass!"

Ben then said, "You took the words right out of my mouth Kevin."

Later on they were guarding the Propulsion unite as alarms sound as the shellfish bipedal alien burst down the doors with water jets.

Ben's eyes raised, "Wait Chiyo had a dream that involved a red walking shellfish with water jet powers." Ben then tried to transform but the utimatrix wont' work, "come on not know you piece of junk!"

Kevin then touched a wall turning into metal as he charged in saying "Look buddy we can't let you have it! Radiation is deadly to humans if you want to go home we'll call a ride!"

The alien said nothing and fired water jets at him knocking him away.

Gwen then fired off Mana blast at him, "I don't think he wants to talk!" the alien made a bubble shield around him protecting him before it popped it and hit Gwen with a water blast knocking her out.

At the moment the utimatrix dial popped a yellow light scanned the alien making him say, "what did you just do?"

Ben looked confused as the utimatrix said, "New DNA sample acquired" Ben then hurried and slammed down the dial turning into a copy of the alien with green eyes and the utimatrix symbol on his chest he then screamed, "WATER HAZARD!"

The alien backed away, "What the hell!" He was through off so Ben held out his hands and fired off Water Jets knocking him down before he asked, "Look buddy you got a name?" in a moment Ben turned the dial and became Chromastone.

The Alien got up, "It's bivalvan I just want to get home!"

Chromastone then fired an energy blast knocking him down again, "well we nicely offered you a ride home already! And you turned it down by attacking us, we can't let you kill or harm humans to get home! So you will go home but under the charges of grand thief attack plumbers, and endangering lives!"

Bivalvan tried to fire off more water blast but Ben turned the dial and became Arctiguana and breathed out ice freezing the blast and him as he said, "Now you just chill! The plumbers you send you home for your jail sentence and next time offers you a peaceful way out take it!"

Ben then timed out normal and Bivalvan, "After what they have done to me and my friends I will never trust an Osmosian!"

Kevin then raised an eye brow as Bivalvan went into some kind of hibernation from the cold and passed out.

Gwen blinked, "Kevin does your kind have some kind of bad rep?"

Kevin shrugged, "I don't know I've never meet another Osmosian in my life."

Ben looked at the utimatrix, "Chiyo had a dream with this guy she talked about it for weeks even down to me gaining his form." He stared at the Waterhazard hologram and said. "I know it takes three things to be a pattern but still! I'm a bit uneasy now."

Before long the plumbers were loading up the sleeping Bivalvan but once on board a mask plumber killed the crew by shooting them in the back of the head he then removed his mask and smiled as the face of Aggregor.

Aggregor smiled as he said, "One back four to go."

The next morning Ben Was standing before his school looking scared as Jessica held his hand and Chiyo said, "you can do it big brother!"

Ben then walked in to see his schoolmates and teachers clapping and cheering and Ben smiled, "they like me they really like me!"

Chiyo then said, "yeah only a fool would believe that stuff that duty head on tv says about you, and I still think Jimmy got off too easy even if he is grounded."

Meanwhile

Charmcaster, Vulkanus where meeting in a circus Tent as Zombozo walked in with a shovel covered in dirt.

Zombozo then said emotionlessly, "sorry I'm late good help is hard to dig up, especially if you have to keep burying them."

Vulkanus then said, "ok we get it your creepy as shit! And a killer clown! Now can you make this quick? This place is creeping the hell out of me!"

Zombozo then said, "this is a circus a place for family fun so watch the langue Vulkanus, but why I've called you is simple. We all now know the name and face of a curtain heroic shapeshifter who's been a thorn in all our sides sense he was ten years old."

Vulkanus crossed his arms, "Really? Do you have peanuts for brains you think the three of us could take down Ben ten?"

Zombozo then said, "there is more than one way to make someone pay Vulkanus."

Charmcaster then grabbed the flame off a candle and make an image of a family, "Ben may be able to protect himself but his family is another story."

Zombozo nodded, "that's correct Charmcaster. My plan is for the three of us to team up and kidnap a member of Ben's family and have our revenge on Ben through their blood, what fun!" He then honked his red nose.

Vulkanus then said, "I want to say know but I know better than to anger a psychic clown! I mean I bet your clown shits acid for crying out loud you creepy red nosed bastard!"

Zombozo then said "Langue Vulkanus and yes my clown does shot acid, strong enough to melt through just about anything no matter how otherworldly strong want to see?"

Vulkanus covered his mouth and nodded no.

Charmcaster then blow out the flames with a smirk. "then let's start planning."

To be continued.

Jboy44 "Ok everyone, welcome to the ultimate alien portion of the story. Hope you all enjoyed it and enjoyed the ride getting here. Now as always read and review."


	12. Terror of the Clown!

It was late that night and Chiyo was in bed when she Woke up with a yell after hearing a loud blast that made her look out her bed room window to see a big blast whole in the backyard and Grandpa Max cuffing Sixsix.

Chiyo Blinked in confusion before Closing the curtains while blinking in confusion, "What the?" She then ran to her big brother's room to see him gone and she asked, "What's going on?"

Max then opened the front door making Chiyo run down stairs. Max smiled, "good you're ok."

Chiyo blinked in Confusion, "what's going on?"

Max then looked down, "what happens when a secret identity is lost kiddo."

Chiyo was shaking, "I'm scared!"

Next day.

In on a country road Carl Tennyson was shaking his four late tires.

When on a high hill in hiding was Zombozo Vulkanus and Charmcaster.

Zombozo was cleaning an acid shooter as he said, "now Charmcaster spell making those large thorns grow as made him stop. Lady and Gentlemen I have you Carl Tennyson normal American working father of Ben ten stuck no knowing he is in danger and rip for the killing."

Vulkanus smirked, "Now we kill him!" in a moment a pink mana blast hit his right shoulder making that arm fall off and he jumped, "WHAT THE HELL!"

The three bad guys then turned to See Ben as Swampfire Kevin having absorbed stone, and Gwen all looking angry.

Ben then made fireballs, "Did you really think we wouldn't be watching our family's like hawks like hawks?" He then through fireballs at Zombozo as he said, "I've had enough Clowning around!"

Zombozo pulled out a toy plane and road it in to the air away from the fireball, "witty very witty"

Ben's eyes widen, "what the hell is this a cartoon?"

Kevin then made his hands in to hammers and charged at Vulkanus giving him a right stone hammer fist to the face knocking him back!" EAT THIS!"

Vulkanus stumbled back holding his face with his one arm as he spat out a tooth, "Never been hit that hard!"

Kevin growled, "Well now I'm madder than normal as I spent all last night battling your little pike axe freaks to keep my mom and little brother safe!"

Vulkanus then tried to hit Kevin and said, "I didn't know you had a little brother!"

Kevin morphed his hammer hands in to big hands and grabbed Vulkanus fist and ripped it off, "LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

Vulkanus stepped back, "Ok now this isn't good for me!"

At that moment Gwen was throwing Mana blast at Charmcaster and said, "Stop targeting our families it's us you want fight us you cowards!"

Charmcaster made a spell barrier and summoned her rock monsters which charged at Gwen only for Gwen to rapidly fire off mana disk breaking them to pieces

Gwen's eyes where glowing as she said, "Leave my uncle alone!"

Zombozo was laughing in the air as he fired acid from his thrower down at Swampfire, "do you remember me Ben? I remember you!"

Ben turned the dial and became wildvine and jumped out of the way as he stuck his front roots into the ground Making a tree Grab Zombozo as Ben said, "Yes I remember you a big fat over grown school yard bully always picking on those who couldn't stand up for themselves."

Ben then grabbed his seeds form his back as he narrowed his eye, "And always messing with my family!" members of what he did to Max and Gwen still playing in his mind. Wildvine then stretched his arms to through the seeds at him.

The seeds exploding when they hit him only for Zombozo to explode in to confetti.

Zombozo then appeared behind Ben and hit him with a cartoonishly large red hammer knocking him away, "I wasn't ready for a shapeshifter no I am!"

He then spotted Carl driving away, "and we've missed our chance they are here and he is gone!" Zombozo then tapped his nose making him Vulkanus and Charmcaster vanish in clouds of smoke and confetti.

Ben returned to human form and got up holding his head, "What the hell!?"

Gwen then blinked, "this is like when we were ten!"

Kevin then blinked in confusion, "I'm lost."

Ben then adjusted his jacket, "Long creepy psycho clown story."

Meanwhile in his Circus Zombozo watched the pike axe aliens replace Vulkanus arms and hand as he said, "now what Clown?"

Zombozo then pulled out a pick framed picture out of his ear, it was of Ben and Jessica, "Sadly he is watching his family to closely to strike at them, but they are other targets to wound a man."

Meanwhile at Mr. Smoothie Jessica was with her mother Lucey and Jessie as they walked out the three bad guys walked out.

Lucey screamed and hid behind Jessie.

Jessica then pulled something out of her pocket and hit a button making it beep and turn into a blaster and with a quick shot he hit Vulkanus in the neck join making his head and the little tiny not fully regenerated body attached to it fall out of the suit and land on his head.

Vulkanus then crossed his tiny arms and said, "Ok I'm done! I'm out! Carry on without me!"

Zombozo then pulled out his big hammer out of nowhere as Charmcaster summoned her rock monsters.

Zombozo then said, "No ladies you are out powered I would like you all to come with me quietly!"

Lucey was shivering, "OH HELL NO! I've Seen enough horror movies to know better than to listen to a clown!"

Jessie then said, "Jessica get behind us!"

Jessica point the space gun at Zombozo head, "you are the one who should be leaving! This isn't just a laser gun it's a destress beacon! By changing it I just send a distress call to the plumber's base. Now guess who are on their way! Here's two hints one he kicked your buts when he was ten and I call him boyfriend!"

Two robotic that looked like gloves on wire then came out of Zombozo's hat and clapped as he said, "well played Girl" He then spotted a plumber ship coming in as he said, "Plumbers and Ben ten at your call so I guess I'll have to go with plan c now."

In a moment his robotic arms covered Charmcaster in a sheet Zombozo then dropped his hammer and pulled down the sheet to reveal Charmcaster and Lucey had switched places.

Lucey screamed! Charmcaster was tied up behind Jessie gagged so she could say any spells and her hands covered so she couldn't move them to control Mana.

Zombozo then through a screaming Lucey over his shoulder as he said, "Wrong Lady but I haven't really mastered the trick but any hostage is a good hostage."

Lucey was screaming! In a moment Xlr8 showed up and charged at Zombozo as fast as he could. Only for Zombozo to explode in confetti before he could reach him!

Xlr8 growled as he turned to see a sight that would haunted him Jessica covering her mouth crying. Xlr8 teared up unable to protect someone. Xlr8 returned to Ben in tears unable to think of something to say.

Meanwhile Lucey was tied up hanging by a rope from a tight rope as she screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME!"

Zombozo then set on up the safety next and turned on the power electrifying it, "simple Ben will have his cousin Gwen use a tracking spell to find you! Once he and team come too safe you I will hit my nose triggering the cutter on the tight rope and you'll fall into my electric safety night and be shocked too dead before his eyes. Then I win and Ben loses!"

Lucey was panicking! "YOU WHERE GOING TO DO THIS TO MY BABY GIRL!?"

Zombozo said "yes but doesn't matter with luck your death will be enough to end his relationship and Ben will live his life alone a failure as a hero without the only woman in the universe that cares about him no matter what he turns into. Hero fails and his broken hearted for life I double win!"

Lucey then said," YOU'RE INSANE!"

Zombozo then said, "why thank you Mrs. Jackson."

Unknown to him an invisible eye had been watching and in a moment the breaker box was smashed by an ice mace, Making the net die and the lights go out!

Soon a red bio luminescent light filled the room to reveal ultimate Big chill I na moment ice fire froze Zombozo in place and Ben said. "ENOUGH!"

Ultimate big chill covered his hand in ice fire!" targeting my parents! Targeting my girlfriend and her family! I've had enough! You will leave everyone I care about alone! And tell everyone you know clown!"

In a moment Ben turned on a lantern and set it down as he became normal big chill and turned his chest dial, within seconds became something ogre like with a metal helmet chained to his body.

The utimatrix symbol was on his chest and he had one black shorts with a green belt, he then opened the cage on his helmet making mist and the sounds of witches laughs, and demonic screamed escape.

Zombozo screamed in fear at what he saw Ben's back was to Lucey so only Zombozo could see the face and Ben said, "don't tell me your scared of old Toepick? Well let's go ultimate shall we!" he then slammed the dial and went ultimate Making Zombozo scream in horror so loud it could be heard all over the world.

What felt like moments later Zombozo was being load in to a plumber craft he was rolled in to a ball shaking looking completely like an empty shell.

Lucey stretched as she said, "Ok now I have to like you even if you are my daughter's boyfriend."

Jessica then ran up and Lucey opened her arms for a hug but She hugged Ben instead making her gasp.

Jessica kisses Ben happily with tears in her eyes, "I know you could do it!"

Lucey was crying, "but what about me I was the one who got kidnapped!" Jessie then ran up and hugged her, 'It's ok I'm here dear I'm here!"

Later on Ben Gwen and Kevin were facing a turtle like alien who had just went on a rampage to get attention and help.

As the utimatrix scanned him the alien said, "My name is Galapagus I came from what you call Andromeda me and my friends are on the run form Aggregor! He's.."

Before he could finish Ben said, "big scary guy with a spear red skin horns in a trench coat."

Andromeda then said, "and an Osmosian, but how did you know that."

Ben then said, "My little sister had a dream with me fighting him and meet you and that last guy, along with aliens that looked like suit of armor, an armadrillo and a jellyfish."

Galapagus rubbed his head and said, 'I've seen those aliens and know what armor is and that sounds about right for my friends."

Kevin then blinked, "Well now this is getting spooky."

Galapagus then said, "sometimes dreams show you visions of the future if his little sister got this right I would listen to her. She was clearly given a big one."

Gwen then called the plumbers to take Galapagus home while he told them everything he knew about Aggregor.

Once Galapagus stepped on a ship and it took off the he heard a scream and saw Aggregor walk out saying, "No one escapes me!"

To be continued.

Jboy44 "ok everyone welcome to the second chapter of the ultimate alien part of the story. I hope you all enjoyed this one and continue to read and review."


	13. To hot to handle!

Inside a ware house three people were trying to break open someone's suit of armor, a surgeon, a man with a buzz saw, and a man with a hammer all tried and failed then they heard laughing.

Then in walked Kevin followed by henry who was dressed just like his big brother, "so you're the dude who wants something cracked open, and will buy heavy for it!"

The man in the suit of armor then said, "yes but no one can open it up I'm starving to death in this torture machine!

Henry then pulled out a crystal and handed it to Kevin. Kevin held it and said "nothing is stronger than Taydenite!" in a moment Kevin Absorbed it and the man in armor backed up a bit.

He then said, "I didn't know there was an Osmosian on this planet!"

Kevin blinked as he hand Henry the Crystal "So you're an alien! Form what that turtle said I bet your P'andor!" in a moment Kevin morphed his arms in to swords.

P'andor then said, "So your met my friend, how about we cut the small talk and you cut me out of this thing before I starve to death?"

Kevin then said "Ok man! Hold still!" he then stabbed it his blades going through the armor like a knife through hot butter making the other three men gasp.

Form Kevin's pocket a beep came from his badge "High Radiation level detached!"

Kevin then backed away, "You produce Radiation!"

P'andor then said, "yes but you are a plumber clearly your job is to help people in trouble, I'm starving to death unable to eat in this thing! My life is in danger! Please do your job and help me!"

Henry blinked and looked to Kevin and said, "He got you their big brother!"

Kevin then morphed his hands back too normal and held them up, "Look dude! I will do my job but you need to stay cool! I'm going to call a pick up! They will get you to a safe place so we can get you out of there and get you home."

P'andor then screamed, "NO! ONE MILLION TO WHO EVER CAN FORCE HIM TO OPEN THIS TIN CAN!"

The three people all charged at Kevin how forced Henry behind him and he made a shield to block the Buzz-saw, the saw's chain shattered upon contact with his crystal shield, "you didn't get the nothing is stronger than Taydenite line did you?"

The surgeon then tried to hit Kevin in the stomach only for his Taydenite stomach to brake his surgical saw.

The hammer guy just picked up Henry and took the crystal and said, making him scream, "Forget the freak show! I got what he used to brake crack the thing!"

Kevin roared and made his fist hammers, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

In a moment P'andor stood up and from his grill fired off a radiation Blast that knocked Kevin through a wall. "Forget the brat!"

Hammer then put Henry down, As the hammer went to hand the Crystal to P'andor Henry ran to Kevin!

P'andor took it and jammed it into the wall Kevin had made making the whole bigger and moving it around to make it larger! "It'll take time without the Osmosian but it will do!"

Hammer then held out his hand, "and my money!"

P'andor laughed as he fired off Radiation Blast knocking out all three human thugs, "I'm an alien! I don't have earthly monkey it was all a lie to get this thing open!"

Henry was outside, and Spotted Kevin in a creator as he got up and rubbed his head, "Henry don't you tell mom about this!"

Kevin then spotted something flowing through a wall it was a glowing Red energy humanoid who was smiling, "Finally free!"

It was clearly P'andor who flow to a power line and touched it absorbing the power in it as he said, "finally Food!"

Kevin got up and said, "he eats energy! And if he's starving then he'll most likely go to!" point to the nuclear power plant in the distance and said, "Henry cover your ears Big brother has to curse!"

Henry then covered his ears as Kevin got up and started speaking and running back inside while he pulled out his badge to call for backup.

Slightly later.

P'andor was flying to the power plant when a pink Mana blast hit him and he rubbed his stomach and said, "that was so sweet thank you who ever gave it to me!"

Gwen then said "STOP!"

P'andor then turned to see her in an energy dome, "Oh you are the one who gave me the sweet little cake, miss anodite. I know how this works you give something tasty then you ask for something!"

Gwen then said, "look I get it your starving but if you eat the nuclear plan it'll blow and kill a lot of people!"

P'andor then held his chin, "well now I don't want to hurt no one! But I also don't see anything else being able to fill me up enough! So what so I want more my own life, or the lives of people I don't know! I got to go with me miss Anodite sorry!"

At that point Ben as Terraspin blow in and land, "Buddy listen to reason!" in a moment a yellow light came from the utimatrix symbol on the chest, a glow P'andor didn't seem to notice

P'andor's eyes widened, "Galapagus?"

Ben nodded using the new transformation to try and follow him, "Yeah buddy. Listen you know my kinds way of putting others before one's self and my personal belief in doing whatever it takes to make sure it happens. Just land and stay still! Let the ship come and pick you up! So you can just go home, and no one gets hurt!"

P'andor rubbed his chin, "Galapagus my friend you are the reason we escaped, I am grateful but I'm pretty mad with hunger at this point! So please don't hold this against me!" he then fired a radiation blast at Terraspin!

Ben then span and flow out of the way fast as he said, "Kevin now!" in a moment Kevin ran out holding the damaged armor having absorbed its metal, he through it at P'andor knocking him down.

P'andor then struggled to lift it off him as he said, "This a cursed thing! Get it off of me!"

Kevin then jumped on top of it and said, "BEN NOW!"

In a moment Terraspin transformed into Cannonbolt who then went ultimate and yelled," Ultimate Cannonbolt!"

P'andor's eyes widen, "Imposter!" in a moment Ultimate Cannonbolt rolled, at them opened and grabbed them both inside.

Ultimate Cannonbolt shake and rocked and bounce around form what was going on inside of it!"

Henry then walked up to Gwen and pulled on her socks, "Miss Gwen what's going on?"

Gwen shrugged, "No idea!"

Ultimate Cannonbolt then opened up to reveal Kevin and P'andor now once more in the armor now altered so the arms where fused to the torso unable to move.

Kevin then panted and said, "One good plan is what happened Gwen one good plan!"

P'andor then said, "Having someone impersonate my friend to trick me! All you Osmosians are a like!"

A little later on when P'andor was on a ship heading to space he notice someone walk up to his cell it was Aggregor his spear covered in blood.

P'andor then said, "I should have known! You would be working with one of your own kind you monster!"

Aggregor then laughed, "fool I'm not working with the hatchling! He is but an unknown pawn in my game! Like all of you!"

P'andor then said, "DO YOUR WORST YOU MONSTER! WITH MY LAST BREATH I SHALL SPIT AT THEE!"

Next day.

Ben was with Chiyo at an airport. People were looking at him and Ben said, "take a picture it'll last longer!" a lot of camera flashes then went off.

Ben covered his eyes, "why are we here anyway?"

Chiyo smiled, "miss Osaka, and Miss Sakaki are going here as estrange students!"

Chiyo then held up a sign on a stick that read, "Osaka and Sakaki!"

In moments Osaka and Sakaki spotted the sign and ran up to her, Chiyo ran to them and hugged them, 'Miss Osaka Miss Sakaki!"

They both hugged her and said, "Chiyo-chun!"

Osaka then waved to Ben, "Hi ben!"

Ben waved back, "Hi!" More camera flashes then went off as Ben turned the dial to lodestar and slammed it down, "that's it LODESTAR!" he then transformed into Lodestar and lift his claw making all the cameras float into the air, "No more pictures!"

Osaka blinked and put on a happy dumb face," Ben how you talking without moving your lips?"

Sakaki blinked and moved placing her hand between Lodestar's torso and his floating head, "really? That's what you ask? Now how his head is working when it's not attacked to his body!"

Ben then said, "Osaka is Osaka, Sakaki!" he then walked, "Now come on Chiyo we got to get a move on, the paparazzi are coming! And I only have eight more minutes of lodestar to hold them back!"

Osaka then smiled blankly and said, "ok!"

Sakaki flipped her hair and pulled out her phone and sent a text Max Tennyson "Just arrived getting off the plane, Ready to report for duty!"

Sakaki then put it up and smiled and blushed a bit when looking at Ben, she looked away and muttered to herself, "for three months I'm in America! Home of Ben ten!"

Chiyo smiled happily as she got in the back seat of Ben's car, Sakaki joined her, and Osaka got in the front seat ad Ben became human again and drove off.

Osaka then blinked and asked, "Ben what's it like being famous?"

Ben then said, "a Nightmare worse than that time a group of my enemies teamed up."

Osaka blinked, "ok what's it like being an able to turn into other things?"

Ben then said, "the ultimate freedom, I can literarily be whatever I want."

Osaka then blinked and said, "Ok."

To be continued.


	14. Andreas' Fault!

It was a peaceful afternoon in Bellwood. Osaka, Sakaki Jessica, Ben, Gwen Kevin Henry and Chiyo were gathered at Mr. Smoothie for the grant opening of a ben10 Mr. smoothie partnership.

Osaka was drinking a Smoothie from a cup that had Heatblast on it, "Mr. Ben why did you become the spokesmen for this place? You said you weren't in it for fame."

Ben was about to Speak but Kevin cut him off, "Ben wrecked this place at least once a week with his fights, as all the bad guys know he comes here! Ben signed the contract so they can get more money from using his faces."

Gwen then said, "or in short he felt guilty and signed to make up for all the property damage."

Sakaki was drinking for an alien-x cup and said, "This alien-x smoothie is kind of a letdown." She then looked to Ben for a second before looking away blushing.

Chiyo then said, "then they truly captured alien-x."

Ben then petted her head, "Well said Chiyo well said!"

Henry then jumped and screamed as he hid behind Kevin, as forever knights barged in and right as Kevin absorbed Metal, Gwen got her mana blast read and Ben was about to turn into spider-monkey.

The knights ran past them grabbed a Smoothie machine and left leaving every one shocked.

Jessica blinked in confusion as she pointed to the door, "did the forever knights just come in here pay aliens no mind, steal a smoothie machine then run out?"

Ben Blinked as he said, "Yes, yes that just happened. Did we step into some kind of parallel universe?"

Kevin then crossed his arms, "while that would make sense, I don't think so."

Sakaki then check out her badge, "Well I just checked the news lately forever knights have stolen, videos out of an arcade, big screen tvs, stereos and now a smoothie machine."

Henry blinked, "What are they making a man cave?"

Chiyo then said, "Big brother I think this calls for an investigation."

Ben was about then asked, "but where too stark!"

Sakaki then showed them a castle out of Bellwood, "Oh we have a spot under watch know, there is this company making castles called, ' a knight's home is a castle' Jimmy submit pretty good evident that it's forever knight run thanks to his informant. Not good enough to officially move in, but still good."

Gwen blinked, "he has an informant?"

Sakaki then said, "Report says it is a forever knight who online games and can't say no to a bet and always holds up his word. Jimmy just keeps beating him in games and asking questions and he keeps answering. He gave us all of them he is really trying to make up for spoiling your secret identity!"

Chiyo then raised her hand and with cartoonish fire behind her said, "He'll never make up for this!"

Jessica pointed at her and said, "Most adorable rage ever!"

Ben then through Jessica his keys, "here Jessica get Osaka, Chiyo, and Henry home take my car!"

Sakaki then raced off with ben's team.

Chiyo then looked to Jessica, "wait fifteen minutes then follow them by tracking big brother's watch?"

Jessica then gave them a thumbs up, "Chiyo you know it!"

Later on Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Sakaki got out of the car and saw Knights lowering the draw bridge of the castle and inviting them in.

Gwen looked around, "Ok it's officially opposite day!"

Kevin nodded as he saw Ben's utimatrix go into scan mode, making a hologram of an armadillo like alien appear, they then spotted this alien next to Argit who was sitting on a throne.

Argit then pointed to him, "Hi guys meet my new friend Andreas, He's powers have this knight so scared they made me there new king!"

Kevin then said, "I don't like opposite day."

Argit then snapped his fingers making some knights bring out a giant box of money, "I can finally pay you back kevin my friend!"

Kevin looked at the money then looked away, "I can't take it! It's dirty money! My new big brother slash good guy standards won't let me take it!"

Argit blink, "Wait you have a sibling? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kevin then crossed his arms, "because I don't want my little brother hanging out with rats."

Argit then blinked before pointing at Kevin, "well played Kevin. Well played."

At that point a forever knight without a helmet caring a large energy weapon walked in, "I am Sir. Dagonet! The knights outside have told me if your crimes alien using death threats to force our noble knights to work for you!"

Argit jumped and point to Ben's team, "they made me do it!"

Andreas morphed then used his pistons to punch the ground making the ground shake like an earthquake.

Kevin fell over and start to absorb stone as Gwen formed a mana dome around her and Sakaki.

Ben fell over as he was about to change making him by mistake turn into his new form NRG.

Andreas stopped for a moment, "you look like my friend!" At that moment the Forever knight fired on Andreas knocking out the alien!

Ben then got off and fired a radiation blast on Dagonet hitting him in the chest knocking him down and making him drop his weapon!

Argit then tried to run only to be grabbed by a forever knight while others chained up the knocked out Andreas, "the beast be down! We need no longer listen to the rat."

Kevin got up and morphed his hand into stone mace as the knights drew their blades, "so good to have things back too normal!"

Gwen dropped her dome as Sakaki pulled out her blaster!

Only for a knight to grab Sakaki from behind and she gasped as an energy sword was to her neck. The knight then said, "I have the human lay down your arms and surrender to us aliens! While we don't' want to hurt humans if it means defeating the alien menace we will do so!"

Kevin then returned too normal as Gwen lowered her hands.

NRG then returned to being Ben as he raised his hands, "you're a bigger rat then Argit!"

Moments later Kevin Argit and Sakaki were in a cell, Kevin's hands were in energy Cuffs stopping him from using his absorption powers.

Gwen was trapped in an energy draining Machine stopping her form using Mana.

Ben was locked in a stockade, outside the cell facing them no one able to reach the dial of the utimatrix. "Well this is a fine mess we're in!"

Argit then said, "We need to get out of here!"

Kevin growled as he looked at Argit "AND LEAVE ANDREAS! I THOUGHT HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!"

Argit then crossed his arms, "Not when it comes to getting me killed!"

Sakaki then said, "dirty rat!"

In a moment they heard something in a vent, that said, "Don't worry. Ben blinked knowing the voice, "Chiyo what are you doing here?"

Chiyo then kicked off a vent and jumped out falling on her face she teared up and rubbed her face for a moment, "We followed you guys!"

Argit then blinked," who's the short stack?"

Ben then looked at him, "My little sister!"

Argit blinked, "Does everyone but me have siblings?"

In a moment Chiyo ran to Ben, and turned the utimatrix dial making it pop up and she slammed down turning Ben in to his new form that looked like Andrea's with green eyes and the dail on his chest.

The change had shattered the stockade freeing Ben as he said, "Armadrillo!" He then morphed his hand into a drill and drilled the lock off the cell freeing Argit and Sakaki.

Kevin then walked out of it and Ben drilled off the cuffs freeing his hands. Kevin smiled and touched the metal bars and absorbed the metal, "thank you Ben!"

As Argit ran out Ben used a piston powered drill punch to shattered the machine Gwen was in freeing her.

Gwen smiled as she got out and made her hands glow with mana, "we should be mad about this following us thing but without it we would have died!"

Moments later, in the throne room a Locked unable able to move Andreas was about to be shoot bye Dagonet's big gun, "I set the power level up this time it'll kill you!"

As he fired Chromastone jumped in the way absorbing the blast and throwing it back at the gun making it explode! Knocking the knight back!

At that moment mana disk cut Andreas free.

Andreas morphed his hands into drills and said, "I'm free!"

The knight got up and blinked in shock, "HOW?"

Chiyo walked in and stuck her tongue out at him, "I snuck in through the vents and freed them!"

The knight growled, "to forever knights beaten thanks to a little girl! This dishonor will not stand!" he then pulled out a devise and hit a button making announcement of " base self-destruct in ten minutes!"

Kevin's eyes widen, "Say what!"

The knight laughed insanely, "this base power core will now explode with enough force it will not only kill us all, but damage part of that alien lovely pile of filth you call Bellwood! Ben ten shall now fall before us!"

Andreas then began punching the ground with great force as he said, "Now if I protect my new friends by burying this place so far down the only thing that will happen is a small quake! Guys get out of here now!"

Ben nodded as became Xlr8 and cried, "you are a true hero Andreas!" Xlr8 then grabbed hold of Chiyo and Sakaki and ran out at high speed not even noticing Sakaki's blush.

Gwen covered her and Kevin in a mana dome making themselves vanish. They appeared at Ben's car to see Osaka, Jessica, Ben, Chiyo and Henry watching In shock as the castle fell into the ground.

Osaka smiled and blinked, "what's going on?"

Chiyo was crying as Ben put a hand on her shoulder and said, "a hero giving the ultimate sacrifice to protect people, he doesn't even know, because the thought of even one death was too much for him!

The castle soon fell completely underground as the ground shock violently for a few moments before stopping.

Kevin ptu a hand on Henry's shoulder, "It's over! Andreas sacrificed his life to keep everyone safe!"

Argit then walked up saying "MY STUCK!" in a moment Argit's face meet a metal hammer hand of Kevin's who said, "Adreas just died to save your life and you only care about your stolen crap!"

Argit got up and dusted himself off and left, "I don't get you anymore Kevin!"

Gwen then smiled and said, "No someone like you won't."

Ben then got down and hugged a crying Chiyo, "It's ok Chiyo Big brother is here!"

Sakaki then saluted as she said, "thank you Andreas! We didn't know you for long but you're a hero!"

Later on when the sun had set, Andreas was digging himself out hurt badly but still alive, "It hurts!" At which point he pointed Aggregor and screamed!"

To be continued.

Only one Andromeda alien left, join us next time everyone!


	15. Ben vs Aggregor!

It was late one night at Ben's house when a jelly fish like alien popped out of the phone and moved looking for Ben, "It must be destroyed!"

In a moment the fish found himself punched out a window into the pool in the backyard by Ben as Frankenstrike, "Do you think I wouldn't notice power spikes heading to my own home dude?"

Chiyo then walked out of her room rubbing her eyes as she spotted Ben turning into Jetray and flying out of the window to fight an alien in the backyard.

Her young eyes widened fast, she was wide awake now, "MOM DAD ALIEN BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE!"

In the backyard the alien tried to charge up a lighting blast but Jetray's optic blasts knocked him into the water making him short out leaving a floating twitching knocked out cold jelly fish in the pool.

Ben then landed and became human once more, Ben then saw his mom poking her head out the window as Ben said, "Mom can you call Gwen and Kevin! This guy isn't looking too good."

When the alien awakened he was in an abandoned building facing Ben, kevin and Gwen, trapped in an energy dome.

Ben then said, "You must be Ra'ad."

Ra'ad then banged on the dome, "You idiot! Do you not know how easy it is to track what lay's on your wrist active inactive signal! Because Aggregor does!"

Ben gasped, "what?"

Ra'ad looked to be in tears, "My friends! Aggregor has them again! Because he was tracking you! Tricking you into gathering them up into a place where he could just kill guards and take them! Hero my ass! You weren't even smart enough to make sure they got home, or to make sure no one was tailing them! Because of your stupidity my friends are captured once more! Now he's hunting me!"

Ben was pale and looked down as he looked at the ultimatrix's and growled, "but the omnitrix could only be tracked when It was in use! Piece of junk! No I won't be mad at the watch this is my mistake!"

Kevin then said, "Look buddy, We All know Ben isn't that smart, when he isn't Greymatter or Brainstorm, but he won't help him willingly. Look we can let you out and all fight Aggregor together!"

Ra'ad then sparked with lighting, "KEEP YOUR DIRTY OSMOSIAN HANDS AWAY FROM ME!" in a moment he let out a powerful electric burst form his body that destroyed the energy dome allowing him to charge at Ben as the utimatrix went in to scan mode.

Right as he was scanned Ra'ad touched and shocked the utimatrix, "IT MOST BE DESTORYED!"

In a moment a blinding flash of light hit knocking Ben into a wall as Ra'ad Vanished.

Ben looked to the utimatrix clearly showing damage in the form of electric sparks, "how could this get any worse."

In a moment an alien ship crashed and out walked Aggregor and kevin absorbed some scrap metal and morphed his left arm, into a shield and right hand into a sword, "Dude you never say Those words!"

Gwen then charged her Mana, and fired only for Aggregor's spear to absorbed the energy and fire it back at her knocking her down, "where is Ra'ad!?"

Kevin then charged, "I'm not scared of you! Your just like me!" Aggregor growled as he usedh is spear to hold back Kevin's sword as he said, "More like you then you know!" He then kicked Kevin away.

Ben then tried to change but only saw Ra'ad's race, "Ok fine!" he then slammed down and transformed when it was done he said, "Ampfibian!"

Aggregor then turned and said, "That'll do!" he then tried to spear Ben, but Ben flow back and fired off an electric blast only for the spear to again absorb the blast and fire it back at its owner, "I've used you for so much why not for my ultimate plan!"

Ben then phased through the floor and appeared up through it by Kevin and Gwen, "the utimatrix won't let me go back too normal or change forms."

Gwen then held her hands out and in a moment they vanished and appeared at Kevin's warehouse.

Ben's eyes changed to ra'ad's for a moment and asked, "What is the meaning of this?" Ben's eyes then returned too normal as he held her head.

Kevin then pulled out a tube and said, "My guess is the ultimatrix is overload just a moment I can reverse the hacking machine to pull energy out instead of send in and we can suck the extra power out and that should fix it by forcing a shut down and restart."

Gwen then said, "how about we not use that thing as last time you became a monster."

Ben then said, "guys I didn't ask that!" in a moment his eyes became Ra'ad's again, "Somehow I've been pulled inside, Not the best answer but as it's not inactive Aggregor can't track it. It will do!"

Ben's eyes then returned, "Get out of my head!" Ra'ad then took over again is said, "It's my head you get out!" Ben then took back control as he said, "I'll give you that one!"

Gwen was staring in shock, "This is weird!"

Kevin then absorbed rubber form a tire as he grabbed the tube, "don't worry Ben buddy! Kevin's coming!" He then tackled Ampfibian and touched the tube to the utimatrix as it began to suck out power and kevin said, "BRING IT ON!"

In a moment a bright blast happened and Kevin found himself normal but in the wall and as he got out he said, "well I'm going to be score in the morning!"

Kevin then saw the smoke clear to reveal Ra'ad and Ampfibian facing eachother, "well what do you know it worked!"

In a moment Ben returned to human form by way of time out, and Ra'ad ran saying, "HE'LL BE COMING NOW YOU FOOLS!"

In a moment Aggregor's ship crashed through the warehouse making Gwen summoned a dome around herself.

A large piece of the roof hit Kevin knocking him out! Gwen ran to him as Ben said, "Gwen get Kevin out of here this is my fight!" Ben looked to the hologram of brainstorm and was about to slam it down but he stopped.

Flashback

Chiyo was drinking a smoothie in the back seat of Ben's car and said, "Then big brother you became ultimate four arms and beat up that guy with a spear and four horns."

Ben smiled, "yeah that seems like something I would do!"

Flashback end.

Ben then turned to dial to Fourarms and said, "Chiyo's dream has been right so far! Let's do this you and me Aggregor!" in a moment Ben slammed down the dial and became Fourarms.

Fourarms shout his name and turned the dial making him go ultimate as he said, "Ultimate four arms!

Ben then charged with a three-armed right hook to Aggregor who tried to block it with his spear only for ultimate for arms to brake it!

Aggregor jumped back in shock as he absorbed the metal form it turning into a being made of metal, and turned his hands into copy of his spears head.

Gwen then Teleported out with the knocked out kevin as she said, "take care Ben!"

Aggregor then charged only for ultimate four arms to be able to avoid his strikes and for two fist left hook to hit him in the stomach making him gasp.

As Aggregor went down to hold his gut Ben's knee came up hitting him in the chin, Knocking him back!

Aggregor got up losing his absorbed metal as he couched up blood, "this can't be happening I need that power!"

Ben then grabbed him with one arm and said, "why? Why would you kill and do such horrible things for power!? What reason do you have?"

Aggregor then coughed and said, "My own survival! You idiot Osmosians all have different powers by way or random mutant! While I have the same absorption power as your friend Kevin! Your too stupid to figure it out!" He then touched Ben Making him back away as he felt power leave him.

He then spotted Aggregor without his coat and now having six arms charging at him Ben catch all Six fist as Aggregor said, "here's another hint I wasn't born I was made using a peace of Kevin!"

Ultimate Fourarms eyes widen, "You're a clone!" Aggregor then head-butted Ben knocking him back as he said, "correct! And not a very good one! My age very fast! To the point I'll be lucky to live another year! I need power to prolong my life! A life I never asked for mind you!"

Ben Got up and said, "No one asks for life! It's giving to us! Now I feel sorry for you Clone-dome. But I can't let you hurt others! I have to stop you! You shadow of how my friend was!" In a moment ultimate Fourarms became normal and changed into big chill.

Big chill then went ultimate and breathed ice-fire freezing Aggregor.

Aggregor then broke free as he coughed again and ben Noticed his hair was greying. Ben then snapped his fingers as he went intangible to avoid his punches, "That's it! You used a weapon to the absorption as use of your powers speeds up your aging!"

Ben then returned too normal and covered his face with the utimatrix and Aggregor gasped as his fist hit it sending him flying back in a green spark.

Ben then watched as Aggregor morphed into all of the forms he had used up till know form one to the other, "Just like when it hit kevin!"

But it stopped when Aggregor end up having his head looking like ra'ad's skin, NRG's grill plate around his neck, Terraspin's shell as a torso Armadrillo's arms, and Waterhazard's legs.

Aggregor laughed as he stood up, "The power I want is now mine, you foolish boy! I can even sense other powers inside it making up for the percent I have of them!"

Ben smirked as he said, "But for how long your aging speed up when you absorbed two things metal and ultimate Fourarms, you just absorbed about eighty aliens. Now that sounds like forty age boosts to me!"

Aggregor then gasped as he saw his skin wrinkling his hair growing, "NO! He then charged with a drill fist only for Ben to become Ghostfreak and Vanish form sight.

Ben then reappeared and punched him in the face before vanishing, "there is an old earth saying be careful what you wish for you might just get it!"

Aggregor gasped as he said, "NO! This can't be!" he then began to age more and more till he lost his new form and became an old man version of his normal self.

Aggregor fell to his knees and reached for ben, "How did you do this? How did you beat me? How could you beat me when I had what I was after the power of what you call Alien-x!"

Ben smiled as he crossed his arms, "you only get about ten percent of those powers man, and second simple, my little sister told me I should use ultimate Fourarms against the man with four horns. If I didn't listen I never would have notice the speed up!"

Aggregor laughed, "Me beaten thanks to a little girl!" in a moment Aggregor fell over as his DNA fell apart making him turn into green slime!

Ben shivered as he became human again and turned to leave, "that's going to haunt me for a while!"

Later on at Ben's house.

Kevin was sitting on the coach with bandages on his head, "Wait Aggregor was a clone of me?"

Ben then said, "that's what he said, and I doubled check the information he gave it was true, it's been shown that Osmosian kids can have powers similar to there one of their parents, but two unrelated Osmosians have similar powers is impossible."

Kevin held his head, "I feel so violated."

Chiyo then blinked and said, "then what's to stop who ever made Aggregor form making another?"

Ben Gwen and Kevin then looked to Chiyo and said, "thanks for the new worry Chiyo."

Meanwhile in a base deep inside the null void.

A human Cerebrocrustacean hybrid in a black armored suit was watching it on video, "I guess the old sayings are true Bootlegs don't last as long or work as well as the real thing. I'll have to adjust my plants and revisit kevin sometime in the future. But for now I most cut my loses on this cloning thing!"

He then left turning of the video, "and look into this Chiyo girl and how she seems to have seen all this coming.

Elsewhere, Paradox was looking over Bellwood smiling.

Paradox then said it, "finally a universe where Ben was smart enough not to fight Aggregor who had a weapon meant to hunt electric powered beings, as an electrical powered being. This is the only universe I've seen that did this! And that avoid Kevin's ultimate mutation."

Paradox then opened a portal, "Big brother Ben you are a one of a kind Ben."

To be continued.

Jboy44, "ok and here is the end of the Aggregor arc everyone, hope you all enjoyed the ride!"


	16. 775

Bellwood was in the middle of a heat wave, yet in Ben's back yard it was snowing.

Chiyo and Ben where having a snowball fight as Chiyo said, "Thank you weather station!" she then pointed to it and said, "best gift ever!"

Ben then throw snowball at Chiyo and said, "Yeah thank you Reiny!"

In a moment a plumber craft hovered over them and Kevin stuck his head out, "Ben We need you buddy!"

Ben then dropped the snow and dusted himself off, "But I'm supposed to be watching Chiyo while my parents are out!"

Gwen's voice then said, "Just bring her with us! She always follows somehow anyway!"

Ben then slammed down the dial and became Stinkfly and Grabbed Chiyo and said, "True true!" Ben then flow them on board the craft and became human again

Chiyo then took slow deep breaths, "Stinkfly!"

Ben then Spotted Sakaki and waved and she looked away blushing. As Chiyo took a seat and buckled up Ben asked, "So what's this about?"

Gwen then pulled up images of an exploded Area 51, "former USA Colonel Rozum now on his way to becoming Incarcecon prisoner 91, Captured and trapped aliens in area 51, because they weren't human!"

Chiyo gasped and said, "BUT A LIVING THING IS A LIVING THING!"

Sakaki nodded, "some people don't see it like that Chiyo it's horrible but true!"

Kevin who was flying then said, "the real kicker here is the fact when the place exploded one of the captured aliens saved his ass and straight up told him, 'we've not human but all of us are a better person then you.' "

Ben then said, "Ok so why am I need?"

Gwen then said, "because one prisoner named number 775 the one who made the bomb to blow the place and get everyone free is missing. That's why."

Ben then said, "So you need Wildmutt's nose to find him and send the guy on a space ship ride home."

Kevin nodded as they landed at the ruined Area 51 and got off, they then walked to the remains of number 775's cell.

Ben then turned the dial to Wildmutt, "Ok I got it!" he then slammed the dial down and transformed and roared, Wildmutt looked a little different he now had red stripes in his fur running form his head to his back and a tail wagging behind him.

Chiyo then yelled out "WILDMUTT!" Everyone then looked to her and she said, "What? Someone had to do it for him Wildmutt can't talk."

Wildmutt then sniffed and ran off in a hurry with everyone running behind him! They spotted Wildmutt running into a cave.

Ben's point of view.

I walked into this cave I figured it was dark but Wildmutt has no eyes, my other sense painting a picture of the world I could see inside this place as if it was lit, that is when I spotted the alien crying.

I walked closer I could hear the utimatrix going into scan mode and backed away as the thing turned around and jumped back in shock.

I could hear him say "come on vulpimancer Kill me!" I backed away in shock! It then attacked me knocking me back as he screamed for me to kill him.

I slammed the dial and went ultimate and roared, out, "ULTIMATE WILDMUTT!" I then pushed him off me

The alien looked confused and ran deeper into the cave, "COME ON END ME!"

I had to give chase, "Look Can't we talk about this? Why do you want to die!?" in a moment the utimatrix beeped leaving me human, and in complete darkness.

I looked around as I heard him ask, "what are you? What kind of freak are you?"

He was clearly in the dark, "I am Ben Ten Holder of the omnitrix!" I know I don't have it on my wrist anymore but I figured the guy had a better chance of knowing about the omnitrix, then the utimatrix.

I heard him saying," Never heard of it now hurry up and kill me!" I then asked "Why?

I then heard him say, "For 50 years I was locked in that cell! Away from the only family I had left my little sister! She grew up without me! Because I was stupid enough to trust a hairless ape!"

I then called out into the darkness as I said, "I know how you feel! I'm a big brother too! And if Chiyo was taken from me I would probably feel the same way, but your free! You can go home! You can go back to your little sister! Please just come with me so we can send you home!"

The alien then jumped on me and Pinned me I felt a blade at my neck as I saw its glowing blue, green and red eyes "Why should I listen to you!"

I then noticed the utimatrix was in the green and slammed down on the dial transforming into a copy of this Alien, I then said, "Chamalien! I'm you!"

The think jumped back this alien had night vision so I could see him till he turned invisible, I then tried it and watched as my Skin toned changed to make it make what was behind me. "what this is camouflage not invisibility!"

I then turned the dial to change.

Return to third person pointed of view

Ben had become Heatblast his flames lighting the cave as he spotted the aliens shadow and grabbed him by the neck holding the nearly invisible Alien by the neck, "Got you!"

The alien reappeared crying unable to stop and Heatblast dropped him. The former prisoner fell over crying, "I just want my little sister back!"

Heatblast whipped a tear form my eyes, "the man who did this too you are going to be locked up forever he'll never see his family again. While you on the other hand now have a chance to return to yours." Heatblast then kneeled down to Him.

Heatblast looked at as he asked, "Why if she hates me! What if she hates me?" Heatblast then looked back as Gwen Kevin, Chiyo and Sakaki arrived.

Heatblast then said, "you're her big brother she won't' hate you" The former prisoner then cried as he said, "I want to go home now!"

The team then guide him away.

Sakaki then looked back to Ben, "what happened?"

Ben who was still Heatblast returned too human as he said, "we found common ground." Soon the former prisoner was load on to a waiting plumber craft. A Craft that would take him home.

Later on Sakaki was in her bed and as she fell asleep she began to dream.

In her dream Sakaki was in uniform in a plumber base when Chiyo-chichi showed up and said, "Hello miss Sakaki."

Sakaki waved, "Hello." She then bowed. Chiyo-chichi then said, "It's been awhile but you seem to need me about this crush you have on Mr. Tennyson."

Sakaki blushed and looked away, blushing, "Ben"

Chiyo-Chichi then said, "Miss Sakaki he has a girlfriend, and Trust me when I say Him and Jessica are simply meant to be."

Sakaki looked down sadly, "Oh"

Chiyo-chichi then said, "But look up Sakaki you'll find love thanks to your new job, and while it will be with someone who isn't completely human, it won't be Ben."

Sakaki nodded and said, "Yeah and beside it won't be right Chiyo thinks of me as her best friend I should be ashamed of even thinking of her brother like that."

Chiyo-chichi laughed, "No! there is nothing to be ashamed about having a crush on someone, you just need to know when it's hopeless and move along to find love, instead of a silly little crush."

Sakaki then nodded, "I guess you're right."

Chiyo-chichi then said, "yes I know, now it's time for you to get up your next day is starting and it will be an eventful weekend for you guys. Now while I do so enjoy talking to you I hope I won't be need again anytime soon."

Sakaki nodded and woke up in the place she was staying at while in America with a yawn and said, "Well another day!"

Meanwhile

Chiyo was reading something one the Extranet at breakfast, "Big brother someone post this, "form former number 775 thank you to Ben10 for helping me out of my depression and getting me home, and back to my little sister."

Ben smiled as he said, "Just doing the hero thing."

To be continued.


	17. Where the Magic happens!

At Mr. Smoothie Gwen, Kevin, Ben, Chiyo, Jessica, Henry, Osaka and Sakaki were just hanging out.

Osaka was drinking a Smoothie when she saw a strange book and picked it up and looked at it, opening it and reading something "Incendia absum?" Osaka then dropped the book as her left hand glow and a gust of wind lunched for her.

Gwen then looked and said, "My spell book, you got one of the spells to work." She then picked it up and Osaka looked at her hands in shock.

Chiyo's eyes widen, "Miss Osaka cast a spell and it worked, that means she has the spark of magic!"

Osaka's eyes were wide as she said, "Give it to me straight! What's wrong with me?"

Ben then took a sip of smoothie before saying, "Nothing is wrong with you Osaka, you're just a witch!"

Osaka's eyes widen, as she looked at her hands, "Me? A witch? I need to get a little black kitten!" Sakaki then blushed at it.

Jessica hid behind Ben and said, "Well Now I'm scared! What if she cast a spell by mistake! I mean this is Osaka we're talking about!"

Gwen then put a hand on Osaka's shoulder, "Don't worry I'll teach her!"

A growl was then heard as a Mana Blast hit the ground Making everyone jump back to see Charmcaster!

In a moment Ben Pushed Jessica and Chiyo behind him as he began Terraspin, "Ok Charmcaster My shell is Magic proof!"

Kevin then pushed Henry behind him as he touched the ground and absorbed stone and made his hands into hammers, "I'm ready to do this!"

Gwen then held out her hands as they glow, "Why Won't you leave Me Alone!" she then through a Mana Blast at Charmcaster,

Charmcaster then made a shield, "because your power was given to you by birth! While I had to work and struggle for everything I have! You're just a spoiled brat who ever had to work to get stronger!"

Ben then span through the barrier knocking her back into a parked car as he land on his feet and put his fin on his head, "I have got to get use to this spinning to fly thing!"

Kevin then tried to Hit Charmcaster only for her to vanish and appear behind Gwen! At That Moment Osaka picked up the spell book and read a spell at the moment Gwen and Charmcaster casted their own!

In a blinding moment all three spells crossed making all three young magical ladies vanish.

Sakaki looked shocked, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

At that moment Verdona showed up and said, "I know I sensed one of my granddaughters I na cross spell!

Jessica and Chiyo hid behind Ben looking at her Strangely, While Henry hide behind Kevin.

Verdona looked around and then to Ben, "Ben care to introduce grandma to the new faces?" Sakaki Chiyo and Jessica's eyes widen.

Ben then said, "right the kid behind Kevin is his little brother Henry," He then put a hand around Jessica, "This is Jessica my girlfriend!"

Verdona then floated over and shock her hand, "Nice to meet you Jessica you break my grandson's heart you will pay. Now who's the little girl?"

While Jessica's eyes widen Ben said, "Chiyo Mom and dad adopted her so she's my little sister!" In a moment Verdona's energy hair moved and tickled Chiyo's stomach making her laugh, "so I have another granddaughter why am I the last to hear about it?"

Kevin then coughed, "you said something about a cross spell?"

Verdona then looked and said, "Right Devin, when multiple spells hit you don't know what will happened in this case, I sense Gwen's mana signature but not on earth. So looks like the spells mixed into a transport spell."

Verdona then held out her hand making a gate show up, that had strange symbols, "Feels like she's in the magical dimension that overlaps with earth, let's call it by its original Legerdomain"

Chiyo blinked in confusion, "Original name?" Verdona then smiled and went back to using her hair to tickle her,making Chiyo laugh and giggle. Verdona smiled and said "so cute! In Magic names are power! In this case you can't get in or out of lederdomain unless you know its current name. Which it's leader can change at will. "

Sakaki then blinked, "So what those strange symbols are magical letters?"

Verdona then looked to her, "sorry I didn't catch your name plumber, but it's more like symbols or words but yes those are the clues to its name. The Mix spell allowed them to skip past this lock. But if we want Gwen and whoever else I sensed involved in it back we have to crack the code!"

She put her hand on the door, "the symbol on the door is one half the name either the first half or the second half, and the symbols around the frame are other parts of the name. Now at any moment this symbols could change showing the realms leader changed the name."

Kevin then said, "So let's get code cracking and figure out the name before it's changes!"

Sakaki then pulled out her badge and set it to code cracking, "I'll use my badge to make a list of the possible combinations, and the name's Sakaki"

Verdona then smiles, "then I'll just read them off if it doesn't change in the middle of it!" the symbols then changed.

Verdona looked down, "looks like it's set to auto name change, so much for plan A, anyone got a plan B?"

Kevin then started returned too normal, "What if I just absorbed the stuff it's made of it?

Verdona put a hand to her chin, "I do so hate to Agree with you Dave, but that could work, the door could thing your part of it allowing you to force it open!"

Kevin growled, "Ok that one was on purpose!"

Verdona then said, "and you think all the other times I said your name wrong weren't on purpose?"

Kevin then growled and touched the door and the frame absorbing Magical stone and wood with magical symbol appearing on his chest as he grabbed it and morphed his hands into crowbars and began to slowly rip it open. " this thing is a fighter!"

Henry then cheered, "You can do it big brother!"

Meanwhile in the magical realm of lederdomain.

Gwen and Charmcaster were firing off Mana blasts at one eyed stone bats.

Osaka looked in the book and figured out how to fire a mana blast and hit one, "I DID IT!"

Charmcaster then growled, "NOW SHE IS GOING TO OUT WITCH ME!"

Gwen then yelled, "WILL YOU SHUT UP! How about instead of focusing on not being born strong you take pride in the strength you worked for? You know stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

Osaka then made a mana shield to stop one of them form firing at her, "I have to agree with Gwen. Your Dad won't want you feeling sorry for yourself!"

Adwaita then showed up, "So the daughter of spellbinder has returned! I don't know how you snuck past the gate but it will matter not!" He then fired off Mana blasts form his eyes.

Gwen Charmcaster and Osaka all then made one magic barrier together that blocked it, Making Adwaita gasp, "But how!"

Gwen smiled, "It's called Team work! Listen Charmcaster we can beat him if we work together! All three of us some attack spell!" All three then dropped the barrier and said "Eradiko!"

In a moment Mana beams left their hands and trapped Adwaita in a sphere which explode, when the dust cleared Adwaita coughed he was burned but still standing, "That hurt!"

Osaka then smiled, "Sorry Mr. flaming head Terraspin but you are the bad guy!"

Adwaita then waved his hand making Osaka and Gwen Vanish, "if together you three can harm me! Then Alone you shall fall Charmcaster!"

In Another part of lederdomain Osaka and Gwen were standing on one alone little floating rock looking down at the void below them.

When a magical pink energy stair set to a door appeared and Kevin hung out of the door as he and Verdona held it open.

Verdona then said, "Gwen sweety get your friend and get out We can't hold the door open for much longer!"

Osaka then said, "But what about Miss Charmcaster!"

Charmcaster then appeared standing on an energy plate form, "Go! You were right I need to stop feeling sorry for myself, and that means no longer running form this fight! You've proven Adwaita can be hurt, if he can be hurt he can be defeated! I'll stand and fight this is my birth place!"

She then held her hand out making a Gust of wind blow Osaka and Gwen up the stairs and through the door making it close!

Charmcaster then smiles, "Ok I'm not running anymore, Thanks for the pep talk Gwen." She then vanished.

Later on in Bellwood.

Osaka was in Gwen's backyard practicing spells form a copy of Gwen's spell book on a tree. While Gwen was searching ever magic book she could find, "there has to be a way to help Charmcaster."

Gwen then saw a letter appear and she picked it up and read, "Dear Gwen, I want to thank you, you were right I've been feeling sorry for myself and taking it out on someone born made of magic. I tricked myself into believing you didn't deserve it. I've been running form this fight and targeting the wrong person for the last six years of my life."

Gwen then took a breath. "I'm done running I'm still alive and Adwaita is still hurting form our combined attack and know I know his weakness the Alpha rune. A magic charm that gives the owner powerful magic. He's magic comes completely form wearing it. I know his weakness now and I will use it! Time I fix things by being smart for once."

Gwen then finished, "Signed Charmcaster Real Name Hope."

Gwen smiles and whipped a tear form her yes, "well Hope I hope you have turned your life around and win this fight."

Meanwhile in Lederdomain.

Charmcaster smirked as she held the Alpha Rune in her hand and looked at a bond Adwaita, "I have to thank Osaka and Gwen if not for our combined spell the rope holding this around your neck would not have broken form my last attack."

Charmcaster flipped it and caught it, "I own it now so all your power is mine, and this realm is mine!"

Adwaita who's head fire now went out, "so you dare to mock me child! Go ahead end me and avenge your father!"

Charmcaster shock her head, "No. Dad won't want that, and I've thought about bring him back to life, but he won't like people being trade for him. All the years I waste when beating you was this simple knock the necklace off! I've waste years of my life in self-hate blaming myself for not being stronger!"

Charmcaster then finished with, "when the real reason my dad died is because noun of use stopped to figure you out! Noun of us took the moment to look up you're your power! The reason my father died, the reason my people died, is because you out smarted us! Not because you out magiced us!"

She then flipped her hair, "so I think leaving you here trapped powerless is the perfect punishment." She then Vanished to a castle and fixed the rope on the Alpha Rune and put it on, "I guess this castle belongs to me now!"

To be continued.


	18. Simian says

Eunice who was now dressed in a green jumpsuit, with black gloves boots and a white, was walking over to the codon stream.

She pulled out, a hand held device, to check it, she soon made a confused face and hit the call button making Azmuth's face appear on a hologram screen. "Dad something is up with the Arachnichimp DNA."

Azmuth then said, "then take some scan bots and go collect a new sample, sweety."

Eunice jumped for joy and said, "Yay! I get to barrow the space ship!" Azmuth rolled his eyes "Teenagers."

Meanwhile on earth!"

Ben was walking down the street when something tackled him, he knew who this spider-monkey like alien was, it was Simian.

Simian was in tears, "Ben Please help I made a horrible mistake! DNAlien's taking over my home planet! Please help!"

Ben then pushed the monkey off and got up as he said, "Give me one reason to trust you!"

Simian then pulled out video of DNAlien Arachnichimps, "this enough!" At that point Chiyo walked up and looked between Ben and the spider-monkey look alike, "what the?"

Later in the Rust bucket three Ben, Gwen Kevin and Simian were on their way to the Arachnichimp home planet.

Ben then got up, walked over to an overhead store compartment and opened it and said, "Ok Chiyo I know you're in there!"

Chiyo then popped out and Ben grabbed her and sat her down, "Like I said if we don't invite you, you'll just sneak onboard!"

Simian then said, "Who's the little girl?" Chiyo then said, "I'm Ben's little sister."

Simian was about to saw something but a Mana plat form dropped on his head making him hold it and say "OUCH!"

Gwen then said, "Ok What did you do!"

Simian then said, "Well after I escaped the highbreed after you guys ruined my plans, I took something that looked important and gave it to the crime boss Mizaru in hopes he would accept it as a substitute of the money I owed him, sadly he did! I thought it was just an egg, but no what watched out was a xenocyte queen."

Kevin then said, "and now the queen is using that guy as a host to make more to turn the planet into DNAliens, Got it! You jacked up your own world so now it belongs to parasites!"

Chiyo stuck her tongue out at Simian and said, "Bad Monkey!"

Gwen then said, "you took the words right out of our mouth, Chiyo."

They then land and Kevin pulled out a DNA Repair gun!"

Simian then jumped into an overhead store unite, Chiyo stuck her tongue out, "Chicken-monkey!"

Kevin then picked up a DNA repair gun as did Ben and Gwen. Ben opened the door and looked to Chiyo, "Stay put Chiyo! I don't want you getting turned into a DNAlien!"

Chiyo nodded and said, "Ok I'll baby sit the bad monkey!"

Kevin Gwen and Ben then left and spotted DNAlien versions of Arachnichimp jumping out at them Ben fired only for the Beam to do nothing! He then quickly slammed down on the dial and became Arctiguana and breathed ice freezing some of them!"

Kevin absorbed the guns red metal and made a hammer hand to knock one away, "why aren't the guns working!"

Gwen made a Mana barrier around her to hold them back, "No idea!"

Arctiguana was about to breath more ice when the utimatrix said, "interference for second primus signal Shutting down!" Ben then screamed, "WHAT!" he then returned to being human and the utimatrix won't let him transform, "I miss my omnitrix!"

One of the DNAlien was about to jump in but Eunice swung down on a vine and knocked it away, she had clearly copied powers form Arachnichimp.

Eunice then looked down and Spotted Ben, "Oh I'm so sorry! My dad gave me a remote link to primus!" She then blinked and a robotic voice said, "primus link turned off!"

The utimatrix then light up and Ben Became Terraspin and blow the DNAlien's away, "What are you doing here Eunice!"

Eunice then said, "dad sent me to get a new sample of Arachnichimp DNA for the codon stream."

Kevin then said, "How about we get back into the ship to talk!"

They all then ran, back in with Gwen using her dome to hold back DNAlien till the door closed.

Simian then popped out and asked, "did you win?" Ben then returned to being human and looked away form the monkey.

Kevin through the repair gun down, "No because these things won't work!"

Eunice then ripped out one of Simian's hair and said, "because they are made to repair human DNA they are useless against something that wasn't human!" she then loaded the hair into a portal device which made the utimatrix beep.

Eunice smiles, "there got the new DNA sample!"

Chiyo blinked, "but then how do we save the day?" Eunice then looked to Simian and said, "Simple we alter the repair gun to fire a pulse and alter it to repair Arachnichimp DNA" she then grabbed Simian making him yell, "and he'll do nicely!"

The ship then began to shake!

Gwen then said, "Look we'll teleport out and keep them busy! You work on whatever!" Gwen then made herself Kevin and Ben vanish and repair at some kind of tree top palace crawling with DNAliens.

Then out walked Mizaru, he was very big! As the DNAlien attacked Kevin and Gwen, Mizaru charged at Ben!

Ben slammed down and became spider-monkey and said, "your just like all the others! A slave who doesn't know their master has lost!"

Mizaru laughed as he tried to crush Spider-monkey only for Ben to jump on to tree, "I am no one's slave! The Queen's mind had been remotely shut down! IT was mindless when it connects on to me out of instinct it was easy to overpower it and take control of it! I am Mizaru the new King of this planet!"

He then jumped on to the tree after Ben, only for the young hero to back pull himself to another tree with a tail web, "your Mother most be so proud!"

Mizaru then laughed, "she was one of the first to be changed, but you think you can win one monkey vs me the sum total of every last chimp on this planet!"

Ben then touched the dial, "right I need to step my game up! Meet ultimate spider-monkey!" Spider-monkey then took on his ultimate form and spat out webs trapping Mizaru as he jumped at him and started punching him right in his Xenocyte covered face, making him scream!

Ultimate spider-monkey then said, "any day I can turn the bad guy into a punching bag is a good day!" some DNAlien chimps then tried to jump him but Ultimate spider-monkey span around his spider legs knocking them away and hitting Mizaru.

Ultimate spider-monkey then howled, and banged his chest!"

Kevin was watching while he hit DNAlien's and said, "Ben is going ape!" A mana plat for then hit him in the head making him rub it and turn to Gwen, "What did I do?"

Gwen then said, "you used that horrible pun is what you did!"

Ultimate spider-monkey then notice Mizaru had final broke out of the webs and was about to run, so the ultimate alien grabbed him by the leg and started slamming him into a tree trunk. "I'm going to ape you up!"

Mizaru screamed and said, "This is bananas!" Ultimate spider-monkey then roared out, "I work alone!"

Meanwhile back in the ship!

Chiyo had just finished duck taping Simian down and attacking wires to him, "the bad monkey is ready!"

Eunice had plugged the wires into the repair gun, and the gun into the ship, "I just finished connect the gun into the ship weapon systems and altering them to fire a pulse instead of beams. Now Simian this will hurt you a lot, but you deserve to be honest!" she then hit the fire button and Simian screamed as he was shocked as a green pulse fired form the Ship covering the planet.

All over the planet Xenocyte start to die and fall off their host returning them too normal!

Ultimate Spider-monkey then dropped the now normal Mizaru, "well we're done!"

Ultimate spider-monkey then became spider-monkey then Ben, who was smirking.

Mizaru got up barely able to stand, "this isn't over yet!" a moment later a root shark came up and eat the crime lord.

Kevin then crossed his arms, "looks pretty done to me!"

Back in the ship Eunice and Chiyo high fived, but then notice simian was gone and the burned duct tape on the ground.

Chiyo then notice the repair gun was gone, "BAD MONKEY!"

Eunice put her hands on her hips "Agreed! Bad monkey!"

Gwen Kevin and Ben then reappeared thanks to Gwen's spell.

Kevin looked around when he noticed Simian was gone, "What did he take!?"

Eunice, shrugged, "The repair gun we reprogramed to work on his race. It's pretty much useless."

Ben then yawned, "Now let's head home, It's almost Chiyo's bed time!"

Chiyo then yawned, "But I'm not sleepy!"

Eunice then smiles, "So cute!" she then petted Chiyo's head.

Later on Simian put the DNA repair gun on a Table as he said, "here you go one DNA repair gun! Which will make humans human again!" he smiles widely at his lie.

Milleous the incurseans king then picked it up, "you have a deal!"

Simian then took a case and ran out.

As soon as the Monkey was done Milleous then handed it to an officer, "Take this to the lab nerds tell them to reset its program so it works on human DNA again! and make sure the case explodes when he is out of range of our ship's sensor!"

The incurseans officer then bowed and took the gun, "At once your majesty."

Milleous then laughed, "I can almost respect the monkey! But you can't out dirty deal an incursean!"

To be continued.


	19. Chiyo's nigthmare part two!

A few days later Chiyo was in her bed laying under the covers still in her Pajamas, blowing her nose, which made Mr. Tadakichi who was at her bed side bark.

Chiyo petted her dog before she coughed.

Chiyo's Point of view.

Well I have a cold, Now I have to stay in bed all day! Right now big brother is dealing with that Ben10 live thing. Now I'm going missing out on another adventure!

I crossed my arms, "bad enough I missed out on Henry's arrival, now I'm missing out on someone pretending to be my big brother for money!" I then grabbed the remote for my tv and turned it on and guess what came out? Will Harangue!

I growled and turned off my tv while grabbed another tissue, I hate him! Always bad mouthing my big brother! News flash Will! Without my brother you would be a DNAlien or dead!

I then yawned and closed my eyes, I was tired, well I'm sick I need my rest. I then closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I soon found myself in my old school in my old uniform and looked around and spotted Mr. Tadakichi, who said, "Hi Chiyo-Chun!"

My eyes widen before I calmed down, "Oh I'm dreaming."

Mr. Tadakichi, "Yeah about simpler times!" I looked confused and he walked off and moved his head signaling for me to follow him.

So I followed my dog, to what was my old class room. Mr. Tadakichi bumped it open with his nose revealing the events of my first day of highschool playing over.

Mr. Tadakichi then asked, "Remember how simple things were back then, back when your biggest worry was just failing a test, No super villains or Aliens."

I then crossed my arms and said, "and no Big brother!"

Mr. Tadakichi then said, "and no kidnappings, No cyborgs, No witches, and no super powered Osaka!"

I looked away and said, "I get it you're the voice of all the bad things, well the good out ways the bad! I've been to space! To other worlds, seen amazing literary magical thing, and Got the best big brother ever! Sure I miss everyone, But I won't turn back even if I had the chance to!"

I then walked off and the school and my dog vanished and I found myself in my pajamas in the living room were on the tv a video of a pure red version of Swampfire fighting a pure green version of him.

I tilted my head, "What the?"

I then heard something and spotted a white haired version of my big brother with red eyes and a red jacket morph into a red eyed version of big chill without the utimatrix symbol. Which laughed evil! At that point the normal version of my brother ran in turning into big chill and tackling the double.

I heard my brother say, "Chiyo get out of here It's Albedo!"

I then ran remembering Albedo form big brother's stories, I then ran outside to see Albedo again smirking as he put on the utimatrix, "what I made is mine again!"

Albedo then became ultimate Humungousaur, his version having red eyes and skin.

The evil ultimate morphed his hands into organic gatling gun form and pointed them at me.

I teared up and was shaking, when big brother who Charged in as the normal ultimate Humungousaur and started punching albedo in the face knocking him down.

In a moment Albedo changed into ultimate Echo Echo, the evil version of which was red as his eyes. The sonic dick then fired knocking Big brother off him Making him return to human.

Before Big brother could transform again to sonic disk fired on us making me tear up and scream at it hit!

I screamed so hard I woke up in bed crying and scream.

Point of view change to third.

Chiyo cried in bed as Ben rushed in "Chiyo are you ok?"

Chiyo then gave her big brother a hug and said, "bad dream about albedo!"

Ben paled, "Chiyo the one behind the ben10 live show was albedo." Chiyo's eyes widen as she fainted.

Ben then covered her and said, "How come she keeps having dreams that come true? What is it." He then sat down on Chiyo's bed, to stay with her.

Ben smiled as he petted her head, "Don't worry little sister big brother isn't leaving you again."

A few days later when Chiyo was all better, She and Ben where at the airport seeing off Sakaki and Osaka.

Osaka gave Chiyo a goodbye hug, "Bye Chiyo-chun I promise to stop bye when I figure out how to cast a teleporter spell that brings me to wear I want."

Sakaki smiled as she bowed to Ben, "It was an honor fighting beside you Ben."

Ben bowed too, "Take Care Sakaki!"

Sakaki blushed and turned to leave with Osaka.

Osaka then whispered, "I thought you were over your crush Miss Sakaki?"

Sakaki then whispered back, "I am, he's just so cute!"

As Chiyo and Ben turned to leave.

Chiyo looked to her big brother, "Big brother did you hear the Vreedle brother have become plumbers."

Ben rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I thought it was some kind of joke but no. If it last a month I'll eat my jacket!"

Later on upon arrival in japan.

Tomo jumped out and said, "welcome back guys! I bet you have a lot of Alien stories to share!" Yomi then pushed Tomo back, "give them some breathing room!"

Osaka then held out her hand which glow pink Making the Tomo and Yomi jump back and hug each other in fear!"

There bags then float off the plane and too them and Osaka smiles, "I did it! Oh wait I'm sorry Tomo Yomi I forgot to tell you I'm a witch now."

Tomo's eyes widen, "Wait Osaka has super powers!"

Yomi was shaking, "Oh no!" she then ran past Kagura, and Kaorin and said, "Osaka found out she's a witch! RUN!"

Both girls then screamed and ran.

Back with Osaka and Sakaki, Tomo was stunned as were the people looking.

Osaka snapped her fingers making her Bags hop behind her as she left, "Well I need to go broom stick, and black kitten shopping, I'm thinking of getting a boy kitten and naming him crystal because it's cute!"

Sakaki blushed, "Kitten!"

Osaka then left smiling happily. "Home sweet home!" she then walked passed a pale Kagura and Kaorin and waved saying, "Hi guys! I'm a witch!"

The two girls then looked at the bag hopping along behind Osaka.

Kagura was shivering, "I am so scared right now!"

Kaorin was hiding behind her but quickly smiled as Sakaki walked by.

A plumber car then drove by and Sakaki got in saying, 'I have to go report in sorry guys."

Once at the plumber base Sakaki was greeted by Peirce wheels who said, "Oh Sakaki nice to see you again!"

He then held out his hand and Sakaki shock it, "Yeah even though we didn't really talk at Chiyo's birthday party."

Peirce then said, "well let me formally introduce myself I'm Peirce wheels."

Sakaki smiles and said, "I'm Just Sakaki so nice to be back in Japan."

Peirce then said, "I got transferred here to help with system's upgrading and overseeing let me show you around and explain the upgrade tech." He then took Sakaki's hand and pulled her along.

Sakaki was blushing brightly as she remembered Chiyo-chichi's saying she would find love through being a plumber with a man who wasn't completely human.

Mr. Kimura was watching and smiled as he adjusted his glasses, "young love! Such a beautiful thing."

To be continued.


	20. Mother of all Vreedles!

In the rust bucket three , Ben Kevin and Gwen were high in the earth's atmosphere following the Vreedle ship.

Ben crossed his arms," I know the Vreedles won't stay good." As they got closer they saw a large female Vreedle sitting on top of the ship and Kevin tried to turn away but Gwen's Mana chain stopped her.

Kevin then said, "Are you crazy? That's Ma Vreedle the literal mother of all Vreedles! She's so scary she made Vilgax cry for crying out loud!" He then hit a button to show a video of Ma Vreedle sitting on a crying beat up Vilgax.

Ben's eyes widen, "Dam! But you know the drill, look we're in the atmosphere now so there is air!" He then turned into Spider-monkey and went ultimate and jumped out the ship!

Ultimate spider-monkey then fired a web line fomr his mouth and used it to pull himself to the Vreedle ship where he looked in to the cockpit and webbed both brothers in place, "I know you couldn't be good!"

Boid then shivered " Monkey this is tasty!"

Ultimate spider-monkey then climbed up to see Ma Vreedle and pretty boy pretty boy jumping in to his mother's arms.

Ma Vreedle then held pretty boy and said, "you is scaring my baby boy! He's the only one I had that isn't uglier then pea soup."

Ultimate spider-monkey backed away and said, "sorry, But I'm just here to ask what it is you want in hopes of avoiding trouble.

Ma Vreedle then smiles, "Well now isn't that nice, your mama raised you right, not that they'll be any trouble because nothing will stop me from getting what I want anyways. I want is your oceans I'm going to use them all up to make more Vreedle clones of pretty boy here!"

She then got up and in a moment hit ultimate Spider-monkey off the ship and he began falling to the ground below.

Ultimate spider-monkey then said, "this won't' do!" He then became normal spider-monkey and hit his dial making him turn into Stinkfly.

Stinkfly flapped and flow in place for a moment, "Stinkfly it's been years!" He then flew down to an island the close land mass he could find and said, "Well it has wings so thanks utimatrix."

Once he landed a red light and a beep returned him to being human, Ben adjusted his jacket and said, "Ok that was just lucky. I'm starting to sound like Gwen."

Ben heard something and moved through some bush to a beach and Spotted Chiyo and Henry Arguing. Ben looked confused, "How are you two here?"

Chiyo then turned ran over to ben and hugged him "Big brother! We tried to stowaway on the Rust bucket three, But Kevin found us because Henry burped!"

Henry then said, "No he found us because you sneezed five times in a row! Then big brother dropped us off here before he went to pick you and Gwen up."

Ben then looked and saw the Vreedle ship landing on the other side of the island, "did I by chance grab that magical good luck thing Gwen use to own without knowing it?"

Ben then shrugged it off and said, "whatever! Chiyo Henry stay back I have to go stop the Vreedle brother's mom form sucking all the water off our planet to make more Vreedles."

Henry then shivered, "Vreedles!" He then spotted Ben Turn into Big chill and vanish.

Chiyo smiles, "Big chill I totally turned into that alien!"

Henry stuck his tongue out, "So big brother turned into all of the original ben!"

Chiyo then said, "yeah then he went crazy and evil, when he lost control of the power leaving him a monster made from all ten alien's parts."

Henry then growled as he and Chiyo had a stare down then stopped when they heard a scream and ran through the bush of plants and sneakily looked through it to see Big chill captured by metal tentacles that held his arms in place so he couldn't reach the dial and covered his mouth keeping it shut so he couldn't breathe ice!

Ma Vreedle laughed, "A good mama knows to all ways be ready for anything which is why I used the money form the bank I robbed to put metal arms that can hold all kinds of critters who can walk through things."

The utimatrix then glow yellow as it scanned the area scanning ma Vreedle, the Vreedle brothers and the pretty boy clones before it stopped. Ben then shivered knowing what it meant.

Chiyo then fade in to the planets and whispered to henry, "The Vreedles got big brother! We have to do something!"

Henry then said, "Like what?"

Chiyo then replied, "Maybe you can shoot a laser and destroy the machine sucking all the water up to make Vreedle babies?"

Henry then said, " I can't shoot lasers!"

Chiyo then crossed her arms and whispered, "You never tried?" Henry then held up a figure as to say "give me a minute."

At that point the plants were moved out of the way by Boid and octagon. Octagon then asked, 'Now what's do we has here?"

Chiyo was shaking, "I'm Chiyo Tennyson, and that's Henry Levin." Henry wasn't paying attention he was doing all kinds of things to try and fire a laser, not even noticing they had been found.

Boid then rubbed his hat, "Wait you's two won't happen to be related to Ben and Kevin what's you all?"

Chiyo then nodded saying, "we're their younger siblings."

Octagon then said, "I didn't know they had siblings."

Chiyo then spoke, "But you two are supposed to be plumbers now? Why are you being bad?"

Boid then said, "It's our Ma! She's making us!"

Chiyo then cried, "then stop listening to her! There comes a time when you have to grow up and make chose for yourselves! I mean Mom didn't want big brother to be a super hero yet here he is."

Boid looked confused and picked up his blaster only for Henry to make a fist then open it making a small orange laser fire form Henry's hands destroying Boid's Blaster.

Henry then jumped a cheered, "I can fire a laser!"

Octagon then looked to his brother, "What was you's going to do with that gun? This be children's!" Boid then tried to speak, "I just thought it's what we normal do so…"

Octagon then stopped him, "Sorry Boid my foolish little brother but this is a one of the few problems that can't be solved with exploding. This is a case of nature vs nurture!"

Boid was crying, "but big brother I don't want either!"

Chiyo then point to the pretty boy clones, "Do you really want to live in a world with over a billion of them?"

Octagon then put on his plumber badge and hand Boid his spare gun, "Little lady you just spoke a truth we cannot deny nor ague against."

Boid then put on his badge, "that is way too many pretty boy Vreedles, especially sense most will most likely drawn in the rain, by rule of bell curve."

Octagon then said, "now come on!" They then moved to where their mom was gloating and fired on the cloning machine braking it!

Ma Vreedle then yelled, "WHAT THE HELLS ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!?"

Octagon then said, "Ma we're sorry but somewhere along the line we've picked up a code, we don't' know where but it's a code noun the less, now while we do want more Vreedles, Billions of pretty boys is just too many pretty boys!"

Boid then said, "place seeing the same face multiple times in the same room is creepy." He then blasts the Metal tentacles making them drop Ben who became human as he landed on the ground.

Ma Vreedle then said, "You dare disobey your ma!"

Boid then said, "yes because we're not smart enough to fear the future!" Ma Vreedle then charged as Ben slammed down on the dial.

Ben transformed into a Vreedle that looked mostly like Boid but in Green overalls and white gloves he then yelled "Decagon!" As he used a German suplex on Ma Vreedle knocking her out.

Ben then pushed her out and screamed, "I VREEDLE!" He then quickly started shaking his hands, "I will never be Clean again!"

Chiyo then fainted.

Octagon then said, "looking good ben!"

Boid then said, "yeah you ain't never looked better."

The rust bucket three then land and Kevin and Gwen got off in time to see a knocked out ma Vreedle and ben returning to human form being Decagon.

Kevin then turned green and covered his mouth and ran back in.

Gwen was shivering, "Nasty!"

Henry was shivering, "I'm going to have nightmare for a week now!"

Later on in the Tennyson house.

Chiyo knocked on the bath room door and asked, "Big brother you still in the shower?"

Ben's voice then said, "I just got out I finally feel like I washed Decagon off me!" He then opened the door and walked out in green night pants and a black night shirt, "Finally clean!"

Chiyo then shivered, "Good now let's go call Copper and see if he can help us lock Decagon like Alien-x!" She then grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him along.

To be continued.


	21. Vilgax lives!

Ben was walking down the street with Jessica hand in hand as Chiyo walked in front of them when she stopped and shivered, "I sense something bad!"

A voice then said, "hi ben!" and all turned to see Julie Ben then growled as he said, "We're done can't you leave me alone."

Julie then crossed her arms, "Not tell you pay a visit to the flame keeper's circle!"

Chiyo's raised an eye brow, "is that that cult that worships an alien named diagon who they believe will show up and fix all of earth's problems?

Julie looked at Chiyo and yelled "IT'S NOT A CULT!"

Ben then turned the dial on the utimatrix and became Fourarms and held her up, "And I'll ask you to not scream at my little sister! Because I would really hate to have to cross a line!"

Julie's eyes widen as Ben put her down and returned to being human, "Fine I'll go but after this you will never bug me again! understand!?"

Julie nodded, and said, "Trust me it'll be worth your time!"

A few hours later after being giving a tour by the flame keeper's circle's leader Conduit Edwards.

Edwards brought them back to the entrance and said, "So when Diagon does return he will gift the planet with advanced alien technology."

Before he could Finish Chiyo cut him off by saying, "that's illegal inter galactic states you can't give tech to a planet that isn't that level yet, meaning level three planets can only have level three tech."

Ben crossed his arms, "I've seen a human handle level five tech, tech not that much more advanced than ours and in one mess up it exploded there was nothing left but burned bones!"

Julie was about to say something but Jessica stopped her, "Look you have a nice place, that does a lot of good keep that up, just don't go braking no laws. Ok? Now we have to be off Ben has to get me home soon."

Ben then notice Chiyo going to a door with a squid on it and Edward grabbed her hand so tight it made her yell, "STAY AWAY FORM THERE!"

In a moment Edward was pinned to the wall by Swampfire making him let go of Chiyo, "Don't' lay your hands on my little sister!"

Edward held out his hands and said, "I'm sorry that room is just staff only!" Ben then dropped him and looked to Chiyo who was holding her wrist.

Ben turned to her and returned to human form and said, "come on let's go get Gwen to take a look at this, and Julie are deal is done leave me my family and my girlfriend alone!"

Later on at Gwen's house Gwen was using Magic on Chiyo's wrist healing it up, "luckily it was just a bruise."

Ben had a hand on his chin, "what could have been behind that door to make him do this?"

Henry then walked by and said, "you're going back all stealthy aren't you Ben?"

Ben nodded, "yes and it'll enrage my ex, so bonus!"

Later on as members of the flame keeper's circle walked past a hall in strange combat gear a Clocked Chamalien whispered, "not a cult my alien ass!"

At that point Chamalien spotted the doors and walked through it to see a tank and inside the tank someone he knew.

Chamalien gasped making him reappear as he said, "Vilgax!" Vilgax in his true form turned to see him, "BEN TENYSON!"

Chamalien was stunned, "Great another thing from my little sister's dream is right!"

Vilgax was about to speak as he said, "then your sister is an amazing prophet I'll be sure to make use of her! This cult listens to me! Believing me to be Diagon! One order is all it will take!"

Ben then roared as he said, "You will leave her alone Squid face!" he then used the point on his tail to slash the tank! Making the water drain away slowly as he spoke with murderous rage, "YOU ARE WEAK! Or else you would have attacked the moment you saw me!"

Vilgax was shocked at the tone I Ben's voice, "you've changed Tennyson! I can respect the new you!"

Ben then screamed, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU OVER GORWN PLAT OF CALAMARI!"

At that point Edward came in yelling, "Stay away from the great one!," He then through a fireball making Chamalien move out of the way only for Edward to vanish and reappear behind him.

He hit Chamalien in the back with a fireball making him hit the wall as he said, "Someone has augmented themselves with alien tech!"

In a moment he turned to dial becoming Echo-Echo before he went ultimate and Julie walked in and Ben said, "your Diagon is Vilgax! His sonic disk then went off multiplying to rain the sonic scream through the building making Edward fall over.

Julie fell over as well as Vilgax's tank shattered leaving him on the ground as he roared in pain.

Ben then started walking out as he went to a wall on the outside and used his ultimate forms claws to cut a message into it. A message that read, "you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone! I will Cross the line if it means protecting those I care for!"

Ultimate Echo-Echo then cut underlines into the message as he said, "And I mean it!"

He spotted some of the member's trying to teleport away but couldn't the sound harming them to much form them to be able to focus hard enough to use their powers. "What the hell did you guys do yourselves."

Ultimate Echo-Echo then walked out the front door and flow off.

As the Flame keepers circle were putting Vilgax into a new thank as they said, "We are sorry oh great one!"

Vilgax looked to Edward, "Don't worry when I'm done with earth you won't recognize it, But for not a leave Mr. Tennyson his family and friends alone, he isn't as pure hearted as he once was, he is a danger to your and my own lives! And for my plans to work we must all be alive!""

Julie then listen on and looked at it listening to Diagon's voice she then turned and left not looking back, as she grumbled, "I was finally happy somewhere and Ben10 had to ruin it again! there is no Diagon just Vilgax! You couldn't let me be happy could you Ben! You just had to ruin it!"

She put her hands in her jacket pocket and kicked a can as she said, "No matter what I can't escape form you!"

That night in Ben's house.

Ben was holding an ice pack on the back of his head, while he was talking with his family.

Carl was sitting down, "So Vilgax is taking advantage of people's belief's now!"

Sandra crossed her arms, "he has no honor does he?"

Chiyo then was shivering, "why do my dreams come true!" Sandra then held her and said, "It's ok Chiyo Ben has handled Vilgax before he'll do so again!"

Ben nodded as he said, "Yeah but where did those flame keeper's guys do to themselves" He then rubbed the back of my head, "I took a fireball to the back of the head for crying out loud, it should burn but it doesn't it just hurts!"

Chiyo then snapped her fingers, "what if it wasn't really a fireball just a sloppy energy blast?"

Ben then said, "Well it did feel kind of like one of Gwen's Energy blasts."

Later one Ben was watching Chiyo sleep form her door way.

Ben's point of view.

I couldn't sleep I didn't want to risk slipping into a coma thanks to this head injury. I remembered what Vilgax said, wanting to use Chiyo, saying he respected me.

I don't know which one hurt more. The thought of my arch-enemy being after my little sister! Or him respecting me! I feel so dirty! I looked at the utimatrix, what allows me to be a hero!

Then to Chiyo my little sister and one of the reasons I use the utimatrix to its fullest I smiles, I don't' care what Vilgax things I'm still a hero, and he won't lay a finger on Chiyo!"

I looked at my hands and made a pair of fist, I'm Ben10 A hero sense I was ten! My only mistake was trying to be normal to win a girl who clearly didn't want me for me!

I crossed my arms as I looked to Chiyo and smiles, Little sister you're in safe hands! I won't let Vilgax lay a finger on you!

Return to third person point of view.

While the sun was down in America it was just rising in Japan.

Sakaki was walking to school talking on her phone, "yes mom I'm dating a guy form work! NO HE'S NOT MADE OF MUDD! … Mom not only is he a mammal but he's half human! NO HE'S NOT A CAT! Look I'm almost to school!" she then hung up and spotted that grey cat.

Sakaki then reached to pet it and it bit her hand and she pulled it back, "Why do I keep doing that!"

Osaka then came down out of the sky riding on a broom stick, "Hi Sakaki want a ride?"

Sakaki shock her head and said, "No thank you" Osaka then said, "ok see you at school," she then flew off.

Sakaki then continued walking, "I will never get use to Osaka the witch!"

To be continued.


	22. Inspector 13!

It was a bright sunny day at a tennis court Chiyo was in a Tennis outfit playing Tennis against Ben, who clearly wasn't trying too hard to play seriously.

Right as Chiyo hit the ball back over a strange ship landed on the court and a man in a white suit with a green face that had no nose but still had nostril noses.

The Alien looked at Ben and said, "the Omnimatrix is connect to a terran."

Ben then looked at it and said, "First this is the utimatrix the omnitrix was destroyed! Second how can I help you!"

The alien then said, "I am Techadon Weapon master inspector 13!"

Ben's eyes widened, "But you guys never leave your planet!"

13 then grabbed a gun and said, "Correct no one ever sees us leave our planet and lives!" he then pulled a trigger capturing Ben in a Net and pulled him in to the ship Chiyo then screamed

She saw the Door closing and ran in diving in to the weapon master ship. Chiyo then snuck around looking around spotting a lot of Techadon.

Soon she came to a lab where ben was strapped to a table.

Ben then said, "What do you want anyway"

13 then pulled out a laser buzz saw, "the only thing to ever defeat the techadon to improve them."

Ben smirked and said, "Try it and Boom!"

13's eyes widened, "explain boom!"

Ben smiles, "Simple knowing someone would try to get it by cutting off my arm, I had a friend install a self-destruct protocol, the utimatrix will short it's self out leaving it a useless pile of metal waste if my arm is cut off!"

13 then put down the buzz saw, "then we'll just have to work around that! Begin hacking!" I na moment small robotic arms touched the utimatrix and as Ben was about to say he could hack the utimatrix a robotic voice said, "master control hacked! Mental controls disabled"

Ben rolled his eyes, "Really well then I don't need to touch it to change Utimatrix hum..!" before he could finish a robot arm put a piece of tape over Ben's mouth to stop him from using Voice control.

Chiyo then snuck out when she spotted 13 had turned her back She hit a button on the table and Ben was Freed and as he pulled the utimatrix away from the robotic arms a beam of light sparked form it and hit Chiyo making her yell for a moment.

Ben then removed the tape, "Chiyo!" !3 then turned holding a blaster and as he fired Ben Slammed down on the dial for Diamondhead only he wasn't the one to transform.

Next them him Chiyo turned into a female of Diamondhead's species she was dressed in the same outfit Diamondhead had back when Ben was ten, but the white side was replaced with pink.

The Chiyo looked confused as 13's ray bounced off her back at his hand making him drop the gun!

13 then said, "Security system engage!" The Door then closed as Ben said, "Chiyo quick you can open it just think about your hands being a crowbar!"

Chiyo's hands then morphed into a crowbar shape and she opened the door as she and Ben ran she asked, "What's going on?"

Ben looked at the utimatrix which had turned pink, "I don't know I think the hack has messed up the part of it that allows it to know how to transform!" He tried to make the dial come up but it didn't so he just turned it and watched as Chiyo came Xlr8.

Chiyo's Female Xlr8 looked a lot like Helen she even had three fingers, the white on Xlr8's outfit was replaced with pink. They then notice laser guns popping out of the walls and Chiyo grabbed Ben and raced off.

Chiyo was screaming as she found a corner to hide in and she put Ben down she was shaking, "big brother you have to fix this I'm not the hero you are!"

Ben then said, "I don't think I can! But Chiyo you've saved the day before , freeing me from the forever knights, getting the Vreedle to stop there mom, and let's not forget you've used the utimatrix before."

Chiyo was shaking, "but your Ben ten!"

Ben then said, "well today it's chiyo Ten!"

In a moment Techadon robots showed up and Ben turned the dial Making Chiyo change from Xlr8 to Swampfire.

Chiyo's version clearly had female shape, and the red on its body was replaced with pink, and she had what looked like a skirt made of plant matter around her waist.

Chiyo then then fireballs at the Techadon robots knocking them back while Ben ripped off a vent and got in as he said, "Chiyo hit the center of the dial on your chest and get in here!"

Chiyo did it returning too being human the dial still on her chest and crawled into the Vent.

As they crawled 13's voice said, "My ships sensor can track you human and whatever DNA strain you use! The omnimatrix will belong to the techadon empire!"

Ben then said "ULTIMATRIX!"

Chiyo then said, "All you do is made doom and death! how can you live with yourself!"

13 then said, "we at techadon make a product what others do with it once they buy it is not our fault!"

Ben then looked at the dial still not coming out but he smiled as he said, "then you really are evil!" He then spotted another vent blow them and knocked it down falling down into an armor.

He then Caught Chiyo and set her down. Ben took a Techadon robot hand as 13 walked in he fired on him, "then you also won't mind this!"

13 was then knocked back by the blast. Ben then turned the dial Making Chiyo turn into Ampfibian, Chiyo's version only differencing form Ben's version in the pink eyes.

Chiyo tried to phase through the walls of the ship but couldn't "Right phase proof walls!" More Techadon robots then showed up as Chip fired of electric blast to try and fire them.

Ben was firing at the robots with the glove as he moved out of the way looking at the utimatrix remember the hack said it hacked the master controls, "That's it!"

He snapped his Fingers, "Chiyo I just remembered something the master controls are working that's why the dial is messed up! Utimatrix Waybig!"

In a moment Chiyo turned form Ampfibian to Waybig the great size of the alien smashing the Ship wide open as she was larger then it.

She was on her knees hovering over Ben as metal fell everywhere. She then yelled as she started crushing techadon robots with her hands and 13's jaw dropped as he tried to run, "Most get to escape pod and leave Ship destroyed Defeated by Terran child! All pride lost!"

Before he did Ben smiled as he said, "Relock master control!" The utimatrix then turned Green as Chiyo returned to being human the dial now gone from her chest.

Ben then transformed into XLR8 his version now having green fabric over the formerly exposed flesh of his arms legs and tail.

He then ran at supper speed and grabbed 13 by the back of the leg then ran around at high speed dragging him along saying, "YOU LOST TO THE TENNYSON!" When he timed out 13 was knocked out and Ben smiled as he crossed his arms.

Chiyo blinked, "Wait big brother I thought you didn't know how to fix it!"

Ben smiled and said, "I didn't I took a gamble. I remember the hack to the master controls is what stared this, so I figured if I turned it off the hack damage would turn off with it.

Ben then slammed down on the dial and became Spider-monkey before he went ultimate. Ultimate spider-monkey then spat out webs trapping 13, "Now let's get out of here and call for a pick up, we are the first people to catch a techadon weapon master!"

Later on at Mr. Smoothie Ben was at an outside table eating chilly fires with Jessica as he talked to her about it, "I mean how easy is this thing to hack?"

Jessica then said, "one it's a bootleg, they aren't good. Two Chiyo is becoming a little hero isn't she?"

Ben looked to see her getting a smoothie and walking up to them drinking it. He smiled," yeah she is."

Chiyo then stopped drinking for a moment and burped she covered her mouth and blushed form embarrassment.

Ben laughed as he said, "That's my little sister."

Meanwhile

In his plumber jail cell Inspector 13 was talking to himself, "Loge entry note to self, the terran subtype of Tennyson are not base line Terrans. They are able to defeat techadon robots, and Show no fear of facing death."

Inspector 13, "Also be most look out for Tennyson Benjamin. Even without the Omnimatrix he is still able to defeat all."

Inspector 13 then remembered Chiyo, "and look out for youngest Tennyson, she is young but developing into a threat. Showing great skill with alien transformations, if continually mentored by Tennyson Benjamin she will be a greater threat to the empire then Tennyson Benjamin."

Animo who was in the cell across form them, "The girl's name is Chiyo she is Ben ten's little sister!"

Inspector 13 then said, "Terran tell me all there is to know about Tennyson Chiyo!"

To be continued.


	23. hero time

Late one night Chiyo was in line for a book sighing for Jessica and Ben.

Ben crossed his arms and yawned "Why I'm I here again?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "because me and Chiyo want to get out book signed by Jennifer Nocturne, and your parents won't let Chiyo out this late without you!"

Ben yawned as Jennifer nocturne showed up and a group of men showed up and grabbed her shooting laser blasts into the crowd

Ben Quickly became Spider-monkey has he pushed Chiyo and Jessica behind a car, "Wait here!"

He then jumped out using a web line to pull himself over the want to be kidnappers everyone fired on him but Spider-monkey kept jumping around avoiding them, till the guns stopped.

The men tried to fire but nothing came out, Ben then touched the dial and said, "You really should have charged them! Going ultimate!"

In a moment he became ultimate Spider-monkey and spat out a large web ball that captured most of the kidnappers, one tried to run but was grabbed by Captain nemesis.

Ultimate spider-monkey then looked at Nemesis and said, "Captain nemesis I'm your biggest fan!" he then returned to normal and as Nemesis said, "everyone is my fan Ten bennyson!"

The captain in armor struck a pose waiting for people to pay attention to them but everyone paid attention to ben making him growl.

Jennifer was about to give Ben a kiss but he moved out of the way, "sorry miss Nocturne I have a girlfriend."

The Actress then said, "aww"

Jessica then came out and grabbed Ben's arm and said, "MINE!"

Jennifer then pulled out a picture of herself and said, "then how about a free autograph to stay thanks."

Ben then said, "make it out to my little sister Chiyo, she's a really big fan of yours."

Jennifer smiled and spoke aloud as she wrote, "To Chiyo your big brother Ben is the best! Call me if he ever becomes single!"

Jessica growled as Jennifer hand him the picture and left. Ben looked to Jessica and asked, "I thought you were a fan of her's?"

Jessica held on to Ben, "Not anymore!"

Chiyo then came out and Ben handed her the picture. Chiyo smiled and held the picture, "better then a book signing!"

the next morning Ben was rubbing his eyes in Pajama pants and a black night shirt as he head to the front door which's bell was ringing. "I'm coming!" He then opened it to reveal a news crew and Captain Nemesis who was smiling. "Young man I challenge you to a contest to see who is a better hero! watched all over the world we will test feats of strength, speed and will power to see who is the greatest hero!"

Ben blinked and said, "Well I can't say no to you Captain." He then held out his hand, "It's a deal!" the Captain didn't shake Ben's hand and instead turned around, "Good meet you town down later today around five!"

Later on Ben was at an old Train yard with his family and friends in the crowd cheering.

Will Harangue who was live said, "To day captain Nemesis will put the alien menace in his place!"

Chiyo was growling and yelled, "STOP BAD MOUTHING MY BIG BROTHER!"

Jimmy then tapped Chiyo's shoulder, "Hi Chiyo My mom let me out for this!"

Chiyo growled and said, "Mom dad hold me back!" Carl and Sandra then held Chiyo as she tried to charge at Jimmy, "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!"

Jimmy blushed and looked down and said, 'I'm sorry it was a mistake!"

Carl then said, 'I've never seen a cuter rage."

Jimmy looked sad.

But the first contest started, Will point to train cars, "Now then the first contest how car can you through this!"

the Captain then picked one up and through it fourth feet away!

Ben smiled and slammed down on the utimatrix dial becoming Way big who picked up the train car and dropped it fifty feet away.

the Captain growled as Ben became human and Will looked down, "Ok moving on to speed!"

Ben quickly turned into XLR8. "Bring it on!"

Will then said, "100 miles away we have our channel's news van, which is recording live on tv! now those of you at home will notice a small picture in picture of there video, those of you here look to the jumbotron. Frist one to get there wins!" Will then fired a starting pistol and in a moment both raced off but before Nemesis is out of sight Ben was on the jumbotron with the news van.

Xlr8 was cleaning the camera as he said "I think I won! Hi Grandpa!" Hi Gwen, Hi Kevin, Hi Osaka, Tomo, Yomi Sakaki, Kaorin, Kagura and if your watching form space Hi grandma! Finally Jessica Jackson I love you dear!"

In the crowd Jessica went, 'aawww love you to Ben!"

Lucey then turned to her wife Jessie and asked, "Darling why can't you be that romantic!"

At that point Ben returned to the sight and returned to human as he looked at a stunned captain Nemesis and said, "I know I already won two out of three but let's to the final event anyway."

Will then sighed as he said, "As much as I hate to say it, Ben Tennyson is showing good sportsmen ship. having already won he is agreeing to do the third event anyway. Let's move on to the tug a war!"

Ben then became Diamondhead and said, "I want Fourarms! Well it'll do!" He then grabbed his end of the rope and Nemesis grabbed his and tried to pull but Ben wasn't moving or budging.

The captain growled as he point a wrist blast at Diamondhead which hit his chest making him drop his rope in shock he wasn't hurt but everyone was gasping.

Nemesis held his hands up in shock, "It was a mistake the thing malfunctioned and fired on it's own!"

Will sighed and said, "I can't tell you if he is telling the truth or not that's for you to decide but we just watched the fall of a legend."

Later that night

Ben as Armadrillo battling Compton and his robotic minions easily drilling through there armor as he said, "you guys were a lot more power when Captain Nemesis battled you guys!"

He then dove under the ground and in moments the ground fell out form below them making them all fall on top of each other in a pit where Armadrillo popped out form below and turned into Heatblast.

Heatblast then fired off a massive fireball that melt the robots into the ground filling the whole and ending them. "How could Captain Nemesis have had such a hard time battling this things? maybe he's just coming to grips that he's not as young as he use to be. Maybe that's why he's been such a jerk to me? is he just jealous my hero time is just starting and his is getting closer and closer to ending?"

Meanwhile Nemesis was' face appeared on a jumbotron and said, "Ben ten I've Grown sick of you stealing my spot light! I released those robots to distract you while I did this" the camera then showed Jessica and Jennifer tied hanging over two pits of acid. Jessica was hang on nemesis' left, Jenifer to his right.

Nemesis growled "Meet me at my tower in one hour! I've removed all safe guards on my armor! I will end you!"

Heatblast transformed into Jetray and flow off crying.

At Nemesis tower Echo Echo knocked down the door with a sonic scream. "Spot light! being a hero isn't about fame and riches! it's about doing the right thing!"

Nemesis then said, "all I've ever done is for fame! when things where clam I paid people to act up so I could stop them!" He then hit a button making both girls who were screaming lower into slowly, "Who will you save! the actress with a crush on you or the town home girl?"

in a moment Echo Echo split into two the left Echo echo turning into Jetray and the right one becoming Big chill.

Both flying aliens broke the chains and grabbed the girls, Jetray laser the chain, and big chill making the chain so cold it shattered.

Both Bens land as Jennifer fainted and Nemesis's jaw dropped.

Both aliens then became Echo Echo and remerged Jessica then said, "Ben honey worn a girl before you do some Shit like that!"

Nemesis then fired off laser Making Ben turned into Chromastone quickly standing before the girls slowly absorbing the fire till he returned it to Nemesis with a bit of his one knocking him back.

Nemesis got up his armor glowing brightly, "WHY WON'T YOU LOSE!"

Ben then became Waterhazard and fired off water making steam come off Nemesis as he said, "Because I'm the hero! I see you for what you are a fame and money hungry bastard! You lied about being a hero! you lied and made me Respect you and look up to you! Well No more!" He then upped the water making the armor crack.

Jessica said, "right the armor was over heating now it's being chilled it can't handle it!"

In moments the Armor on Nemesis was broke and began to fall off.

Ben then returned to human as he ran to Nemesis and punched him in the face and said, "First Kangaroo commando now Captain nemesis! Why do all my heroes turn out to be the bad guys?"

Jessica walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Honey, Not everyone does the right thing for the right reasons." Ben then hugged her and said, "yeah let's just get out of here!" Ben sound sad as he walked out with Jessica and Jennifer.

Later on at his house.

Ben watched the news as will said. "A legend was driven to madness tonight! he did horrible things thanks to hate of Ben Tennyson! Now while I understand not liking him or being scared of the what if he turned evil question, but this actions tonight are unforgivable. So I regretfully have to say thank you to the alien for saving the lives of Jennifer nocturne, and that other girl who ever she was."

Ben turned it off and said, "her name is Jessica Jackson! She's my girlfriend."

Chiyo then walked in and said, "Big brother I'm sorry another one of your heroes turned out to be a bad guy!"

Ben rest his hand on chin on his hands, "I know I should be use to it by now anyone I looked up to as a kid, is someone I have to stop!" Chiyo then turned the news off and said, "Please smile big brother?"

Ben looked to her and petted her head, "I'll be fine Chiyo, Jessica is ok, Nemesis is behind bars and Jenifer is also safe! Plus Will had to thank me! that will haunt him for the rest of his life!" Ben cracked a faint smile as he got up and said, "Now I'm going to go to bed it's been a long day."

Meanwhile in japan.

Yukari was screaming at her class, "PHONES UP!"

Tomo then said, "But Ben Mentioned me on tv!"

Yukari then took her phone, "did he mention me?"

Osaka then said, "No."

Yukari then growled and pulled out a box, "THEN ALL PHONES IN THE BOX!"

Sakaki then pulled out her badge having gotten a message and Yukari said, "is that important Sakaki?"

Sakaki red it and blushed, "No Just report on ship land at the Japanese Plumber base for repairs and a little personal message form Pierce."

Yukari blinked but Tomo jumped up and pinched Sakaki's checks, "that's our Sakaki's half alien boyfriend!"

Kaorin then screamed and cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

To be continued


	24. Revenge of the swarm!

Ben was in the Park with Jessica watching Chiyo play.

Jessica smiled as she watched, "So peaceful, hay this is kind of like how we met." She smiled and Took Ben's hand. Then people started running as a man in a trench Coat who was walking on two large metal tentacle that looked to be made of something bug like showed up.

Two more came form it's back as it smashed a swing seat!

Chiyo was hiding under the monkey bars and yelled, "BIG BROTHER!"

In a moment a Green Flash was shown as Swampfire through a fireball at the man knocking him away as he said "Victor Validus!? I thought you were dead like the Nanochips! Those things are made of Nanochip!"

Swampfire then through a fireball and the man's chest opened into a whole letting it pass through him before reforming. Swampfire's eyes widened, "What the?"

The Man then broke apart into a swarm of Nanochip and flow at Ben who turned the dial quickly and became NRG and as the Bugs land on him they heat up glowing red and melting together.

In a moment NRG melt his way out of a large slab of Nanochips. "Ok now how are the chips working again?"

Chiyo then walked out and asked, "What just happened? "Her eyes were widened in shock.

NRG became ben and said, "we were just attacked by a race of cyborg bugs. The omnitrix scanning them is what gave me Nanomech, But I killed their queen, there hive mind shut down, how are they working again?"

Jessica walked up and said, "you said they be cyborgs right? Then would it make sense that someone hack the hive mind to turn them on? You know taken the Queen's place."

Ben looked at her, 'that is a good idea but sadly, the chips are a perfect mix of organic and technology their brains are organic computer! I don't even think a mechamoprh could hack them!"

Chiyo Blinked and said, "why did Kevin pick this week to take Gwen and Henry to the Auto show!"

Ben nodded and crossed his arms, "Yeah but I think I know Somewhere we can go for help."

A short while later Jessica was riding shot gun with Ben in the DX mark 10, With Chiyo in the Back seat.

Jessica had her arms crossed, "So who is this Elena Girl?"

Ben kept his eyes on the road and said, "and old friend whose father was the one who figured out the chips were sleeping, not dead. He sadly became infect by the Queen of the hive, I had a micro show down with said Queen inside his skull as Nanomech. Victor know the most about the Chips he may be dead, but his daughter has all her old notes."

Chiyo then comment, "did you just say you battled a cyborg bug inside someone's head?"

Ben nodded, "yeah first time I used Nanomech, but back to the point she even Quit the Plumbers academy to continue her father's work with the chips"

They then pulled in and got out, Ben then knocked on the door and said, "Elena is me!"

A voice then happily said, "oh Ben come in!" The door then opened and they walked in to see tanks holding buzzing Nanochips.

Jessica crossed her arms and looked at Ben, telling him with her eyes, they found their bad guy.

In a Moment Elena ran up to try and Hug Ben but Jessica pulled him into her arms and said, "Like I told Jenifer get your own man!"

Elena looked mad and crossed her arms and got in her Face and asked, "And you are?"

Jessica got in her face and said, "Jessica Jackson Ben's girlfriend!" Elena growled and turned around.

Chiyo then said, "My name's Chiyo I'm Ben's little sister!"

Elena then even look at her and said, "How can I help you Ben?"

Ben then said, "A group of active Nanochips pretended to be your dad and attacked me at the park and put my little sister in danger! Now I come in here and as far as the eye can see is buzzing Nanochips!"

Elena crossed her arms, "I reactivated them using the queen's corpse as a controller, where ever those chips came form, it wasn't from here!" She then blew a whistle making a swarm try to leave their Tank as they were burned and zapped by the walls in to dead bugs. "My tanks destroy them if they try to leave My plans are to find a way to use them for good! And species of bugs have a queen for each colony, it's probably just another colony. Now I must be off show yourselves out!"

Chiyo blinked in confusion, "that was suspicious!" as they left Jessica said, "Ben honey she could easily turn off this cages to let them out!" She then points to an empty tank and said, "Like this one!"

Ben looked down and said, "she may be just doesn't have enough Nanochips to fill it up, I mean they experiment on them. I just don't want to have to arrest a friend!"

As soon as they walked outside they notice a building that had grown thing cartoonish legs, had a scary cartoonish face and cartoonish arms with clamps for hands.

Chiyo blinked and said, "what is this a cartoon?"

The thing then tried to go Smash Jessica but in a moment Ben got in front of her and became Humungousaur. The Dinosaur Alien held the Claw back as he looked to Jessica and said, "Jessica dear can you do me a favor?"

Jessica smiled jumped and turned the dial making the spikes pop out. In a Moment Ben went ultimate and said, "Ultimate Humungousaur."

The ultimate Alien pushed the Claw back and morphed his hands into gatling guns and fired on the building blast it into small piece of rubble and from the rubble Nanochips came out and flow into the lab form a vent.

Jessica point at Ben's ultimate Alien face and said, "TOLD YOU SO!"

Chiyo blinked, "Wait If Elena is controlling them then why did it try to smash Jessica."

Jessica snapped her fingers, "did you see her running up to Ben? The attack on the park was something she know would get Ben's attention then sense it involves the Nanochips he would come to her!"

Chiyo gasped, "then she saw you and got all mad, so now they are trying to remove you! She wants big brother event if it means Murder! Big brother your friend is a Yandere!"

Ben returned too normal Humungousaur and smashed the door open and said, "Fine You guys are right come on let's go get her!"

Ben then returned to human form and walked in with Jessica and Chiyo as Nanochips came out of their tanks and morphed into Victor only for Ben to become Heatblast and burn the chips melting them into statues as he walked to a locked door.

Heatblast melt through it to reveal a room with more tanks and pictures of Ben everywhere all his forms form all his years of being a hero he looked around and said, "ok she's a stalker!"

Heatblast returned to human in a flash of red light as he sighed, "Elena come out and give yourself up! Make this easy on you hand over the controls."

Elena walked out and said, "you really believed I turned the fake Queen into a remote control?"

Ben blinked and asked , "Wait fake?"

Elena smiled and said, "the one in my dad was a fake or sub queen who was made as a backup in case the Real queen was destroyed a second egg layer if you will to speed up production."

Jessica crossed her arms, "and let me guess the real one is in you!"

Elena laughed as she morphed into her Nanochip form, "No I am the queen! The real Queen and her drones merged into my body making me the New Queen and a Nanochip human hybrid just like Nanomech!"

Ben growled and said, "you played the first attack!"

Elena then said, "Ben don't you see I was all Alone no one else was like me! So I need someone! I am a queen I need a king! So yes I planned the first attack! Waiting till you would win and scan enough Nanochip DNA to get a new transformation. The omnitrix won't allow its user to become a slave to a hive mind, so it would make a hybrid transformation to protect your mind! Another Nanochip human hybrid to rule beside me!"

Chiyo then jumped up scared yelling , "YANDERE! SUPER YANDERE!"

Elena's Nanochips then came out a formed a sports car," the Nanochips made whatever I want! I can have anything I want! be come become Nanomech and rule beside me Ben!" Elena then morphed into a Copy of Jessica, "I can even be her if you wish."

Jessica then screamed, "OK CREEPY!"

Ben made a tight fist as he yelled, "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ME! NEVER!"

She then growled and the Swarm went to Attack them only for Ben to slam down on the dial and vanish. The Nanochips that weren't part of Elena's body then stopped and turned Green.

They then formed a humanoid shape and an evolved utimatrix symbol as a what sound like thousands of ben said, "ultimate Nanomech!"

Elena tried to morph her hand into a saw only for the blade to turn Green as the color spread up her arm making her scream as she was forced back into her true hybrid form.

Ben sound sad as he or the legion of Nanochips said, "Don't fight it Elena My ultimate version of them has more control then a queen! I can detect how much of you is Nanochip, your all chips! There is no human flesh or DNA left! You're not my child hood friend! Your just bug who copied her mind to pretend to be her!"

Around them Chips not part of anything start to self-destruct, Ben looked down as he or his swarm said, "I've send the self-destruct command through them all, it'll all be over with soon!"

Elena's left arm then fell off the chips making it dead as she yelled, "BEN STOP!"

Ben looked sad as he said, "your already dead. And I won't let you drag anyone else into the grave with you!"

Soon Elena screamed as the chips that made her up fell apart and the swarm around Ben making a body fell apart as well.

In a red flash Ben was back too normal in tears looking down.

Chiyo's jaw dropped as she said, "I have no words!"

Jessica ran up and hugged Ben, "I'm sorry Ben!"

Ben hugged her and said, "Elena's body was complete absorbed there was nothing left! The Queen just began thinking she was Elena thanks to the memories she downloaded by mistake! Elena died long before her dad!"

Ben then turned and walked out, "come on let's go!"

As they left one of the chips moved showing it still had some life in it.

Meanwhile.

At the Japanese Plumber base.

Sakaki was speaking with the owners of the ship that need repair the Galactic enforcers. Tini, Synaptak and replacing the currently powerless Ultimos Technorg.

Technorg's outfit had changed the black was replaced by yellow and the rest of the colors replaced by white.

Technorg looked to Sakaki and said "so you know Ben how is he? And how do you know him?"

Sakaki smiled and said, "fine, but hating people with camera, and I know him as I'm friends with his little sister!"

Synaptak looked shocked, "I didn't know he had a younger sibling."

Tini then said, "so we only know him for one day, there is a lot we don't know about him."

Technorg then said, "It would explain his strength in battle after all protecting a sibling will make a warrior out of you.

To be continued.


	25. DarkStar!

A few days later at night Ben was big chill chasing After Dark Star with Kevin and Gwen.

Ben yawned as he looked to Gwen, "what did he steal form Kevin's garage?"

Gwen then looked to Ben, "One of my spell books! Or the page holding the gate to anywhere spell, a spell I found after that events with Hope. It's a back door in to any place!"

Dark star was chanting in the spell as the weather became a lighting storm.

Kevin then said, "when the hell did he become a wizard?" he touched a ground and absorbed the ground as he made his fist in to a hammer!

Gwen then said "I can only guess he learned how to handle mana when he absorbed my energy!" She then tried to fire off an energy blast but lighting struck Dark star making him Vanish.

Only leaving behind the gate to ledgerdomain.

Ben land and returned too normal and said, "that this dumb door again! Ok Gwen Crack this thing open!"

Gwen then looked to Ben "it's not that simple Ben this kind of spell can only be cast while holding the page it was originally written on. I can't open it and also this time the gate appeared by the normal way so it's working right. Means tiem is moving the way it normal does in there!"

Kevin then looked confused and he was about to as but Gwen said, "tiem moves faster in Ledgerdomain minutes behind the door equals days outside it, and it won't close till Dark star chose to leave!"

Ben sighed as he crossed his arms, "and chance are now that he has endless mana to absorb out of thin air, he may never leave."

Kevin then said, "why don't I just absorb the door and rip it open again?" he was about to touch the door but he was forced away.

Gwen crossed her arms, "because like I said it was summon normally by the skeleton key spell, meaning it's protect form that kind of stuff now!"

Kevin got up and looked around they were in the middle of a park, and said, "So what we're baby siting a door now!?"

Ben turned into Xlr8 said, "I'll go get the coffee watching a door this is an all-time low for us all!" he then vanished in a blur.

Three days later Ben, Gwen Kevin Henry, Jessica and Chiyo were all looking at the door.

Gwen looking at it with a spell book in hand, "If I could just figure out the rest of the name!"

In a moment the door glow and Vanished.

Chiyo Blinked and said, "Wait you said it would vanish when Dark star chose to return right cousin Gwen?

Gwen nodded and Jessica, "then ok why isn't he stand in front of us? Care to show some light on us?"

Gwen held her hand out and said, "Simple spell cast chose were the door leads on the way in and the way out, he chose to appear somewhere else so the door moved to open up to where Michael want!"

Gwen's hand glow as a train appeared, "But now we can track it!"

Kevin then said, "Henry go with Jessica!" Henry nod

Ben then said, "Great let's get a move on! Chiyo go home with Jessica and Jessica..."

Jessica cut Ben off by missing him and saying "I know stay out of trouble, dear come on Chiyo your big brother has got to work!"

Chiyo took Jessica's hand and said, "Good luck on your next adventure big brother!" Henry then took Jessica's other hand as they left.

In a moment Gwen cast a spell making herself, Ben and Kevin vanish.

They then reappeared in a power plant where they spotted Dark star helmet off looking normal struggling to absorb the electricity, "why can't I absorb this energy!"

Gwen held her hand out and said, "because you have grown to use to Mana!" he then turned and in a moment Dark star turned to see Kevin who just absorbed Metal of one of the machines, and Ben who had become Fourarms.

Gwen held their hands and said, 'No need boys! This is a simple thing!" she then snapped her fingers and in a moment Michael returned to his weakened Zombie like form making him scream.

Gwen smiled, "Mana always wants to return to its home Michael it's a simple thing to send it where it wants to be!"

Dark star then held out his hand making a symbol on it glow as a door appeared and he ran through it making it close behind him.

Gwen smiled and put a hand in front of kevin to stop him from yelling, "I saw that symbol on his hand it's the other half of the doors name!" She then used left hand to make the symbol appear on the door and her right hand to make the symbol dark star used appear.

She then smiled as she brought her hands together making the symbols merge making the gate appear and open wide.

Kevin made both his hands into mace and smashed them together and said, "All right Gwen!"

They then ran through to appear in a Castle to see Charmcaster and Dark star in his golden form kissing.

Ben who was still four arms held his stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick!

In a moment Dark star charged and summoned rock creatures that attacked Ben and Kevin!"

Gwen then vanished and appeared by Charmcaster, "Hope he's using you!"

Charmcaster fired off a blast, "Can't you just be happy for me!"

Fourarms turned his dial and transformed into his ultimate form and start smashing the creatures easily as he said, "Charmcaster the only thing he wants is his looks and my cousin!"

Kevin then smashed some stone creatures and made his way to Dark star, "you can have the first, but not the second!"

Dark star blast kevin as he said, "shut up!"

Kevin then flow back into the castle wall where he returned to normal then touched the castle stone and absorbed it "I hope this is enchanted stone I'm absorbing!" he then ran back out with a hammer hand as dark star fired off a beam.

Dark star's eyes widen as Kevin ran right through it and hit him in the face with the hammer, Kevin smiled, "It was Enchanted! Sweet!"

Gwen was still struggling with Charmcaster, and said "Hope look at him what you see is a lie, you've seen his true self haven't you?"

Charmcaster then heard Dark star say, "Nothing will stop me then fairest Gwen will be mine!" She then looked at Gwne angry "FAIREST GWEEN!?"

Gwen held her hands out, "It wasn't even a date! I swear!"

Charmcaster then waved her hands making Dark star's stone creatures vanish as she said, "Michael! You're going to look at me and give me one reason to not believe Gwen! You're going to answer this question What is my real name?"

Dark star backed away nervously and stuttered for a moment, "…. Britney?"

Gwen looked away, "Not even close.

Charmcaster then screamed as ultimate Fourarms' sad face said, "Well he's a dead man."

The ultimate alien's happy face then said, "yeah I know!" The angry face then said, "Let's not go there please!"

Moments later they were back at the power plant the door still up as dark star now in his weakened state again bang on it calling out every name he could think of.

Ben then returned too human and said, "He changed the name to her own real one, He'll never guess it!"

Kevin then turned and said," and be can't absorb anything else other than mana. He's helpless now!"

Gwen sighed as she left with them, "yeah now come on let's go home!"

In her Castle Charmcaster was sitting on her bed legs tucked into her chest crying, "I feel so used! Dark star!" she then held her hand out and change the name of the gate, "I won't ever let you back in!"

Charmcaster then opened a window and looked out at earth all over it,"I don't want to be the bad guy! Why can't I have something good in my life all I've had is hate anger and loneliness."

She sighed, "I don't know why I can't have even one friend?" she then looked to a school in japan and said, "wait I think I do have one."

Later that night.

Kevin was checking the intergalactic news and smiled as he read out loud, "Manny of the plumbers has defeated Princess Looma in battle and the wedding is set for next week."

Henry then walked up and said, "I guess you're off the hook now big brother."

Kevin petted Henry's head and said, 'Yeah but that story stays between us ok?" Henry nodded.

Henry then said, "Hay big brother while you were gone I got in this Argument over who was the stupider bad guy, she says it's Animo, I say it's the forever knights!"

Kevin then said, "I have to say The Forever Knights too, At least Animo was twice able to use the watch against Ben."

Henry smiled and jumped for joy, "I know it!"

Meanwhile in Japan.

It was after school and Sakaki was being followed by her friends.

Tomo then said, "Please!"

Sakaki kept walking, "NO!"

Tomo then yelled, "PLEASE!"

Sakaki then said " NO!"

Yomi then said, "Tomo she can just bring us in to top secrete Area just because you want to see Alien!"

Osaka then said, "I don't understand want to look at aliens."

Tomo then point at her, "Because you got a badge thanks to your magic little witch!"

Osaka then said, "That reminds me I need to go buy a little black kitten!" she then walked away making Sakaki blush.

Kagura then shivered, "Of all of us to get super powers why Osaka!?"

Kaorin was crying, "How could you miss Sakaki?"

Sakaki growled and said, "WHO I DATE IS MY BUSNIESS! YOU SEE THIS IS WHY I LIVE ON BASE NOW !" She then covered her mouth and everyone blinked.

Sakaki covered her mouth and looked at their Shocked faces and t said, "My parents said I could not date a half alien under there roof so I left, at least I get my cat Maya now."

Yomi pushed her glasses back up, "How long ago was this?"

Sakaki turned and answered, "Last week." She continued her walk to the base.

Tomo then waited before she asked, "PLEASE!?"

Yomi then hit Tomo on the head and said "STOP IT!"

To be continued.


	26. To catch a falling star!

Late one night Gwen and riding shot gun in Ben's car as Ben drove and he said, "So Nemesis escaped and kidnapped Jenifer Nocturn again?"

Gwen then said, "Ben she's been visiting him every day in jail it's fish. I mean have you ever heard of Stockholm syndrome!"

In a moment the back seat fold down and Chiyo popped out, "SHE WOULD NEVER BE WITH NEMESIS!"

Gwen looked shocked but Ben said, "Chiyo fix the seat and buckle up!" Chiyo then got out fix the seat and buckled up.

Gwen then looked to Ben, "I take it she does this a lot?" Ben nodded and said, "Yes she does, but let's not get side tracked, tell me what's the plan we're we go, how we find them?"

The young witch point to the left, "Take a left, We're heading to the trailer park Jenifer grow up in her mother still lives there, I'm hoping she'll give us something Jenifer use to own so I can use a tracking spell."

Chiyo blinked, "Wait Jenifer grow up in a trailer park?"

Ben then parked and they got out, they then walked in and knocked on a trailer and said, "Mrs. Nocturne It's Ben 10, your daughter either been kidnapped or trying to elope with a super villain."

Chiyo through her fist in the air said, "she would never be with a super villain she's too nice!"

Mrs. Nocturne came out and said, "Little lady she's an actor she is paid to lie, and make people believe them." She then said, "You're that alien kid tell, you what I'll help if you turn into an alien for me! Come on let an all alone woman see an alien!"

Ben then turned into wildvine and said, "Wildvine!"

Mrs. Nocturne smiled pulled Ben in to a hug and took a picture on her phone before saying "Thank you, now well there isn't much I can saw I have seen her Sense she turned fourteen dropped out of school and ran away from home to Hollywood."

Chiyo blinked in confusion, "that's not what she says about her…"

Mrs. Nocturne then said, "Little lady I already told you acting is just lying, those who tell the best lies make it big. My daughter made it big so she is an amazing liar, like she says her dad is dead, truth is he ran away and left me as soon as I got pregnant!"

Gwen looked sad, "I'm sorry, but we were hoping you had something that use to belong to her so we could track her."

Mrs. Nocturne then opened reached into her door and pulled out a rag doll, "I do her old doll the only thing I have left of my child. If it either saves her or stops her form making me a grandchild with a super villain you guys can have it."

Gwen took it and said "thanks you"

Ben then returned too normal and said, "And I'm sorry miss."

Mrs. Nocturne then said, "Don't be I bought the lies her daddy told me hook line and sinker, and sadly my daughter got her old man's acting skills. I really hope you find her, she may not love me or even visit me, but she's still my baby."

Ben then nodded and said, "Trust me I'm not the give up or accept failure kind of guy!"

Chiyo look back as they left said, "this means everything in Jenifer's biography is a lie."

Ben put a hand on his little sister's shoulder, "Chiyo when I was ten I learned the hard way you can't trust actors. What you're going through is the same thing I went through with kangaroo commandos."

They all then got back into car and drove to a motel and Ben looked to Gwen, ask, "This the place?"

Gwen looked at the glowing doll it's light fading, "yes but it's getting hard to track. People change over time, making it harder to track someone with something they own a long time ago, and it's getting harder and harder by the second."

Ben then opened his door and said, "then you go talk to the manager I'll see if track her own my own!" he then slammed down the dial becoming Blitzwolfer and he said, "Let me get a sniff of the doll Scent isn't something you can change only mask."

Ben then sniffed the Doll and followed his nose with Chiyo behind him he then came to a room door and said, "Ok Chiyo you go hide around the corner I'm going in!"

In a moment the werewolf like alien turned the dial on its chest changing into Ghostfreak Chiyo then left as Ben phased through the door and said, "Let's look around and see if this is the right room.

Ghostfreak then opened a drew to see one of captain nemesis' gauntlets as he said, "Well Now That is the best clue I could hope for!" he then grabbed the gauntlet.

In a moment a red light returned him to human as Captain nemesis in his prison outfit came out with a crowbar Ben ducked out of the way dropping the gauntlet, as he slammed down the dial.

In a moment Ben was Clockwork who fired a tiem ray making the crowbar rust into metal dust as he said, "Ok now Care to explain where the girl is!?"

In a moment a laser blast hit Clockwork's right arm making him fall over as he spotted Jenifer using the gauntlet and he said, "and elope it is!" before he could get up a second beam hit is chest and the two ran out.

Moments Later Chiyo ran in "Big brother Jenifer is with Nemesis!" she then screamed when she spotted ben on the floor unable to move.

Clockwork had a whole in his chest and said, "Chiyo Big brother needs you to fix his intern gear system to restore his ability to move." The light in clockwork's eyes and the utimatrix dial on his chest where gone.

Chiyo ran over to him and cried as she spotted a maze of gears out of place Ben then said, "I can feel they are still where they belong just knocked out of place, I just need you to push the gears back into place."

Chiyo then push some lose gears back in and in a moment they start moving as light returned to clockworks eyes and dial light back up, he took his left hand and hit it timing out and ben got up holding his right arm, "I think it's broken!"

Chiyo was crying, "Nemesis will pay for this!"

Ben then said, "Chiyo Jenifer is the one who do this to me!" Chiyo then cried and screamed, as Gwen showed up.

Gwen then said, "guys the doll stopped working all together Jenifer has changed too much."

Ben then spotted the nemesis gauntlet and point to it with his foot, "then use this!"

Later on Swampfire was melting a door in a vet's office down his right arm dried up and yellow, "I know I'm not one to talk but this place stinks!"

They then spotted a dead body in a surgical table and Chiyo Fainted.

Gwen then said, "looks like the vet was an unlicensed plastic sergeant, and they killed him to cover the trail nasty!"

Swampfire then said, "Yeah Chiyo is going to have nightmares now!" He then touched his arm and Gwen tried to touch hold her hand up, "Ben you need to get your arm check out!"

Ben looked at her and point to the arms color getting greener, "Gwen it'll heal quicker with me as an alien and beside that we have something to finish up! And as murder has been add to the crime list we need to keep going."

Gwen then picked up Chiyo as they left and followed the gauntlet to an office building were the guards looked to be dead but Gwen got closer and sighed in relief, "they are still breathing."

Ben then looked to Chiyo and said, "stay in the car Chiyo."

Chiyo nodded and Ben and Gwen walked in Gwen looked at the gauntlet and said, "says they are below us!" She then held out her hand and blast a whole and made a mana plat form that lowered them below to see Jenifer and Nemesis waiting for a large nemesis armor to charge.

Nemesis then turned and fired with a laser form the gauntlet he ben dropped's twin!

In a moment Ben became upchuck whose arm was shockingly thin and he looked at it, "Really?" he then used his tongue to pull the debris into his mouth where he fired an explosive blast ball at Nemesis knocking him back.

In a moment Jenifer got in to the mostly charge armor and punched Ben, "Get away from him!"

In a moment Ben was hit hard enough to knock him out and make him faint!"

Gwen then through a mana blast at the armor knocking it into the charging station making Jenifer in side scream in pain as she was shocked.

Nemesis screamed and quickly opened it and pulled out an injured Jenifer, "I'm going to give up! They'll take you to a hospital, they'll think I did this but At least you'll be ok I love you and I'm sorry!"

Jenifer then said, "I love you to and fainted."

The next day Ben was at his house watching the news as his arm was now in a cast. Ben sighed as he said, "well another low point!"

Jessica put a hand on his good arm as he said, "How so the bad guy is back in jail."

Ben then looked at her and said, "A man is dead, people are injured, Jenifer is just going to keep going back to him, and My arm! Even one person injured is a complete failure Jessica." Ben's voice was filled with regret.

Jessica hugged him, "Ben you did your best."

Ben looked at the utimatrix on his wrist, "It uses to be so easy! I use to always save the day without one person being injured. Then I took it off and now Look at me everywhere I go I'm putting people in danger and letting people get hurt. Maybe I'm out of shape form trying to be normal! May be this is the consequence of trying to be something other than a hero I just don't know."

Jessica kissed him, "Your out of shape is all, you'll get your grove back Ben, just relax and instead of focusing on what the world thinks of you, focus on what you think of yourself."

Ben gave a faint smile as he said, "I guess you're right."

A month later in a dig sight

A group of forever knights were digging trying to open a seal and once it was open they screamed as creatures known as Lucubra appeared and charged their weapons doing nothing against the monster as they feed.

One young knight ran to a console and hit a button to send a message to the plumbers, "It sickens me to say this but the world's safety depends on the aliens! We are no match for what we unknowingly have unleashed!"

The knight then screamed as a Lucubra pinned him, and its tongue covered his face and the extra dimensional form of life began to eat the knight's mind.

To be continued.

Jboy44 "Welcome to the diagon arc."


	27. The Rise of Diagon part one!

Late in the night an old man was sitting in a chair at his retirement home when his eyes widen sensing something.

The old man looked to a coin with the symbol of the forever knights on it and held it tight as he got up and raced out of the retirement home into the streets.

Meanwhile.

Kevin was driving himself, Gwen and Ben, he then asked out loud, "so any idea what munched on the knight's head?"

Gwen opened her spell book, "Well it looks like a Lucubra a demon that feeds on minds, leaving their victims mindless puppets for their father diagon."

Ben then lend up form the back seat and said, "Diagon as in the thing the flame keepers circle worship? I know it was a cult!"

They then pulled out to the dig sight and notice forever knights walking up chanting, "hail Diagon!" as they point their weapons at Kevin's car making them all jump out as laser fire destroyed it.

Kevin growled as he touched a piece of his car and absorbed the metal, "YOU BASTARDS! YOU WRECKED MY RIDE!"

The Lucubra then showed up and fired on them as well.

Gwen made a Mana wall as Ben slammed down on the dial and turned into Buzzshock. Ben's eyes widen, "Buzzshock? I want Frankenstrike! Well, use what I got!"

Ben touched the ground and said "Kevin get off the ground!" Kevin made a metal shield with his left arm and jumped on to a rock, as Buzzshock sent a powerful electric shock through the iron rich ground!

The mindless forever knights fell over in pain as they were shocked into unconsciousness

The lucubra then fired a laser beam at Ben who flow out of the way and touched the dial morphing into ditto.

Ben then looked at himself and said, "Who's this going to help?" he then turned the dial again becoming eye guy who fired off laser form his eyes on the extra dimensional monster and he said, "better!"

Gwen then fired of a Mana blast the hits not doing anything to the Lucubra

Kevin then ran up his hands morphed into mace and hit it knocking it back making it cry in pain.

Ben blinked with all of eye guys' eyes and looked to Gwen with them, "How come Kevin's punch did damage?"

Gwen then said, "the book said they are weak against iron, and he absorbed his car's metal, I guess there was some iron in it!"

Ben then turned the dial and became Chromastone as he said, "that gives me an idea." HE then raced off and as the monster fired its laser Chromastone jumped in the way absorbed the ray and fired it back on it!

The thing was knocked back into the dig site where they saw the shattered seal.

Gwen ran in and said, "Wait that's a spell seal, get it back in the pit I think I can relock store the spell trapping this thing!"

The thing jumped on ben and tried to eat his mind but couldn't and ben laughed and punched it off, "Can't eat rocks!" Chromastone then fired off one of his own blasts but it did nothing!

Kevin then ran in and hit it in the head once knocking it back, he then hit it again and kept hitting it moving it back as he said, "ruin my ride! You, other dimensional son of a bitch!"

Kevin then hit it in the head with both mace fist knocking it back into the pit in to the damaged seal.

Gwen then held out her hands and missing part of the seal reappeared now a pink color locking the thing once more inside.

Ben returned too human and smiled, "well that's over I guess, but what about the knights they can't go without their minds."

Gwen crossed her arms, "I'll see what I can do!"

They then herd Azmuth's voice say, "but sadly we have bigger problems."

They then saw Jessica getting out of Ben's car with Azmuth on his shoulder Chiyo and Henry behind her.

Azmuth then said, "The Lucubra feed the energy was send to diagon returning power to him, his heart is beating so now his heard and my greatest mistake that crusade sword, are now trackable! Right now the flame keeper's circle and all the now unite fractions of the forever knights are waring over it!"

Azmuth then said, "My teleporter is messed up I'll explain on the way."

Later on as Ben and a repaired thanks to Jury-rig Kevin's car were driving.

Ben was behind the wheel of his with Azmuth using a badge to tell the story to kevin and Gwen.

Azmuth looked sad as he said, "and such with Ascalon within Diagon's heart, keeping it pinned and powerless holding its owner in place I had no chose but to leave it there. Removing the sword would return power to diagon enough to brake the seal holding him away. With the courage made because of it I vowed to never make another weapon."

He then sadly said, "I then began working on the omnitrix as way to protect live, to bring piece as an apology to the universe. Hoping it would redeem myself in Zennith's eyes but she never did forgive me. I made one mistake that made the incurseans what they are, yet that same mistake stopped diagon!"

Jessica looked down at Azmuth on the dash board and said, "that's why you kept yourself away from other's you never forgave yourself."

The Galvan nodded and said, "that is correct miss Jackson."

Both cars then stopped at a pit with it a war was braking out among the forever knights, flame keeper's circle and the plumbers.

Ben got out and looked to Jessica and Chiyo and said, "please guys stay here!" He then slammed down on the dial becoming Cannonbolt! In a moment he went ultimate and rolled over the edge and fell down the pit.

Azmuth then said, "the sword and hearts are at the bottom let's hope Ben can handle this!"

Chiyo then said, "Big brother can handle anything!"

Gwen and Kevin then got up, Kevin looked to Henry and said "Now Henry you stay here with Chiyo Jessica, and Azmuth, and if anyone tries to hurt you guys, I want you to hit them with one big laser ok little brother?"

Henry nodded and said, "I got it big brother!"

Kevin then absorbed the metal of his car again and Gwen formed a plat form to lower them into the battle in the pit.

Meanwhile at the button Ben Landed and unrolled for a moment to see a tunnel and said, "this is going to end horrible for one of the three groups here, I just hope it isn't the plumbers!"

Ultimate Cannonbolt rolled off at high speed and unrolled at the end to see Vilgax now back in his normal form holding the sword in its armor slashing the cult leader in half while laughing.

Ben growled and rerolled and charged at Vilgax only for him to spin the sword making a whirlwind blow ultimate Cannonbolt back away with enough force to make him return to being Ben in midair.

Ben fell to the ground on his back, Ben got up and said, "Vilgax have you any idea what' you've done!?"

Vilgax held the sword and said, "found the power to finally end you!" before he could do anything a seal appeared on the wall as a tentacle burst out and grabbed Vilgax making him drop the sword as he screamed, "HELP ME BEN TENNYSON!"

Ben then crossed his arms and said, "No!"

Vilgax then mutated into a half Lucubra state and was released and charged at Ben Making him turn into Fourarms before going ultimate. "ULTIMATE FOURARMS!"

Vilgax punched Ben and the ultimate held back the fist but it took all six arms to hold back one of Vilgax Ben's eyes widen all of them. The Sad face then said, "Well this isn't good!"

Vilgax's other fist then punched Ben out of the tunnel back to the button of the pit, where he noticed an old man walking down the stairway leading down.

Vilgax laughed, "I can hear his voice in my head! saying even though the seal is broken he can only appear if one of his servants says his name! he wants me to say his name to summon him! But I won't! I shall destroy Ben Tennyson at long last!"

The old man then grabbed the sword and was covered in armor with his youth restored the knight then fired a beam form his sword knocking Vilgax away as he said "I am Sir. George the first knight! I hate your kind alien and you hate mine! But he most not say Diagon's name!"

Ultimate Fourarms returned too normal Fourarms, and he touched the dial and became Humungousaur as he said, "so truce till Vilgax is really a nicely fired plate of calamari Got it!" He then went ultimate and fired his missile at Vilgax."

Sir George fired off a beam at Vilgax as he sent a message to the forever knights, "My fellow knights! The herald of diagon has arrived he must be destroyed before he speaks his master's name! to make this happen we had to make a deal with the aliens and the human traitors we fight against Diagon's force together! Then we settle things in one final battle once diagon has been beaten!"

Vilgax Charged at him as Sir. George charged back and went to slash him only for Vilgax to side step the slash and hit the knight in the head sending him flying back making him drop the sword.

Vilgax then fired a laser form his mouth making a whole in the knight's chest killing him, "I've done with my master couldn't! kill the first knight!"

At that moment Ultimate Humungousaur cracked his knuckles only for the utimatrix to beep and a red flash to return him to human Ben tried to change but the utimatrix was in the red.

Vilgax then grabbed Ben and laughed, "Finally I shall destroy you boy!"

Ben slammed on the dial and said, "This Can't be how it ends! I won't let!" in a moment Vilgax was about to fire his laser but when it hit Ben the boy absorbed it.

The utimatrix was no longer on his wrist his jacket was gone, and the evolved utimatrix symbol was on his chest, behind him a green ghostly image of Chromastone and Ben fired the laser back at Vilgax knocking home away and Making the monster drop him.

Ben landed and looked at himself, "Wait did I just somehow Go ultimate? Letting me use all my forms powers at once? Cool!"

Ben then held his hands out as ultimate swampfire's image appeared behind him and he fired off a large white and blue burst for fire on Vilgax Knocking the mutated alien war lord back in to the seal holding diagon back.

Vilgax got up burned as he said, "This can't be happening!" in a moment large crystal spikes that sparkled with green light inside popped out of the ground piercing Vilgax's body stopping him form moving.

Vilgax struggled still alive as Ben walked up and said, "Don't struggle I used the evolved version of Diamondhead's powers to make this to make this!"

Ben then crossed his arms as ultimate waybig's image appeared behind him a cosmic ray was charging as Ben said, "Game over Squid face!"

As the beam fired hit him Vilgax screamed, "WITH MY LAST BREATH I CURSE YOU! DIAGON!

The seal behind the now fried seemingly lifeless Vilgax then shattered as Diagon's tentacles came out.

Ben's eyes widen as he ran off with XLR8's speed out of there up the stairs.

The seemingly dead Vilgax then laughed showing he was still alive, "one way or another tonight Ben 10 will die!"

To be continued.


	28. The Rise of Diagon part Two!

As ultimate Ben raised up the stair set he grabbed Kevin and Gwen and said, 'the thing is free and somehow I went ultimate now I got all my alien powers!"

In a moment Ben was setting them all down next to Jessica Azmuth Henry and Chiyo as Diagon in the form of a giant squid float out of the pit and roared sending out a shock wave!

Gwen quickly made dome over them.

Jessica look to the activate ultimate symbol on Ben's Chest and said, "What is this?"

Kevin then said, "I'm as freaked out by ultimate Ben as anyone else but let's focus on the giant Demon that just got lose!"

The shockwave then stopped as the plumber, forever knights, and Flame keeper circle members came out of the pit, now in the flame keeper's circle's battle dear, chanting "All hail Diagon!"

Azmuth then said, "Mass mind control!"

Gwen dropped her dome as she read her mana covered hands, "Just great! And where is the sword that beat this thing last time?"

Ben then said, "I think in still at the bottom of the whole!" Behind him Heatblast image appeared as he through fireballs at the minions!

The Minion in moments began to target Ben, Gwen and Kevin, not paying any mind to Jessica Henry Chiyo and Azmuth.

Azmuth then said, "Well now looks like Diagon doesn't few us as a threat we can use that!"

Henry was scared and watched as one of the minions appeared out of nowhere and hit Kevin in the back of the head with a fireball like energy orb That knocked him out!

Henry's eyes glow orange and he said, "Leave my big brother Alone!" In a moment he fired off one massive Energy beam at Diagon that forced him back.

Jessica pulled out her energy pistol and start firing.

Azmuth hopped on to Chiyo's shoulder and said, 'Chiyo we need to get to the sword!"

Chiyo remembered her dream, in it she grabbed a sword and said, "Right!" She then ran off for the pit no one even paying attention to the young girl.

Meanwhile half a world away.

In japan.

Yukari, and Nyamo were hugging and shaking under a mana Dome made by Osaka. In it with them where Yomi Tomo, Sakaki, Pierce, Kaorin, and Kagura.

Tomo was freaking out at what looked like tribal warriors throwing fireballs, "What the hell is going on?"

Osaka then said, 'I seen this in my spell book, well the copy of Gwen's but this is the sign of Diagon the demon form beyond this realm's return. It states all would become his slaves. So This guys are just people cursed into being slaves to a demonic squid."

Nyamo was crying, "I wish I could say I didn't believe that!"

Kagura was crying Anime tears, 'I don't want to be enslaved!"

Yomi was screaming, "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE A SQUID?"

Tomo was crying and on her knees, "we're all going to die and I never even kissed a boy!"

Sakaki the Peirce held each other quietly, as they spotted the cracks in Osaka's mana dome.

Kaorin was crying, horrible, "at least I die with miss Sakaki!"

In a moment the minions of Diagon where frozen in place at the moment Osaka's dome shattered.

Osaka then spotted Charmcaster who was holding a black cat, and Maya in a moment Maya jumped into Sakaki's arms and the black cat went to Osaka.

Osaka pet her cat, "Crystal boy your ok! And Hi Hope!"

Hope then held out her hands making a gate appear, "who's to wait this out in another dimension!"

In a moment Yukari grabbed Nyamo and raced through it!

Everyone else walked in to ledgerdomain making the gate close, the sky was different now it was now a window to earth to diagon.

Osaka then said, 'looks like ledgerdomain is reacting to Diagon!" She then pet her cat and said, "go Ben GO! You are our only hope!"

The battle then Showed Ben with the image of ultimate way big behind him as he fired off an evolved cosmic ray on Diagon making it fall back a bit.

The thing then tried to grab him only for Ben to Avoid with XLR8's speed.

Tomo blinked and said, "Wait Ben didn't transform what's going on?"

Charmcaster shrugged, "I don't know somehow the ultimate turned into a symbol on his chest now he has all his alien forms powers."

Yomi adjust her glasses, "Then I don't think he can lose like that!"

They watch as Diagon fired a beam at Ben only for Alien-x to appear behind him and for Ben to be unaffected by the blast.

The alien behind him then became ultimate Humungousaur as Ben fired of organic missiles on Diagon.

Diagon roared making his minions focus on Ben not even bothering with his team mates.

Ben looked around as ultimate Echo Echo appeared behind him and green sonic disk came out and made a dome of sound around him knocking them back, "It worked last time against this guys!"

Meanwhile in the Pit.

Chiyo was hiding with Azmuth on her shoulder secretly watching the mutate Vilgax use a plumber communication device to make a call.

Vilgax said, "Psyphon get over here! And bring the power absorption device!" one the other end a "yes my lord!" was heard.

The mutated Vilgax then smashed the device and walked away and out of the corner of his eyes spotted Chiyo making her yell.

Vilgax grabbed her and spotted Azmuth on her shoulder and grabbed him Too, "You must be This Chiyo Tennyson I've heard about the younger sibling of Ben Tennyson!"

Chiyo was struggling and said, "I don't know what you're planning but you won't get away with it!"

Vilgax growled, "you even sound like your accursed brother! I could crush you like a bug, but I won't! you been shown the future through your dreams! That is a power I'll need to harness once my plans are complete and your brother is left a lifeless corpse!"

Vilgax then dropped her and Azmuth and said, "and above all else there is nothing an old frog and a little girl can do to stop my master plan!" he then ran off laughing evilly.

Chiyo was pale and shivering and in tears but she took a deep breath and said, "calm down Chiyo you need to do this! For Mom dad, Grandpa, Cousin Gwen, your friends and for big brother! My turn to be the hero!"

Chiyo then picked up Azmuth and ran down the stairs remembering all the good times, "I won't' let them down! It's hero time!"

Azmuth smiled as he thought aloud, "You've grown a lot form the scared little girl I first meet Chiyo you've become brave, just like every Tennyson, and his Big brother gave you one great give, his never give up spirit."

Chiyo smiled as she continued to run.

Meanwhile back with the battle.

Ultimate Ben was using wildvine's powers to grab the minions in vines to hold them down as he said, "I can do this!" in a moment a red beep happened and Ben found his Jacket back and the utimatrix back on his wrist in the green.

Diagon laughed, "You are no longer the sum total of all life! Now all life shall fall!" in a moment Diagon tried to smash Ben with Tentacle only for Way big to appear and knock them away.

In a moment Way Big Went ultimate and said, "I may not be ultimate Ben anymore but I'm Still Ben ten I'll never give up!"

Ultimate Way big then flow up charging right into Diagon's face as he said "I'll keep fighting no matter what!"

Diagon grabbed Ben in this tentacle and began to slam the giant ultimate into the ground over and over while his friends watched helplessly.

Diagon spoke, "Don't let my flesh based form fool you in my true state I am pure energy! You cannot win against me!"

Ultimate way big then made energy disk and used them to cut himself free form the Tentacles as he said, "It doesn't matter I'm a hero I won't' stop fighting no matter what! I know I may not survive the night, But I won't' surrender!"

Ben crossed his arms firing the ultimate cosmic ray at Diagon knocking him back!

In a moment the cut off tentacles turned into energy and reformed on to Diagon as it got up, "Your resistance is futile!"

Ultimate way big jumped on diagon and began to punch him over and over, "Even if it stops you form winning even for a moment I'll keep fighting!

In a moment Diagon became a large snake and swallowed Ben whole!

Down below Jessica screamed! Gwen's jaw dropped as she fired a mana blast at one of Diagon's minions.

Henry faint while Kevin said, "dude!"

In a moment Big chill flow out of his stomach and went ultimate and breath ice fire on Diagon's face, "You won't win that easily!

Diagon changed back to his squid form and roared, "Die insect!" he then fired off a beam hitting Ben only for the when it stopped the beam to reveal.

NRG without his armor floating his mouth open having eaten the blast, "Taste your own beam!" he then fired off a beam form his mouth just as powerful as the one he was just hit with!

Knocking Diagon back.

Jessica put her hands together and breathe a sigh of relief "Don't' scare us like that Ben honey!"

One of Diagon's Tentacle then knocked down NRG making him hit the ground making a large creator where He timed out in to Ben.

Diagon prepared to fire as he said, "Noun shall defeat me!"

In a moment the beam fired and Pysphon appeared on a flying plat form holding the power training device where the beam and diagon was absorbed. Into it!

Kevin just blinked and asked, "Was that a good or a bad thing!?"

Gwen then said, "Kevin Diagon is a pure energy being, having his powers stolen like that means death, and keep in mind Pysphon worked for Vilgax, and That's Vilgax's power stealing machine what do you think!"

At that moment the mutate Vilgax got out of the pit and said, "YOU ARE LATE!"

Pysphon then bowed and said, "sorry my lord!" he then fired a beam at Vilgax and in moments Vilgax was a large giant gloating version of his own head!"

Vilgax laughed insanely as Ben got up, "I have now killed and replaced Diagon! I am unstoppable!"

Kevin blinked and said," I just had to jinx it! This is way worse!" He then picked up his little brother!"

Vilgax then appeared before Ben in his mutated form. "Time for your death Ben Tennyson!"

To be continued.


	29. The fall of Diagon!

As Vilgax charged for Ben, Ben slammed down on the utimatrix and in a green flash we heard a yell of "ATOMIX!"

The New alien was punched in the chest by the powered up Vilgax sending hi sliding back five feet but Ben didn't fall and he said, "I should have guessed you won't die Squid face!"

Atomix put his hand on his utimatrix symbol and said, "This is how it always is me vs you!" in a second the spikes came out and in a green blinding Flash Atomix went ultimate!

The new ultimate looked nothing like it's normal form. It was a glowing green energy being who looked like a Silhouette of Ben, it even had Ben's face but without a nose, Ben then yelled out "ULTIMATE ATOMIX!"

He then held his hand out firing a blast of Atomix energy at Vilgax knocking him back leaving Vilgax stunned. Ben then said, "you got the powers of an energy being now so do it!"

Ben and Vilgax then charged at each other! As they trade punches Vilgax growled, "Soon your transformation will end leaving you weak and human! You are just prolonging your life!"

Ben Took to the air and fired another Atomix energy blast as he said, "Then I'll just have to beat you eight minutes!"

Watching this Gwen said, "It's like he's become an anodite!"

Kevin then said, "Well we knew he had it in him!"

Jessica jumped up and cheered, "GO BEN! GO! TAKE DOWN ULTIMATE VILGAX!"

In ledgerdomain the people watching where stunned.

Yukari screamed, "WHAT IS THIS!?"

Nyamo crossed her arms, "Someone took all of the demon's power and is now focusing it all on killing Ben. I don't like this!"

Charmcaster sighed and said, "Ladies this is Ben we're talking about he always wins! Vilgax is fall it's only a matter of time. One of the reason I changed sides."

Osaka petted her cat and said, "and plus he looks like his grandma the energy being now."

Peirce crossed his arms, "Ben always does the impossible this will be no different!"

Tomo then jumped up and cheered, "BEN BEN! GO BEN10! IF HE CAN'T DO IT WE'RE ALL DEAD GO BEN10!"

Meanwhile back with the fight!

Vilgax transform backed into his giant floating head form and used his tentacles to smash ultimate Atomix, only for the ultimate to heat up and burn through them and he flow up and punched Vilgax right between the eyes as his Tentacles healed.

Vilgax roared and fired off a giant red laser only for Ben to hold his hands out stopping the blast when it touched him.

Ben smirked as he made it turn Green and double in size as he said, "here have it back!" he then fired it off at Vilgax knocking him down into the desert below making an impact creator.

Ben crossed his arms, "this energy being thing is in my blood squid face! You can't win!"

Vilgax roared as he got back up and used his beard to smash Ben in to the ground.

Vilgax then took back on his mutated form and charged trying to punch Ben while he was down only for Ben to hold his fist back and say, "You've been trying to kill me sense I was ten! If you couldn't beat me back when I was just some kid What makes you think you can beat me now that I older and way stronger!"

Ben then pushed Vilgax Fist back making him stumble back as Ben got up and said, "all this time I've learned grown changed and improved and you're still the same villain! Still wanting the omnitrix! still can't beat me! Still can't defeat Ben10!"

Ultimate Atomix held his hands out and fired an energy blast knocking away Vilgax!

Vilgax roared as he charged again blindly and Ben easily avoid the strikes. Ben laughed, "you know what's funny you're the strongest you've ever been yet you still can't win! You're so pathetic it's funny!"

Vilgax roared and tried to use both his hands to smash Ben only for Ben to stop them with one hand. Ben then punched Vilgax in the face sending him into the sky. "You will never win!"

Vilgax got up and roared in rage!

Meanwhile in the pit.

Chiyo was panting finally making it to the bottom Azmuth was on her shoulder patting her on the back, "Breath Chiyo Breath."

Chiyo panted as she spotted the sword and walked to it, "Can't to close now!" as soon as she touched it she stopped panting and felt energized, as she lifted the sword which was taller than her.

Sooner Ascalon changed size to fit her as she was covered in its armor, her hair now long behind her back.

Chiyo shouldered it the shoulder opposite of Azmuth and smiled, "Got it don't' worry big brother I'm coming!"

At that moment she saw Ultimate Atomix hitting the top of the pit, she never saw the form but the evolved utimatrix symbol on his chest showed it was Ben. "Big brother!"

Azmuth nodded, "He most have evolved a life form into an energy being amazing, not as amazing as the evolved human form using human adoptability to use all his other transformations power but still amazing."

The giant squid head of Vilgax then flow over Making Chiyo's jaw drop. Azmuth blinked, "so this was his plan to steal all of Diagon's powers killing the beast and replacing it!"

Chiyo then spotted Vilgax landing in his mutate form yelling, "Looks like I do win this time Ben Tennyson!"

Chiyo then ran faster than ran faster than a normal human but no wear near as fast as XLR8 up the stairs.

A red flash returned ultimate Atomix to human and right as Vilgax was about to smash Ben Chiyo appeared and held out the sword witch his fist Hit.

Vilgax's eyes widen as he spotted the sword's blade in the flesh of his hand he then removed his hand form the blade and screamed as his power was being sucked form him into the sword.

Vilgax fell back "NO DIAGON'S POWER! AND ALL THE OTHER POWERS I STOLEN ARE LEAVING ME!"

Chiyo Smirked as she held the sword with s smirk, she watched as Vilgax returned too normal and she smiled and said, "Now all those stolen powers are back in the hands of Good you lose!"

Vilgax roared as he drew his sword and said, "I WON'T LOSE TO A LITTLE GIRL!" Chiyo then Span the blade making a whirlwind that blast him out of the pit and she said, "I'm not just a little girl! I'm Chiyo Tennyson and like my big brother I'm a hero!"

Vilgax land in his normal form Near Kevin Gwen, Henry and Jessica.

Gwen's hands glow as Kevin made metal sword out of his hands, "beating time!"

Meanwhile in the Pit. Chiyo stabbed the sword into the ground sending out a shock wave to undo all that diagon did.

Around the world his brain washed minions left frozen when he died returned to old free selves.

In ledgerdomain

The window allowing them to watch was closing.

Kaorin was stunned, "Did Chiyo just save the world?"

Yomi adjusted her glasses and said, "yes she did! Yes, she did!"

Sakaki smiled and flipped her hair, "Well she is a Tennyson that kind of is what they do best!"

Charmcaster then opened the gate to were Ben and his team were and said, "then go celebrate with her!"

They all nodded and while Charmcaster tried to walk away Osaka grabbed her hand and said, "you're coming to hope!"

Meanwhile back in the Pit, Chiyo was jumping for joy as she said, "I did it I did it!"

Ben got up and smiled and petted her head making the helmet fall over her eyes, "that you did little sister!"

Azmuth then hopped off Chiyo's shoulder and coughed to get focus on him. Chiyo then put the sword in to the ground before him as her armor left her and she said, "right you probably want to go dispose of this now"

Chiyo was left in a pink sweater , orange Shorts, white knee high socks and brown shoes as she said, "well easy come easy go!"

Azmuth then hit the badge on his belt, "Eunice is the teleporter repaired?" Eunice voice said, "yes, it is dad."

Azmuth then smiled as he touched the sword making it vanish, He then looked to ben and said, "Now as for the finished model omnitrix."

Ben then cut him off as he held the utimatrix, "thanks but I wouldn't' have stood a chance without the extra power of this thing so I think I'll keep it."

Azmuth smiled as he hopped on to it and made a small filter appear, he then put it on the utimatrix and said, "Which is why I made this!" he then hopped on as the utimatrix changed.

It now covered the back of Ben's hand completely with four white dots on his knuckles the dial was in the middle with four white tubes leaving form it to the edges of it. Two black buttons were on side the dial and his hand was covered in a fingerless glove.

Ben looked at it puzzled and Azmuth said, "the filter as fixed all the bugs form the thing limited dial location, to clothing errors, and added everything the finished omnitrix has that it lacked, like fully enteral DNA storage meaning it no longer needs primus to work."

Ben smiled and said, "Thanks Azmuth!"

Azmuth then smiled, "Now my Finished omnitrix can't go unused and Chiyo you gave up the most powerful thing in the universe after saving the world, that gives you a reward!" He then pointed to her left wrist.

Chiyo spotted a glow around it and rolled it up and gasped as her eyes widen, on her left wrist was the finished omnitrix the green parts of it quickly turned pink leaving Chiyo eye's widened.

Azmuth smiled and said, "I trust your big brother will teach you how to use it now bye!" he then touched his belt and vanished.

Chiyo's eyes widen at it and she touched it making face of the aliens show up.

From above Tomo's voice yelled, "Chiyo we watched it all in another dimension! How awesome is this!"

Ben Smiled as he turned his dial to Jetray and said, "We'll be right up."

Chiyo then picked an alien making the top slide back and the dial pop up, she then slammed it down and in a pink flash she changed into Stinkfly.

Here version was clearly female, and she was dressed in the same outfit Stinkfly had when Ben was Ten, but her skin was lighter in color and her wings where butterfly like she smiled and said, "and you guys are in for a big surprise!"

Brother and sister then flow out of the pit to some gasps of Shock.

To be continued.

Time till omniverse 12 months


	30. To The Victor!

One month later in the park.

Two bulls were throwing a doll between them why the little girl who owned it was intears trying to get it back.

In a moment A bandage grabbed the doll and gave it back to the little girl.

The two bullies then turned to see a female Snare-oh dressed in a pink Egyptian dress with a gold neck brace, and pink headdress a pink omnitrix symbol was around her waist on a black belt.

The Bullies ran away and The Lady Snare-oh returned to being Chiyo who was in a pink, short sleeve shirt, peach shorts, white socks and brown shoes.

The lady girl ran up and said, "thanks you miss Tennyson." Chiyo smiled and said, "It's nothing I don't like bullies."

At that Moment Ben walked up he had gotten rid of his jacket and now had a short sleeve black shirt with Green lining like the shirt he use to wear when he was ten with a white number ten on the chest.

Ben waved and said, "Chiyo we got a mission Come on!"

Chiyo jumped for joy, "YES HERO TIME!"

Later on in a Plumber Craft Chiyo was with Ben as Jessica drove, Chiyo blinked, "Wait where are Kevin and Gwen?"

Ben then said, "It's date night for them! Plus, Gwen doesn't like we're we are going, the Kingdom of Zarkovia"

Jessica looked to Ben, "you mean that kingdom that's in a civil war, because people just personally don't like the royal family?"

Ben crossed his arms, "yeah but for the rebels credit the Prince is kind of a jerk I won't want him to be my leader either!"

In a moment Fighter Jets showed up and messaged them saying "In name of the prince land and hand over your craft and pay for your prime of trespassing!" they then fired off missile

Jessica blinked and said, "I see what you mean Ben!" she then opened a button opening a hatch in the floor.

Ben then jumped down and slammed down on the utimatrix dial becoming a new alien, he shouted the alien's name out loud, "Artiodactyl!"

Ben Shrugged as he made Energy whips hitting the missiles making them explode away from the Plumber craft as he said, "It'll do!"

Chiyo then jumped down and slammed down on the omnitrix Dial and morphed into a female member of Ghost freaks race. Over her head was a pink back with an eye whole cut, around her neck was a black band that had the omnitrix symbol on it. She had black bands around her wrist that had a long pink chain connecting them. Her outer skin was light grey covered in pink bandages.

Chiyo's one pink eye widen as she said, "Ghostfreak! I want Jetray!" Chiyo moved her hands out wide the chain growing to not restrict her motion as she hovered over to missile and slashed them with her Claws making them explode around her, leaving the ghost unhurt.

In Moments Jessica land as did Ben and Chiyo.

In a moment soldiers with metal helmets back packs and lasers on their arms walked up around the prince.

Prince Gyula then said, "your ship now belongs to me!" At that moment the Old King walked up and said, "No it doesn't this people were invited by me! I am still the King!"

Gyula looked at his father, "the balance of power swings to me! It is only a matter of a time and not much of that!" he then left with his army.

The King then watched Chiyo and Ben to return to human form as he waved for them and Jessica to follow them.

Once in the throne room Jessica crossed her arms, "Your son is a jerk, your majesty!"

The king Xarion sighed, "It isn't all his fault! He lost his mother my beloved wife at a young age because of a drunk driver, he yelled at me to take form the man what he took for his mom, but he didn't mean to kill I gave him a fair trial, and life in prison. My Son he viewed me as too weak to lead sense that day."

Chiyo blinked and said, "She he hates you because you showed Mercy? But Mercy is what makes a hero!"

The King looked down, "His mother was always the strength behind the throne, I was always the voice that clammed her down! She was strength I was mercy. He clearly never learned you need a mix of both. There is a tiem for strength and a time for Mercy! Now he has a new weapon a monster! Please I ask you to destroy it before he unleashes it upon this land."

He then pointed, "It is locked up in the castle lab only the device upon the two siblings' wrist could get someone past them."

They then nodded and walked along and came to a door. Chiyo then slammed down on her omnitrix turning in to a female Frankenstrike.

She was a lot more human in shape then her brother's version, the conductors on her back being only half sized her hands pure metal, her skin had a pale blue tint to it, and on her chest was a pink top. Her omnitrix symbol was on her belt.

She then smashed the door and smiled and said, "YES! I want Frankenstrike!"

They then spotted a laser grid and in moments Ben was Big chill who flow through them harmlessly to a block of ice Big chill's eyes widen as he spotted what was in it, "VICTOR!"

He then breath ice on the power cell for the lasers making the lasers shut off as the girls ran over.

Jessica tapped the ice, "is it alive in there!"

They then heard a laugh and spotted the Prince walking down the stairs and said, "It matters not it is an empty shell only following my orders." He then pulled out a device and hit a button and said, "Victor attack the intruders!"

In a moment Victor flecked and broke out of it and went to Punch Ben only for him to flow back and Grab Jessica.

Ben went ultimate and put Jessica between two Machines and said, "stay here!"

Ben then spotted Victor shooting lighting at Chiyo only for Chiyo to absorb and throw it back at him as a ball of lighting knocking him back, "Two can play this game!"

Ultimate Big chill then breath his ice fire freezing Victor again.

Chiyo then point at the prince and said, "Open your eyes anything Victor can do me and my brother can do as well!"

Gyula then laughed as he said, "Yet you are weak with compassion!" in a moment They heard Jessica scream as Gyula's servant Fritz held a laser blaster to her head! Ben's eyes widen, 'JESSICA!"

Gyula laughed, "give up or She'll blow her pretty little head off!"

Ben and Chiyo then returned to human form and Chiyo said, "you jerk!"

Moments later they were locked up in a cell Ben and Chiyo's hands held up so they could reach the omnitrix or utimatrix.

In a moment gas filled the room knocking them out. Some Soldiers and King Xarion then walked in and said, "Grab either of the Tennyson either one will do!"

A solider then removed Chiyo's bands and grabbed her taking her to a lab where she hooked her up to a table and put a head set on her.

The King then touched the omnitrix making her change into a female version of Wildmutt with a pink caller that held her omnitrix symbol, then NRG which's only difference form her brother's version was the light coming from within the armor was pink not read. Then finally Ampfibian.

The King then put a helmet on his head and connect a wire to Victor's body, "Now for my greatest plan." He then flipped a switch, and the energy form Chiyo's alien form flow through the fires In to the king and Victor.

In a moment the Prince walked in and Fired at the wires making his father fall down dead, "you will not take my monster!"

Fritz walked in and gasped, "sir your father.." Before she could finish victor laughed and said, "IS better than ever!"

The prince gasped as Victor grabbed him, "Come on now Son Don't' want to hug your old man!" He then laughed, "this is what I've planned on sense you found this thing! You believed me weak! And while there is a time for mercy you are right about this being a time for strength!"

In a moment the Prince was shocked knocking him out. King Victor then dropped him and said, "Rest son for this will be the last act of mercy you shall receive from your father! I am King Victor!"

He then punched through a castle wall knocking and walked out, "Now to crush the rebels!"

In a moment Chiyo woke up and phased through the restraints and flow off, "Well Time to go get big brother and Jessica!"

Later at the rebel Camp it was in fire as Victor picked up a tank and smashed it into the ground as he said, "I AM YOUR KING! YOU DARE TRY TO STEAL MY THRONE! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE LIVING IN MY COUNTRY YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT NOT TRY TO STEAL IT! NOW YOU MOST PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!"

He picked up the Tank and in a moment fireballs melted them covering him in molten metal, as he spotted One male and one Female Heatblast and tried to move to them only for the metal to harden trapping him as a living statue.

Chiyo jumped and said, "YES! NOW LET'S TAKE HIM TO JAIL!"

Jessica walked up and said, "We can't do that Chiyo!"

Chiyo blinked in confusion and said, "But why! Look at him He's an alien who tried to kill humans!"

Ben crossed his arms, "Now he's a human in an alien body like us, who was trying to end a war in his own country."

The prince then arrived with his cyborgs and said, "why yes he is! you can do nothing here! As he is a royal and now that is he is a living statue I am in control" He then picked up a controller, "Now my cyborgs!" Before he could order them Ben fired a fireball making him drop the melting device."

Making the metal fall of the army who then left.

Ben then said," Not sure on the local polities but I am not having slaves."

Chiyo screamed, "YOU MEAN THIS IS IT!? WE CAN DO NOTHING ELSE!?"

Jessica crossed her arms, "afraid so!"

King victor then spoke, "you have made a powerful enemy this day Tennyson family!"

Chiyo then touched his face making the metal melt over it so he couldn't speak, "Well that's one thing we could do."

Meanwhile in Japan.

In school Tomo was crying "It's so boring!"

Yomi then point to Charmcaster and Osaka who were using magic to make two piece of paper fold into people weasel, "Really you call that boring?"

Tomo then yawned, "Yes they always do this!"

Yukari then walked in and said, "Ok listen up! We got a new student! And she's not form this planet! Not one xenophobic remark or you will be transferred to Kimora's Class!"

All the girls in the class screamed, as Kimora had reasonably stopped wearing his id mask leaving the reasons of what his wife sees in him clear to see. "Ok please welcome Eunice!"

Eunice then walked in and pinched her skirt to bow and said, "Hi I'm Eunice I'm a cyborg test tube baby made using what would later be the basic workings for Ben's Watch. I hope we can be friends."

Tomo's eyes widen and she said, 'Well I'm not bored anymore!"

Kagura then said, "Did you have to introduce yourself like that! I mean you could have spaced that out a bit!"

Osaka was slacked jawed, "I heard about you your daddy made Ben and Chiyo's watches!"

Eunice then smiled and said, "yeah and now that primus is being shut down dad doesn't need the help running it so he sent me here as a cyborg human doesn't really fit in on Galvan prime!"

Sakaki blinked and said, "the daughter of Azmuth! This is going to be something!"

A lot of the boys where slacked jawed with hearts in their eyes as Eunice walked by to take a seat.

Yukari blinked and said, "great now I'm the home room teacher of two witches and a power copying cyborg! I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS!"

To be continued.

Time till omniverse 11 months.


	31. Tennysons in Japan part one!

One month later in Bellwood.

Chiyo ran inside as XLR8 and turned back to normal land yelled, "WHY WON'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

Sandra then walked in and said, "What's wrong Chiyo."

Chiyo then said, "ever sense jimmy got unground he's been trying to ask me out and he won't take no for an answer!"

Chiyo then had a series of flashbacks

In the first one she was drinking a smoothie when Jimmy came out and said, "Chiyo would you like to go out?"

Chiyo then stopped drinking and said, "No!" she then turned into big chill and flow away.

In the next one she was in the park and Jimmy slid out with a box of chocolates and said, "please go out with me?"

Chiyo then turned into spider-monkey, her version being female in a pink one piece with a pink belt that held her omnitrix symbol, and pink alien flower in her hair. she grabbed the box and said, "No but this is mine now!" she then swung away with a tail web.

In the Next one she was with Ben having just stopped Animo form stealing an armored car with a mutant squid.

As Animo shouted "curse you Tennysons curse you and your middling ways!"

Jimmy walked up and Chiyo became Stinkfly and flow off screaming, "NO!"

In the last one She was having an argument with Henry in Kevin's' garage.

Chiyo said, "No way! Heatblast totally has more fire power then Swampfire he is made of fire!"

Henry then said, "that just makes Heatblast a one trick pony!"

Then Jimmy walked up and Chiyo yelled, "NO!" She then turned into XLR8 and ran off.

End flashbacks.

Chiyo then said, "and then I came home, and that was my day! Why won't he stop!"

They then heard guitar music outside and Chiyo and Sandra saw Jimmy with a guitar.

Chiyo then yelled, "DAD! BOY I DON'T WANT TO DAY HIT THE SPRINKLERS!"

The sprinklers then turned on making Jimmy all wet making him leave to go dry off."

Ben then walked in a little wet and said, "jimmy again?"

Chiyo nodded and said, "Why won't he leave me alone!"

Ben then said, "Well you have to admire his determination, at least."

Sandra then said, "I'll have a talk with jimmy's mom," she then left and picked up the phone.

Ben then pulled out three notes and said, "well look on the bright side Chiyo, me and Jessica sighed you ourselves and you for the foreign exchange student program and they are sending all three of us to Japan to this school!"

Ben then hand Chiyo the note and her eyes widen, "that's my old school!" she then smiled and jumped for joy, "YAY!"

Chiyo then gave a victory jump and said, "and the beast part no jimmy for three months!" She then ran upstairs to pack.

One week later in Japan.

Yukari walked in to her classes room and blow a whistle making everyone stop! She then pointed to Osaka and Charmcaster and said, "I spy those enchanted auto homework doing pencils you didn't do it last night you fail!"

Osaka and Charmcaster then let go of their pencils only for them to keep writing on their own.

Yukari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "of all the bull crap! Students cheating with magic, I'm the only teacher here he has to deal with this bull!" She then took a deep breath and said, "Ok and we have foreign exchange student."

Yukari then picked up a piece of paper and before she looked at it she said, "ok now please welcome, "she then looked at the paper and her eyes widen as she read the names, "Jessica Jackson, and Ben and Chiyo Tennyson!"

Yukari then dropped the page as the three walked in and everyone's eyes widen.

Chiyo smiled and said, "Hi everyone!" Ben then walked in the uniform and said, "this uniform itches!" he then scratched.

Jessica walked in and giggled saying, "Ben dear I think you look handsome in a uniform!"

Yukari's right eye twitched as she said, "Just go take your seats."

They all then went to sit down.

Yukari then pre-dialed something on her phone, "Just in case of fight between super heroes and ex-super villainess."

And class started and when it was over, Eunice and Chiyo were hugging.

Chiyo smiled, "Eunice what are you doing here?"

Eunice smiled and let her go, "Well you see after Ben's utimatrix was upgrade there was no need for primus you know the planet my dad made to be the memory system for the utimatrix and prototype omnitrix. So he didn't need my help running it so he said instead of helping him repurpose it, I need to be around other humans."

Jessica crossed her arms and said, "then why didn't he send you to Bellwood?"

Eunice shrugged and said, "I said I want to go but dad said it was too dangerous. I mean I can copy powers I can handle myself! I mean it's not like I'm in beta stages anymore."

Yomi adjusted her glasses, "I can't believe a sentence like that makes sense!"

Sakaki was about to say something but her badge beeped and she looked at it, "Ben Chiyo it's your grandpa he says Someone named Zombozo has escaped!"

Ben's eyes widen as did Jessica and Chiyo's.

Osaka blinked and said, "who's Zombozo?"

Charmcaster then said, "Creepy undead murderous clown."

Tomo then jumped on to Yomi's head, "KILLER ZOMBIE CLOWN!"

Nyamo was passing and overhead and said, "I'm going to forget I heard that!"

Yomi tried to get Tomo off him and said, "come on it's not like he's going to be here!"

They then heard a scream, Kagura then looked to Yomi and asked, "why to jinx it!"

Chiyo, Ben Eunice and Sakaki who pulled out a small laser blaster form her school bag then ran out.

To see Zombozo holding a hammer, Thumbskull, Acid breath and frightwig.

Zombozo appeared more rioting then before and said, "did you miss us Benjamin?"

Ben then slammed on the utimatrix trying for Fourarms but instead ending up as a new alien Ben then said the alien's name "Bloxx? Who is he going to help?" He then held out his hands firing off Blocks at the bad guys which explode.

Sakaki fired at Zombozo as she heard Tomo yell, "GO FOR THE HEAD! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO KILL A ZOMBIE!"

Thumbskull looked at Eunice and said, "Get out of the way little girl!" Eunice then touched Thumbskull's chest making her eyes glow green as she said, "Sorry but I copy powers!" In a moment Eunice flipped Thumbskull using his own strength.

The super strong mutant was thrown through a wall and Eunice smiled and giggled as she said, "Don't underestimate me because I'm cute!"

Acid breath tried to breath Acid on Ben only for Ben to fill his mouth with Blocks making him Bend over and couch!

Bloxx's then morphed his hands in to hammers and hit him in the back and stomach at the same time making him spit out the blocks and pass out. Acid breath was breathing just fine in his sleep and Bloxx said, "I didn't plan that."

Chiyo looked at Frightwig who was laughing "just fun away little girl we want ben!" Chiyo then cycled through her aliens before her omnitrix dial popped up and she said, "big brother isn't the only alien in the Tennyson family!"

She then slammed it down and turned into a pinkish mud based humanoid alien with big pink eyes and the omnitrix symbol on her chest, Chiyo Blinked, "what the? I look like Cousin Lucy!"

Chiyo then said, "Well I guess we'll call this alien Mud!" She then morphed her hand into a hammer and swung at Frightwig! Fright swig tried to fit Chiyo with her hair, only for it to pass right through her.

Frightwig's eyes widen as a hammer hit her in the face knocking her out, "did you really just try to slap mud? You can't hit slimes but slimes can hit you! That's how it works!"

Ben was firing more Bloxx at Zombozo who was just hitting them away with his hammer and he touched the utimatrix symbol and said, "Come on give me something I know!" in a moment Ben turned into Ghostfreak making his eyes widen.

Ghostfreak looked at his new chains and said, "well I look creepier!" Zombozo was shaking, "I'm not scared!"

Ghostfreak then turned the dial making the spikes pop out and he said, "then let's see what the ultimate version of Ghostfreak looks like shall we?"

In a green flash Ghostfreak changed his chains ripped as his skin vanished leaving him nothing but bones. His utimatrix symbol moved to his chest, as black slime covered the bones like it was skin.

Ten black slime tentacles popped out of its back as Ghostfreak's head became mouth and eyeless. In his rib cage slash stomach a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth opened and roared as the ultimate opened its hands to show eyes in the palms.

Ben's new stomach mouth then said, "ultimate Ghostfreak!" He then vanished and appeared behind Zombozo grabbing the undead clown in its tentacles and roared in his face.

Zombozo then passed out as a wet spot formed in his pants.

Ben then returned too normal and said, "well that was creepy!"

Sakaki then spotted Thumbskull getting up and when she was about to fire Osaka fired off a mana blast that hit Thumbskull in the head knocking him out.

Osaka smiled and said, "now I have to go I have to feed my kitten crystal." She then picked up a broom stick and made it hover and sat on it and waved, "bye guys!" She then flew out on the broom stick.

Charmcaster then said,' there was no need for that she could have just teleported!"

Chiyo then returned too normal and Ben looked at his utimatrix and said, "I don't have this 'Mud' Transformation in mine!"

Chiyo blinked and said, "I guess we are just starting to unlock different aliens."

Jessica then point to Frightwig and said, "talk about a bad hair day!" everyone then looked at her not believing she told that bad joke, then Ben and Chiyo started laughing.

Unknown to all a strange thing in a hood was watching form far a black and red telescope retracting form outside the hood into it, a yellow glow then turned off and on as it spoke, "so father has a new daughter. Yes, it appears the evolution function is more powerful than my minions told me!"

It then used a black and red clawed hand to remove its hood revealing Malware as he said, "I most have it! I most evolve farther than the rest of my defective kind! I don't care about my plans I most have the power to evolve!"

To be continued.

Time till omniverse 10 months


	32. Tennysons in Japan part two!

In Japan Ben Chiyo and Jessica were walking Ben and chiyo where drinking smoothies, behind them the others were talking.

Tomo was spinning, "did you see it Ben was all oh ghost not scary enough let me turn into an ultra-ghost!"

Yomi hit Tomo on her head, "don't remind me I'll be having nightmares for weeks!" Kagura then said, "And Ben was made of building blocks don't forget that!"

Ben stopped bring his smoothie and said, "Something isn't adding up? Sakaki and Jessica looked at him and said, "Say what?"

Charmcaster then said, "bad guys show up, and you beat them that's how it always goes why do you think I changed sides?

Osaka looked to Charmcaster, "yeah a group of bad guys' form America showed up on Ben and Chiyo's first day here what's the big deal!"

Everyone then looked at her getting it.

Chiyo then said, "Osaka you just made big brother's point without even realizing it."

A large red laser blast then hit the ground making every one jump back as down jumped Malware Making Ben gasp and back away, "MALWATE!"

Malware laughed, "you passed my test to see if the utimatrix truly was better omnitrix, Ben, and you really didn't think you had seen the last of me!" He then pointed his arm Cannon and in a moment Ben was Chromastone.

Chiyo's eyes were widen "AVOID THE LASER ARM IS A DNA DESTORYING WEAPON! IF IT HITS YOU IT'll ALSO KILL EVERYONE WITH SIMILAR DNA TO YOU! She then turned into Diamondhead.

Tomo jumped, "YOU MEAN IF IT HITS ME IT'LL KILL MY FAMILY!" Sakaki then said, "Worst humanities base DNA is so Similar if it hits one person it might destroy all of the human race!"

Charmcaster and Osaka then made a dome around them and the normal girls.

Kagura then said, "HOW IS MALWARE?"

Jessica then said, "a Mutate member of upgrade's race who ripped out one of Ben's transformations and eat." Everyone then looked at her and asked, "Say what?"

Malware then fired his Cannon and Ben Absorbed the Energy and fired it back as he said, "CHIYO STAND BACK THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM!" Malware was knocked down and in a moment Ben became Clockwork and fired off time ray at Malware!

Chiyo then said, "I'm not leaving you big brother!" In moments Malware Got up the time ray not affecting him as he laughed and said, "Last week I eat a devise meant to slow down tiem flow around an object. Its inventor wanted it to be used to allow food to last longer, but now it lives up to its full power as a weapon within me!"

In a moments Malware was about to Grab the utimatrix dial as he charged through the time rays till a wave of Crystal spikes knocked him back.

Chiyo growled, "leave my big brother alone!"

Malware then roared as he grabbed a truck making it turn to dust as he absorbed it into himself to grow larger as he said, "I have no more use for an omnitrix. I want to evolve farther!" He then used his new size to punch Chiyo as Diamondhead into a building."

Ben then turned into Atomix and went to Punch him, "LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER ALONE!" Malware then Grabbed Atomix Fist and in a moment Ben hit the dial to go ultimate and Malware laughed, "Foolish boy!"

In a moment ultimate Atomix felt the energy being sucked form his body as malware said, "I've devoured energy absorption tech. I'll take longer to disgust and gain the power I want but I'll do!" in a moment Ultimate Atomix was sucked inside of Malware making everyone's eyes widen.

Chiyo then got up and said, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BIG BROTHER!?" Her omnitrix then timed out leaving her human.

Malware laughed and said, "I eat him!" within Moment's Chiyo was crying and Jessica fainted.

Tomo then screamed, "THIS ISN'T HOW IT WORKS!"

In moments Chiyo Slammed down on the omnitrix and became Waybig and punched him saying, "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" the alien form was still in tears.

Meanwhile within Malware.

Ben found himself human in front of his house as a sad Ten-year-old him walked in, "Great more time travel! Wait I remember this!" He then walked in and Spotted Azmuth telling the younger him, "victory teaches nothing, a lose, is something one can learn from Ben, there is something for you to learn in this just give it time Ben!"

He then left and Ben found himself in a black and red place with his younger self who asked, "So did we finally learn?"

Ben then told his younger self, "yeah don't' depend on one form above all others, don't let your all the past wins go to your head, don't' get a big ego, and most of all we can't let villains run around. We can't just stand around sad while Malware is putting people in danger."

The younger ben then held his hand out to his older self and the Older Ben took it and behind Younger ben was Feedback's icon. The young Ben then said, "then I can finally forgive myself."

Meanwhile in the outside world.

Malware turned into slime and moved along Chiyo's giant arm and fired a beam at her Fin making her fall over and return to human leaving her on her butt in the street.

Malware then reformed, "so the omnitrix altered your DNA to save you from my cannon. But you're not your brother!" he then laughed as he pointed the Cannon and in a moment Chiyo's Omnitrix got a Green light that showed the face of a new alien.

And green light shined form within Malware as he screamed, "WHAT' S HAPPENING!?" Ben's voice then said, "I'm taking back what you stole form me!"

Chiyo then smiled with tears in her eyes and Jessica got up and both said, "Ben!"

In a moment a Green Blast formed out from Malware's stomach where it formed in to an alien who yelled," FEEDBACK IS BACK!" Ben as Feedback then put his fist up and punched him together, "reunited and it feels so good!"

Feedback's hair antenna then touched Chiyo's omnitrix transforming her into Feedback. Her version's eye was pink, her outfit was purple and it clearly had female form, and smaller plugs.

Chiyo then smiled and hugged Ben and said, "Don't scare me like that big brother!"

Ben then petted her head, "I promise to try not to scare you like that in the future little sister!"

Malware got up holding his stomach, "I destroyed Feedback once I'll do so again!"

Ben then turned the dial on his chest and said, "I know that's why I'm not fighting you as him!" in a moment he became upgrades as spikes came out.

Upgrades then turned into a Green colored version of Malware's original form and he said, "Ultimate upgrades! Chiyo You run defense as Feedback! It's time to fight fire with fire!"

Malware fired only for Chiyo to absorb the energy and fired it back at Malware knocking him over as Ben jumped on him and stabbed his slaws into Malware making Malware scream!

Malware's color started to turn green as he struggled his yellow core growing smaller and smaller and his form devolving showing he was losing his absorbed powers.

Ben then yelled, "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!" in moments Malware glow Green as Ben jumped off and said, "that'll do it!"

Malware then got up to see his hands green and unclawed and he looked at the rest of him he was now a normal mechamoprh" NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?"

Ben then said, "Simple I correct the flaw in your life code that made it so tech you is merged with you. You are now a normal mechamoprh!"

Malware roared in rage and tried to charge but Chiyo's antenna touched the power line and she fired an electric blast at Malware that knocked him out cold. "It's all over now!"

In a moment Ben timed out and was human and Jessica ran to him and tackled him with tears in her eyes "I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!"

Ben held her and said, "It's ok Jessica if Diagon couldn't kill me what makes you think a mutant could finish me off." Jessica then kissed Ben.

Yomi then looked around, "where's Eunice?"

Charmcaster, "she's half tech malware's touch would have killed her she ran off like a mad woman."

Sakaki then pulled out her badge, "Let's call for a pick up on Malware."

Meanwhile in the shadow's watching was a hunter named Khyber.

Khyber laughed, "well now this is what you get for leaving us for your greed Malware, it doesn't matter. Our plans will still happen enjoy yourself Ben we're the nemetrix is finally complete you will die!"

The huntsmen then left with a smirk.

To be continued.

Time till omniverse 10 months


	33. wrath of Albedo part one!

One month later in Bell wood.

Inside the plumber base Kevin was made of metal using hammer fist to attack a man Servantis! He was in black proto-tech armor along with other plumbers called the rooters attacking Kevin!

Servantis then opened the top of his head to reveal a device hooked to his brain as he put his hands on his head, "Kevin if you won't help us stop the coming storm by free will! Then I'll force you too!" Kevin smirked as he used a hammer to hit the device smashing it.

Servantis held his head," How?"

Kevin then grabbed him and in a flash of right light servantis was human again and kevin smirked as black bags appeared under his eyes. "You thought you had the edge with that memory block you put in my head! But wrong! I got enough control over my powers and a stable enough mind to handle some energy without going insane a side effect was the moment I saw you I remembered everything!" he then picked Servantis away.

Kevin then knocked out a girl who looked half Jetray that attacked him, "using my powers to make you guys and Many, Helen, Alan and Peirce half alien so you could use as a pawns to kill Ben! And the brain washing!"

Grandpa make came in with a blaster and said, "Kevin your dad won't "

Before he could finish Kevin said, "Devin was never real Max, he was a fake memory he put in both ours and my mother's head to have an easier time controlling us!"

A guy who looked like he was part NRG fired a blast only for Kevin to absorb the blast and fire it back at him knocking him out.

Kevin then returned too normal and said, "now I'm not going crazy max I'm just going to go undo all of this guy's brainwashing's while I still have Servantis watered down brainstorm powers! It is a thing I most do for my honor!"

Kevin then ripped open a blaster making a smoke screen and a bang which he vanished behind.

Max put a hand on his face, "where is Ben when you need him!? Right Japan!"

Meanwhile in Japan.

Class was just beginning when Tomo charged in looking angry and point at Ben saying, "HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME THE COLD SHOULDER ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL TODAY!"

Yomi adjusted her glasses, "What's your problem!"

Tomo then point to Ben, "Mr. Big shot super hero gave me the cold shoulder on the way to school I waved at him and screamed hi ben then he just growled and ran away without even looking at me!"

Jessica then said "That's impossible for two reasons one Ben was with me and Chiyo all morning and we didn't see you!"

Eunice then point at a map and said, "and you walk to school form the west heading, Ben Jessica and Chiyo come from the east heading the only time your paths meet is in the middle here at school so there is no way that was Ben you saw!"

Tomo blinked and stuttered, "But it looked just like him, well I think he had a hoodie up and looked like he had red eye!"

Chiyo's eyes widened as did Jessica's "ALBEDO!"

Sakaki looked pale, and Osaka asked, "who's albedo?"

Charmcaster then said, "A super smart jackass who use to be a Greymatter, but, thanks to a math goof in his attempts to copies Ben's powers was turned into a Clone of Ben. Now he is Ben's evil clone who doesn't need a watch to transform and wants to kill ben and take his watch so he can be a Greymatter again."

Yukari then dropped her chalk and screamed, "HELL NO! NO EVIL CLONES! MAGIC FINE! ALIENS FINE! SUPERHEROES AND SUPER VILLIANS FINE! BUT I'M DRAWING THE BULLSHIT LINE AT EVIL CLONES!"

At that moment part if the school burst in to flames outside the window and everyone looked out to see Swampfire with his red and green colors switched around with something on his left wrist as he screamed, "TENNYSON COME OUT AND FACE ME! YOU HAIRLESS APE!"

Kagura was pale and point to Ben, "that Albedo?"

Ben then got up turned into Arctiguana Smashed the window and said, "yes" he then, slide down on an ice slide he made with his breath, "Really attack a school? Are you that insane!

Albedo through fireballs saying, "DIE TENNYSON!"

Ben then breathed ice and at that moment Albedo spotted a little girl running out and throw a fireball at her thinking Ben would leave himself open to protect her! But in a moment his eyes widen as the little girl turned into a Female Blitzwolfer.

Her fusion was smaller with four fingers, girly she had female figure, she had a pink sports top, and black sport shorts that had a pink belt that held her pink omnitrix symbol she then let out a sonic howl which put out the fireball.

Albedo backed away saying, "NO! NO! NO! ANOTHER OMNITRIX WASTED ON A HUMAN! AND THIS TIME A PREPUBESCENT FEMALE!"

Chiyo then yelled out, "HAY I've Totally hitting puberty!"

Ben then went ultimate and breathed ice at Albedo freezing him, "Chiyo less yelling at my devilish double more hitting him!"

In a moment Albedo broke freeze by becoming a redish colored version of Humungousaur now in his new outfit which on albedo was mirrored. He then turned to smash but Chiyo jumped into the air using a howl pointed down and land on Albedo's back!

Ben then quickly froze his feet as Chiyo became grey matter, her version had the same outfit as Ben's Greymatter had, but in pink and she kept her hair she then hit a point on his neck making Albedo pass.

She then hopped of him and returned too normal and said, "Brains over brawn!"

A space ship to appear and beam up Albedo and a voice to say "your win matters not Tennysons Albedo was only to distract you while I stole what we needed! But impress team work between you both noun the less"

The ship then vanished through a warp.

Ben blinked and said, "I don't like this!" as he returned too normal.

Chiyo blinked as she looked confused, "I don't know what just happened!"

On board the space ship Khyber hand him the nemetrix and said, "Upgrade this like you promised then I'll give you what you want!"

Albedo who was in human form grabbed it and worked on it adding something into it, "cleaver this why I have to keep my end of the deal very well, there the same evolution system that Tennyson has is now within you're knock off field with the DNA of savage beasts!"

Khyber then took it and smiled, "Now to ensure you don't kill me I've stashed what you want under a tree that I've painted purple in the forest you can't miss it!"

In a moment albedo was beamed down to the forest where he spotted a purple paint covered tree and what looked like something buried.

He then got down and turned into Wildmutt his version and most likely Ben's new version had now grown its tail and had to strips of a mature male member of its race, the only difference was his fur was more red.

He then pulled out form the ground a metal box and returned to human form and opened it to reveal a crystal, he then took it out and put it into the thing on his left wrist which was a what band, in moments it transformed into a red version of the upgrade utimatrix.

Albedo smiled, "there my stabilizer slash evolution function is now complete!" in a moment he turned into a red version of ultimate Humungousaur and laughed evilly!

Later that night, on the street under a street light Albedo stood when he saw Ben coming his way, "Hello Tennyson welcome to our last meeting!" in a moment he turned into ultimate spider-monkey who now had three sets of arms in place of his four spider legs.

He then charged and a shocked Ben quickly became goop who shoot acid right in the ultimates face making him fall back and roar in pain!

Ben then said, "So what was your plan! Partner steals what you need so you can go ultimate again!"

Ultimate quickly fell into his Galvan form and said, "only you would look at it like that! It also stabilizes my transformations! So now they will never fail me again! I will never turn back into you unless chose to! I am me once more!"

Ben then said, "Good now you can be happy and leave me alone because you're a Galvan again!"

Albedo growled, "and forgive the dishonor of being a hairless ape! Never! The indignities I suffered will only be removed when, your life ends!" in a moment he became ultimate Greymatter and fired his middle eye laser only for Ben to counter with Chromastone and absorb the Blast and fire it back hitting Albedo making him return to his normal Galvan form.

Ben then said, "albedo there is nothing you can do I can't! I know all this forms! I know how to counter them! Look I'm still winning without using the ultimates!"

In a moment Albedo became the alien Graveattack and went ultimate and started to smash Ben around, "SHUT UP AND DIE!"

In a moment Ben hit the dial and vanished. Seconds later Ultimate Graveattack was forced back into Albedo's Galvan form by a powerful electric shock

Ben who was clearly Nanomech returned to human form and crossed his arms, "you can't win albedo why don't you just be happy you got what you originally want! Your you! You have all my powers! You even got the ultimates! You got what you set out for go be happy!"

Albedo then quickly became ultimate Humungousaur, but before he could fire ben as way big stepped on him!

Ben then once more became human as the Galvan albedo got up, "you will never be happy because at the end of the day! You have no sense of self! Before you were just Azmuth's helper! You want the watch to make a name for yourself and step out of his shadow! When he said know you throw a fit and made your own and end up me! Then you pinned all your problems on me! Well now your problems are all solved and you are still after me!"

Albedo turned into ultimate Rath, "SHUT UP!"

In a moment ultimate Rath was knocked out by Swampfire's smell making Albedo become Galvan again.

Swampfire walked closer, "because you know even with all my powers your still in someone's shadow! My shadow! No matter what you become you'll always be wearing my face! And you know this!"

Albedo just screamed insanely and turned into Ultimate Fourarms his version having darker colors and red eyes.

Swampfire then went ultimate and punched Albedo hard enough in the head he became a Galvan again. "That's why I feel sorry for you! No matter what you have driven yourself so crazy in your own personally made hell you can't see the truth! That you can't see the truth the reason for all your troubles is yourself! Or maybe you do see that on some level and that's why you keep coming after me sense we share the same face!"

Albedo turn into ultimate Atomix his version red! He tried to Punch Ben only for Ben to become Swampfire then change to feedback! In a moment Feedback absorbed albedo then fired him back out where he took on Ben's form again.

Albedo punched the ground, "WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOU, YOU DANG DIRTY HAIRLESS APE!"

Ben then said, "Because I'm the hero!"

Albedo then screamed as he became ultimate Atomix again, "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!" in a moment there was a bright red flash and Ben and Albedo Vanished, taken to some place else by the beam.

Within hours video people had taken was released and that made the plumbers show up to investigate what happened to ben!

To be continued.

Time till omniverse 9 months


	34. Wrath of Albedo Part Two!

The following morning the area Ben and Albedo disappeared form was roped off with a plumber team looking it over.

Sasaki scanned the area, "first Kevin goes off on a nutty quest to bring the rooters to justice then then recurred my Peirce Now this! And Gwen is gone!"

In a moment through the line broke a female Cannonbolt it was clearly Chiyo her blades were purple, her skin grey, her eyes pink and the pin omnitrix symbol on her forehead when she unrolled.

Behind her ran Eunice, Osaka, Yomi, Tomo Kagura Jessica and Hope.

Chiyo then returned to human form and teared up "WHERE IS MY BIG BROTHER!?"

Jessica then panted and said, "yeah were the hell is my boyfriend

Sakaki then said, "I don't know all we can pick up on is a teleporter energy trail we don't' know where it leads.

Chiyo in a moment was feedback and said, "I'm coming big brother!" she then sparked the area making the teleportation beam reappear this time in pink carrying all the girls away on a beam of pink light!

The girls all then showed up in a Galvan city.

Eunice gasp it was wrecked, "this is Galvan prime and my home town!" She then put her hands on her face and ran off screaming, "DADDY!"

Tomo span around happily, "YAY SPACE ADVENTURE!" Yomi then hit Tomo's head and said, "Don't' cheer we're lost in space!"

Kagura was looking around at the building with she was taller then, "so tiny"

In moments Chiyo ran off sniffing the ground as Wildmutt and ran off like a savage beast.

Jessica then point to her and said, "After that eyeless dog thing!" they all then ran behind Chiyo coming to Azmuth's lab where she timed out to see Ben laying in the middle of the rubble.

He was cut up a bit and his cloths looked a little burned. Jessica screamed and walked to him and put her head to his chest and sighed in relief, "thank all that is good, his just passed out! Now come on Ben time to wake up" she then kissed him and in moment Ben's eyes shot open.

Jessica then broke the kiss and smiled, "just like a fairy tale true love's kiss awakens." Ben blushed as he sat up, holding his head, "where's Albedo?"

Eunice was looking through the lab's ruins and saying, "and where's my dad?"

Ben shrugged and said, "Don't ask me I can't remember a think."

Osaka then picked up a camera and said, "may be this will tell us what we need to know."

Hope held her hand out making a pink screen appear form the Camera's eye playing its video with no audio. The video which was damaged showed Albedo and Ben having a show down in the lab, till Albedo turned into a red colored Gutrot and fired off gases that knocked Ben out.

Ben said, "that explains it he problem mixed knock out gas with something to kill memory." The video then showed Albedo grabbing Azmuth while ultimate spider-monkey and running off.

Eunice was screaming, "WHAT IS THAT MAD MAN GOING TO DO WITH MY DAD!"

The video then ended. Ben then said, "And why didn't he just kill me when he had the chance?"

Tomo then said, "come on let's find him where could he be?" She then did a shooting pose, "this is going to get me ready for my future space cop job,"

Chiyo's eye twitched, "Tomo he can turn into Jetray, Jetray can made the jump to hyperspace!" Tomo's jaw dropped and she put her hand son her face and said, "so cool!"

Yomi then yelled, "STOP GEEKING OUT! WE'RE LIGHT YEARS FOR HOME LOOKING FOR AN EVIL BEN!"

Charmcaster snapped her fingers, "that's it a tracking spell we may not be able to track Azmuth, but sense Albedo is most likely using one of Ben's forms we can use Ben to track Albedo." She then put a hand before Ben making him glow and a glowing path to show out fomr his back and say "other in is albedo."

Osaka then smiled and waved her glowing pink hands, "then let's warp!" Kagura was about to try and run but they all vanished and appeared in a rundown space station.

Jessica hide behind Ben, "Creepy!" All then! Kagura Osaka and Tomo all hid behind Chiyo shaking as she said, "Creepy as it gets!"

Eunice then ran off ahead of them looking for her dad, with tears in eye, she was away ahead of the group when she heard albedo's laughter and looked around a corner. She saw her dad hooked to a machine while albedo as ultimate Greymatter was moving machines around with his mind to build the machine he was hooked too.

Azmuth looked around, "Really? An IQ draining machine, to try and add my intelligence to your own, what evolved Galvan still not smarter than me a normal one?"

Albedo roared, "SHUT UP!"

In a moment Eunice saw the rest of them heading her and in a moment she ran to Chiyo and turned her into XLR8 then turned Ben into Fourarms and she put her hand on both their faces making all three glow.

Eunice then said, "ok you guys handle Albedo I'm going to go get my dad so Albedo doesn't rip his brain out!" she then ran off in XLR8 speed past Albedo where she ripped off Azmuth's restrains and took off, "I got you dad!"

As she ran Azmuth comment, "really two alien powers why are you stressing yourself like this? You're going to make your system's crash!"

Eunice was about to say something but albedo's third eye beam fired at her, and it would have hit if Ben as Feedback hadn't jumped in the way and absorbed the blast and fired it back at albedo hitting him so hard he turned into his human form.

Before albedo could transform Chiyo as Xlr8 rolled in hitting him with a tail whack that send him flying in to a metal wall, only for Albedo to turn into ultimate Rath and roar.

Osaka then walked out and held her hand up making a bubble over Ultimate Rath who was now punching at it to get it off as he was running out of air. Osaka smiled, "kitty go night night!"

Albedo then in a moment morphed into Diamondhead his versions' outfit was red as was his crystals "Crystalline life forms don't' go night night hairless ape!"

He was about to shoot Spikes at her but Hope held out her hand and fired off a mana blast that hit him in the side making him fall over and fall back to human form.

While this was going on Azmuth looked to Eunice and said, "Eunice don't' just stand there while you still have super speed get us away to some location rich in mechanical parts I have a plan."

Eunice nodded and said, "Got it dad!" She then ran off at super speed.

Albedo then got back and transformed into NRG his version's armor was rusty as he said, "I will destroy this place and watch you all die for lax of air!"

Jessica then throw a little piece of crap that hi the dial making him become albedo again and she smiled and said, "don't forget who's dating the real thing bootleg!"

Before he could do anything else Tomo jumped out hit him in the head with a piece of metal, "Sakaki! YOU SEE THIS! Recruit me!"

Albedo then turned into Fourarms his version having brown skin and grabbed her by the neck only for Sakaki to shoot his hand making her let Tomo go. As Tomo tan she said, "nan nan boo boo you can't catch me!"

As he tried to grab her Ben tackled him as ultimate Bannon bolt sending him through a hall into another room on the station, "for someone who says he's smartest there is he clearly doesn't know how to handle numbers!"

In a moment albedo became Ultimate Atomix and screamed! "HOW I'M SMARTER I HAVE THE BETTER WATCH! YET I ALWAYS LOSE TO YOU DAM DIRTY HAIRLESS APES!"

Chiyo then became big chill and breathed on him making the ultimate energy being cool off and lose some power as she said, "because we're the good guys!

In a moment Chiyo timed out and Albedo shattered the ice. A second later Albedo was walking at them growling in rage when Eunice ran back in with Azmuth on her shoulder and said, 'Hay albedo dad's got something for you!"

Azmuth then held what was a human handgun sized blast and fired it, Albedo laugh as it's beam hit him, "What do you think a laser will do to me!"

Azmuth smirked, "It's not a laser it's a beam version of the omnitrix self-destruct code that sets it to blow in a few seconds so all that happens is the watch brakes."

Albedo then gasped as he returned to Ben's form his utimatrix falling apart he then tried to use his natural ability to transform but couldn't "why isn't natural transformation working!?"

Eunice laughed and said, "Well aren't you a little dummy Albedo you connected your natural DNA altering powers to your stabilizer directly. So when it went so did your natural transforming, you should have taken the extra time to make it work without hooking the two directly together."

Azmuth nodded and smiled, "Very good Eunice." Albedo then roared and held his head," NO! NO! TRAPPED AS BEN TENNYSON AGAIN! THE HORMOS THE TICHING THE BODILY FUNCTIONS! WHAT COULD BE WORST!"

Eunice then smirked," the other surprise we put in the beam, in three two one!" in a second Albedo Deaged into a ten-year-old Ben and covered his face and said, "oh man!" the bad guy then cried.

Osaka blinked and said, "did the bad guy just turn into a Chibi?"

Sakaki then said, "yes Osaka, yes he did."

Ben blinked and said, "well you won't be able to impersonate me anymore!"

Chiyo then said, "ok now how about calling for pick up this space station gives me the creeps."

Sakaki's badge then beeped, "and now Kevin and the plumber's helper have got Manny on their side and have head to the null void to get the rooters! I mean why they already lost the base and are stuck there what do they have they need to stop?"

Chiyo who read the reports and said, "the super powers they forced kevin to give them when he was a kid. I think Kevin is just after removing them so he can live with himself."

Sakaki blinked and said, "ok then that makes sense, calling for pick up and someone tie up Albedo!"

To be continued.

Time till omniverse 9 months


	35. Goodbye Japan!

One month later.

Yukari was walking around the culture fest spinning around happily singing when Nyamo walked out and said, 'well aren't you extra energetic this morning?"

Yukari span and said, "yes because it's our exchange student last day here, tomorrow they go back to America!"

Nyamo crossed her arms, "yukari! That's cold!"

Yukari then point at her girlfriend and said, "really dear? You going to miss all the super villain crashed school dates, or how about last week's sport fest being crashed by Animo! Remember you spent the day as a feral cat girl! And how they were only able to get most of the cat DNA out of your system?"

Nyamo blinked and crossed her arms and said, "Point made! But it's still not nice to say out loud. Meow!" She then covered her mouth, and blushed.

Yukari laughed and said, "And there's the little bit of kitty still in your system coming out! I mean it's cute but weird!"

Meanwhile in Yukari's class Chiyo was her version of four arms her hair tied into a pony tail dressed in a pink tank top, black shorts that had a yellow belt with her omnitrix dial on it! And she was taking pictures with people!

Ben was Diamondhead taking picture with people too! After each picture the group put money in a box on the desk.

Kagura had her arms class "picture with an alien booth best and easiest win ever!"

Osaka then blinked, "I don't get it it's just Chiyo and Ben!" Hope then petted Osaka's head, "Most people don't see it like that!"

Eunice was sitting down saying, "heck I'm technically a test tube baby and no one cares."

Tomo then said, "that's because you scare us miss cyborg!"

Yomi then said, "Tomo don't say it like that!"

Eunice then touched fourarms making herself glow as she cracked her knuckles, "So Tomo your scared of me let me give you a reason!" Tomo then ran saying "HELP!"

Meanwhile

Sakaki was pulling Peirce around the culture feast, who asked "why do you have me here?"

Sakaki said, "Because remember last month where you ran off for revenge against people already locked up in the null void!"

Peirce rubbed the back of his head and said, "right!"

Kaorin was watching crying, "why the pointy man Sakaki? Why?" she was crying to herself and then Kimora without his Id mask jumped up and said, "why so down Kaorin!"

Kaorin then jumped up and yelled! "AAAAA!" she then ran off quickly in fear.

She then bumped head first into Kimura's wife and fell over on her back, As Mrs. Kimura then helped her up, "oh your own of my husband's students!"

Kaorin then shockingly ask, "How could you marry him! I mean look at him!"

Mrs. Kimura then said, "your silly little girl!" she then petted her head, "Love is blind! Like when I met him he became my hero! You see I grow up on a farm! And this aliens kept knocking down my family's corn crops for their circle pranks!"

Kaorin Blinked as she pictured a cartoonish version of Mrs. Kimura yelling at a ufo In a corn field as she said, " so one night I yelled at them to stop! I got beamed up! And they took off with me!"  
Kaorin then pictured Mrs. Kimura talking to a cartoonish green alien in a ship in space as she said, "so I took the time to explain while it was fun for them we could sell that corn, so they were taking money out of my family's pocket! He didn't listen! Then my hubby in his own ship pulled them over for speeding!"

Kaorin pictured a UFO being pulled over by one marked police and a cartoonish Kimura going in!

Mrs. Kimura, "so then when he came in to give them a ticket for speeding this close to the home planet of a race that hasn't figured out how to make it to another planet yet, he saw me and I explained they took me form him!"

Kaorin would then picture a cartoonish Kimura using his tentacle hair to punch a lot of other aliens, "So then he tried to arrest them for abduction so they attacked him but my hero beat them up!"

Mrs. Kimura then finished her story with, "So then he gave me a ride home made sure I was ok, and we kept visiting me in the night so we got married had a daughter, which thanks to my husband being a lizard end with me laying an egg which hatched a week later and we lived happily ever after The end!" she then left saying "so you never know when love will find you are where it will take you!"

Kaorin's right eye twitched, "did she just say she laid an egg?" Eunice then said, " yes but so what? I mean Big chills specie is asexual with all members laying eggs once every 80 years. Which lead to Ben laying eggs whiched hatched!" 

Kaorin's head then tilted and untilted with steam coming out of her ears like her brain was over loading, "Ben's a mother."

Eunice then said, "yeah and I'm a cyborg test tube baby so shit happens!" she then left and said, "Now where ow where did Tomo go!?" As she left.

Tomo's head popped out of the flower bed as she got up and dusted herself off, 'Just eight more minutes till she loses Fourarms super strength!" She then ran off.

Kaorin then fainted.

Nyamo then walked past her and picked her up and laid her on a bench, "Poor thing overload." Nyamo then ran screaming when she spotted a dog.

Yukari then ran after her, "note to self at Eunice next parent teach conference ask the smartest thing in the universe to see if he came remove the rest of that Cat DNA form Nyamo! NYAMO COME BACK HERE HONEY!"

Later when the Culture fest was over Chiyo and her old friends were hugging and crying.

Osaka then said, "We're going to miss you Chiyo-chun!"

Sakaki nodded and said, "even though you can take care of yourself with that watch of yours!"

Kagura then whipped tears from her eyes, "I promised I won't' cry! Promise broken!"

Tomo was all tear eyed and said, "the next super villain attacks you hit them once for me!"

Yomi then said, "stay safe Chiyo!"

Ben sighed and looked down as Jessica put a hand on his should and kissed him. " I know Ben, it's hard to say goodbye to a friend!"

Chiyo then tried to hold back her tears, "I'll miss you guys." Ben then said, " It's ok Chiyo let it out!"

She then hugged them and cried a lot!

The following night Chiyo was back in bell wood in her room in her pajamas about to get in to bed when she heard music out her window and walked over to it to see Jimmy holding a boom box!

Chiyo then looked throw her hails and picked Waterhazard and in a moment the dial popped up and she slammed it down and became Waterhazard. Her version was smaller and more femininity in form, her shell was more of a purple color with her dial and eyes pink!

She then opened her window and fired off a water Blast at Jimmy shorting out the boom box and said, "NEVER GET BETWEEN A GIRL AND SLEEP!" She then slammed the window closed and returned too normal and got in bed.

Chiyo snuggled into her pill and drifted off to sleep saying, "stupid Jimmy!" She then fell asleep.

To be continued.

Time till omniverse 8 months


	36. Ben and Chiyo Go to the 70s part one!

One month later.

Chiyo was dressed in a pink shirt with a ten on the back, brown shorts and pink shoes, her big tails where gone letting her hair hang down, she was a half foot taller now, haven grown, she was now 12 years old.

she was next to her big brother running after someone in a robe who stole a strange alien power cell.

Chiyo then hit the dial and turned into XLR8 as her big brother did the same them in a moment both where in front of the man in the robe.

At that moment the man in the robe dropped the power cell and removed his hood to reveal one of Eon's soldiers.

Chiyo and Ben's eyes then widen as they said, "EON!" in a moment they saw Eon on top of a building and he held out his hand, "Let's play again little sister and my alternate self!" in a moment a portal opened below both Xlr8 and they fell in timing out back into Ben and Chiyo.

As they fell through the time portal, Ben was calm, And Chiyo looked at him, "how are you this calm!?"

Ben then said, "years of getting use to traps and tricks!" they then came to the end and Ben became Jetray who now had his omnitrix symbol around his waist on a green belt.

Chiyo then became Ampfibian and as they flow they heard people, the city below was clearly an older version of Bellwood the two then landed in an alley and walked out.

Chiyo then said, "when are we?"

Ben looked around and the people in seventies style clothing "the seventies I think, now is it ours or an alternate version is the question!" both walked out and in the middle of the side walk meet another set of them showing it was another universe.

The native Ben was wearing a tie-dye shirt with a white ten in the middle, bell bottom pants, and plain white shoes, he had an afro, he had yellow eyes, his omnitrix looked like the original when he was ten, but with black replaced by orange white replaced with red, and green replaced with yellow

The bens, looked at each other the native ben said, "Dude I'm digging the black and green shirt with the ten on it it's got style man!"

Normal Ben then said, "Thanks I like the die-dye, very colorful!"

Chiyo was eyeing her counterpart just as much as her counterpart was eyeing her after all it was the first time both had meet themselves.

The native Chiyo clearly didn't have an omnitrix and she was dressed in a tie-dye dress with the piece sign in white all over it, she had class, no shoes, and her hair was down with a flower crown in it.

Both Chiyo's blinked the normal one says, "The dress is loud!" The native Chiyo said, "How come you got a watch too man?"

Chiyo shrugged and said, "I guess just lucky!"

Native Ben then said, "Just like cousin Gwen!" the normal ben then laughed, "good one!"

Native Chiyo then said, "Not that I mind having two big brothers around what brings you to our universe dudes and dudette."

Ben then said, "we were chasing this criminal when it turned out to be one of Eon's henchmen and then we fell in to a trap hole time portal."

Native Chiyo, "Just like that time it happened to us and we end up in that strange time called the eighties."

Native Ben then said, "yeah I know sis, then I couldn't find our way back home even when that other me upgrade my clockwork, we still couldn't find home, then this dude in a dimensional hopping Mr. Smoothie showed up and offered us a lift. What was that cat's name?"

Native Chiyo snapped her fingers, "I think it was something, some letter, Hokestar."

Ben raised and eye brow, "universe hopping Mr. Smoothie? Now I've heard of everything. And I'm happy about it."

In a moment people ran screaming and there was the native Vulkanus the native's eyes was yellow, his suit was gold on the shiny parts and yellow on the rest his yellow suited pike axe aliens then attacked.

Native Chiyo then ran to hide as Both Bens and normal Chiyo slammed down on the omnitrix, saying, "you picked the wrong day for evil!"

Chiyo turned into her version of Rath female in shape fur white dressed in pink luchador gear, Normal Ben was Humungousaur, the native Ben was Diamondhead.

The natives Diamondhead's crystals head a yellow tone, his eyes where yellow as were his omnitrix symbol he was dressed in the same outfit Diamondhead had when Ben was ten but with white replaced by tie-dye.

Vulkanus then turned to see three aliens and he said, "HOLD ON A MINUTE! WHAT IS THIS!"

Native Ben then said, "Vulkanus dude let me introduce you to my groovy alternate timeline self and his little sister who also has a power watch!"

The Pike axe aliens then fired only for Diamondhead to summon a crystal wall.

The native Vulkanus then walked up to Humungousaur and said, "you listen here Daddy 'oh I know all this Ben's moves you can't do anything to catch me off guard cat!"

Humungousaur then turned the dial becoming ultimate Humungousaur who morphed his hands in to gatling gun form and fired! Blasting off this Vulkanus arms.

Vulkanus then turned and ran saying, "I STAND CORRECT!" he then ran right into Chiyo Rath who grabbed him around the waist form behind and she said, "Let me tell you something! German suplex!"

Chiyo then used the Suplex with Vulkanus little body falling out at it's end!

The little Vulkanus land on his face and he saw native Ben had already trapped his minions in crystal blocks, so he said, "I would like to go to jail now man! Three! That's not fair daddy 'oh and I want you to know that cats!"

The native Chiyo then ran out and said, "that was quick!"

All the changed people turned back to normal and normal ben said, "Well three times the hero vs one dude will be that."

Native Ben then said, "I know this, but you guys need to get on home! I mean if your world needs two power watches what will it do without one! Chiyo come on let's take this guys to Azmuth! We need to find a way to get this good-looking dude and dudette back to their hometown!"

Normal Ben then followed and said, "that means a lot coming form a good looking guy like you!"

Normal Chiyo then said, "and the Ego starts!"

Native Chiyo then said, "I know right I love big bro, but the ego is as annoying as a talking orange."

At this place version of plumber base which was done in mostly yellow, they met this universe version of Azmuth in a Galvan plumber uniform his yellow eyes blinked sideways as he looked at them. "I don't know what in the universe could have made a man, make another let along give one super forms, kind of anime logic is only asking for trouble."

Normal Ben then said," you are a lot less bitter then our universe you!"

Native Ben then said, "a bitter Azmuth dude, I can't even picture that."

Native Azmuth then laughed and said, "witty, now under normal case you could just return home using clockwork but!" He pointed to a monitor showing a scan of normal Ben and Chiyo, "But Eon's mostly unstable portals have let you covered in quantum particles"

Native Chiyo, "which mess with a time walker's ability to navigate to point home!"

Normal Ben then said, "So we can't find home as clockwork even if we fuse it with upgrades because this stuff we're covered in will just confuse the part of clockwork that handles targeting when opening portals."

Native Azmuth nodded, "you got it dude!"

Normal Chiyo then said, "ok how about we wash them off?"

Native Azmuth then said," sorry little dudette but it's not that simple quantum particles can't be removed once they are stuck on something, you have to wait for them to run out of energy and die for the effect to be removed."

Native Ben then lend against the wall and said, "so then this cats be stuck for a while, that sucks."

Normal Ben then said, "What if we still try we'll get it by random chance sooner or later."

Native Azmuth then said, "time traveling would only recharge the particle and make them stronger. Not only would it still be impossible to find home at random but trying would make it impossible to have any warp control. You might end up in a universe where air ever was, and do I need to finish that statement dude?"

Normal Chiyo then said, "Ok we get your point man!"

Native Chiyo then said," Ok then how about Mr. Smoothie?"

Both Ben's then said, "Groovy!"

Meanwhile outside of 70s Bellwood.

A large whole was being dug by eon's Minions.

Eon then came to a seal buried in the bottom it was a large green omnitrix symbol, "oh the seal holding Maltruant's most intact parts, how it needs the power let out by multiple omnitrix to be opened, will now I have the number of them I need three!"

He then laughed evilly.

To be continued.

Time till omniverse seven months. ( or 40 years seven months if you think about it sense there in a seventies world)


	37. Ben and Chiyo Go to the 70s part Two!

In the 70s world The Ben's and Chiyo's were at a Mr. Smoothie it was playing disco music and the staff were roller blading around as they brought the four their Smoothies.

Chiyo held her head as she drank, "do they have to play it so loud?"

The native Chiyo, then said, "I know at this right Disco is going to die from people being sick of hearing it."

In that moment a Ring came from the natives Ben's pocket and he pulled out what looked like a Rubik's cube. That then solved itself and on the yellow side a hologram came out.

Azmuth's face then appeared, "We just saw Eon moving around outside of town digging for something." 

Native Chiyo then said " So Eon appears here after sending two more power watches to our world? Anyone else smell something Funky and not in the good way?"

Native Ben then said, " I know Chiyo I smell it too, it smells like a big stinky trap."

Normal Chiyo's eye twitched, "how about enough stink references."

Normal Ben then said, "It doesn't matter what ever Eon is up two we can't let him get away with it!"

Native Ben then transformed into Stinkfly his version having yellowish brown skin, and it was dressed like the ten-year-old Stinkfly but with tie-dye replacing the white, and his dial symbol was yellow. "you took the words right out of my mouth dude!"

Ben then returned into Jetray.

Chiyo was looking through her aliens, "Come on Astrodactyl!" She then slammed down the dial and got big chill she looked sad, "Darn it!"

Native ben and Normal ben then patted her back, "It takes a while to get the hang of the dial." They all then flow off.

the native Chiyo crossed her arms, "how come she gets a power watch!" she then drank her smoothie.

Meanwhile the two bens and Chiyo where flying over a pit and when they landed in it Eon's minions appeared.

All three then touched there dials.

The native Ben become Fourarms who's outfit was the same as ten-year-old Ben's but with tie-dye replacing the white his dial symbol was yellow and his skin was more brown.

Chiyo then turned into NRG and fired on them!

Ben then became Feedback and used his antennas plugs to drain the power out of the robotic minions, then fire it off as a blast at another group, "this is like Shooting robots in a barrel!"

At that moment Eon showed up and Native Ben became Clockwork, his green replace by yellow, and his version of Clockwork's metal was spray-painted in tie-dye.

Native Ben then fired a time ray at Eon and said, "Take this bad me!"

Eon then held out his hand and fired off his own beam using back native ben's

In a moment Chiyo turned the dial. On her chest and became her own version of Clockwork being smaller and thinner then ben's and green was replaced with Pink.

She then joined Native Ben in firing a team ray on Eon, "go away bad brother!"

Eon was struggling to hold back the combo blast but then normal Ben became Clockwork and joined them and in a moment Eon said, "YES!"

In a moment he used his powers to redirect the good guys time ray and his own straight down into the pit! Where a green flash was seen Eon then laughed, "Fools you just helped me! Below us was something locked away multiple omnitrix. So I need multiples and with mine broken! I used you three!"

In a moment form below the bit crawled out a damaged member of clockwork's race called Maltruant who said, "At last I am free! Took you long enough Eon! Now get us out of here!"

In a moment eon and his minions then vanished with the new guy as the Bens and Chiyo returned too normal.

Native Ben then asked, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

Chiyo Blinked, "I think Eon tricked us into freeing another bad guy."

Ben held his head, "that's why he sent us here!"

In a moment Native ben crossed his arms, "So not groovy!"

Later on they were wall back in Bellwood.

Native Chiyo, "that jerk!"

Chiyo then said, "yeah we lost and the worst part is we're still stuck here till those particles wear of so we can find home!"

Native Ben then said, "I know it's a real pickle you guys are in dude and dudette."

They then passed by a vacant lot where a Mr. Smoothie with a number 23 on it appeared.

The native Ben, "dude and Dudette your luck is changing this is that universe traveling Mr. Smoothie."

Ben and Chiyo then ran in to see a green skinned alien inside the alien then tipped his hat and said, "help Professor Blarney T. Hokestar at your service Ben, and oh look another Chiyo been awhile sense I saw one of those."

Ben then said "Listen my rainbow wearing counterpart outside says this thing travels universe can we hitch a ride home?"

Hokestar then said, "why sure I owe you, well not the you , you, but another you too much not to give you a ride."

Chiyo blinked and said, "Yay multiverse."

Hokestar then said, "But first my dear friends or counterpart of my dear friend, I need to recharge the dimensional traveling device so in the mean time I'll be sealing smoothies."

Later on in Ben and Chiyo's universe a Mr. Smoothie appeared out of nowhere and Ben and Chiyo got out holding Smoothies.

Chiyo was drinking hers, "Well that was weird."

Ben then said, "Tell me about it!" he then burped and covered his mouth, "sorry This hot pepper smoothie thing is tasty but it's putting up more of a fight then Vilgax."

Chiyo Blinked and said, "that's saying something!"

Ben then said, "yeah guy doesn't quit, But I fear what happened over in the 70s world will haunted us for a while, and come back to bite us in the butt."

Chiyo nodded and drank more of hers," Yeah I don't like the idea of evil you team up with evil Clockwork!" she then let out a burp and covered her mouth, "sorry."

Chiyo then spotted Jimmy and turned into Ghostfreak and vanished as she screamed, "NO!"

Jimmy then turned the other way and left.

Ben then said, "Speaking of never quitting." He then rolled his eyes. "I'm going to need to have a talk with him one of this days, but not now!" He then yawned, "I'm tried."

Ben then spotted Paradox and said, "paradox man can this wait another time I'm beat and now I have to go find Chiyo."

Paradox, "she's flowing all the way home Ben but you need to know that while Maltruant will be a pain in the but he won't be for a while more in your timeline. And I hope you had a groovy time in the 70s."

Meanwhile back in the 70s universe.

At home the native Ben was hanging a framed picture of him and his Chiyo with normal ben and his Chiyo.

Native Ben then smiled, "What a groovy day this was. All things considered. Ok my groovy other ben I hope you keep on keeping on, and you too other little sister. And I hope you both stay funky fresh and groovy!"

He then yawned and turned around, "time to hit the sack, I'm worn out man!" he then went to bed and said, "good night Chiyo."

His Chiyo then said, "Good night big bro."

Two month later in the main universe.

Chiyo was at the airport holding a welcome sign saying welcome, she was even Fourarms to hold it up, at that moment she spotted Tomo Yomi, Kagura and Eunice.

Chiyo returned too normal and asked, "Where's Sakaki and Osaka? 

Tomo then said, "Sakaki couldn't get time off work, and Osaka and hope got themselves stuck when their spells hit, let's just say for the next month till it wears off gravity goes the other way for them so they have to stay inside."

Eunice then said, "ok and where's Ben?"

Chiyo then said, "Ben was asked to help negotiate a peace treaty between rath's people and the Lewoda."

Yomi then said, "How long is that going to take?"

Chiyo then said, "How long it would take Rath into not punching something, times two as they are two of them."

Eunice then ran through the numbers, "so about a week give or take bath room brakes."

Chiyo nodded and said, "yeah. So nice of you guys to make it, It's going to be a fun summer!" She then jumped for joy.

Tomo then said, "yes take me to the supervillains." In a moment Yomi hit her head and said, "No super villains."

Kagura then said, "yeah I don't' want any super villains I had enough of them after albedo" she then ptu a hand on her hip and added, "Can we just have a peaceful summer?"

To be continued.

Time till omniverse five months.


	38. Chiyo vs Techadon!

The day, at a tennis court Kagura was playing against Chiyo and she was winning.

Kagura laughed, "can't beat me short stake!"

in a moment Chiyo turned the dial and became ditto her version had vague shape had a pink shirt pink belt with the omnitrix dial on it, and black pants.

One ditto became five all holding rackets and they hit the ball back quickly.

Kagura was struggling to keep up, "No fair!"

Eunice was watching with Yomi, and Tomo, "It was already unfair tall girl vs little girl!"

Tomo was yelling, "Go Chiyo's!"

Yomi's eyes twitched, "that's not very heroic Chiyo!"

In a moment Chiyo's clone team scored and Kagura dropped her rocket and said, "I'm out!"

the dittos then became one and returned to being Chiyo, "Game set match!" she then jumped for joy.

In a moment something broke through the fence it was a techadon robot it pointed its laser hand on Chiyo fired only for her to jump back and become goop her version was pink, the omnitrix symbol was on the anit-gravity thing.

the slime then turned into a water like state and entered the robot form a joint and in a moment explained making it break apart all over the place as Chiyo As Goop stood doing a silly little victory dance saying, "big brother was right that does destroy a techadon!"

As chiyo returned too normal, Tomo said, "I smell something funny! And not in the good way!" Yomi looked at her "say what?"

Eunice's eyes then blinked as she touched her ears, "I just got a plumber message techadon factory has landed."

Chiyo blinked and tilted her head, "Say what?"

Meanwhile at the landing site.

Kevin and Gwen stood when a the factory said, "improving!" then another came out and Queen fired on it!

Kevin then touched the ground and absorbed stone making a hammer fist to charge in! "Going down!"

He then hit the joins to see a nanotech fabric filling in the gaps, "it's joints have been reinforced!" the robot then elbowed Kevin in the face knocking him back.

In a moment Eunice who was using Xlr8 speed showed up, "It's a hit factor!" It then turned to see a pink flash to see a female Humungousaur.

She was in a pink leopard one-piece outfit, pink belt with the dial on it, and what looked like a bone helmet with some tied up vines giving the illusion of a pony tail! She was full-sized and in a moment smashed the Techadon underfoot

only for another one to come out this one covered in crystal armor! Chiyo tried to step on it only for it to held her back and throw her back making herl and on her back and return to human form.

The thing then tried to Fire at Chiyo only for Gwen to protect her with a mana dome, "It's improving the next one so it won't be destroyed like the last one!"

Chiyo then got up and turned into Diamondhead and said," then how do we win?"

Eunice was running around thinking when she stopped and snapped her fingers she then ran over to Chiyo hitting the button making her become human again and in a moment she ripped off her sleeve and used it to made a wrap that covered the omnitrix making the robot freeze.

the techadon said, "target lost."

Everyone was confused as Kagura Tomo and Yomi showed up.

Tomo then said, "Why isn't it fight!? I want to see super powered smack down!" Yomi then hit Tomo's head, "looks like we missed it."

Eunice then said, "It's simple it seemed to target Chiyo making this a hit factor. Now normal it would target by face but Chiyo's keeps changing so it had to be targeting based on something else and what do all of Chiyo's forms have?"

Gwen snapped her fingers, "the omnitrix!"

Eunice then span and did a little dance before shooting a finger gun at Gwen, " and bingo! They didn't put a memory filter to make up for the rushed reprogram so now that it can't see it, it can't remember it was on Chiyo, giving it an error making it freeze in place unable to process where it went."

Kagura was blinking in confusion, "say what?"

Yomi sigh and said, "the robot is too stupid to know it was ever on Chiyo's wrist so now it's to confused to move."

Chiyo then said, "yeah but for how much longer? I'm going to need to change sooner or later and when big brother comes back it could mistake the utimatrix for the omnitrix."

Kevin then went to his car which wasn't damaged yet and pulled out an id mask and said, "Leave that to Kevin!"

he then walked over to a fire hydrant and put the mask on and set a timer. Kevin then hummed as he walked away and said, "three two one!"

At that moment the id mask came on making the hydrant look like Chiyo about to slam down the dial.

At that moment the techadon came online and fired at the hydrant destroying it, making water gush form the ground like a geyser.

the robot then said "Target destroyed mission complete!" it then reentered the factor and the factor flow off back into space.

Everyone froze at the stupidity of this event and where wide eyed

Gwen face palmed, "was it really that stupid?"

Yomi's eye was twitching, "I can't believe that worked!"

Chiyo unwrapped the omnitrix, "who even paid for that thing anyway? Also I know they bad guy who want to kill me but kind of hope they get their money back."

Tomo was laughing, "artificial intelligence! What a joke! Osaka's smarter than that thing!" she then fell over laughing, rolling around. "What a joke!"

Kagura was holding her side laughing, "That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen!"

Kevin then returned too normal and said, "Yeah remember when Techadon use to be dangerous?" He then went back into his car and started it, " at least my ride didn't get damaged this time!"

Meanwhile in space, on board Vulkanus' ship.

He on a phone while watching video of the battle on a screen "hello not only did your robot go after the wrong watch! But it was followed by an id mask!"

the person on the other end said in an emotionless voice, "you want it to kill an omnimatrix owner, which one it went out was not our problem second people always us id mask to fool it it's in the contract no refunds in case of id mask trickery." They then hung up on him!  
Vulkanus then crushed the phone like device and said, "CURSE YOU TENNYSON FAMILY!"

A few weeks later.

Ben was in the plumber base finally home being hugged by Jessica Ben then hugged her back and gave her a kiss before asking "so what did I miss?"

Jessica then said, "Just a stupid bounty hunter robot." They then walked hand in hand as she said, 'Now let's go get a welcome back smoothie!"

Ben then smiled, "yeah been awhile sense I had one."

To be continued time till omniverse four months.


	39. Ben plus Chiyo plus three!

One month later everyone was panicking as a ship appeared over the city and anchored itself to city with tracker beams. The ship looked beat up

Below Chiyo Ben Kevin and Gwen where looking at it seriously.

Ben then said, "Why isn't it you know doing things? And why does it look so beat up?"

Gwen rubbed her chin "Good question!"

Kevin then said, "Come on let's go check it out!" in a pink fly Chiyo was flying up to it as Stinkfly

Ben smiled as he became Jetray who hadn't changed and flow after her, "that's my little sister!"

Gwen then made a plat form to carry her and kevin up to the ship getting into was easy thanks to a large whole in the side.

In side They spotted the Vreedle brothers. Octagon then looked at them, "we are aware that this looks in criminating but it's not! We found this ship still moving by its autopilot and came on this here ship to salvage to get honest pay!"

Boid who was holding something said, "we know that sounds unbelievable after our dishonorable discharge thanks to explode the academy but it's the truth we tells you!"

Chiyo blinked as she returned to human, "You guys blow up a school!"

Octagon then said, "that little lady is something wes ain't proud of. He messed up on the measurements for some homemade fireworks."

Boid then said, 'I thought the p meant pound not pinch."

Kevin touched the wall of the ship with one hand to absorbed metal while he face-palmed with the other. "How expired is the cloning kit that keeps bring you guys back to life?"

Boid then added, " very before mama bought it!" Octagon then face palmed, "you didn't have to honestly answer the boy!" 

In a moment something shot them and they looked out to see Incursean ships!

Gwen then said, "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!"

Boid then said, "Well this is a Contemelia ship so my guess they's after the legendary bomb!"

Ben changed from Jetray to Frankenstrike and said, "what bomb?"

Chiyo became brainstorm her version being pink with a black belt that held her dial as she said, "I remember that story they would travel the multiverse and if something tried to hurt them they would hit a button that would erase everything else."

Boid then said, " That would be that there anihilaarg! That's not it's full name just as far as anyone ever got when it came to saying said name."

Octagon then pulled out a blaster and said, "Drop the stuff brother and pull out a blaster! We got exploding to do!"

Boid pulled out his gun and said, "Why it's ain't our jobs no more?"

Kevin then said, "because you either don't want to be a slave to the frogs or die."

Boid looked serious, "That right there is a way better reason to explode things then money!"

In a moment incurseans boarded the ship and start to fire. The Vreedle brother's shot back as Gwen made a pink Dome to protect herself from shots.

Kevin morphed his hands in to hammers and started hitting the incurseans, "Henry is going to love hearing about this!"

Chiyo opened her brainstorm head making lighting hit serval incurseans which made them flow and become stuck to the wall sealing and floor as she did a crabby little dance and said, "I magnetized your suits!"

Frankenstrike turned the dial on his chest and grow larger two foot taller his left hand becoming full mechanical and clawed. His lower jaw became metal, as his conductors grow larger.

The new ultimate Frankenstrike then smashed his fist together sending out an electric wave that magnetized all the incurseans and only the incurseans the wave bending around and avoiding his friends.

A moment later Ben returned to human form as he timed out and Chiyo timed out too and said, "Show off!"

Boid watched and said, "Do that again!"

In a moment Argit ran in being chased by a now full grown Attea who had a gun out saying "COME BACK HER!"

Chiyo then said, "No space suit so her outfit couldn't be magnetized!"

Gwen dropped her mana shield and said "Don't be a captain obvious Chiyo!"

Argit ran by opening a box to reveal a red button, "I HAVE THE ANIHILAARG! ANYONE MOVE AND I'LL HIT THE BUTTON!"

Everyone then froze and everyone with a gun dropped it.

Attea held her hands out, "Let's not do anything stupid here! Just calm down I'm sure we can work out a deal!"

Kevin then yelled, "YOU GIVE THAT TOAD THE KEY TO DESTORYING EVERYTHING I WILL MURDER YOU ARGITT!"

Argit then looked at Kevin and said, "Really because the way I see it I have you all but the neck! Kevin after all one button and no more universe no more earth, no more your mother! No more your little brother! No more nothing! So I'm the one in charge here! I mean all it takes is one threat of hitting this! The universe is all mine now!"

Boid then said, "then please hit it! I don't want to leave in now universe where my boss is a lunch item!"

octagon then said, "well said brother well said."

Argit then tilted his head, "What was that?"

Chiyo said, "Don't' listen to the Vreedles they are too stupid to know what they say!"

Ben then said, "yeah Argit listen to my little sister! You don't want to do this!"

Gwen then said, "yes just give us the button so we can destroy it!" 

Attea then crossed her arms, 'How do we know it's even real? It could be a fake he made before getting on here! Go ahead hit it I'm calling your bluff!"

Boid then said, "don't listen to the green lady! She is dumber then we is!"

Octagon then said, "and that is saying something!"

In a moment Argit was shaking as he backed away and said, "It's real but if I hit it I'll have nothing to rule over!" He then tricked over one of the things Boid dropped making him fall and his hand land on top of the red button hitting it.

Everyone screamed as they spotted everything outside the ship all vanishing in to black holes that where appearing slowly erasing everything outside of the ship.

In a moment the Vreedle brothers were smashing the bomb saying, " WE BROKE IT TO PIECE BUT IT WON'T STOP! They then hugged out of fear!

Ben was in years, "Jessica!"

Chiyo was crying, "Mom dad my friends!"

Kevin grabbed Argit as he morphed his hand into a mace and said, "this is for my mom and Henry!"

Argit was shaking as his quills fired off bouncing off Kevin's metal skin a now only in his boxers and hairless Argit was shaking, "Kevin buddy let's talk about this!

In a moment Chiyo and Ben yelled, "NO! ALIEN-X!" they then slammed down on the dial as they both picked Alien x.

But instead of two only one Alien Axe appeared one left pink eye with Chiyo's dial on its left hand one green right eye with ben's dial on that hand.

The new alien-x shape had change its body shape couldn't be called male of female by nature just humanoid with three horns.

Gwen then looked at it and said, "Did Ben and Chiyo just fuse together to become Alien-X?" Argit's scream of pain could then be heard.

Attea moved a hand in front of Alien-x, "Hello Tennyson be in there!?"

meanwhile inside.

Chiyo and Ben stood in the middle of the vanishing universe with the voice of love and compassion Serena the voice of Rage and aggression Bellicus.

And a new face that didn't appear to have a gender and spike with a voice that also didn't give a clue to its nature unlike the other two it was pink. "Welcome to the all-new alien-x am the voice of balance, Balance! Welcome voice of reason and caring."

Bellicus then looked at Balance "What's this all new Alien-x thing!"

Serena then said, "Brother dare look Ben and his Sister both became Alien-x at once, and as there is only one alien-x they merged making this new guy to keep the dynamic of it!"

Balance then said, "yes that is true!"

Ben and Chiyo then said, "CAN WE JUST SAVE THE UNIVERSE OR FIX IT OR WHAT EVER!"

Balance looked around everything but the ship at been destroyed and while the other two, were about to say they need to hear an augment he said, "ok let's save everything! It sounds like fun!"

The other two voice then gasped as Balance said, "three votes save universe two didn't vote doesn't matter motion carried!"

back in the outside world. The new alien axe crossed its arms and in Ben Chiyo and Balance's voice said, "Motion carried!"

The Alien then quickly moved its arms back at back at its side sending off a shock wave that undid the destruction restoring the universe. At which point Alien-x split back into Chiyo and Ben who held their heads

Chiyo jumped and said, "that was awesome!"

Ben then smiled and said, "finally control over Alien-x all thanks to balance." The brother sister team then high fived all though Chiyo had to jump for it.

Boid then said, "octagon you think we'll ever be that close?"

Octagon then said, "Now why would we want to share head space?"

Attea turned to leave pulling out a communication device, "It's broken let's go!"

Later on in Mr. Smoothie!

Kevin was hugging Henry happily.

Ben Was holding Jessica close kissing her deeply.

Yomi's eye twitched, "that really happened? How come we don't' remember being erased?"

Chiyo then said, "It's true! Check the omnitrix it records all it's periods of use!"

Gwen then said, "and you have our word for it?"

Tomo then yelled in rage, "All I know is I missed epicenes!"

Kagura was drinking a smoothie witch's cup looked difference, " who cares the day was saved?"

Chiyo then took a drink form her own cup and said, "Taste different!"

Boid then walked up and said, "I would like to say sorry for dropping that crap in the middle of the floor making the trip that lead to button pushing in the bad way!" He then bowed

Octagon then patted his brother's back, "that's good Boid real good!"

To be continued time till omniverse three months.


	40. The more Things change part one!

Two months later.

Chiyo was in bed falling asleep, as she started to dream.

In her dream she was back in her old school in her old uniform without the omnitrix on her wrist. 

She looked around she was alone yet she saw multiple arrows pointing to a place. She then walked and said, "another dream Gee I wonder what I'll see this time!"

she then walked through a door leading to a bridge below were the predators of her and Ben's Aliens she shivered at the sight, "Predators!" they all had the same red caller and they all merged into what looked like a dial which then grow ultimate spikes.

Chiyo ran faster to the other side and found herself in the city with incursean, She then spotted an icon for an incursean transformation in the air as the area changed to something else.

She was now an Anur transyl in a castle seeing a vampire like alien in red come out form a coffin he then spat something at a member of Blitswolfer's race head.

The thing looked like a red bat with one eye in the middle and the vampire alien said, "get the girl!"

the werewolf alien was then forced to charge at Chiyo making her scream, as she closed her eyes and opened them to find herself on the Contemelia chip before it was damaged.

She looked around and watched as two balls of light hit the bomb making a white void turn into a universe.

Chiyo rubbed the back of her head, "This is the weird dream yet."

The balls then turned around and one spoke with a voice of a woman Chiyo knew, "well this is the last one we'll be able to send you."

Chiyo's eyes widen, as she teared up "Mommy?" the voice of her birth father then came from the other one "Who do you think has been sending you this dreams?"

Chiyo teared up and tried to hug them but she fell throw it on to an invisible white floor and she got up holding her head, "Good thing this is a dream or that would have hurt."

The ball that had Chiyo's mothers' voice then said, "sadly this is the last time we'll be able to send you this dreams"

Chiyo got up and looked confused as she stood in the white void her memories form when she first was taken in to the Tennyson to recent events playing around them.

Her father's voice said, "our flights pilot got lost over the Bermuda triangle."

Her mother's voice, "We didn't know what happened and all we could do was watch. We're proud of the brave young lady you've grown into."

Her father's voice said, "We later found out we could warn you of things to come so we did. But this is the last time what ever happened to us is ending we're fading away."

the balls of light then turned into the outline of people and Hugged a crying Chiyo and said, "We love you and are happy you were taken in to the Tennysons."

Chiyo was crying as she was back in her normal outfit with the omnitrix on her wrist as her birth parent's light forms fade and said, "We're proud of you Chiyo keep being a hero!"

At which point Chiyo woke up crying, as Ben walked asking, "Chiyo what's wrong? In a moment Chiyo jumped into ben's arms and cried, and she said, "I just had a goodbye with some people I cared about."

Ben hugged Chiyo, and smiled, "it's ok Big brother's here!"

One month later it was night time and Ben Chiyo Kevin and Gwen where standing around a captured Zombozo.

Chiyo was holding a jar with a brain in it and said, "Why did you steal this?"

Zombozo then said, "I got hungry for Brain food!" Chiyo set the jar down and ran behind ben shivering.

Ben shivered, "and the fear of clowns has returned!"

Gwen shivered as she said, "that's just wrong!"

Kevin then put a hand on her shoulder, "Oddly enough not the first time I heard that!"

Gwen's left eye then twitched as she said, "ok subject change! I'm going to collage a year early so I'll be leaving next week out of town sorry guys."

Ben and Chiyo blinked, "We'll I'm sure kevin will miss you while your away!" 

Kevin then rubbed the back of his head, "I've kind of found a job near her collage so I'm leaving too sorry man."

They then left as Zombozo laughed, till Ben Kicked him in the big red nose.

Chiyo then looked to Ben and said, "looks like it's just you and me now big brother!"

Ben smiled and said, "yeah I'm sure we can make two with two omnitrix."

The two then ran off as plumber came to pick up Zombozo both turning into Xlr8 to vanish.

As grandpa max got up she said, "looks like we missed them."

A new plumber named rook Blonko then got out, 'I am sure I will meet up with them sooner. After all I am there new partner."

Grandpa max then said, " yes but I don't know how well that'll go over."

at that moment Ben and Chiyo were looking at a wrecked store where an alien named Pakmar came out from under us, "They destroyed my toilet store!"

Chiyo then looked at a strange machine and Pakmar responded, "different species have different needs!"

Ben then asked, "What happened here?"

Pakmar pulled out a broom and said, "A protection shake down they say it's to keep us alien stores safe, but when we don't' pay they are the ones we need protection form."

in a moment a crabdozer charged out and Chiyo said, "HEATBLAST PREDATOR!"

Ben then slammed down turning into the now bloomed Swampfire who slammed the ground making a tree grow under it flipping the crabdozer over on its back, "then no Heatblast!" 

Chiyo then slammed down her dial changing into Waterhazard and fired a water blast at it knocking it away into a pile of rubble.

As the rubble fell down Ben and Chiyo wait for it to get back out but after a while they returned too human and said "It's not coming back."

Pakmar then said, "if your done with random animal attack, the only other alien store on this block is Baumann's grocery store!"

Chiyo and Ben then said, "Mr. Baumann!" the two then became Xlr8 and ran off at high speed.

In moments they were human in the store and Mr. Baumann said, "GET OUT TENNYSONS!"

Chiyo then turned into mud and made her mud form over her omnitrix dial to hide it, "but we need to investigate the shake down!"

Ben turned into Bloxx and formed his Bloxx over the dial, "nice thinking sis. We'll just pretend to be normal alien shopping so when they come in we catch them red handed!"

Mr. Baumann, 'NO!" he put his hands on his counter. " You two always destroy my store! And besides it's simple they walk in and I pay them to leave!"

Chiyo then tried to look cute in her humanoid mud form and said, "please? We'll just look at them we promise!"

Ben then notice a dude in a hood eating at the counter and he spotted a badge under it, and smirked, "I promise me and my sister wont' open fire on them!"

Mr. Baumann then said, "fine just don't destroy anything!"

at which point Psyphon Fistina Liam and the rest of Psyphon's gang walked in.

rook then removed his hood and pulled out the prototool and fired, "you are all under arrest!"

the gang then went on the attack as Mr. Baumann screamed.

Ben simply made his arm a block gun and fired on the gang knocking them out.

Rook was using his weapon in sword form to hold back thunderpig's blade who said, "Ben Tennyson it is nice to meet you! I am Rook Blonko your grandfather sent me to be you and Chiyo's replacement partner."

Chiyo made a mud slip making the gang all fall over as she said, "YOU WILL NEVER REPLACE KEVIN AND GWEN!"

At which point Psyphon planted a bomb and ran off, Bloxx then made his dial reappear as he smashed down the a wall, "Sorry about the wall ! I'll make a new one as Diamondhead later!" 

He then jumped out the opening and turned into Humungousaur grabbing the bomb and throwing it into the air where it exploded in the air!

At that point Chiyo changed to Wildmutt and start to sniff out Psyphon and she ran off after him with Ben who was now human and Rook right behind her.

They followed Chiyo down a tunnel into undertown! 

Meanwhile watching was Khyber and his dog, he petted his dog and said, "you did good old friend the two are worthy prey skilled in team work and combat wisdom the utimatrix and omnitrix will be our greatest trophies!" 

To be continued welcome to a whole new omniverse


	41. The more things change part two!

In undertown.

Rook walked up to someone and held out his badge making them all run.

Chiyo face palmed, "How green are you?"

Rook blinked in confusion, " but I am blue."

Ben rolled his eyes, "it's a figure of speak based on the fact that some officer will sometimes had different colored uniform based on rank and or time spent. She's stating you've made a beyond rookie mistake, Criminals run form a badge, so anyone who would know anything has run away from the sight of the badge and there by won't tell us what we need."

Rook was about to say, "but in the academy"

Chiyo crossed her arms and cut him off, "Books are not always true or right when it comes to a topic. And besides it's a school, school only update books very few years so they were probably out of date to start with."

Rook blinked and put the badge away and said, " Fair point."

Ben then looked through his aliens, "Look I'm going to go ultimate Wildmutt and see if I can't sniff out Vilgax's old henchmen out. Chiyo you keep babysit the rookie!" He then turned into Wildmutt who slammed on the dial making the spikes come out making him go ultimate.

Rook blinked and said, "But I am older then her?"

Ultimate Wildmutt jumped on a roof top and said, "Not mentally or Esperance wise!" he was snigging and charging off.

Chiyo then grabbed Rook's hand and said, "come one! There is always the one place were bad guys gather to gloat!" Rook was about to say something but Chiyo took him to a bar that had a large no red spot sigh.

Rook blinked, "I most make a note of this."

Chiyo then looked at the bar and a no oxygen zone sight. "And no air zone! Well I guess aliens want to breath their own air! Come on Chromastone!" In a moment she turned into Terraspin.

Her version was thinner and smaller then her brothers with pink eyes and a pink bow on her head she looked down and said, "…real ….. funny…. Omnitrix….well it'll do…come on Rook."

Rook removed apart from the proto-tool and put it on his mouth and said, "my air filter is on let us go in and find information."

they walked in and in a moment people spotted them and one called bubble helmet said, "No red spots!"

Terraspin then span blowing the gas away making everyone caught form the air in the room, "What was that!"

Terraspin saw the alien reaching for a helmet but she span out and grabbed it, "you lead us to Vilgax's old crony and I'll give it to you!" the alien nodded and Chiyo gave him the helmet and ran off.

before Rook could adjust Terraspin span around picking him up as she flow forward, "Now… follow… the…. bubble helmet!"

Meanwhile

Ultimate Wildmutt was fighting Buglizard.

the alien animal then spread out a smoke screen only for the ultimate alien to tackle the thing and said, "Really a smoke screen on a specie that has no eyes, well it's not your fault your use to hunting stinkflies not Wildmutts!"

ultimate Wildmutt then head-butted it in the head knocking it out, "Was there a brake out in a zoo down here? I mean twice in one day attacked by alien wild life!" Ben then timed out and he could now see the caller with his own eyes, "Wait the crabdozer had one of those! You're and that are someone's pets! Someone's sending attack dogs after me!?"

he then spotted an alien run by with rook who was now looking green riding Terraspin and Ben ran after them saying, "Well looks like they found a lead!"

Ben turned into Terraspin too and flow off behind them, "that's my little sister."

Soon they say the alien bubble helmet jumped through a hole in a wooden fence that the Terraspins crashed through and timed out. And Rook fell over and throw up.

there was Pysphon and his gang, "YOU FOOL YOU LEAD THEM HERE!"

Ben got up and turned into armadrillo and said, "really Pysphon a shake down ring? Couldn't find work for any other real bad guys after me and my little sister beat Vilgax!"

Chiyo turned into Diamondhead and said, "It was my moment to shine like a diamond!"

Rook got up and held his proto- tool In staff mode and said, " I do not have a wise crack"

Ben then said, " Don't force it!" in a moment the gang went on the attack. Armadrillo drilled below the ground in a moment a large pit opened up swallowing the gang members whole.

Chiyo was shooting Crystal spikes at Pysphon saying, "come on your not a real threat! But I know your smarter than this!"

Pysphon was hovering in the air, "I only accept Taydens Humans don't have them!" He then fired off a laser and Chiyo just stood there them bouncing off her crystalline body,

Chiyo looked "Really? Shake down cover for random bombings, and How green are you?"

Pysphon growled, "Not as a green as that rookie you are palling around with! I mean how green is he!?" in a moment Form the rafters Rook jumped and used his staff to Hit Pysphon in the head so hard it knocked him to the ground and knocked him out.

Rook was standing on him smiling and said, "less green then you, oh those that count as a wise crack?"

Armadrillo came back up and waved his hand, " you get points for trying."

Rook looked confused making Both Chiyo and Ben face palm.

later on when the gang was being taking away by the plumbers.

Ben stopped them, " wait Psyphon what did you send your pets after me and my sister?"

Pysphon then said, "I don't own any pets! I'm allergic to animal scales and hair!"

Ben then blinked in confusion as he held his chin, " If that Buglizard I fought and the crabdozer me and Chiyo battled weren't yours then who's where they?"

Meanwhile watching form a roof top was Khyber and his dog, Khyber petted the dog saying " It's ok old friend soon we won't have to hide your ultimate forms."

Meanwhile back with our heroes.

Chiyo and Ben where talking to Grandpa max.

Chiyo asked, "ok grandpa Why did you sent us a rookie fresh out of school?"

Grandpa max then smiled and said, "Ben's done such a good job as a mentor to you I figured you could both mentor rook."

In a moment Rook walked up holding three bags of chili fires, " I heard that most Ben10 adventures end with chili fires."

Chiyo and Ben looked at each other and said, "I think this is going to work."

Later that night.

Chiyo was a sleep looking at the pictures on her night stand one with her friends before she was adopted by the Tennyson. One with her mom dad and Ben, one with Kevin Gwen Ben and Jessica, the one she Ben and Jessica took with her friends before they left japan, and a new one with her Ben and Rook eating Chili fires.

Chiyo smiled as she closed her eyes, " the more things change the more they stay the same."

Meanwhile Ben was sending Jessica a goodnight text saying " goodnight Jessica I love you."

Jessica text back with a smiley face and saying , "I love you too dear goodnight."

to be continued.


	42. Animo the King of all ants!

The next day in bell wood, Jessica were Ben where at Mr. Smoothie.

they were at a tackle drinking form a smoothie with two straws then in a moment a Slamworm popped up and roared it had a caller like the rest of them.

Ben then jumped up as Jessica ran off yelling, "HOW KEEPS SENDING THIS THINGS TO CRASH OUR DATES!"

Ben quickly became Cannonbolt and rolled on the Monster swallowed him only for a green flash to come from inside it as it start to scream in pain, "What's the matter don't like ultimate Cannonbolt spikes inside your stomach?"

before long the thing fell over and ultimate Cannonbolt rolled out of its mouth and unrolled covered in slime, "Gross! Why most I always do that!"

the worm then slivered into its hole. He then timed out covered in slime Jessica fanned herself, " we need to figure out who's sending them and get you clean stinkyboy!1 I'm sorry dear but you smell like Stinkfly!"

Ben rolled his eyes and spotted the prototruck in truck mode and yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ROOK!" he then ran over to it with Jessica

Rook opened it and said, "you did not ask for help!" he then pitched his nose as Jessica said, "You're his partner your supposed to jump in to help him!

Chiyo was in the backseat holding her nose, " big brother you stink!"

Ben then said, "I know now Rook drive us to the base I'm using there shower to get this stink off then we're investigating ."

Chiyo blinked and said, "Well a nut job who makes mutant animals for fun and wants to kill all the Tennyson sounds look a good chose for the possible owners of this things list how would animo get all the predator DNA or the predator's themselves?"

Jessica then said, "that's like saying where he got that DNA sample of rath's kind to use in his cat changer ray gun thing when we were in japan."

Rook was driving and rose an eye brow "I am sorry, but gun that makes things cats?"

Ben then said, "yes. He's just short of Galvan smart, his insane to the point he just removed the top of his skull and replaced it with a glass dome so people would have to look at his brain, and he hates me."

Rook blinked a few times, "sounds he would be a likely chose if he wasn't locked up."

Chiyo then rolled her eyes " Rook think back to old reports have many times has a criminal escaped thanks to a corrupt plumber helping them or were the master minds behind a plot by working with someone else?"

Rook then tried to count it form memory but Jessica said, "the fact that it's so high you can't name it form memory is prove enough it has happen so much it is most likely what's going on now."

Rook blinked and said, "Point taken miss Jackson."

they then went into the tunnel into plumber base and once in Ben got out and said, "I'm heading to the locker room shower wait up."

one shower later the gang was at Animo's cell filled with Frankensteined plushies but not Animo.

Rook opened the cell, " How did he escape?"

Chiyo then picked up one plush that had a wolf head on a squid body, " well he left his crazy all over the place!"

Jessica rolled her eyes and moved over to the toilet and pulled it out, " Rook you need to watch prison escape movies."

Rook blinked and said, 'We most go catch the escaped Criminal." Rook and chiyo then went through the massage away,

Ben then kissed Jessica before he followed them.

Jessica blushed, "Look luck ben honey!"

Ben smiled,

as they walked through the tunnel Ben was Heatblast using a fireball to light the way as he spotted all the ants, "ok now ants Animo can control Animals. And ants are all over the place I think I know how he escaped."

Chiyo was watching her step, "yeah but the tunnel is too massive he would have to mutate them to make such a big tunnel!"

at that moment a large truck sized ant walked up and spat a fireball at them making them all jump back,

Rook turned his proto-tool into an energy shield to block a fire ball, "I with draw all doubts I had for this Animo as a candidate."

Chiyo then turned into Echo Echo her versions hazmat suit had a skirt built in green was replaced with pink and she had a bow on her head as she said, "Giant fire breathing fire ants classic Animo!"

in a moment she multiplied and surrounded the ant and let out sonic screamed that made the chemicals within it shake up and react by making the ant explode into slime.

more ants then walked past them as Chiyo timed out looking grossed out by the slime on her.

Ben then said, "At least we smell like them now so they want attack, which means!" Ben then jumped on to one and sat on its back, "we just follow the ants to Animo!"

Rook then grabbed Chiyo and used the proto-tool as a grappling hook to swing up and land on the same ant Ben was on.

Chiyo then said, " look they are carrying machines Animo clear has a master plan involving ants, he's so goal minded if he's focus is on ants he won't' do anything else."

Rook looked confused but Ben said, " I know it means Animo isn't our guy! But we still have to catch him!"

Rook then said, "I can see why he would use them they out number people have almost endless number of subspecies with different abilities. Plus they live and all but one continent witch ironically as ant in it's name."

Chiyo then said, "I know I read the book too Rook." They then came to a giant ant hill

Ben then rolled his eyes, "lame!" once inside they all jumped off to See Animo in fireant king armor yelling, "ACURSED TENNYSONS AND…. I'm sorry what's your name?"

Rook then said, "Rook Blonko"

Animo then said, "cool anyway Tennysons your too late to stop me within moments by giant mutation ray will charge and send out a mutative energy wave world wide mutant all ants in to my giant minions I rule the world…. Well most of it it's a shame ants don't live on that one continent."

Animo then put his hands on his helmet making the ants attack.

Rook was using the proto-tool in gun mode and said, "well this is strange!"

Ben and Chiyo slammed down on their dial and said, "Come on Waybig!" In a flash of Pink Chiyo was ball weevil her versions exoskeleton was grey and pink replaced green and she had a pink bow.

Ben became Crashhopper and both brother and sister said, "Real funny omnitrix/utimatrix"

Crashhopper started jumping and smashing ants heads as he said, "Ok then Chiyo made a very large ball of explosive goo to mash the tower, I'll knock out animo with a foot to the face so the ants stop attacking Rook protect my sister while she makes the explosive!"

Chiyo was rolling around on a ball of pink slime picking it up making it grow, " got it!"

rook was firing" sounds good!"

in a moment a dog like lizard alien jumped into the field and turned into a Mucilator Crashhopper gasped, "there isn't a lot of monsters it's all one that is me and chiyo's predators!"

the thing then fired off larva form its purple slime sacks Crashhopper jumped away from them, "YOU WILL NOT CATCH ME IN YOUR SACKS SO I BECOME YOUR BABIES FOOD!"

Crashhopper then hit the dial and said, "let's go ultimate!" Crahshoppers legs grow larger as his exoskeleton darkened and his wrist gain wrist blades he also looked to be covered in something green and runny.

ultimate Crashhopper then jumped kicked the Mucilator knocking it back, " My skin is noun stick now nasty boy!"

the predator got up ad a whistling sound was heard making four spikes come form it's dial making Ben's eyes widen.

the predator's skin turned red as it grow larger and it's head got more frog like, it's slime filled larval sacks mutated into multiple giant frog mouths filled with razor sharp teeth it then jumped at Ben.

Ben jumped out of the way as he said, "IT WENT ULTIMATE! ALBEDO IS CONNECTED TO THIS!"

Ben was jumping for his life with the ultimate predator behind him as he said, "I just got an idea!" he then land on Animo's control panel before jumping away and saying, "I am sorry about this Animo it's going to hurt!"

at that moment the ultimate predator land right on Animo knocking him out making the ants stop attacking them and start attacking the ultimate predator.

Ben was then turned to XLR8 and ran quickly getting a knocked out Animo as he said, "chiyo read?"

Chiyo was standing on a building sized ball of slime and kicked it at the tower making it explode destroying it ending Animo's plan.

Later on in the proto-truck.

Ben said, "It turned into my natural predator, it turned into all of them and it can go ultimate!"

Jessica was pale, "Albedo is involved based on the ultimate function but… Someone made the perfect thing to kill my boyfriend!" she hugged Ben in fear crying.

Chiyo then said " yeah but we have two shape shifters to there one predator it's only a problem if me and Big brother aren't together!"

Rook nodded and said, "At first I thought they are just wild animal attacks but now I see how horrible wrong I was. Someone is after Ben and they made the perfect thing to do it. A beast that is both his and his ultimates natural predators."

Ben looked sad as he said, "No this is a really big problem!"

To be continued.


	43. Of predator and prey!

In undertown Ben was walking with his hoodie up.

Ben then said, "Come on come on out!" He was all alone in the middle of the night!

in a moment he heard a whistle and turned to see a terroranchula with the caller, "there you are!"

Ben then slammed down turning into crash hopper the thing then tried to spear him with it's legs but Crashhopper jumped out of the way

Crashhopper then went to kick it but was stopped by a web force field and hopped back, in a moment he heard the whistle making it change to crush hoppers predator.

his eyes widen, "of course you're trained animal! You take commands by whistle!" he then turned the dial and turned into Echo echo!

one whistle blow later he the thing changed into a panuchian and made clones to chase Echo echo.

Echo Echo then made more clones and ran using sonic screams to push back the attack dogs, "thank goodness ditto doesn't have sonic screams!"

one then ran in to A Whistle shop and Pakmar screamed but Echo echo said, "Relax I'm customer I need a whistle that kind of sounds like this!" he then used an echo echo whisper to mimic the sound of the whistle. "But may be loud and longer pitch, and organic sounding! It was used to train an attack dog,

Pakmar then held out five whistles, "sounds like it's a natural whistle one of this could be a good match!"

echo Echo then took pakmar's scan gun and scanned his badge making money transfer to Pakmar's accounted, " there's the plumber account information I'll take them all you get the money for your last store I ruined and the whistles thank you!"

echo Echo then took it and ran off.

Pakmar blinked, "my store no got damaged!... I'm scared."

Outside all the Echo Echo's got together and remerged as the attack dog did the same thing and Ben blow them till one made the thing turn back into a dog like lizard and sit.

Ben smiled and said, " YES!"

in a moment Khyber walked out with a knife, " very cleaver boy!"

Ben smiled as he said, "you! You're the owner! Wait I remember that spider thing you where the one who used Phil for that attack!"

Khyber then said, "Why use we found out an intelligent life form is unable to handle or control the savage nature of a beast!"

Ben then put his hand on his chin, "But albedo wasn't my enemy then! He couldn't have been involve in that things making!"

Khyber smiled, " no the nemetrix was made by someone who wants to outdo Azmuth using the stolen plans form your own omnitrix so kindly gotten by malware!"

Ben smirked as he turned into fourarms and said, "then you left Malware to hang when he attacked me in japan instead of attacking as a team!"

Khyber held his knife and said, "I fight for sport not revenge, I need to see if you were as worthy prey as he made you out to be that battle proved it!"

Fourarms went ultimate and held the whistle in one of his side mouths as Khyber charged with his knife.

ultimate Fourarms was avoid the knife and trying to hit Khyber but Khyber was clocking ever punch then in a moment Ben heard a beep as he timed out and Khyber hit his neck making Ben faint.

Ben then woke up hanging upside down in a space ship smiling.

Khyber was sharpening his knife, "smiling at your end I can respect that!"

Ben then laughed, "Dude when have I ever been alone?"

The hunter's eyes widen in horror as he found himself frozen form the neck down and turned to see Chiyo as big chill!

Chiyo turned to four arms and broke Ben's chains, "this was real risky big brother!" Ben turned into Humungousaur and said, "But it worked!"

Khyber then blow a whistle through his check wholes making his dog morph into Tyrannopede.

Spikes then came out and morphed growing larger heavier armor plates a second horn and it's skin turned all green as its arms grow longer so they could be used.

in a moment a tail wake through Ben through the roof of Khyber's ship where he fell making a dent and went ultimate as the ultimate predator came back out!

Ultimate Humungousaur then fired of his gatling gun hands only for the ultimate Tyrannopede then spat web freezing the organic missiles in place by encasing them in a web wall.

Ben then said, " or curse you could stop that your my predator!" Ben then quickly changed to Stinkfly to fly out of the way of the things lung.

As Chiyo jumped to help her brother Khyber was about to blow when Rook hit him on the back of his head with his proto-tool in staff mode!

Khyber then got up and ran with his knife making Rook morphed to sword mode and clash blades with him "you are under arrest!"

As Khyber and Rook where sword fight he looked up to see Chiyo as Greymatter, on his predator's back.

Chiyo's grey matter was in a pink hazmat suit with her normal hair the dial on her back she hopped on the back of the predator and pitched its neck and said, "nerves pitch!"  
the ultimate predator then fainted.

Khyber then jumped away from Rook and said, "well now looks like I came to a hunt without all the need traps!" he then hit a button on his belt that made him and his pet teleport away.

Rook blinked, "What did he mean?"

Later in HQ

Rook was looking at a note and said, "Chiyo your brother left a note."

Chiyo blinked and looked at her own, " I know he left it at home too,"

She then read her note out loud hi guys I know Aledo had a fan in this because of the ultimates but he wasn't the master mind. So me and Jessica are going away for a bit to go see if we can get some information in the underworld. I trust Chiyo and rook can hold down the fort while I'm a way."

Chiyo then put it away as Rook blinked and said, "But I can not grow large enough to hold down a fort?"

Chiyo rolled her eyes, " figure of speak meaning to watch over something while someone is gone!"

Rook then blinked and said, "oh that makes more sense."

Chiyo face palmed and said, " please come home soon big brother!

Meanwhile in a space prison the now normal mechamoprh Malware was sitting alone when Dr. Psychobos walked up and through the bars passed him a device, "Malware my dear friend and I use the term loosely, take this a reverse engine ultimate drive!"

Malware took it and put it into his chest as it evolved his DNA turning him back into his old self! As he forever absorbed it, "finally myself again!"

he then touched the high tech bars meant to hold normal mechamoprh and turned them to dust, " Now then shall we take down ben10?"

the two bad guys then walked out leaving. The prison with Malware touching the cells absorbing the tech freeing the prisoners, " a riot to cover our trails while I absorb all the weapons I can to restore my arsenal!"

the doctor rolled his eyes and said, "Gentlemen and I use the term loosely I think we best be on our ways we have clearly missed a predator. For the Galvan's natural predator is extinct! But there are still enough DNA samples to add the transformations we just need to brake in to the galvan museum."

Malware smirked, "I'll be able to say hello to father how wonderful!"

As the prison was caught In a riot the two villains made an easy escape

To be continued.


	44. Chiyo with out ben part one!

It was night time and Chiyo was riding with Rook on a night time portal and it looked to be a boring one.

Chiyo rubbed her eyes and said, "My first night time portal and it's boring!"

Rook was about to say something when he saw a man walking on a phone connect to an alien tech backpack, "Wait that looks alien" He then hit a button and said, "sir. Hands up!"

the dude named Corvo then turned his phone into a laser gun and fired as he ran! But saw Chiyo as Xlr8 standing there and saw she was spinning around his gun witch had been cut off.

Corvo backed away, "hay now I wasn't doing nothing!"

Rook then showed up proto-tool in blaster mode, "yes which is why we asked you to stand still but now you've fired at on officer with an illegal fire arm."

Corvo then opened his metal backpack freeing a few megawatts that zapped Rook and Chiyo making Chiyo time out as the man ran!"

Chiyo was now covered in ash her hair messed up all puffed up by static electricity as she fixed it she turned into brainstorm her version being smaller and having a purple shell and a pink belt, " can't shock an exterritorial life form who is likewise electrically powered!"

Rook was using the weapon in net gun mode to try and catch them, "I've never battled one of this before!"

they flow the net and went to power lines waving for them to follow as they took off.

they both got into the truck and followed them, as Chiyo who was still brainstorm said, "Wait a minute they just zapped us to get our attention knowing we would have to follow them, I think they are after our help!"

they then came to a warehouse and as they got out and Chiyo timed out Rook said, "I do believe you are talking crazy as you humans saw!" he then used his weapons sword mode to cut the door down and his eyes widen in side was captured megawatts.

hooked up to a machine training their natural electrical energy to power the place and the machines hooked up to it charging a lot of illegal alien tech. Rook's jaw dropped as Chiyo smiled and held out two fingers and said, "V for victory!"

Rook looked at her, "you do not have to be cocky about this Chiyo." In a moment they jumped back to avoid a blast to see a man named Fistrick piloting a class 12 armored mecha, " Bro and little sis, why you got to bust my door dude I'm running an business one race builds another powers!?"

Rook fired using the proto-tool bow mode on the mecha and said, "this is slavery!" his high tech arrow then hit the mecha's right hand shocking it making it hang lose and useless.

Fistrick then said, "Bro, first not to the cop and second dude your paying for that!" he then opened the mecha's chest and launched missiles

Chiyo then clammed down trying for lodestar but no what she got was a member of Xylene's race her skin pale purple her eyes pink, her outfit was the same as Xylene's, but was pink and white.

Chiyo's eyes glow as the missiles froze in the air to Rook and Fistrick's shock, "wasn't what I was going for but I think Tele-cadet works!" in a moment she made the missile turn around and hit the mecha knocking it over broking the megawatt container.

Fistrick growled as the megawatts flow away as he got up his mecha having missing piece of its armor, "Sis no disrespect but you're a pain in my but!" he then charged and tried to punch her only for her make him freeze in midair.

Chiyo put her hands on her hips and said, "Didn't you just learn silly boy?" using her mind, she through the mecha through the door making it crash into the pavement outside.

Rook then fired another trick arrow hitting the chest shorting out the mecha completely.

Fistrick then got up with his hands up, "fine bro and sis take me away. And Little girl dude, no disrespect but you blow! I don't even get the cried of being beat by Ben10"

the megawatts then showed up and hugged Chiyo and Rook and said something and chiyo said, "I think they said they would like to start a power plant down in undertown?"

the megawatts nodded as Rook called for a pick up, "Criminal crime slavery need for pick up."

Rook then said, "Now then I believe this is where your big brother would call for victory smoothies?"

Chiyo then said, "that's more for daytime but sure why not!" she then yawned and said, "this is the latest I've been up ever, I hope big brother is proud of me!"

they then head back to the proto-truck as Chiyo timed out and returned too normal.

as Fistrick was taken away he said, "jailed by ben10's little sister, I'm going to be the laughing stock of lock up disrespect indented bros."

Meanwhile in Space.

Ben and Jessica were leaving a prison.

Jessica had her arm's crossed, 'I can't believe that little knock off won't talk!"

Ben then said, " doesn't matter I was brainstorm he can look at people's memories and edit them, I simple look he didn't need to talk. All I saw was an agreement he puts an evolution unit in the nemetrix and Khyber gave him the crystal to power his utimatrix. That's all he knew!"

Ben growled as he punched a wall as they entered a plumber craft, "no hide outs! No plans just a trade!"

Jessica hugged him, "calm down honey we'll find out what they are planning. After all when has Ben10 failed?"

Ben put his hands on his pocket, "the universal law of there's a first time for everything Is what has me worried about that Jessica."

Jessica rolled her eyes and hugged him , " hay now you, your family and friends can kick Vilgax's but's after he became a demonic energy being you can handle a knock off watch, again. after all they are two watches on team Ben now."

Ben smiled as they got on board the plumber craft and said, "Thanks for the pep talk Jessica." She smiled and grabbed the arm that held the utimatrix cuddle up and said, "hay unlike Julie I love my superhero boyfriend for all his freaky flaws and heroic actions."

Ben smiled and said, "I love you two Jessica!" the two smiled and kissed eachother's happily.

A few hours after it flow off.

albedo was in his cell as the lights went out as he pulled out a copy omnitrix it looked just like the original before it recalibrated Albedo put it on and said, "A cursed Tennyson Lucky for me he only searched my mind for knowledge on that follows pet. And didn't bother to look for anything else."

Albedo put it on and said, "I've spend months stealing the parts form this prison to get this working. My key to freedom and revenge!"

the omnitrix then said, "synching up with omnitrix signal!" in a moment when it was done Albedo was covered in light and when it died Down scream!

Albedo looked in the mirror he wasn't a he anymore, she was now a copy of Chiyo hair white, eyes red in the same outfit but with a red shirt instead of pink! Albedo yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!" albedo even sound like Chiyo

then it all came back the little girl who had the finished omnitrix the little annoyance Albedo pushed to the back of the mind viewing her as not important! "The omnitrix isn't on Tennyson's wrist he's wearing my utimatrix!"

Albedo then looked at her first and said, "so of course when I set it to sink with the omnitrix I would be stuck in the default form of its user a little human girl!"

Albedo could hear guards rushing and quickly used the omnitrix knock off to turn into upgrades, her version and there by Chiyo's was smaller than ben's and had female shape the only difference between Chiyo's version and Albedo's would be albedo's was red not Pink

in moments Albedo oozed into the vent and slimed her away through the vents to the hanger and said," this is the same stupid over sight that land me in a dirty human body to begin with! How could I make suck a stupid mistake twice and make my current problem wort! I swear human stupidity most have rubbed off on me corrupting my galvan mind!"

the now female upgrades then merged into a ship fired it laser to blow the hanger open and flow off while they tried to stop the space station prison form running out of air.

the ship then landed on a planet as Albedo timed out and she walked out and removed her pigtails and said, " and why most this sickeningly sweet youth wear her hair in such an idiotic manner?"

albedo then walked away, "fuck fuck fuck! Not only has my problem gotten worst! But why the hell do I have cravings for Meatballs!"

Albedo looked at her wrist as the omnitrix went from green to red showing her she could change again, She then turned into Chiyo's xlr8 with red replaced by Pink and ran off.

Later back on earth.

Chiyo was waking up and rubbing her eyes, " No more smoothies before bed! It gave me the craziest dream, that another me was attacking me!"

she then got out of bed, "anyway six more days till big brother's back, Got to watch over the place while he's away."

To be continued. 


	45. Chiyo with out Ben! Albedo strikes again

Chiyo was down in undertown as Shocksquatch her version having the same colors as her brother's but with pink eyes a pink one peace, with a pink belt that had her omnitrix icon on it.

Chiyo was fighting Sunder and said, "this is for trying to hurt me in the woods." She then fired off a ball of lighting which made Sunder's glide crash dead, "one electromagnetic pulse and no more gear for you!"

Sunder then turned to ran as Chiyo returned to normal and smiled, "I've come along way form when I came to Bellwood."

She then saw an alien celling stuff and blinked as she said, "Blarney ?"

Hokestar looked at her, 'why yes little girl …. Have we met?"

Chiyo blinked, " I do just as much time traveling as my big brother Ben, So yes, but clearly this is our first meeting form your point of view."

Hokestar then took a sip of something and said, "there no more time travel headache." He then handed Chiyo a Bottle of the same stuff and she read it, "Hokestar pain relief juice."

Hokestar then said, "why yes it works really well perhaps you won't mind indorsing it." 

Chiyo then blinked and said, "I'll think about it." She then left and was stopped by a member of wildvine's race in glass and hippie attire, " you the little sister of that ben guy?"

Chiyo blinked and said " yes? "

The guy gave a thumbs up and said, "perfect my name's pax and I have an illegal animal being caged crime to report Follow me?"

Chiyo blinked and followed him into Hokestar's home to see a little thing called a screegit in a sphere hooked up to a milking machine.

Pax then said, "See now arrest him and let's let the little guy out!"

Chiyo blinked and said, 'you do know there's nitrogen in earth's atmosphere right?"

Pax then froze and said, "Really?"

Hokestar then said, " yes which is why he's In a pure air dome! If he was exsposed to nitrogen he would turn into a large acid spitted monster and also like the earth cow a screegit needs to be milked he's my pet, I'm just being a responsible pet owner! But if it means so much for you to let the little guy go then I'll happily hand the dome over to the plumbers for him to be released."

Pax then blinked and said, "Wait all I had to do was ask?"

Hokestar then nodded and said, "yes. Now Chiyo you're a cop and I believe you've caught this guy braking into my home!"

Chiyo then turned into wildvine her version female with a pink belt holding the omnitrix dial, she then drug Pax away, "come on extreme environmentalist You broke and entered and I'm pretty sure there's a stalking charge on this!"

Pax then yelled, "sure lock me up I'll know how my animal friends feel!"

Later on When Chiyo was walking through undertown, She quickly saw what looked like a female member of Heatblast race with a red omnitrix icon black rocky skin, and green flames.

The Heatblast fired Making Chiyo turn into big chill and breath ice to put it out, "what's your beef girl?"

The Heatblast roared, "YOU AND YOUR FAMILY TENNYSON FOR ALL THE INDIGNITIES YOU FORCE UPON ME!" The Heatblast then turned in to Albedo in a pink flash.

Big chills eyes widen as she said, "Wait…. Albedo? Your me now?!"

Albedo growled, "Azmuth gave the omnitrix to a little human girl so by copying it once more I'm now I'm stuck as you!" Albedo then turned into Cannonbolt a female of the it's race with red plating and grey skin she then rolled in charged.

big chill just let the Cannonbolt pass through her and said, "I'm big chill things can pass through me!" In a moment albedo was encased in ice by big chills ice breath.

Cannonbolt unrolled braking the ice and turned into big chill Albedo's being red instead of pink. Albedo then charged only for Chiyo to avoid and change to her Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak's Tentacles then slashed out and hit Albedo's omnitrix icon making her turn back into her copy of Chiyo a moment later the tentacles where holding Albedo making it so she couldn't reach her omnitrix.

Ghostfreak said, "And check and mate Albedo!"

Albedo growled and said, 'HOW CARE YOU MOCK ME YOU MEATBALL LOVING LITTLE BRAT WHO BY THE WAY HAS A HORRIBLE HAIRSTYLE!"

Chiyo then yelled, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" in a red flash Ghostfreak became Chiyo freeing Albedo.

Chiyo tried to slam down on the dial but it was in recharge mode, She watched as albedo turned into Fourarms.

albedo's Fourarms having blue skin and pink being replaced by red She cracked her knuckles, "advantage Albedo!" a moment later Albedo timed out her omnitrix also in recharge mode.

Albedo roared and tackled Chiyo and said, "I'LL KILL YOU WITH YOUR OWN HANDS!" she then started to strangle Chiyo, and Chiyo kicked Albedo In the stomach knocking her off her.

Chiyo gasp for Air as she got up and said, "you have issues girl."

Albedo then roared and went to charge but something hit her in the back shocking her and making her faint.

rook them walked up holding the Proto-tool in launcher mode, "I am sorry I did not act sooner. I was in a state of shock over this turn of events."

Chiyo Blinked and said, "yeah it's understandable now let's put something on her wrist so she can't touch her omnitrix before she wakes up!"

Meanwhile in space.

Jessica and Ben where in a space station asking around but everyone who may have known something kept running away form then that was until pa Vreedle walked up and said, "I know you your Ben ten!"

the Vreedle then said, "I am Pa Vreedle and behind are the kids I got in me and pa's divorce my daughter sceles and parry."

Sceles waved " hi plumber man!" her brother just groaned.

Pa Vreedle could see Ben was confused and Jessica was hiding behind him, "Now relax there boy and his lady, for you see Pa Vreedle comes in peace now Ben you always give my two boys who are the least brightest blubs in the Vreedle barrel. So you see Pa is going to return that kindess."

Pa then handed pictures of a purple mutant brainstorm attacking a space zoo, " you see this here guy attacked a zoo to steal scales hair, and nails form the animals. Now I hear your looking for someone who made a knock off of your watch that turns things into animals. Now I'm not a smarty pants but it sounds to me like there's a link between this crime and That there knock off your hunting."

Ben took the picture and said, " yeah I think so too thanks man!" Ben and Jessica then fast walked away.

Pa Vreedle then tipped his hat and said, "now come along kids let's get going."

to be continued 


	46. Chiyo with out Ben! hot stretch

Through the city Rook and Chiyo were chasing a half alien girl in artic gear who had stolen a fusion engine.

Rook fired a net form the proto-tool only for the girl to stretch her arms used them to grabble her way up higher avoiding it.

Chiyo slammed down on the dial and became Stinkfly, "you know, See if you didn't try to use Henry to jump the proto-trucks battery we would have it right now!" she then flow off after the alien girl.

Rook was running and said, " yes looking back it was a bad idea."

Chiyo flow over the girl and tried to slip her up with a slime spit but she just stretched er legs to step over it, "Really what is this a cartoon?"

the female Stinkfly then tried to dive bomber her only for the girl to jump down into a large tube, where Stinkfly land as she timed out.

Chiyo then ran and talked into the omnitrix, "Rook she's heading to under town!" Chiyo then morphed into Xlr8 and ran off.

She spat ahead of her and said, "Sorry lady can't let you have the fusion engine!"

the girl then tried to give a stretchy punch as she said it, "My people need it!"

Xlr8 avoid it but fell down a whole in the pipe in to undertown where she rubbed her head as she became Chiyo.

At witch another member of the same race as the girl stretched a hand to get the engine as Rook showed up.

the girl then jumped down as the leader said, "nicely done Ester now we…."

A smaller one then said, "Seebik less talk more action please I'm so cold I'm almost an icicle"

Seebik then said, "enough of your cold jokes Lackno! Now kill the cold cuts!"

Ester then gasped, "WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Seebik then growled, "Shut up you half breed scum!" they all then pulled out blasters as Rook held the proto-tool in blaster mode.

The aliens then circled them as Chiyo tried to change, "Real good timing for a recharge omnitrix!"

Ester then gave a stretching to a pipe braking it making it rain on them all the full bloodied Kraaho then all gasped and shivered as ice formed on them to Rook and Chiyo's confusion as Ester yelled for them to follow.

Chiyo then pulled Rook along, "Come on Rook! We have no choice."

As the water ran out the Kraaho ran back into the hot spot.

On the surface Easter was saying sorry, "I'm so sorry he's my people's leader, we form a planet very close to its sun, well till the the sun went supernova."

Rook then blinked, "that explains the winter gear, this planets summer would be an artic wasteland to your kind!"

Ester then said, "Well most of my kind I'm half human it's just a bit nippy to me. But anyway he had me steal it as he had a plan to generate heat for our home in undertown, so they won't' freeze to death."

Rook was about to call her out in still being a thief when a stream of lava busted through the ground so he changed it to , "I believe he doesn't plan on just heating up your village!"

Chiyo then saw her watch was ready again and said, "come on big chill!" she then slammed it down and became Arctiguana her version replaced green with pink, was a lot thinner than her brothers and had a pink bow on her head.

Chiyo blinked and said, "Arctiguana will do." She then breathed ice freezing the lava flow before it could reach them before she hit the dial and changed to armadrillo.

her versions eyes and armor was pink and was slightly thinner then ben's as she drilled, 'No time for the proper way in we be drilling in You coming with us Ester!"

within a few moments Chiyo Rook and Ester crashed into the hot spot and land face first on the side of a cliff as Seebik growled and said, "Attack the cold cuts!"

Ester then jumped and charged at Seebik attacking him, "this isn't right! And don't' give me the it's the Kraaho way crap!"

Chiyo then turned the dial and became NRG her version looking the same as her brother's within the armor but the dial was pink She then fired radiation blast as the Kraaho jumped at her.

Rook was panting as he used his proto-tool In staff mode to defend himself form stretched out punches and kicks. "so hot! Over heating!"

the Kraaho dog piled Chiyo and grabbed the handle as she said, "NO DON'T THAT'LL END NRG!"

when the handle was pulled the helmet opened and Chiyo giggled "suckers!" in a moment an what looked like anenergy being with female shape and no hair, and pink eyes appeared she was dressed in a pink one piece with a pink belt holding the omnitrix icon.

the female NRG smiled and said, "Got you now!" NRG then flow over to the drilling machine as Ester knocked Seebik.

Ester out and jump for joy " I beat you now I'm the leader!"

NRG then eat the fusion engine and said, "taste almost as good as meatballs!" she then fired a radiation beam at the drilling machine cutting it in half.

NRG then flow back into her armor and timed out.

the Kraaho then bowed to Ester as Seebik got up and did the same thing, the former leader then said, "fine you won the Kraaho way is whatever you say it is!"

Ester smiled, "Ok you're going to fix all the damage you did to the city above and close the whole in our roof, we have a nice pool of lava keeping it warm enough for us!"

Rook then passed out form the heat.

Later on back in Bellwood Rook had just finished drinking a whole pitcher of lemonade and whipped his mouth on his armor, "to much! And I can't believe we couldn't make one arrest!"

Chiyo then shrugged, "the engine was never recovered it's not their fault!"

Rook shrugged and said, "no it is technically speaking your fault as you eat it."

Chiyo rolled her eyes, 'It was a good idea at the time."

Rook and Chiyo then walked off, "I wonder how long my car will be in repair?"

Chiyo then said, "probably a long time as the its engine overload and explode. How does henry keep all that power locked up all the time?"

Rook blinked and said, "that is a very good question Chiyo."

Meanwhile in space.

Jessica and Ben where in some hotel room looking at the clues we they had.

Jessica held up the picture from Pa Vreedle, "Ok now this purple Brainstorm knock off is the one who freed malware and gave him back his old powers so we know he's involved."

Ben then rubbed his chin, " yeah and he probably returned malware to normal by reverse engineering an evolution device form that knock off. Khyber is the one who supplies the hunting dog."

Jessica just rubbed her chin, "I just don't get why they haven't attacked yet. It's like they went back into hiding!"

Ben then snapped his fingers, "I'm so stupid! In the last fight Me and Chiyo beat an ultimate predator with Greymatter! Witch doesn't have a natural predator anymore. They all went extinct after a meteor impact the things couldn't find enough food when the strikes made the galvan hide underground."

Jessica blinked as she said, "Wait greymatter's predator went the way of the dinosaurs? What does that have to do with anything?"

Ben then point to the omnitrix and turned into Cannonbolt, "Cannonbolt is exstinct too Jessica, It's just DNA one needs for the transformation. And the galvan has fully assembled skeletons of the things in there archives."

Jessica blinked and said, "and dinosaur bones witch have become solid rock by now still have trace amounts of DNA inside." Jessica then gasped!

Ben then nodded and said, "yes that's why they aren't attacking they are figuring out how to get in there to scan the bones and add Omnivorcious. After all not having a predator for Greymatter leaves them open to two of transformations normal and ultimate. They'll probably be after access codes, to get in!"

Jessica smiled as Ben returned to human form and she hugged and kissed him, "That's the hero talk I love!"

to be continued.


	47. Chiyo with out Ben! no honor amung bros!

It was late one night in the plumber's lock up, as a plumber walked by Fistrick he said, "ok Fistrick lights out!"

Fistrick was lifting a weight and said, "in a minute bro, I need to get in five more reps!" The plumber then moved along and Fistrick stopped and removed a mirror to look at Fistina through the whole, "you got the stuff sis?"

Fistina then handed Fistrick something, " why yes you sure it will work?"

Fistrick then mixed it with some stuff he had and said, "sis I ran an illegal factory I know how strong something has to be to melt metal and just metal!"

He then put it in a plastic spray bottle and sprayed the wall between them melting it down he then sprayed the back wall and said, "see worked now come on we got to go if we don't want to miss it sis"

they then ran off as the acid made a smoke witch traveled through the vents to Rook's room, and as he breathed it in in his sleep he muttered " bro!"

He then woke up with a yawn and walked to his bath room and looked in the mirror, "No that will not do!" she then spiked up his hair giving him a Mohawk and said, " Now that is a bro who means business!"

he then walked out to see his armor and proto-tool, and rubbed his chin.

Within an hour when Chiyo arrived she saw Rook and her eye's widen, his armor's sleeves where removed he had spikes and had the chest paint like a school and his proto-tool was painted gold, and he was using it as a flex work out device and said, "yoyo Chiyo you look the new look I thought of it while I was tricking out the broto-tool!?"

Chiyo blinked and said, "that's something…. Rook you feeling ok?"

rook smiled, "never better dudette! I got in an extra dozen reps on the bro flex this morning!" Chiyo then blinked and said, "Ok Rook let's go get something check out."

a few moments later in the lab Blukic and Driba where looking at rook.

Grandpa max then said, "what's wrong with him!"

Rook was doing pull ups on a pipe, "ain't nothing wrong with me!"

Chiyo blinked, "did he just use a contraction!"

Driba then said, "I'm not talking to any of you!"

Blukic then said, "one of his Mr. Smoothie collector curly straws went missing and he thinks someone stole it, it's probably in the lunch room, like last time he lost one! But Rook is right he's in good health well, there is some gas floating in his head around the part of his brain that handles personality making this temporary personality change."

Driba then said, " If I was talking to any of you witch I'm not I would say he should be back normal in the morning!"

Max then crossed his arms, "great to escaped criminals and we're a plumber short!"

Rook then stopped doing pull ups and said, " Boss man, bro! no offense but nothing is wrong with me bro! I am not taking no stupid sick day bro!"

Max then looked to Chiyo and said, "Well he's your partner Chiyo.

Chiyo then shrugged and said, "when has rook acting weird and talking funny stopped us?"

Rook then did a silly dance by moving side to side, "Oh yeah still in the game!"

Later on while walking around Bellwood Rook asked, " ok little dudette what is the plan?"

Chiyo blinked and said, "you're the detective Rook!" Rook rubbed his head and said, "Well Maybe we could find that Fistrick guys old gang. And ask them if they have seen or heard for the dude. I mean Fistrick is a bro, he would be sure to holler at his bros!"

Chiyo's eye twitched as she said, "well your acting like Fistrick so I guess that makes sense!" She then turned into XLR, " the truck is still in the shop so this is happening!" She then grabbed Rook and ran off to the warehouse.

as soon as they walked in they saw Fistrick's gang living in it, one was lifting a weight on a couch, one was playing a video game, and the one that shot at them was opening a fridge, "yo dudes care for an energy drink?"

Rook took one and said, "Why thank you bro!" he then took a drink as chiyo became Wildmutt and started sniffing around, "But this isn't a friendly bro call, my bros, you see now you bro Fistrick broke out, we want to know if he hollered at you bros?"

the one playing the game said, "I've been playing this game all week I haven't check my phone sorry bro"

the one lifting weights said, "I got a message asking him not to touch his weights!"

the last one rubbed his chin, "I haven't seen him!"

in a moment Wildmutt barked and pointed as a tricked out muscle car drove through some boxes Fistrick at the wheel and Fistina riding shoot gun, he yelled, " I know you touched my weights bro not cool!"

he then drove off as Rook crushed the empty can on his head and said, "you lied not cool bros!"

He then turned the resting on his shoulder proto-tool to torrent mode and fired the car, "Sorry about the cool car bro just doing my job! And I know you would holler at your bros!"

the car then speed away and Chiyo timed out about to yell but Rook pointed to an oil trail and said, "sis! I didn't have the heart to ruin all the work that went into that tricked out ride so I shot his tank, it'll either leave us a trail, or they'll stop! Plus simple fix so no real harm done bro!"

Chiyo blinked as she followed it and said, "just come on!" they then followed it down a large vent that had a road to undertown to an arena where there was a fighting tournament about to start.

Chiyo's right eye twitched, "they broke out to enter a tournament!" Rook looked at the golden fist trophy and imagined himself owning it and said, "so genius bro!" He then ran off to sigh up but find himself stopped by bandages.

he then turned to see Chiyo was snare-oh her version had a black dress with a pink strip down the middle, a pink neck band, and a black Egyptian headpiece with a black mouth guard, she had pink eyes and the omnitrix was on the neck band, she also had pink bracelets.

Chiyo then said, "rook we're just going to arrest them!"

Rook then said, "but sis! If they broke out for this that sick shine most be pretty powerful! I mean look at all the sigh ups! If this many people want it doesn't it make sense for us to enter and win it to keep it out of the wrong hands?"

Chiyo blinked, "Now that makes crazy!"

Rook then said, "Crazy sense Sis!" Chiyo then put her down, "fine!"

As the tournament start Chiyo just watched Rook beat solid plug by making him slip in his sweat and he cheered, "I owned the dude!"

Chiyo then said, " yeah but that wasn't really an honorable win!" rook the nsai,d "hay no honor among bros!"

Chiyo then walked in to see she was fighting a member of Rath's race so she turned into Waterhazard and fired a little quirt of water making him run away In fear so she moved along to the next round, where she would have to fight rook!

Rook had the proto-tool in whip mode and swung saying, "this is going to be fun sis!"

Chiyo jumped back and became Mud! She then swung a mud hammer at him knocking him out, "Rook we shouldn't be fighting!"

Rook hit the ground and jumped up, "Nice moves sis and it's a tournament! And I really want to win!" He changed the proto-tool to laser mode and hit a sprinkler above making water rain down on mud making her go to slimy to move or stand together.

Mud was now a puddle and Rook jumped in victory, "final round for me! Sorry sis but like I said no honor among bros!

the puddles eyes where clearly angry as it slimed away where she timed out in the memory area to see having lost Fistina had stolen the golden fist and used it to replace her suit's arm.

Chiyo then turned into Cannonbolt and the female Cannonbolt looked colors where just like her brothers minus the pink eyes and rolled at her," I'll kick Rook butts later!"

Fistina then gave the spinning ball an uppercut knocking it up out of the roof through the roof of under town over the city of Bellwood where she fell right back down making an impact creator in the middle of the floor that had to be five feet deep!

In a green flash Chiyo got out as wildvine her version was female with a pink eye and belt and she was throwing exploding seeds saying, "Ok so rook was right it is a powerful weapon! Still kicking his butt later!"

Fistina laughed and said, "IT also shoot lasers!" she then shoot the bomb seeds making them explode around Chiyo sending her through the wall back into the ring as Rook stood over Fistrick in victory!

Chiyo then timed out as Fistina walked out and rook said, "Hay lady! Not cool! I won the tournament that sick shine is mine!"

Fistina was about to shoot but she stopped and detached the weapon," Who am I kidding even with stupid haircut I can't hurt my rooky!"

Rook then took it and held it up, "I am the winner bros, now all you bros are under arrest this tournament is not legal and what not!"

Later on at the base Driba was drinking form his found straw as Blukic said, "Told you, you left it in the lunch room!"

While Rook was doing a silly victory dance chiyo became Rath and punched him in the face knocking him out, "That was for what you did in the ring!"

Meanwhile in japan.

Tomo was in class groaning, "It's so boring, Osaka and Hope are flying on broom sticks Sakaki is shooting alien criminals with lasers guns! Eunice is back on galvan visiting her dad Chiyo is shape shifting super hero and What am I doing just staying in class with me Yomi, and Kagura or in other words the boring bunch!"

Yomi then sat down, " yeah I know! But on the bright side Peirce and Sakaki are transferring to America witch gives us double reasons to go to Bellwood for summer!"

Yukari then walked in, "ahead of you next week we're having a field trip to the Bellwood plumber base."

Kagura then smiled and said, " YES THAT MEANS SOMETHING EPIC WILL HAPPEN!"

Kaorin was crying, "No more Sakaki! Why!?"

Yukari then said, "Ok now listen up! If you want to go to the alien base you need to behave no being late! No talking in class! No using superpowers! Looking at Hope and Osaka on that one! No talking while class is happening and no jokes! Do you all understand!"

they then all nodded.

Meanwhile in space.

Ben and Jessica were in the Galactic enforcer ship!

Ben was giving a brofist to Technorg, "Technorg it's been to long!"

Technorg smiled and said, "why yes it has my friend!"

Jessica looked at Tini and said, "So you use to have a crush on fourarms!"

Tini then crossed her four arms and said, "Honey all the ladies of my race have a crush on forearms even princess Looma who just married the many guy, but unlike most of them I'm over it my boyfriend Synaptak is flying the ship!"

Ben smiled, "glad to know that lasted."

Tini then said," yeah been together for seven years now he has yet to ask me to marry him! I mean he needs to beat me in a fight but I would throw it if he just asked."

Jessica then looked through the intergalactic web and said, "Tini according to this, his race it's the woman who asked the man to marry them."

Tini then blinked and face palmed, "STUPID!"

to be continued. 


	48. Chiyo with out Ben! Gone fishing!

Next day Chiyo was in undertown on a small boat fishing with Rook grandpa max and Magister patelliday.

rook was using the proto-tool as a fishing rod as he rubbed his black eye, "My eye still hurts."

Patelliday was eating the bait as he said, "Now Son after your day as fist rook we all know you had it coming."

Chiyo blinked and said, "Magister you're eating the bait again!"

Patelliday then blinked and said, "What can I saw we piscciss Volann aren't picky eaters kid!" he then stood up and flex, " and you're looking at a grade a specimen girly!"

Chiyo then used the omnitrix and slammed down on the dial. Becoming her ripjaws. She had female shape green was replaced with pink and she had a black metal mesh looking top, and a long loincloth like her ten year old brothers ripsaws had.

she jumped into the water the loincloth morphing into tail armor as she swam around before coming up holding some kind of squid and said, " first catch of the day!"

Patelliday rolled his eyes, " No one likes a show off young lady!?"

Rook then put bait on his hand and said, " if we are giving up on rods I have one to share I learned of this in my earth studies class noodling!" he hold his hand in the water and in a moment he pulled it out a fish biting his hand.

Rook then smashed it on the boat making it let go and said, " Noodling!"

Max laughed, "Reminds me of my youth with my sister on the family farm."

Chiyo blinked and dove back under and was joined by Patelliday who said, " I'm with you chiyo hand fishing is way more fun, but that noodling thing was impressive!"

Chiyo then said, "I won't work on a smarter fish!" she then turned to see Patelliday being noodled by robot pirates called mechaneers. And she said, " I stand corrected!" She then swam after them only for the omnitrix to time out!

Chiyo gasp and quickly swam up and pant for air, before saying, "Patelliday kidnapped!...Robot pirates!"

Max then said, "say what?"

Rook then blinked and spotted Robots holding a tied up Patelliday racing by on a boat, making the space police officer comment, " unbelievable! What are the chances?"

Chiyo got in the boat and said, " I know right?

Max turned on the boat engine to chase after them only to ask, "how did they catch?" Chiyo then said, "they noodled him!"

Rook then said, "It is officiant!" They were about to go over a waterfall so Chiyo said, "come on upgrades!" when she slammed the dial down she instead got Mud, and screamed, "MUD AND WATER NO MIX!"

Rook then turned the proto-tool to cable mode and shot to cables to the side, " Chiyo grab the boat and the tool!" Chiyo did it and held tight as the cables slowly lowered the tool and the boat as chiyo was holding both down.

Chiyo was shaking, " KEEP THE WATER AWAY KEEP IT AWAY!"

Max then said, " Just hold it together a little longer Chiyo!"

soon the ship was on the water and Mud timed out Chiyo was still shaking, "that was too scary!"

they then continued the chase but now the robots had one hell of a lead, they were moving past a large number of seemingly damaged Robots, which then got up and where about to open fire, but in a moment they all fell apart.

Max then turned to see Chiyo as XLR8 holding a wrench, and he smiled, "Fast work Chiyo!" Chiyo timed out and said, " is there any other kind?"

in a moment a Kraken showed up and roared. Rook then blinked, "Wait did Ben not face on of this?"

Chiyo then said, " Now it's my turn!" She then slammed down on the omnitrix and became Stinkfly, "Stinkfly!" She then grabbed Rook's proto-tool cables. And flow up saying "I have a plan and it is gross!"

the kraken then eat Chiyo and while Max and Rook yelled the kraken swam off pulling the boat while it held it's get in pain.

Chiyo could be heard yelling, from within the beast "I WENT HEAT BLAST I'M GIVING IT LITTERIAL HEART BURN!"

The kraken swam to the end of the towel where it beached it self At the edge of a force field the kraken beached it's self and throw up a female Heatblast covered in green slime.

Chiyo then timed out and her right eye twitched, "At least it looks like I have the catch of the day!"

Rook held his nose, "This is worst then Stinkfly!"

Max then waved his hand in front of his nose, "Yeah Chiyo when this is over your going straight in the tub!"

Chiyo then saw the force field and said, " ok come on upgrades!"

before she could slam down on it Patelliday walked up and turned it on form the other side and said, "what kept you and holly crap!" he then fanned, " SOME ONE NEEDS A BATH! But it'll have to wait! People are held on ships in giant bottles running out of air! Come on!"

On his ship Caption Kork smiled, " a few more and our collection of earth ships will be complete and ready for sell to collectors!"

Patelliday then said, "Oh come on selling them! Your putting human lives in danger for money! I thought for sure this was a hostage plan!"

Kork then smiles, "Who cares about humans! do you know what people will pay for a complete set of water crafts form the planet Ben10 was born on?"

Chiyo became Diamondhead and make her hands blade and said, "People's lives are still In danger, so get saving. !" She then charged as Kork's robots charged in morphing there clawed hand into swords and yelling " ARRG!"

Max avoid it the robots attack seemingly being unphased by it all, as he head to the control panel and made the ship effect the bottles holding the ships and it opened to reveal a remote witch he grabbed " there"

He then backed away as Chiyo shoot a crystal spike at a robot and missed And Kork yelled, "ARE YOU MADE DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PRESSURE WE'RE UNDER!"

the spike then hit a window and in a moment Chiyo became water-hazard. And made a bubble around her and grandpa max who said, "thank you chiyo!"

the window then cracked letting water in before it completely gave in flooding Kork's ship, shorting out the machines with and warping the metal till the submerged ship snapped in half.

Moments later a bubble floated up and popped revealing Max and a now human Chiyo. they where in the Bellwood harbor ships in bottles.

Rook then came up using the proto-tool as a breathing device and said, " At least miss chiyo nolonger stinks thanks to the water washing it off

Patelliday came up holding a cuffed Kork who lost his hook, "Got you now! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT! Sorry I just caught my natural predator and I'm loving the irony!"

Max then hit a button on the remote making the bottles unplug and dissolve. "Well so much for our fishing trip"

Chiyo then said," yea, but at lest Patelliday got the catch of the day!"

Patelliday laughed," I get it now come I see a dock let's swim to it and get this jerk in a cell! Come on you piece of crap! Sorry loving the irony to much!"

Meanwhile in space.

Ben and Jessica were looking out the enforces ship wide window.

Ben had his hands in his pocket, "almost home, one more day of travel and we'll be on fourarms home planet and meeting kevin and rook for the ride home."

Jessica grabbed hold of his arm and smiled, "Home I can't wait to tell my moms about our trip, they'll be pissed but understand I was safe and happy " She then gave Ben a kiss."

Tini then walked by saying, " and being home will give me a chance to go ring shopping! I mean honestly how could I know have looked up my boyfriend culture to know his race it's women who ask men. Sorry to ruin the moment!" she then walked away.

Jessica just laughed and smiled, " I don't think she'll ever get over that!"

an alarm just sound and Technorg walked in saying, " we got a distress call!"

Ben then held up the omnitrix, "then it's hero time!"

to be continued.


	49. Chiyo with out Ben! Ben10 returns!

In the plumber base Chiyo was walking in covered in dust as she coughed out dust, and said, "How did they get a hold of plumber tech!"

Grandpa max walked in with Gwen, "That's what I want to know. We clearly have a spy among us!"

Gwen then crossed her arms, " and right when the Anihilaarg was fix, who would even do that!?"

In the corner Blukic and Driba where pointing at each other, saying, "he did it not me!"

Max smiled and crossed his arms, "it doesn't matter who's the spy grandpa thought ahead. You'll see soon enough."

An alert then sound as on a monitor the Anihilaarg was missing and chiyo quickly turned the dial, " Come on XLR8!" she then transformed into Fastrack her version having female shape pink eyes and a ink belt holding her omnitrix symbol.

Chiyo looked down sadly, " Fasttrack he's slower then XLR8!" she then raced off with her super speed even if it wasn't as fast as Xlr8.

Follow outside to see a plumber in full armor running into a vehicle driven by Liam She followed it only for some green slime to fall form the back of it making her slip and slide.

As Fastrack crashed face first into the wall of Mr. Baumann and timed out, chiyo rubbed her face, " the bad guys got away!"

in A moment Max pulled up in the DX mark 10 Gwen riding shoot gun and said, " Chiyo get in we know where they are going!"

Chiyo blinked as she got in and asked " How?"

Max point to a tracking signal, " I know we had a spy so I had a spy join the other side."

Gwen smiled and said, "Thank you cousin Lucy!"

Meanwhile in Pysphon the plumber removed his armor and to reveal Gorvan. " You have any idea how cramped my arms got having to force four arms into two sleeves!""

Pysphon had the bomb and said, " doesn't matter your cover was blown!"

Govran grabbed him and said, "they are after a two armed alien not a four armed ex-plumber! My cover was not blown I just need a new disguise!"

Pysphon then opened the bomb and said, " Doesn't matter now that I'm holdingthis…. What is this crap?" He then looked inside was a note saying, " Dear suckers I Maltruant already stole it. Naa naaa tongue sticking out face."

Pysphon then paled as Gorvan cracked his knuckles and said, "you still need to buy! As the job was to sneak in to the base and steal something!"

Pysphon was about to fire when a large mud hammer knocked them both out! The other members of the gang turned to see Liam with a mud hammer for hand before he melt and reformed into Lucy's humanoid mud form.

Lucy smiled and said, " Hi, I'm Ben's cousin Lucy first of my race to become a plumber. Your all under arrest!"

They all then tried to fire on her but she morphed her body out of the way and fired off mud that harden trapping some.

She just kept avoiding fire and throwing those mud balls and said, "this is fun!"

By the time chiyo Max, and Gwen arrived they saw Lucy having the whole gang restrained and said, "I'm a natural at this just like cousin ben!"

Lucy then hugged Chiyo and said, " Nice to meet you Cousin Chiyo." Chiyo hugged back, " Hi Cousin lucy"

Gwen smiled and said, " well at least we have this under control and plus tomorrow morning Ben and Jessica will be back home."

Pysphon then yelled "WHAT BEN ISN'T HERE AND I STILL LOSE?"

Chiyo then said, " yes!"

Later on Lucy and Chiyo walked by a circus and Lucy said, "I always want to go to one of those!" he then ran off.

Chiyo just shivered remembering Zombozo and she walked away for a few horus and when she returned Lucy was in mud form with clown make up on.

Chiyo blinked " face painting?" Lucy then chanted, " come one come all!" She htne made her hand hammers and tried to Hit Chiyo.

Chiyo jumped back and said, " You're a Clown zombie aren't you?" more people came out also turned into clowns chanting, " Come one Come all!"

Chiyo shivered, " It's Clownageddon!" she then turned into Tele-cadet and quickly forced all of made a mental dome around herself stopping them form touching her as she said, " I know where this is going!"

she then ran inside the circus tent.

elsewhere in the city, the clowns where chasing Lucy and Jessie when A guy called Chrono Spanner jumped down and throw a bomb at the clowns trapping them in slime keeping them still.

He then yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE!" the two women ran and Chrono Spanner then whispers, "love you grandmas!" He then fired a laser at a pair of fake teeth a clown spat at him, "STOP THE CLOWNING AROUND!"

Meanwhile back in the tent.

Chiyo walked in and was quickly attacked by Thumbskull who she sent flying with her mind into a ball knocking him out!

Acid breath was about to blow out acid but Chiyo forced a large juggling ball into his mouth stopping him. After that he was knocked out by a floating mallet.

Chiyo then saw Frightwig and made using her mind tied her hair in knots around her so she was trapped.

At that point Chiyo timed out and she said, "good by moving things with my mind powers." At that point Zombozo appeared shooting fake teeth form a gun, " become a clown!"

Chiyo was running avoiding them as she said, "NEVER!" before long she notice green laser shooting the teeth as Chrono Spanner jumped in and said, " Hi I'm Spanner!"

Spanner then jumped down and said " I'm here to help!" Chiyo smiled as the omnitrix timed back in and she said, " you just did!"

Chiyo then became her Ghostfreak and Zombozo stopped shivering in fear remembering the events form that summer oh so long ago.

Chiyo then said," Now that the watch has recharged thanks to spanner saving me long enough.. BOOO!" Zombozo then screamed in horror running away destroying a machine making his clown zombies return to normal as he jumped in a cannon.

the zombie clown then fired himself away "STAY WAY!"

Chiyo then watched him flow away as she looked to see Spanner gone and she was confused, "What the? Well big brother will be home tomorrow morning with Jessica I'll tell them about this!"

Meanwhile in the future.

Spanner showed up in his room and removed his helmet revealing a face a lot like ten year old ben, with red hair and dark skin.

that is when he notice a woman in the door way, She had Chiyo's eye and hair color, but now her hair was down and long past her neck, the omnitrix in pink, she was grown wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans and cowgirl boats.

the adult Chiyo crossed her arms and smiled, "so Kenny you're the one who saved me form becoming a clown and bought me enough time to stop Zombozo don't' worry I won't tell Ben and Jessica, and thanks for the save."

Kenny also known as spanner said, "thanks aunt Chiyo."

the adult Chiyo flipped her hair and whispered to herself, "they already know silly Kenny."

Meanwhile back in the present.

Ben and Jessica where leaving a banged up Proto-truck as Rook was crying about how much it would take to fix it, as Kevin was doing the same about his car.

Ben then became Jury-rig and fixed both in a minute and said, "and done!" He then timed out as both hugged him.

Jessica then pulled Ben into her arms and said, "MINE!"

In a moment Chiyo ran up happily and hugged her big brother, "BIG BROTHER YOUR FINALLY HOME!"

Ben smiled and hugged her and said, " Yeah it's good to be home!"

to be continued.

Jboy44 " and we have reached the end of the Chiyo without Ben arc, hope you all enjoyed it. Second season of Omniverse arc starts now."


	50. Outbreak!

In the plumbers base Tomo Yomi, Kagura, Kaorin, Miss Yukari Nyamo and most of their class mates where watching a spare between Chiyo and Rook.

Tomo was watching Chiyo as wildvine throw exploding seeds rooks away as she said, " too bad Hope couldn't join us thanks to her crime record, and Osaka chose to stay with her so she won't be alone!"

Yomi's eye twitched, "and Eunice couldn't get through the metal detector. I think she's going to sue over that."

Down below Rook was using his weapons shield mode and said, "Chiyo this was supposed to be weaponless combat."

Chiyo smiled and said, " the omnitrix isn't a weapon!"

Ben was watching and said, "Chiyo you need to know how to handle things when it doesn't work trust me!"

At that moment from the roof flow down on a metal disk and sent out a pulse form a device making Chiyo return to normal as he dove down grabbed her wrist and ripped something out of the omnitrix. " A pitty the frog will shield them form this!"

He then flow out as ben tried to transform but couldn't all he got was a " Stabilizer broken exchanging repair cycle" Message.

On chiyos wrist the omnitrix spark with green bolts of lighting one hit Rook turning him into upchuck.

another hit the jail cells turning Psyphon into heatblast, Liam into Humungousaur, Fistina into upgrades, and bubble helmet into Shocksquatch.

Psyphon laughed as he burned his way out of his cell, " we're free boys this cells aren't made to hold our new forms! So this is the power Ben feels!"

Liam smashed his cell door open, "I want to smash something!"

Fistina slimed around the bars and said, " Fistina like new powers."

Bubble helmet blast his cell off and said, " I can breathe oxygen! No one beating me by removing my helmet anymore!"

back up Tomo's jaw dropped, "What just happened!"

Yukari then screamed and all turned to see her on the ground Nyamo on top of her with white cat ears covered in white fur and tiger strips growling.

Kagura, " Ok and Nyamo Sense is a cat again!" She then watched Nyamo snuggle up to Yukari and purr.

Rook then looked to Ben as Chiyo's arm was put in a device as Blukic and Driba began working on the omnitrix, " this couldn't possible get any worst!"

Ben then said, "you need to stop saying that! When someone says that it gets worst!" in a moment the new Liam broke through the floor and Rook said, " I will make a note of this!

Rook then tried to grab the proto-tool but his fingers where to stubby to hold it. Ben rolled his eyes and said, "Stop thinking like you and think like me! Your upchuck eat something then throw up!"

Rook then opened his mouth and the upchuck tongues pulled in a peace of the damaged sealing and he eat it. A moment later he then spat out an explosive energy ball at Liam knocking the dinosaur chicken man down!

Rook then looked grossed out, "How do you do that all the time Ben!"

At that point Bubble helmet came up and Ben picked up the proto-tool and fired a goo shot at him, " can't through lightning bolts when your insulated!"

In a moment the now rath Nyamo jumped down and tackled Bubble helmet and started punching him in the face, "You scared my Yukari LET NYAMO TELL YOU SOMETHING NO ONE DOES THAT!"

behind them Chiyo was morph between the forms of Walkatrout who's only difference with her brothers version was her's was in pink, a female worst who was in a pink shirt and black pants with a pink belt holding the dial, a female mole-stache who had large eye brows in place of a mustache, and green was replaced with pink.

It then land on Pesky dust here's in a pink outfit and Blukic said, " We're almost done replacing the stabilizer! Give us five to ten minutes!"

Ben looked at his wrist, " I'm getting this guys over here! How does that work this things aren't hooked together."

Chiyo flapped and chippered, " At least this one is cute!"

When Fistina came up Ben used the proto-tool to fire a device that let out an electromagnetic field, " Upgrades hate magnets they make them glitch!"

Fistina was morphing between a lot of geometric shapes uncontrollably. Ben smiled and said, "you guys are my aliens I know how to kick your ass without the utimatrix!"

Liam got up and said, " Doesn't matter the boss is already setting the core to blow." In a moment the power shut down and Rook said, " robucket most have saw it coming and turned to power off!"

Pysphon then came up smiling, " Now the shields are down and we can all leave! After a melt the doors holding the criminals in!"

Driba then said, " that was a pretty clever trick for a noun galvan you have to give that to him!" he then put something on Chiyo's dial and said, " that should do it! Set it to scan mode!"

In a moment Ben smiled as he looked to the utimatrix, and Chiyo became human and both device sent out a yellow scan wave morphing everyone who became an alien to normal.

As bubble helmet coughed his helmet came up and his suit filled it with air he could breath, "Not again!"

in a moment Ben and Chiyo smiled as they transformed into Kicking-hawk.

Chiyo's version had white feathers, a swan like head, was dressed in a black shirt, black shorts, held up by a pink belt that held her dial, she had a pink tiara, and behind her were large pink feathers that came from the base of her spin that had eye like markings.

Kagura blinked and said, "Why does Chiyo's have those big feathers."

A now normal Rook looked up and said, " the females of this specie have the power to glide, while males are grounded." He then picked up the proto-tool

In a moment Nyamo jumped off of bubble helmet and said, "I'm going to go back up out of here now."

the two kicking-hawks then cracked there knuckles.

Pysphon then covered his face and was shaking with fear, " NOT IN THE FACE!"

upstairs the field tripper looked away and said, " OUCH!"

Tomo then hugged Nyamo and said, "So what was it like Going Alien like Ben and chiyo Teacher."

Nyamo then blinked and said, "I'm purrfectly fine with not doing it again." she then covered her mouth, " did I just purr the world purrfectly?"

Yukari's eyes twitched, "and once more still some cat in you! Great!

Meanwhile in the lair of the fraction.

Dr. Psychobos was loading what he took form Chiyo's omnitrix into the nemetrix, "there now the nemetrix will morph on auto pilot to be the predator of whatever alien one of the two children are in. We are ready to move along Gentlemen and I use that term loosely."

Malware then growled, "then let us go forth for revenge."

Khyber then said, " but we still are lacking a few predators thanks to them being all dead, but there DNA lives on in the archives of Galvan mark.2."

Malware roared, " then I shall steal to codes for it I have a plan!"

Dr. Psychobos then said, " you must have been up all week thinking of it."

Malware then copied the sound of Khyber's organic whistle making the dog morph into brainstorms natural predator and grab the doctor.

Psychobos then said, " It was just a joke man! Nice Cephalopod! You don't want to eat me I'm a mutant! I taste like unwashed socks covered in spoiled milk, and bad yogurt!"

the predator then smiled the mutant looked crossed out and throw the doctor to the ground.

Psychobos then got up, " thank goodness for freak genetic-mutation making me different form the rest of my kind to the point our natural predator doesn't want to eat me, or that could have ended badly."

Malware then said, " yes it's too bad."  
Kypher then said, " yes very unfortunate."

the doctor then said, " how you wound me with your words gentlemen and yes still using the term loosely."

Meanwhile.

Ben was walking with Jessica as the utimatrix was receiving an update, "azmuth said the new software update would protect against whatever knocked them out. But I can't help but be worried that was the crab that helped Malware escape."

Jessica then said, " yeah and Azmuth wrote the update a little too fast."

Ben then held it up and said, " No the utimatrix wrote it. Azmuth called to tell us that he put a setting that would allow the A.I to reinforce its self so if hacked it won't be able to be hacked the same way again. He didn't think anyone would be smart enough to do it thought so that was more of an incase event."

Jessica blinked and said, " so this crab is close to Azmuth on the brain power scale…. Wait do you think he made that nemetrix thing?"

Ben then looked at her and said, " yes I think he made it." Jessica then grabbed his arm and said, " Well that's scary."

Ben held her close and said, " yeah I know.

to be continued. 


	51. Festival fight!

The next day Kagura, Yomi, Tomo, and Eunice where walking around the old bell wood festival.

Kagura read a plague under a large wooden bell, " this is the bell our founders made with the ship that brought them here to be a sign for the town. Bell….. Wood I GET IT!"

Yomi's eye twitched, " why bell?" Tomo then laughed and point at a dunk a Tennyson booth  
" Behold!"

Chiyo was sitting on the board looking annoyed, " come om here hero's they people have to much respect for us for this…" in a moment someone hit the target making her fall In the water she then got up to see henry.

Henry stuck his tongue out and then ran off as she yelled, "TRAITOR!"

she then trade out with Ben who years a hell of, " be Fourarms!" Ben then turned to Fourarms and spotted Jessie and said, "we really going to do this?"

Jessie then said, " How often does a mother get the chance to dunk her daughter's boyfriend." She then through it making him fall in and he returned to normal and as Soon as chiyo was sitting on it she fell in.

Ben then saw rook and said, "you blue furred jerk!" he then noticed he had a lot of tickets for this thing. "you traitor!"

in a moment Slamworm jumped up making Chiyo and ben say " oh look at the time!"

in a moment Chiyo was Heatblast and Ben Humungousaur.

the predator looked between them not able to choose between to forms as Chiyo fired a jet of flames fomr her hands at the thing, " So long as we don't turn into the same alien Khyber has to make a chose, speaking of witch Rook find Khyber!"

rook then ran off.

in a moment the predator got up as an ultimate Slamworm it was larger more armored and had three heads and it roared as the heads chased the two siblings.

Chiyo morphed mud to slime away from the mouths and said, " so weird!"

Ben became ultimate Humungousaur and fired on the thing knocking it back making it turn in to what had to be an ultimate Crabdozer.

the ultimate predator was larger it's stone skin was now crystalized larger and with a second head that roared as it changed knocking back the ultimate alien where the predator pun him and tried to bite only for ben to hold the mouths back, " a little help Chiyo."

Chiyo then turned into tele-cabet and used her her mind to bush the ultimate crabdozer off of ultimate Humungousaur!

Ben then became XLR8 and ran to his sister side and said, " Rook any time with the shut up Khyber's whistle thing!"

Rook then said, " I am fighting him he has not whistled once."

chiyo's eyes widen, " that's impossible this thing is changing like crazy!" the ultimate predator then got up and charged forcing Chiyo to hold it back with her mind.

Chiyo held her head, " Tele-cabet can't hold this thing back for long it's to savage to strong." In that moment XLR8 picked her up and said, " then we get some distance!"

they then heard a scream of " SAVE THE BELL!"

Eunice was holding the wooden bell witch was rolling in place and said, " Lady mayor how about I save the people from the bell!" she then pushed it back into place on it's stand and said, " Well this took a turn!"

She then spotted Ben and chiyo as Big chill flying off with hypnotick chasing them as chiyo said, " bad plan bad plan!"

Ben then said, " Just don't look back Chiyo just don't look back!"

Before long two flow behind a building with the hypnotick flying through it too. The two big chills then heard a beeping and had to land on a roof top.

Both became human and the hypontick flow in front of them making them both see its wings, putting both into a trance.

in Ben's trance he stood on a stage people cheering we love ben10 he was all alone up there.

Ben looked around, " No this isn't what it's about! It's not about fame or being liked it's about doing what's right, and I'm alone up here! This is a nightmare not a dream!"

Ben then held his head for a moment he could see the bug in and out of the dream as he said, "you want have me!" He then slammed down on the utimatrix becoming Wildmutt ending the trance on himself.

in a moment Wildmutt hit his utimatrix caller making him go ultimate. Ultimate Wildmutt then said, " Chiyo listen to me whatever you're seeing it isn't real, please little sister snap out of it go Wildmutt!"

in Chiyo's Trance.

she was walking through the halls of her old school as her friends said, "come on chiy ot your house!"

Chiyo then froze up and looked around and said, "Wait something is off." She then heard a voice say, " little sister please look at your wrist and remember."

Chiyo then looked at it and saw the omnitrix and her eyes widen as she looked looked around and held her head, "I miss this days, but there over! I can't live in the past no matter how much I miss it.

Chiyo looked through the islands and said, "time to grow up it's hero time!" in a moment she became Wildmutt ending the trance.

Chiyo's Wildmutt then growled, Ultimate Wildmutt then sniffed, " it's just standing there doing nothing…." He then slammed the dial and said, "Rook it' a trick! They aren't after us they are after something else!"

Rook got the message as he jumped bac holding the prototool like a tonfa against Khyber's knife.

the huntsmen then jumped back and said, " yes now it's over!" he then turned to run giving a whistle, Rook tried to give chase by hypontick picked him up and flow off with him.

he then spotted his truck broken in to and one of the computers in the back turned to ash. " this is not good."

meanwhile

dr. Psychobos was watching it all on monitors while clapping , " I can't believe they pulled it off we can now brake into the galvan archives and get more DNA for the nemetrix."

he then walked away saying, " I can't believe malware didn't get greedy like normal he always was both the key and the weakest link. And I use the term key losely"

He then walked around in the ship and said, "at least this'll be fun to watch, no matter if those idiot to blow it or not."

Meanwhile

a world away, on some planet with a pink sky and an orange sun.

Hope was back in an outfit similar to the one she wore back when she was ten, her hair had purple high lights in it, she was with Osaka who was I na matching red outfit, she even had red high lights.

Osaka was petting her cat crystal and said, "Well this was one hell of an adventure we got roped into, on a planet that's sky is made of magic."

Hope was blushing " yeah it was now Osaka I don't know how to say this but…"

Osaka then cut her off and said, " I already know you go both ways and are crushing on me. You talk in your sleep."

Hope then blushed and looked away ,"So embarrassing." Osaka then walked In front of her and made a mana stepping stool so she could be eye level with hope.

Osaka smiled and blushed, "It's ok I like you like that too…Now are we going to kiss are start dating or should I move on?"

in a moment Hope put her hand on Osaka's face and kissed her something happily Osaka happily returned the two then closed there eyes to deepen the kiss."

when they broke it one teleportation spell later they were in Bellwood and spooted Yomi, Tomo, Kagura and Eunice.

Osaka said, " hi guys what did we miss" she petted her black cat.

Tomo then said, " ok this crab guy sold something form chiyo's watch so it transformed other people. Then they attacked here to steal something from Rook's computer, and they where ultimate predator aliens, and Ben and Chiyo are on the dunk tank."

Hope smiled and put a hand on Osaka's shoulder and said, " Well we spend the last two days fighting an evil wizard on a planet that's air was made of magic, we both came out of the closet as bisexual and now we're dating."

Kagura raised and eye brow, " Ok now way to fastball that in."

Hope hugged Osaka, "yes but to be fair I don't have to worry about Osaka using me like darkstar."

Osaka smiled and said, " I'm a happy witch."

Yomi clapped and said, " coagulations….. I'm going to die alone apparently

Tomo then blinked and said, " Yeah I know So am I."

Kagura then walked off saying, "Maybe I'll let Sakaki set me up on that blind date with Pierce's friend Alan."

Eunice then walked off, "I'll never find a man who isn't scared of me.

Yomi then walked off and bumped into rook and said, " sorry Rook."

Rook then said, " No I should be the one who is sorry. I am so focused on this case I'm not thinking about anything else."

Yomi blinked and said, "where's there to think about. They took what was in a plumber's computer. They are clearly after something plumber related."

Eunice then over heard and said, " THE ARCHIVES! So much stuff is in there it's a plumber base just for armed guards can be in it! Anything in there could be what they are after!"

Rook then said, "then it appears I couldn't see the forest for the grass as you humans say."

Yomi then said, " It's couldn't see the forest for the trees!" her eye twitched.

to be continued.

jboy44 " a quick shout out to my friend seeker of justice happy birthday man."


	52. Showdown!

On planet galvan mark.2

the fraction was walking through the galvan archives Khyber holding the nemetrix, In a moment he put it on his dog making said dog morph into an Omnivoracious!

Making galvan run screaming for their long dead and gone natural predator now lived once more!

Dr. Psychobos smiled, " Now malware shall we go see Azmuth!"

in a moment Eunice walked up Azmuth on her shoulder who said, "No need I'm here!"

Malware then said, "why father so nice of you to come see your finest creation and son, and so nice to see you again my beautiful sister!"

Eunice backed away eyes widen, "OK CREEPY!" Azmuth then said, "My finest creation is the omnitrix. And you Azmuth are on the last of the list! You're a monster a killer, a weapon of mass destruction, all the things I'm ashamed of. You're a bigger regret then that stupid sword."

Malware summoned his arm cannons and said, " Then time to die Father Sister I give you a chance to denounce father and join me so we can rule this planet as…"

Eunice then yelled out, " DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF FINISHING THAT SENTENCE!" She was shivering. " So creepy!"

Azmuth's left eye twitched then said, "and let's add a creepy obsession with your sister to that list of reason why I'm ashamed I made you list."

Malware was about to then fired only for two Feedbacks to jump in the way and absorb the blast and fire it back him knocking him back.

Ben then hit the dial the spikes pop out Feedback then gained a second tail and smaller set of second arms, two more antennas, and an organic battery on his back as he said, "leave Malware to ultimate feedback and Chiyo !"

the new ultimate then fired at malware only for the Predator to try and charge only to be knocked away by a large mana blast, allowing Ben's electric blast to send malware through a wall.

Kypher then turned to see Hope, Osaka and Gwen standing hands out, and they said, " three witches can handle some monster animals!"  
the three then used a united Mana blast to knock the predator out of the archives and teleport outside to continue their fight with it.

Kypher was stunned and was going to turn to leave but Rook holding the proto tool in staff mode but now with the energy blade of sword mode out making it a spear was slashing at him, " we have a duel to finish hunter."

Dr. Psychobos was going to walk up the walls but then jumped down kevin covered in rubber who used a hammer to knock him down. Kevin was on top of him, "your plan was so see through Yomi saw right through it!"

Ben and Chiyo then ran after Malware saying, " Get back here!"

outside

the omnivorous' caller fired out the spikes as it went ultimate, it's feathers turned black it's neck got shorter it's wings larger as it grow a second set the once flightless bird took to the air and opened his now sharper beak and breath fire down upon the witches.

Osaka made mana wall around them and said, "did the bird just become a dragon?"

Charmcaster then shrugged and said, ' It's flying it's large it's breathing fire I think it counts But how about I draw it's fire so Gwen can go after the caller as we've seen unlike the omnitrix you can just take it off making it the largest week point on the thing."

Gwen then said, " sounds good to me!"

Charmcaster then ran out yelling, "over here dodo! Over here! The bird then dove down to try and grab her but Charmcaster made a dome around herself.

At that moment Gwen throw an energy disk that hit the caller cutting it and making it fall off turning the ultimate predator back into a dog like lizard.

in a moment Osaka was rubbing it's belly making it kick, " aww she's not bad she just had a bad owner."

Meanwhile inside.

Kypher was using his knife to hold back Rook's spear as he said, "How could you counter us like this!?"

Rook then said, "even if you had not taken the whole computer it would have still been clear what you where after more predator DNA and better weapons for hunting. You are predictable." He then used the staff part of the spear to sweep Kypher feet from under him making the hunter fall.

in a moment the spear head was at the huntsmen's neck who said, "you don't have the guts to do it plumber!"

Rook made the energy blade shut off as he knocked out the hunters with the staff. "No but I have the guts to do that…. I got an earth expression. This feels nice."

Kevin was sitting on a knocked out dr. Psychobos " good for you."

Meanwhile outside.

Ben and Chiyo and timed out and saw ruined machines everywhere as a giant malware showed up and tried to fire on them with an arsenal worth of weapons only for both siblings to transform.

Chiyo was feedback and Ben was Chromastone both absorbed the energy firm the shots and fired them back at him.

Ben then took a moment to morph into feedback and go ultimate again, " come on Chiyo let's in this!"

Both siblings then tackled malware and put there plugs into his body and start to absorb energy and fire it off into the air making malware shrink and lose his tech as he screamed.

before long he was back to his original form weak when Ben stole the last of his energy making the mutant mechamoprh turn to stone as he fired it off into the air, "and it's over."

Eunice then walked out and pocket the malware remains with a stick and it didn't move, " good he's gone."

Azmuth was still riding on her shoulder. " yes thank goodness. I thought he couldn't get creepier."

Later on back on earth.

Yomi was talking with rook outside of max's plumbing. "Come on I'm sure you would have figured it out on your own."

Rook then said, "you do not seem to grasps how fine a detective mind you have miss Yomi. Would by chance want to join the plumbers?"

Yomi blinked and adjust her glass, " me a space cop, while Tomo is not…. That would piss her off so yes I would like to become a red spot."

Rook hand her the badge making Yomi smile as Rook to her hand making her blush, " yes allow me to show you around the base."

Yomi was red, "thanks." She smiled.

Tomo who over heard was stunned, " why is everyone getting to be part of hero time but me Osaka's a witch, Chiyo is a super hero, Sakaki and Yomi get to be space cops. It's just me and Kagura now!"

Kagura walked by and said, "I kind of got accepted to the plumbers academy and will be attending after highschool!" She then hand her something, " here's the sigh up sheet I would say use it!"

Tomo got up and span as she took it." YES SPACE COP HERE I COME!"

Elsewhere

Ben was at Mr. Smoothie with Jessica they were holding hands drinking smoothies. Jessica smiled and said, " well Ben10 saves the day again."

Ben then said, " yeah but it doesn't seem right. I think they went to quietly. No one resisted arrest. I don't trust it!"

Jessica hugged her boyfriend and said, "And that's the side of you that brings out your best, but without malware the fraction lost their greatest weapon what are they going to do without him?"

Ben blinked and held her, "yeah I guess you're right."

on a plumber craft Kypher was free holding the nemetrix as he walked past plumber corpses, "the hunt will always continue. It will never end till I have a tennyson's head."

He then sat at the controls, to fly the ship, "but I'll need a new battle hound, to replace that traitor that joined the tennyson's side!"

back on earth Zed sneezed in the back of Kevin's car as he drove him and Gwen back to her collage. " Think Zed's getting sick?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, " I can't believe you kept it. It tried to kill ben?"

Kevin then looked at her with are you serious look, "yes because of a bad owner that order her two, so that's two things me and Zed have in common. Tried to kill ben because had to listen to some crazy dude, and in both case a causation was involved."

Gwen just remained quite not having a counter to that.

Kevin smiled in victory, "sweet victory."

they then arrived at the place and Kevin said, " here's your stop at your dorm, I'll be heading to my apartment now. See sweety."

Gwen kissed him then opened the door, "see you later and don't' sweety me mr."

Kevin smiled as he watched her walk away, "I would say she casted a spell on me to make her love her this much, but I secretly still have some of that's two's memory based powers protecting me form farther mind control, But that stays between us Zed!"

Zed barked as Kevin drove on.

to be continued.


	53. Alien-X vs the universe!

Yomi's point of view.

I was at Mr. Smoothie with Ben, Jessica, Sakaki, Peirce, Chiyo and Rook. I had transferred to Bellwood for my new plumber job.

I blushed as I locked eyes with rook while drinking a smoothie, I was crushing on an alien and I talked to my parents unlike Sakaki they were encouraging me to ask him out, But why can't I muster up the courage to do so?

Then down came what looked like a beard alien-x witch made everyone's eyes widen.

I was stunned as I asked, "I'm sorry but what brings an alien-x here?" out of the corner of my eye I saw Rook spit out his smoothie and yell, "Alien-x is real!"

the alien-x then said, " I am starbeard I am here to sue Chiyo and Ben Tennyson for recreating the universe, when it was destroyed by the anihilaarg as Alien-x!"

My eyes widen as I said, " I'm sorry your suing for saving the day? And I thought you guys where stuck stiff for centuries at a time?"

Starbeard then said, "Common miscomputation, are inability it to act is based on how long it takes our two personalities to agree one something, some are more in tune then others.' HE then tapped his staff on the ground making all of us vanish and appear in an inter galactic court room.

I blinked and said, " Ok then…. I guess alien-x is a special case then.

Judge Domstoll banged his gavel and said, " Ok I'm only doing this as it's my job but mr. Starbeard you do know Ben and Chiyo remade the universe to save it. You kind remake it all time , redesigning the character if you will, for shits and giggles."

I Blinked and said, "Wait hold it! You say what now?

Rook looked destructed and agreed with me, " I most agree with Miss Yomi, That is most disturbing. And how can you sue over saving the universe? This whole thing seems like you are mad Ben and Chiyo beat you to it. Also still shocked Alien-x is real."

The bailiff rubbed his red highbreed skin, " I object on behave of the highbreed race! And an double objection for the highbreed supreme!"

I then said, " Yeah I agree this is pull shit!" I growled, how can you sue over the universe being saved got dam it!

Return to third person point of view.  
Jessica then crossed her arms, "you are not suing my boyfriend for saving the universe!"

Peirce then said, "Sir as an officer of the law I demand this bullshit just be through the hell out!"

Sakaki then said, " I couldn't agree more!"

Chiyo crossed her arms and said, " besides The only thing we messed up one was , and even that's just a little bit!"

Judge Domstoll was about to slam his gavel agreeing to the dismissal when Starbeard moved his hand making Chiyo become four arms as he said, " one of them is a tetramand now so the right for trail by combat is now open! The Tennysons most now battle for the win or lose."

the judge Domstoll rolled his eyes and said, "you know you're a decisive version of alien-x you could be doing untold amount of good but instead your wasting everyone's time with this. Fine I have to follow the law, Would you like to fight yourself or call in a friend."

Starbeard then slammed his staff making the Galactic Gladiator appear and said, " my friend the most decisive member of my race will fight in my place. He never attacks first so the Tennysons have time to plan their pointless counter attack.

Chiyo returned to human form and she and Ben stepped out to face him and looked at each other as they looked through there playlist of aliens and said, "only one way to fight an alien-x and that's with Alien-X!"

the two then slammed down the dial, making the two siblings merge into the all new Alien-x who spoke in both chiyo and Ben's voice, "Alien-X!"

Rook's eyes widen. "….. I see why they do not transform into Alien-x now….. and I thought me and my siblings where close." He was just stunned.

Jessica's jaw drop as she said, "holly meeting of the minds?"

Yomi's eyes widen as she adjusted her glasses and said, "What did I just see?"

Sakaki was stunned and said, " I heard about it but to see it… just wow!"

Peirce held her hand, "you took the words right out of my mouth dear.

In a moment Alien-x opened up the fight by punching the Gladiator out of the court room, and Alien-x flow out after it saying, " bring it on!"

The Gladiator was hovering in space glowing black as he said, "the battle begins! Another decisive one! Let the battle be amazing!"

the gladiator then charge Knocking Alien-x into a lifeless plant.

within Alien-x's mind.

While the original two personalities where fighting.

Ben Chiyo and Balance where trying to control Alien-x.

Chiyo was crying, "we all want to avoid in different directions! This bad! We may be able to move alien-x but three can't operate one body!"

Ben then growled and said, "plus how the hell can this gladiator guy be this decisive?" he watched as the gladiator was punching the knocked down Alien-x rapidly.

Balance said, " yeah he has no trouble thinking of what to do."

Serena then said, " yes he is the most decisive celestialsapien I've ever seen."

Bellicus then said, " I can't argue with this we are all five in agreement on this."

Chiyo then jumped saying "that's it! If he had to make more chose he would slow down! Leaving him open and I know just how to do it! Balance big brother here's what we'll do.."

in the outside world.

Alien-x's eyes popped up as it glow Green and pink and pushed Gladiator off him into space and glow off saying, " Attack Plan made!"

in a moment Alien-x made an army copies that charged hitting the Gladiator who was frozen unable to decide which Alien-x to attack first, or what counter attack to use.

down below watching it Jessica was cheering, " yeah Ben and Chiyo Go! Go Alien-X! kick his ass!"  
Rook was stunned saying, "Owe Kevin money now. He bet me I would see alien-x and as I have seen three I think I owe him triple the amount we betted."

Yomi adjusted her glasses and said, "I think you kind of do now this has become completely one sided!"

Alien-x and the clones then flow around the Gladiator making a black hole that sucked him in then in a moment the clones and black hole vanish as in the court room alien-x standing over the defeated gladiator appeared.

the gladiator then said, "I must admit defeat Alien-x you are more decisive then me. It was an honor to battle your merged form, Tennyson siblings."

Alien-x then timed out splitting back into Ben and Chiyo.

Ben smiled and said, "thanks." He and Chiyo then offered the downed alien a hand up witch the gladiator accept before saying, "you two have honor!"

the gladiator then vanished.

Starbeard was growling, "HOW COULD YOU WIN!?"

the judge then slammed his gavel, " you lost now you'll have to pay the fine for wasting everyone involves time, you have 20 payment options!"

Starbeard then froze when the list of payment options was hand to him he was frozen as his two personalities hadn't agreed on which one yet.

Domstoll then said, "and we're good. He won't be bugging anyone for a long long time. Case closed! What a got dam time waster!"

in a moment everyone was teleported back to Mr. smoothie.

Rook was walking off saying " I have to go wire Kevin the money he won now." Yomi then followed him saying, "hay wait up Rook."

Yomi walked up and asked, " I was wondering if you may be would like to go out as a couple?" she was blushing.

Rook blinked and said, " I think I would very much like that miss Yomi."

Yomi smiled and blushed.

Meanwhile in japan.

Tomo was sitting on the roof of the school with Eunice saying, "So I hear Kagura and Alan's date went great…. Looks like we're the only single ladies left."

Eunice got up and said, "let me stop you right there, I have a date later tonight. With Cooper, he can control tech with his mind and is a super genius aka a man who knows what he's doing and can take charge. I like that! So your kind of the only one dateless."

Tomo's eyes then widen as Eunice walked off, giving a happy skip. " wait Chiyo doesn't have a boyfriend! So I'm still not the last one of my friends to enter into a relationship!"

to be continued.


	54. Bro's in space!

In space inside the proto-truck Yomi who was in a female plumber's outfit, Rook, Ben Chiyo and Jessica where flying to Rook's home planet Revonnahgander.

Rook then said, "Thank you for coming along for support Ben dude, Chiyo and Miss Jackson."

Chiyo just smiled and said, "I'm just happy to get away form jimmy"

As soon as they landed they got out Rook Da was waiting he looked at rook and said, "finally he returns to help us harvest the amber ogia there are only four days left Blonko!"

In a moment Da's wife Bralla smacked her husband on the head, "Just because he did not want to be follow in your footsteps and be a farmer does not give you the right to disrespect your son!"

Ben walked up and bowed, "Hi I am Ben Tennyson. And the young girl to my side is Chiyo my little sister Chiyo."

In a moment a young member of rook's specie who still had his tail and said, " wait he does not have a sister in that show."

Rook then said, "Young one that show is full of lies, they made up two alien race for two fake transformations, not to mention merging Gwen and kevin together, that is like an contraction out of two people. Very much rude."

Rook then gestured to Yomi, the why he held his hand across his chest while doing it and the position of his fingers made it look like he was signing love in sigh langue, made Da's eyes widen as rook said, " and this is Koyomi Mizuhara." She then bowed and said, " a pleasure to meet you!"

Da then growled, " you would date outside of your own race!"

While Rook and hi father got in to a yelling match Chiyo blinked and asked, " How did he know?"

Ben then did the same gesture pointing to Jessica and said " this gesture is how one introduce someone you are dating on this planet little sister, this is Jessica Jackson!"

Jessica hugged ben and kissed him and said, " And you are respecting this planets ways and researched them, impressive!"

Bralla nodded and said, " yes every respectable."

Da stopped yelling at his son to say, " yes I can not dislike him even though I want to."

Dralla then sighed for Yomi, young one, Chiyo Ben and Jessica to follow her

that night in rook's family home rook and his father where still yelling.

Rook's sister Shar was talking with Yomi about being a plumber While his other two sisters Shim and Shi where looking at Yomi puzzled.

While Young one was Showing Chiyo the ben10 show.

Chiyo's eye twitched, "I Do not know what is worst, The gwen kevin fusion the bad acting the way they make my brother look, or the fact I am not in it!"

Young one then said, " and what makes you so important!"

Chiyo then slammed down on her dial becoming upgrades her version looking like her brother's ten year old version but white and green where replaced by pink as she said, " I have my own watch."

young one's eyes widen and said, " you can be an alien too?"

Chiyo then hit the dial becoming Ditto her version as a female had big tails instead of horns and the outfit was the same as her brother's current ditto outfit but pink replaced green as she said, " what do you think?"

A ditto clone then appeared behind Young one and said, "BOO!"

young one then jumped onto the sealing in fear as Chiyo returned too normal and laughed as she timed out and young one jumped down and he said, "So I take it you are as you say sidekick for Ben?"

Chiyo then nodded ," yes"

young one was blushing but before he could say something Jessica walked in with Ben who was snare-oh and said, " we have a small problem."

Ben's bandages where holding five muroid unnaturally on their hind legs using their front legs like hand to swing wrenches yelling, " BRO!"

Rook da blinked in shock, "that is new!" he was so stunned he and his son's yelling match end.

Rook Blonko cleared his throat, " quite new, and unnatural. Miss Jackson, Ben dude what where they doing when you caught them?"

Ben then said, " they where loading up that fruit you guys grow that can be used as food, fuel and for making things up in to baskets and carrying them off. Unbelievable I know."

Chiyo walked in and was looking through her alien and said, " Someone clearly trained them, So I will just go Nanomech, you guys can track the omnitrick in use and I can just ride in one right back to where ever they are going."

Yomi adjusted her glass, " That sounds like plan, But how about ben is the one to become to small to see?"

Ben then said, " I would like to but Chiyo came up with the plan it is only fair she gets to do the fun part." As he lowered one of the rat like animals Rook pulled out the proto-tools computer part and looked at it, "ready!"

in moments Chiyo slammed down on the omnitrix becoming her version of Nanomech. Her version while still small was slightly taller than her brothers, her wings where more moth like, her body was thinner and she had a second pair of smaller arms making her look more like a bug.

She then flow into an ear and held on to it's ear drum as Ben let it go and the rat took off and she said, " this is awesome!"

in a moment the rat rolled into a ball and took off like a mini Cannonbolt.

Ben tied up the rest of the rats and became XLR8 grabbing Rook as he said, " you track I run! Sorry girls but I can't carry more than one person at a time!"

With the rat it unrolled in a cave filled more rats copying Fistrick who was doing kung fu moves, " that's right little bros copy me! Kung fu rats you be!"

In a moment Nanomech came out of the ear as a red flash returned her to being Chiyo in the middle of the room.

fisttrick then blinked in shocked as some of his rats got in harvesting mechas and he said, " Yo ben's little sister dudette so you found me! Well if you most know I am here to use that funky fruit that can be used as fuel to power a techadon planet destroy I got o nthe black market, so I can hold the planet at gun point to be it's new king dude!"

Chiyo blinked and said, " How did you get out of jail?"

he then said, " I know a guy sis!"

Chiyo blinked and asked, " well how did you get here?"

Fistrick did the running man in place and said, " I know a guy!"

Chiyo then rolled her eyes, " I would ask how you found out that the fruit could be used as fuel but let me guess you know a guy?"

Fistrick then said, " Knew a guy past tense sis. Now come on change now I got you out numbered!" the rats controlling the mechas then yelled brow as they snapped the mecha's claws.

Chiyo then slammed down on the dial becoming Cannonbolt as she said, " you know you could just get rich being an animal trainer!" She then rolled and smashed a mecha with one hit before bouncing all over the room smashing them all up.

Fistrick then said, " I already sent out the smart ones to harvest all of it and take what the cats had. Doesn't matter what happens to my lower class students!" He then jumped up the walls to try and climb away, But sadly a net gun caught him.

Rook held the prototool in net launcher mode as he said, " We have been tricked! By Fistrick!"

Fistrick then ask, " yo bro where's your bro-tasticness form last tiem we met in the golden fist tournament?"

Ben who was human again then slammed down becoming portaler who said, "not to worry I got worm holes!" a portal then opened and said, " I love this little dude!"

Chiyo then rolled through the portal as Rook ran in, the small alien portaler then rolled into a ball and rolled in making it close leaving Fistrick alone stuck in a net.

Fistrick binked as he tried to move but couldn't the net was to small as he said, "good thing I did my bro stretches this morning. Always remember to stretch bros." he then inched towards a small device with a button on it. " I can still hit it with my tongue."

Meanwhile at Rook's village,

Everyone was trying to fight back against the mechs but the only one having any luck was Yomi who was shooting at their knees with a laser gun making them fall over where they could get up again, "the knees hit them there they can not get off their backs!"

Shar then though a harvesting tool at a knee making the machine fall over and she smiled, " YES!"

them form a portal a Cannonbolt jumped out smashing one as she jumped back and timed out. "Really omnitrix really?"

Jessica was throwing a spear like tools at the mechas knees making them fall over, "they are pretty easy know that we know the weakness."

Rook fired at them as he said, " of all the crazy things this has to be the craziest. Rattans piloting giant robots."

In a moment Protaller rolled out and morphed to goop who slammed on the dial, " going ultimate!"

in a moment Goops body reshaped itself to its alien force shape his anti-gravity disk vanished as the dial moved back to his chest and grow four points.

Goops body became covered in hard patches of crust making it look like a slime based version of heat blast the slime that flowed through the cracks dripped to the ground burning it showing it was pure acid.

Ultimate goop then start throwing Acid balls at the mechas chest making the rats jump out as the mechas start to melt, within moments the last rat ran as everyone was stunned as Ben timed out.

Young one blinked and said, "What was that alien?"

Rook then said, " I take it the show doesn't use the ultimates, the more powerful versions of the transformations only the utimatrix can use."

in a moment what looked like a shooting start morphed into the large cannon showing it had been holographically hidden in plain sight and it was charging.

while everyone panicked Chiyo smiled as she saw the omnitrix timed back in she then turned into feedback so when the cannon did fire it's blast she simple absorbed it and fired it right back destroying it.

everyone gasped as chiyo smiled and said, "Good thing it was not fully charged am I right?"

rook da then fainted.

The next day at a festival Yomi Jessica and Chiyo where in female Revonnahgander festival cloths,

Yomi took Rook's arms making hi blush and said, " I take it you like how this looks on me."

Rook was red as he said, " that is an understatement."

Jessica just pulled Ben into a kiss and said, " Good super hero boyfriend." Ben was red and smiling.

Young one was blushing around Chiyo and said, "you look cute miss Chiyo."

Chiyo blushed and said, " thanks." In a moment young one's tail whacked him on the back of the head making him fall forward making his lips meet Chiyo's making both's eyes widen.

With in a second Rook and Ben screamed in shock, while Jessica took a picture and said, " oh that's cute!"

meanwhile on earth.

Tomo was one the internet or the galactic version of it when she got a notice form universe book and said, " what's this!"

She then gasped at the picture of Chiyo' first kiss. " I AM THE LAST OF MY FRIENDS TO BE DATELESS! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A CHRISTMAS CAKE!"

to be continued.


	55. Animo times two!

In his cell Animo was talking to his freaky stuffed animals.

when one that was a gorilla with a human head moved and said, " How about I get you out?" his finger then turned into a plasm cutter and opened the cell.

Animo then rubbed his chin, " don't remember making you but not going to look a gift horse in the mouth!" He then picked up the gorilla and said, " TO FREEDOM AND REVENGE ON THE TENNYSONS!"

As he ran the toy shoot eye lasers at the plumbers as Animo said, " yes!"

the gorilla then said, " Ben and Chiyo are about to run in!" the thing then handed him something, "Chiyo is going to try for Humungousaur and ben is going to try for eyeguy but they will both get upgrades! Through the thing!"

in a moment Chiyo and Ben walked out and became upgrades in a moment Ben slid the omnitrix dial form his eye back to his chest.

Ben then said, "what was that doing on my eye?" in a moment Animo through the thing and it let out electric field that made Chiyo and ben's upgrade bodies freak out.

Animo blinked at the toy, " how you know that? The toy said, " In the elevator we're blowing this pop stand!"

Animo then got in as the toy flow out up, got under the elevator and bushed it all the way up and out of the base laughing all the way.

In a moment Rook walked up and slammed the utimatrix and omnitrix dials making the siblings become human again. "Does anyone understand what just happened?"

Yomi walked up adjusting her glass, " It's Animo related? Who understands anything related to Animo?"

Ben then looked through his aliens and said, "Good point but come on we got to go after him, Come on Wildmutt!" he then slammed it down and became Wildmutt and action copied by Chiyo.

Moments later Ben with ultimate and said, " Now come on sister let's sniff him out and find that loon!" Chiyo roared as she sniffed around.

Rook then blinked and said, " wildmutt talks….. no I was not ready for that."

Meanwhile out in a forest.

Animo was out of the elevator hugging the broken gorilla toy, " oh gorilla friend thank you!"

he then heard a voice and said, ' why thank you!" A moment later he turned around to see his future-self jumping down form a tree.

Animo's eyes widen as future Animo said, " Hello Doctor Animo I'm Doctor Animo Form the future!"

the present day Animo said, " oh I am loving the gorilla body." Future Animo then said, " well I didn't have much options when you ruined the original! But that's beside the point I'm here about project arc!"

the present Animo looked confused so future Animo new antenna into his youngerself'ss dome and said " it's a project that holds samples of every animal and plant species on earth. Just imagine the mutants we could make with that! But I need to get it in the past as it was destroyed in the future!"

Animo then blinked and asked, " how was it destroyed."

the future Animo rubbed the part of his dome that covered his chin and said, " you know I can't remember, But then again thanks to you I did explode form the next down so forgive my gaps in memory!"

little did the two know they were being watched.

Behind a tree a recently timed out Chiyo and Ben where with Rook behind a tree watching.

rook blinked and asked, " is Animo talking to a great white ape?"

Ben then whispered, ' No it's his future self, logn story short went into the future and teamed up against him with my adult self when I was ten."

Chiyo blinked and said, " man's head in jar, on a gorilla! Nope do not like!"

Future Animo then touched his dome making some birds in the area become mutants and said, "and here is where the Tennyson catch up!"

the mutant birds then then went to attack the gang, Rook hold the prototool in shield mode to keep the beaks away.

Chiyo was Heatblast roosting them, while her brother was the now fully bloomed Swampfire catching the birds in tree branches.

Swampfire smiled and said, "I love being in season!"

Rook held his nose and said, " But the smell! So much worst now! I wish the proto tool had an air freshener!"

While the Animo's ran the future one said, " meet at highway 80 at 3. Don't be late! Now split up!

the Animo's then split.

Chiyo then ran off after the one with the gorilla body, " COME BACK HERE YOU FUTURE SUPER FREAK!" Swampfire then said, " Chiyo I don't think you and me are the kind of people who can call someone a freak!"

Rook then went after the normal one and said, " I guess I am going after Animo while ben and Chiyo go after Animo… strange so strange!"

Before long Animo held his dome using his antenna to mutate some rodents making them attack Rook making him scream as Animo said, " they mutate and control I can't wait for the future…. Wait future means exploding form the neck down…. You know what I can wait."

Rook was screaming as the mutant Rodents attacked him he was using his weapon as a staff to keep them away and looked scared, " I know all rats where evil!"

Meanwhile in the future Animo Chase.

Ben and Chiyo saw someone in front of Animo and the future one said, " So Spanner still trying to live up to the family name!"

in a moment Spanner turned on his jet boots and rammed Future Animo in the stomach knocking the ape down as two red flash returned Chiyo and Ben to human!

Animo then smiled as he mutate a snail into a large monsters with tentacles and got up saying, " have fun!"

In a moment ben tried to change but the utimatrix was in the red just like Chiyo's Omnitrix so when a tentacle was about to crush him Spanner using his jet boots tackled Ben bring him out of harm's way as he said ," DAD!"

when they hit the ground spanner got up and said, "oh crap!"

In a moment Chiyo timed in and turned into Humungousaur and grew to full size and smashed the snail mutant with a double axe handle before saying, " let's see now future guys knows you so your form the future and you called Ben dad…. You're his and Jessica's son form the future aren't you?"

Spanner then screamed, "AM I REALL THIS TRANSPARENT!"

Ben then rubbed his head and removed the helmet to see a face that looked a lot like his with but Jessica hair skin and eye color and said, " I can't believe it…. Meeting my son before he's born…. Should I tell Jessica?"

Kenny put his helmet back on , "No that would alter the time line!"

Chiyo then timed out and said, "Spanner multiverse understand that."

Ben then rolled his eyes as rook showed up covered in dirt saying, "I know rats of all kind where evil!"

Ben then through an arm around Spanner, " meet me and Jessica's son form the future Rook!"

Rook blinked and said, " To much time travel! To much! Head hurting!" he then held his head.

Chiyo then said, " Spanner just take us to where they are going to be so we can end this time travel headache."

Spanner sighed and said, " yes aunt Chiyo!" in a moment all four vanished and reappeared else on a high way with the Animo's fighting over the last canister of project arc

In a moment Ben was Gutrot and said, " step back this guys power are gas related!"

Rook screamed and ran away as Chiyo became pesky dust. Spanner made a dome around himself.

Ben then covered the area in knock out gas knocking out present Animo while the future one was about to gloat about gass not working on him thanks to his dome Chiyo throw sleeping powder on him making him fall asleep.

Chiyo then throw some on Animo and flow to ben's side, " there now they will both dream about this happening 100s of different ways so they won't make heads or tails of it."

Spanner then grabbed future Animo, "I guess I'll take him home, Say hi to mom for me dad."

Rook watched happily as both time travels vanished and said, " and so ends the time travel headache."

Gutrot then said, " I know right? I mean I know he's name's not really spanner as Jessica would never let me name our kid that, but going to have a son spoiler alert. And now I have this new problem do I tell Jessica about this or not? I mean what do you tell your girlfriend I meet our future child today?"

Pesky dust shrugged and chippered as Rook said, " I see the problem with that Ben dude."

Pesky dust then snapped her fingers, " Darn, I forgot to ask what name young one is going to take when his tail falls off."

Rook then went to handcuff the knocked out present Animo saying," that is probably for the best Miss Chiyo.

Meanwhile in japan.

Tomo was walking around sadly as she sat down on a bench and looked to see Manny Armstrong and she asked, "What's your problem?"

Manny then said, " I didn't know my own race culture and because of that I just got out of a loveless arranged marriage now Helen won't even look at me because she is too proud to be take second."

Tomo then said, " ouch! Well I'm the only one I know who is still single! I'm literally going to be a Christmas cake."

Manny was about to say something but Tomo said, "Sure meet back here at six." Manny then smiled.

to be continued. 


	56. Mother where are thou!

In under town the Vreedle brothers where bursting out of the cloning machine dusting themselves off.

Boid removed some goo form his side burns as he said, " well Octagon I'm sorry I through the wrong part of that exploding thing."

Octagon then adjusted his overalls said, " I know Boid I know."

Ma Vreedle then laughed as she said, " and So the fact you don't have half a brain between you kills you again, you know that expired clone kit makes you'll stupider each time right?" She then left laughing.

Octagon then looked at all the pretty boy Vreedles and said, "Ma's right Boid we're not smart enough to do nothing on our own we need another head."

Boid then looked down and said, " But I don't want to work with no one who ain't family!"

Octagon then petted a pretty boy on the head and said, " we are surrounded by kin my dear brother and mom can't count them all. No one could. So let's take a pretty boy out for a crime do it then come back home and surprise ma."

Boid rubbed the back of his head, "you sure that's a good idea?"

Octagon then tapped his forehead and said, " my brains says yes after all Ben did it with his little sister so why can'ts wes do the same thing with a brother?"

The pretty boy then said, " Joy ride!"

Boid then said, " ok well I guess that settles it the Vreedle brothers be three today! For ma!"

the three then left, and a moment later Ma Vreedle looked around and said " Wait ONE OF MY BABIES IS MISSING!"

elsewhere Ben Jessica and Chiyo where at Mr. Smoothie when Ben's utimatrix rang. And he touched it, " yes mom?"

Ma vreedle's voice then said "Don't yes mom me!"

Everyone's eyes widened as Chiyo said, " How did you get the number for my brother's watch?"

Ma Vreedle then said, " that does not matter young lady. What does matter is my filing of this here missing child report. One of my pretty boyies be missing find my sun or lose your sun!"

Jessica then blinked and said, "But All of Ben's kid are of a genderless species he tectonically has no son!" Ben blinked still unsure of weather to tell Jessica about Spanner or not yet.

Ma Vreedle then said, " S u n sun no son young lady. Get's me my baby back in an hour or else!"

Ben then morphed into Xlr8 and said, " I guess best go handle ma Vreedle! Chiyo find the pretty boy, and Jessica!"

Jessica waved and said, "go to plumber base In case we need to leave the planet got it!" she then ran off.

Chiyo then became Xlr8 too and said, " why did rook pick to day to go meet Yomi's parents!" the brother and sister then split up.

Down In under down Ben noticed a truck load with Vreedles and jumped on it morphing to Frankenstrike to stick to it. " Ma Vreedle are you sure you didn't just miss count you have so many."

MA Vreedle then looked out form the drivers seat, "while I see that as a logical guess I has all the pretty boys numbered and taught them to line up in order. Number 895 is missing. Now why is you not finding my boy?"

Ben then said, " my little sister is own it!" in a moment some full grown pretty boys climbed on to the top as ma said, "Sadly these pretty boys have grown up and lost the pretty get him boys!"

In a moment Ben changed to Graveattack then ultimate Graveattack who's gravity controls knocked all the Vreedles off in a moment as he and his two satellites laughed.

in a moment Ma Vreedle was on top of the truck and said, " never send a boy to do a mothers job!" She then charged but sadly she had too much mass for ultimate grave attack to lift allowing her to punch him.

The ultimate alien was knocked back to ben by the force before ben slammed on the dial and became Toepick and opened his mask and Ma Vreedle yawned and said, "Seen worst!"

in a moment Toepick went ultimate and form above ma Vreedle yelling, " THAT IS THE SECOND UGLIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEEN! You know you should make face like this it might get stuck."

Elsewhere Chiyo was Shocksquatch having just stuck the three Vreedle brothers to a metal wall with static cling and said, "your ma's about to blow up the sun over this pretty boy!"

Boid then said, " ok we'll bring him back and say we found him!"

Chiyo shock her fingers, " No your confessing to your mother!" she then hit the icon and said, "Call ma Vreedle."

Octagon was crying, " we thought yous was the good guy!"

the pretty boy " I'm Dodeahedron or doby."

meanwhile back with Ben.

he was snare-oh but he was tied up in his bandages when he touched the dial when a call alert came on, " please tell me this is Chiyo!"

his mom Sandra then said, " No but she is trying to reach you but can't something about finding the missing child."

Ma Vreedle smiled and said, " where's my baby!"

Sandra then said, " hold on I have Chiyo on the other line I'll make it a conference call."

Chiyo's voice then said, " ok tell them what you did!"

octagon then said, "We listen to your we don't have half a brain between us so we invited a pretty boy with us. Seeing as Ben always takes his younger sister with him we didn't see no harm in it! We last long then normal."

Ma Vreedle was about to say something when Sandra said, " oh Chiyo use to sneak off to follow her brother around all the time. Two guys are just like my kids."

MA Vreedle then yelled, "STOP THE TRUCK!" with the truck stopped, " oh wait you means you gone through this before?"

Sandra then said, " many times but I know chiyo is safe with Ben, besides it's normal for younger kids to follow their siblings around."

the pretty boy over the phone said, " hi ma big brothers give me name I'm Doby!"

in a moment Ben timed out as he got up and MA Vreedle then said, "Mrs. Tennyson I think we need to meet to compare notes and Boid Octagon you had me scared! You finally did something bad I'm proud of you both!"

Boid and octagon where heard crying " oh ma!"

Ben then said, " I didn't see this how this day would go!"

Sandra then said, " sure we can all meet at mr. Smoothie! Don't' want to drive up Chiyo and Ben's calling bill!"

ma Vreedle then smiled and said, " Ok drive us to Mr. Smoothie son! Ok then you'll can hang up now!"

in a moment everyone hung up!"

later on Ben and Chiyo where watching Ma Vreedle and their mom act like friends talk.

Ben blinked in confusion, " I think Mom saved the day by being a mom."

Chiyo then said, "well a wise man once said a good mom is a super hero."

Boid then adjusted his hat and said " this is weird."

Octagon drank a smoothie and said, " that it is boid what says yous Doby?"

Doby smiled and hugged his big brothers and said, " Doby have fun day! Doby love big brothers."

Boid and Octagon then teared up and hugged him, " Oh we never thought we would hear this!"

Chiyo and Ben then transformed Ben was jet ray and Chiyo was Stinkfly and both flow off saying, "too weird."

Meanwhile in japan.

Tomo was riding on Manny's shoulder laughing, "Well aren't you a strong one!" Manny smiled.

the half alien said, " I won't be a Fourarms if I wasn't. now would it."

Yukari spotted them and smiled and said, " and everyone of my first year students are I na relationship they have all grown up even Chiyo witch is shocking as she grow up to be a super hero."

Nyamo then hugged her girlfriend and smiled, " yes but who could blame her it's like the Tennyson family is one giant super hero oven."

Yukari smiled and said, " And your my little kitty!"

Nyamo blushed and said, " That's not funny! It's not my fault I keep getting turned into a cat girl!"

yukari then laughed and petted her head and said, " Good neko girlfriend!" Nyamo out of instinct started to purr.

To be continued.


	57. What a Nightmare!

It was night time in the Tennyson household.

In his bed Ben mutter in his sleep, " I feel bad for bill gax everyone thinks his Vilgax, and his the plumber who plumbs the plumbers plumbing, you know he saw some out of this world shit!"

In a room over Chiyo was like wise muttering in her sleep. "No Jimmy I won't go out with you! And young one please don't name yourself jimmy!"

As both siblings fell asleep and start to dream they found themselves in what looked like a floating in the null void copy of Bellwood.

Chiyo looked around confused and said, " Well this is weird!"

then out a eating chill fries was something creepy it looked like ben but with green replaced by purple it's skin sicken lying green hair a dirty grey.

it had a pruple and dark grey omnitrix on its left wrist the skin on it's sunk in around the jaws removing checks and lips revealing the skull's jaw line in full. It's right eye was human and glowing red, it's left eye was pruple with the white of the eye black veins ran across the left corner of the face to a similar third eye.

Ben and chiyo backed away as the thing eat the chill fries in one large bite and spoke in a voice that sound like Ghostfreak and Albedo speaking at once, "Welcome to our home please call our nightmare albedo."

Chiyo and Ben Took steps back and put on the dials "WHAT ARE YOU!?" in a moment Chiyo became heatblast and Ben became ultimate spider-monkey. In a moment webs wrapped up the monster and chiyo set the webs on fire making a fire explosion happened.

But then form the flames stepped out what could only be described as a demonic version of heat blast arms thin fingers only two and a thumb clawed, torso larger and rounder, a tail coming form it's back wagged behind him, large bat like blazing wings behind him, head looking like a goat skull with large horns a purple sideways omnitrix symbol on it's chest.

the monster then said in ghostfreak and Albedo's voice, "Meet hellfire!" IT then breath fire that explode before them Forcing Ben To turned into ultimate Swampfire who held out his hands to fire large burst of blue fire.

hellfire just spat out a fireball that explode destroying ultimate swampfire's blast but when the fire and smoke cleared Chiyo and Ben where gone. The demon then said, " Doesn't matter no omnitrix holder escapes us!"

the demon then slammed it's dial morphing into a demonic version of XLR8! The thing had three massive claws for fingers it was hunched over thanks to a line of spieks leading form it's neck to the tip of his spike tipped tail, his wheels where buzz saw blades and it yelled, "HELLRACER!"

It then took off at speeds even XLR8 shouldn't be able to reach.

Meanwhile Chiyo and Ben where XLR8 and they came to the copy of the plumbers based filled with statues of people with omnitrix Ben's, Chiyo, Max's Gwens' and a few odd balls.

Ben looked at the one of his dad with an omnitrix, " Chiyo forgive big brother's langue but WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CREEPY SHIT!"

one of the statues then glow white as form the ben statue the face of a male anodite came out and said, " I can explain Hi I'm a you."

Chiyo blinked as the anodite head struggled to stay free as she asked, "What is going on?"

the ben then said, "the thing your chasing comes from my timeline original in it Ghostfreak tried of not getting my watch decide to take the next best thing Albedo's. Albedo transformed into ghostfreak to try and stop the takeover but Ghostfreak merged with his own DNA fusion them into nightmare albedo as he's been called."

Chiyo blinked and said, " great a fusion and in our world albedo's a girl and a clone of me!"

Ben then said, " don't rub our luck into the other men's face Chiyo!"

the anodite Ben then said " anyway the two fused together was to powerful lucky my spark turned on allowing the omnitrix to allow me to become an anodite. I called grandma and we banished him to a place between dimensions thinking he would be forever trapped but some how thanks to his unholy parodies of my forms he got lose into the land of dreams witch connect all timelines!"

the face was being suck backed in, " KILL HIM! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO STOP HIM AND SET ALL OF US HE CAPTURED FREE!" at that point the anodite was completely sucked back into it's stone jail.

Ben then said, "and let's add that to the list of things that will haunted my nightmares!"

Chiyo was shaking but at that moment Hellracer broke in and looked at the two XLR8 " Found you both noun escape me!" He then slammed his dial morphing in shape and size. His new form was made of crystal in a rough humanoid shape, no head just massive torso on stubby legs with massive spike clawed arms.

within the chest behind the dial was what looked like a large purple eyeball witch blinked as somehow the thing yelled, "CRYSTAL OVERLORD!"

Ben then hit turned the dial going ultimate and in an unseen blur he and Chiyo where gone.

Crystal overlord screamed as it slammed the dial and morphed into a demonic wild much. IT head three eyeless wolf heads was massive with sword tipped six foot long tail, it had two two sets of four limbs btoh sets holding nine inch serrated claws.

the dial was on the middle face giving the illusion of an eye, it then yelled, "HELLHOUND!"

All three heads spoke at once giving the illusion of six people speaking at once, " you can run but you can't hid Tennysons!"

in the copy of Kevin's garage Chiyo and ben where Human panicked.

Chiyo was crying, " IT'S FORMS ARE STRONGER THEN THE ULTIMATES!"

Ben then turned the dial to Alien X and said, " yes but we can use something he can't Alien X!"

Chiyo then smiled as she turned the dial to Alien-x as hellhound burst through the door and became crystal overlord again.

as the crystal gain fired off massive twist crystal shards Both Tennyson hid the dial and merged into Alien-x who held out it's arms blocking the attack with a barrier.

Alien-x then spoke in both siblings voices " you two fused so did we!" in a moment it held out it's right arm and crystal overlord was knocked out making it land on the ground.

nightmare Albedo then hit the dial a demonic Stinkfly the demonic beast was three times larger. It's stinger was a nine foot long scorpion tail. It's front legs where large longer and spear pointed. It's arms where twice as long as they should be with scissor like claws, it's dail on it's chest as it's six eye stocks looked around.

It took to the air and yelled out, "Buzzelbub!" it then breath out what could only be called a flaming stream of acid.

Forcing alien-x to make an energy shield to hold it back, " So nightmarish forms! Even demonic forms should be able to match Alien-x unless there is more than two on two!"

Alien-x then vanished and appeared behind the bug and sprayed what was labeled as holly bug spray making buzzelbub fall out of the air. " We see it now! You are stealing power form all you captured!"

Nightmare albedo coughed as it slammed the dail morphing into a large red skinned snake for four large arms that had snake heads for arms the snake charged as it yelled, "Five head says you figured us out!"

Alien-x vanished avoiding the strike, "so this is your fourarms. Why mock us with the original Ten show us your full might!"

in a moment fivehead slammed his chest dial and morphed into a demonic way big. Blades serrated all the eyes removed and replaced with a large sideways demonic pure green eye. The right hand replaced with a large twist spiked hook!

it had a lizard like tail that was covered in blades swinging behind it, the things jaw hung open showing millions of large sharp teeth, and a trail of fins leading form the top of it's head down it's back to the tip of the tail.

the thing then yelled " meet Leviathan!" He then fired his cosmic ray at alien-x making it struggle to keep it's shield up.

within Alien-x

Chiyo was running around screaming, " IT'S ALIEN-X STRONG!"

balance then said, "calm down Chiyo we still have an ace the ultimate kind."

Ben then looked at the utimatrix and said, " you want to go ultimate? Wait can we even do that while fused?"

Balance then said, " dude it's a dream anything can happen how do you think you changed form ultimate to ultimate earlier. The watches have no limits unless you want them to."

Ben and Chiyo smiled as Ben turned the dial making the points pop out as he said, "LET'S GO ULTIMATE ALIEN-X!"

outside Leviathan was knocked back by a white shock wave. And where alien x stood it's ultimate now did, it's shape was the same but it's colors inverted, with a pony tail. On it's chest was the ultimate dial the right half of it green the left half pink.

it was covered in a golden loincloth boats around it where six happy face half of the mgrene half of then pink, and six sad face half of them green half of them pink. The grene face where on the right while the pink where on the left.

the evolved Alien looked at the stunned leviathan and spoke in what sound like 14 people speaking at once " Ultimate alien-x!"

Leviathan tried to strike but ultimate alien x made a white glow that touched all in the nightmare returning nightmare albedo to his humanish form, as within the plumber hall.

all the statues returned to flesh and woke up in there timelines.

nightmare albedo was screaming, a purple light left his body.

ultimate alien-x walked to and spoke, " your stolen power is gone! As are you Action Delete target nightmare albedo!"

in a moment Nightmare Albedo vanished, and the ultimate split into Chiyo and Ben who high fived.

in a moment they woke up. Both raced out of their beds and hugged. They looked at the time six am.

Chiyo then said, "I'm not going back to bed after that!"

Ben then said, "Coffee smoothie run?"

Chiyo was already XLR8 and said, " did you have to ask? race you there!" she then took off as Ben became XLR8 and left after her "Wait up sis!"

to be continued.


	58. Animo's petting zoo

It was a happy day in japan as a collage was setting up a display of rare animals inside a large tent.

Miruchi and Yuka where smiling happily as they ran to it looking at the sigh, to see it won't be open for an hour and they smiled.

Miruchi then said, " one hour I can't wait."

Yuka then smiled and said , "I know!"

They then heard a voice say, ' it'll give me something to do while I wait for big brother!" both girls then jumped and saw Chiyo and said, "We thought you were being a super hero in America!"

Chiyo then rubbed her check nervously with her right index finger, " yeah well mom and dad want me and big brother to give through to collage so we came here for an interview about attending a collage here . But I kind of blow it for myself."

Miruchi then blinked and said, " How can a super hero blow it?"

Chiyo then said, " the head master want to see an alien so I want to go Fourarms but what I got was Humungousaur, and that's how I broke a wall…. Down….. by mistake."

Yuka laughed as she said, " Superhero blooper are the best."

they all then heard screaming and what looked like a hyena made into a semi human form it was hunched over like Wildmutt as it charged roaring.

Miruchi and Yuka screamed and hugged As Chiyo looked through her aliens and said, " Come on Swampfire!" she then slammed it down.

in a moment she was a brainstorm, her skin color was blue her dial was and belt where pink in color making her colors clash a lot no other visible difference between her and her brother's version where there.

Brainstorm then looked at herself and said, " note to self, ask Eunice to make a call to her dad, about giving this thing a checkup."

she then opened her head and fired off a lighting blast at the thing making it back away shocked as she said, " A mutate Animal attacking Animo has got to be behind this!"

Yuka was crying, " Poor dogging!"

Chiyo then looked to her and said, "Actually Hyena's are cats." In a moment the thing jumped and pinned her down making her close her head.

The hyena tried to claw at Chiyo but her shell was too hard as she said, " thank you exoskeleton!" in a moment she gave a claw pinch to the stomach making the thing jump off her and then brain storm rocked back and forward unable to get up, " Yuka, Miruchi Superhero need a hand back to her feet."

they hyena then looked at the two girls making them scream in hug as Yuka looked into the mutants red eyes as it backed away, " Chiyo I think a person is under there!"

the hyena then left as Brainstorm hit the dial to become Chiyo, Who jumped up, " I won't put that past Animo!" she then looked through her aliens, " I got to track it Come on Blitzwolfer!" in a moment she was Wildmutt.

Chiyo hung her head and just started sniffing and Yuka and Miruchi followed her, into the collage dry cleaners, where they saw it dive into a cart full of cloths then come out as Nyamo.

in a ripped blue shirt and logn pants ripped into holding her head as Chiyo timed out and said, "Nyamo sense!?"

Nyamo held her head, "what is this the tenth time I've been turned into a cat?" she then fell down on to her knees, as Yuka and Miruchi walked up to her and asked " lady how did you become a be scary monster and how are you human again?"

Nyamo held her head as she said, " I was helping set up the rare animal exhibit, when I spotted someone taking samples form the aliens in the shipping units. I yelled at him about what he was doing and then there was animo!"

Chiyo jumped up and down, " I KNOW IT!"

Nyamo then said, " So then I shivered and shaking form the last run in I had with him. And then he loaded a hyena sample into this gun and shoot me and then it went all blank. The next thing I remember is seeing you two girls!"

She then petted Yuka and Mizrachi's heads and said, " you two remind me of my youth with my childhood best friend and then I remembered I wasn't an animal and I guess that's what returned me to normal."

Chiyo then said, "Wait Animal is running around with a new mutant ray! WE got to hurry up and find him!"

Nyamo then passed out.

Yuka then said, " doesn't the bad guy always go back to the scene of the crime?"

Chiyo then said, "Ok then I guess that's the only lead I have to the animal exhibit!"

when they got there the guard won't let them through so Chiyo hit the dial and turned intp pesky dust and throw sleeping dust on him making him fall asleep.

Miruchi and Yuka gasped and said, "So kawaii!"

Chiyo then looked at herself and said, '"Now it gives me what I want!" She then flow in and the two girls followed and there was Animo loading things into his new ray gun.

Animo then said, " Oh Chiyo so nice to see you, now where's your big brother I want to show him my new toy the ani-merger!" he then held up the ray gun! You see after years of watching your brother transform I figured won't that be fun to do. So I made this it splice in Animal DNA temporarily transforming who's hit by it just like the omnitrix."

Chiyo then screamed, " THE OMNITRIX MAKES PEOPLE DIFFERENT KINDS OF PEOPLE IT DOESN'T MAKE HTEM MINDLESS MONSTERS!" She yelled right when she timed out and she tried to charge but it was in recharge.

Animo then said, " Not monsters animals under my control blurring the line between man and beast for the greater good it's genius!" he then laughed as Chiyo's two friends yelled, " HE'S CRAZY!"

Animo then point at them and said, "Why don't you try it!" in a moment Chiyo yelled yes as the Omnitrix went on and she transformed into Swampfire and instantly shoot fireball at the gun making Animo drop it.

Chiyo looked at herself and said, " Now it gives me Swampfire!"

Animo looked at his melting weapon as he screamed, "NO!" it then start to glow growing unstable and in a moment it explode hiding Animo with light that made him mutate!

his head became a black wolf's. his torso that of a white gorilla, lower body of a zebra and on his back four tentacles making him roar and charge at Chiyo's eyes widen! As Animo charged and rammed her through the tent as her two friends screamed!

Yuka then calmed down " Wait it's like the nice lady! We just need to get Animo to remember he's human….ish!"

Miruchi then picked up a wallet and opened it and pulled out a picture, " look it must be Animo's!"

in the picture it was a child Animo watching happily as his father was giving an award. The girls smiled as they ran out.

they spotted Animo Smashing Swampfire around by his tentacles. Swampfire then looked to her right arm which is what Animo had her by so she said, "well by righty!"

in a moment she grabbed it and squeezed till it broke making her land on her feet as she grow a new arm. She then made a fireball but Yuka and Miruchi jumped in front of her holding the picture.

Yuka then said, " look Animo it's you when you were a kid! Look at you! Then look at your dad Do you honestly thing this is what he would want form his son!"

in a moment Animo returned to normal his outfit ripped up as he said, "my father an award winning scientist , how I struggled all my life to live up to his name! the ani-merger was my ticket! AND YOU RUINED IT!"

he then tried to tackle Chiyo only for her to punch him in the face and knock it him out. She then timed out and everything was quit for a moment before she said, " well this is awkward."

Yuka then pulled out a phone, " yeah I'll call the cops."

Miruchi then asked" …Why is the top of his head a glass dome?"

Meanwhile Ben was leaving the interview saying, " well know I tanked that with that I was nervous fart." He then over heard something about chiyo stopping a monster and smiled.

Ben then smiled and said, " well at least one of us had fun today." He then turned into Xlr8 to go find Chiyo as he said, " I wonder how her adventure turned out?"

To be continued. 


	59. Rook's tail!

On Rooks home planet as ship was about to take off and Rook pa hugged his daughter Rook Shar who was dressed in a plumber outfit ready to go to the academy.

When Master Kundo walked p growling, " STOP THIS DISGRACE AT ONCE!"

All turned to him and said, " No one shall live this planet it's bad enough one of us already did and encaged In a relationship with a hairless ape! This dishonor to our people most stop!"

Rook pa held his farming tool out and said, "Daughter get on the ship!" She was about to say something as Kundo growled and her father said, " I'm your father and I say get on the ship!"

Shar gasp as she ran on to the ship as Kundo went and attacked him! She gasp as her father was hit In the stomach his farming tool broken in half, everyone gasped in shock Allowing young one to sneak on to the ship while no one was watching.

young one watched and said, " that is not good!... for him!"

Later on earth as Rook and Yomi were ready to greet Shar she ran off the ship screaming about Kundo, " master Kundo he attacked our father brother!"

Rook gasped and said, "Tell me everything!"

At that point Young one popped out, " he doesn't want anyone to leave the planet and stick to the old ways. But Don't' worry I know ben10 can beat him!"

Meanwhile at the undertown space port Kundo was crawling out of off a hatch gasping and walking away in disgust at the sheer amount of device he saw, " such fifth!" He walked around on the street screaming, "This world is a nightmare!"

He then walked into the street growled and hit the ground yelling " STONE CUTTER!" in a moment the shock waves cracked the street and made people fall on screaming as cars where knocked out of the way!

A yell of " PAKMAR'S DELIVERY TRUCK!" could be heard above all the other screams.

In a moment A car crash was stopped by Chiyo as Humungousaur as she picked it up and sat it down, as Ben as Xlr8 ran up to the guy and asked " ok what's the big idea rook's race version of a monk, or that's at least what I'm guessing form the outfit!"

Kundo growled, "YOU THE CORRUPTER OF MY WORLD!" He then tried to slash ben only for him to vanish through speed and appear behind him as Chromastone as he said, " Ok what's the big deal!"

Kundo then turned and tried to use the stone cutter but all it did was make Ben slide back a little!

Within a moment Chiyo appeared as Her kicking hawk and start trying to strike him with a round house only for him to block with his staff.

Kundo moved his staff to the right to knock away Chiyo's leg planning on her going off balance but her back wings spread and she caught some wind little her glide forward leading to Kundo betting punched in the face hard enough to make him drop his staff.

Kundo backed away, " HOW AM I LOSING I AM A MASTER OF REVONNAH KAI!"

Rook then showed up with the proto-tool shoulder and said, 'Ben-dude Chiyo out of the way he hurt my father this fight's mine!"

behind him Shar and young one gasped at his use of a contraction. Young one then said, "ok big brother!"

Kundo growled as he saw young one, " HOW MUCH DISHONOR MUST YOU BRING UPON OUR WORLD!"

in a moment Rook charged and dove sucker punching him In the gut knocking him back and before he could recover rook round house kicked I'm In the head knocking him away/

Kundo spotted his staff and grabbed it, "What is this madness!"

Rook was jumping in place as he said, " Not madness but logic as the humans say! All I learned form you is nothing compared to what I've learn by battling alongside and against other life forms. The best style I found is the mixing off martial art forms called street fighting by the humans"

He then pulled his proto-tool out in shield mode as he got into a new fighting stance with it in front of him, "I know all your moves but you know noun of my fighting style! You cannot win! And in case you forget you speak of tradition machines are part of ours, this hate of tech and other worlds is just your personal views! Not ours!"

Kundo growled as he charged to use the stone cutter though his staff he tried to send a shock wave only for the shield to hold strong and knock Kundo back into a tank that was being transported.

what was in it was red and it gushed knocking Kundo into the undertown river

In a moment Ben as wildvine saw Kundo holding on and offered him a stretched out hand, "Dude take my hand!"

Kundo growled, "and ow my life to the device upon you! Owe my life to technology! NEVER!" he then let go and let himself be swept by the current and the chemicals.

Chiyo was behind her brother human and eyes widen, " No! please tell me I didn't just see that!"

Ben returned to normal and said, "Sorry little sister But I mom taught me not to lie! Some people just can't be saved form there crazy!"

shar blinked In shock, "did the man our people feared really lose that fast?"

young one then said, " yes he did elder sister. Eyes he did!"

Later on at Mr. Smoothie Yomi Shar, Rook, young one Chiyo Ben were at a table drinking Smoothies to try and chase away the mental image of someone choosing death over living.

Jessica walked up with another round of smoothie saying, "Well now That was a sight to see or at least I heard."

young one held his head and head and screamed "OUCH!"

Chiyo giggled and said, "and that is Brain freeze a short sharp pain in the head that comes on when drinking or eating anything cold to fast."

Young one then said, "and it is awesome!" in a moment his tail then fell off making everyone look at him as he looked back and gasped," YES! I GET A NAME NOW!"

Young one then picked up his tail and hopped out of his seat, "and there is only one name I could want!" in a moment he walked to ben and hand him the tail as he said, "form now own I am Rook Ben!"

Chiyo's eyes widen, and said, "Wait he has the same name as my brother now?"

Jessica then grabbed the air, " you can feel the awkward!"  
Ben then looked at the tail and said," the uncle I'm named after would probably get a thrill to know there is a kid from another planet named after him even if it is indirectly

Elsewhere.

In a hospital room in the undertown E.R.

Kundo was waking up, his cloths ripped his Fur burned off and he saw a metal arm and he yelled, "WHAT IS THIS!?"

an alien doctor then walked up saying, " Someone found you on the river band burned and beat up we did what we had to save your life! Now calm down, your artificial heart is still starting up! Don't' want to tax it till it's running at one hundred percent!"

Kundo looked at his reflection in the arm his burned his blood shoto eyes staring back at him as he screamed!

the doctor then held him down and said, " Nurse he's going into shock we need a sedative!"

Kundo screamed," I HATE TECHNOLOGY!" in a moment a cartoonishly large needle was stabbed into his gut and he was inject with a lot of drugs that knocked him out.

The alien doctor removed his six arms gloves, "I hate it when they go into shock!

Meanwhile in Japan.

Tomo was riding on one of Manny's shoulder's smiling, "I still say I have the best alien boyfriend, Manny you're not pointy, you're not always changing shape! And best of all you understand English phrases!"

Manny smiles and said, " why thank you!" he said that was they came to the door to the plumber base and he had to put her down.

Tomo then jumped up to give him a kiss before saying, "See you after your shift!" She then smiled and left.

Then for the first time in a long time Manny smiled.

to be continued.


	60. Darkstar's get what darkstar deserves!

A few days later at Queen's collage Gwen and Kevin where walking with Zed when out of nowhere Henry tackled Kevin and said, " Big brother!"

Kevin then gasped and hugged him and said, " Little dude what you doing here."

Ben And Chiyo then walked up Ben was texting as he said, " Remember how I said me and Chiyo where looking for collages."

Gwen crossed her arms and said, "So I take it this is for Chiyo then."

Ben put his phone up and said, " hahaha very funny gwen ." In a moment Stone creature showed up.

Gwen fired a mana blast at them and said, " great Charmcaster most have done bad again!"

Ben became Frankenstrike and smashed a stone creature as he said, " that's impossible she and Osaka rarely leave her castle… Oh I just got that!"

Kevin held a charging stone creature back and absorbed it's stone before for making his hands in toe hammers and smashing it's head. " Sweet!"

Henry was shooting orange lasers form his finger tips at them and said, " ….. I don't get it!"

Chiyo blinked as she became Fourarms and smashed a creature, "me either." Ben and Kevin then yelled, " WHEN YOUR OLDER!"

in a moment What looked like a student about to be attacked showed up only for Gwen T orush to his side to save him but the creature stopped as the student grabbed Gwen making her scream as she passed out.

in a moment a magical illusion then dropped revealing the student as Darkstar! Who was now holding Gwen, " So easy! Fairest Gwen always helping others!"

Zed Growled and tried to attack darkstar only for the villain to hit him with a dark energy blast knocking the alien dog into a wall where she fell down on her side.

zed whimpered as she got up keeping a leg off the ground.

Kevin then charged in making maces out of his magic stone hands as "  
NOT COOL! YOU LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY DOG ALONE!"

Moments later girl students riding stone creatures showed off knocking back kevin as they through what looked like a charm of bezel to Dark star as he flow off.

Ben's eyes widen, " that was a charm of bezel!" in a moment hi watch beeped making him return to human! " Bad timing!"

Chiyo likewise timed out as she tried to change, but couldn't " Big brother remember how I keep saying we need to bring this things in for a tune up!"

Ben just rolled his eyes as he spotted a pissed Kevin got up yelling in rage as in quickly rampaged through all the stone creatures smashing to piece quickly and so easily Ben and Chiyo's eyes widen in shock.

Henry was jumping up cheering, " go big brother!"

the women tried to leave only for Kevin to grab one and say, " TAKE ME TO YOUR BOSS DARK STAR! OR ELSE!" HE morphed one of his hands back into a mace as the Woman's eyes widen and she said, " Sure! Sure! He's in the schools old basement no one use anymore with the rest of the cult about to use Gwen to open the gate to the land of magic."

Kevin then Dropped her and said, " Come on Ben and Chiyo! We need to save my girlfriend! Henry you stay here and look after Zed!"

Henry was petting the hurt zed looking sad as he said, " punch man who hurts doggies once for me big brother!"

Kevin then lead the way as a stunned Chiyo and Ben followed he then said, "I'll hit him three time for you!"

Meanwhile down below Gwen was bond as darkstar was looking through the book as he said, " Now that I have the charm I can cast the spell!"

Gwen growled, "How is that even here! I destroyed them twice!"

Darkstar laughed, " fairest Gwen how little you know the charms where made to be destroyed! After being destroyed the magic within them then slowly pulls magic form ledgerdomain. Weaken the walls so more people can use magic. Bezel then saw this as a mistake as people abused magic and gave up the use of magic for ever!"

her collage janitor who was tied up in a corner hanging by the rope then said, "and I still believe it was a mistake! Humans abused it! They weren't ready for it back in my day and they are clearly still not ready for it in your day!"

Gwen looked stunned and said, "Wait…. Hold up the janitor is the greatest wizard ever?"

Bezel then said, "Former I removed my magical aura and sealed it in broom so I could never cast another spell while cursing me to live as long as the broom as well as punishment for giving mad men like Dark star magic!"

Darkstar then held the broom and said, " Yes you keep telling us! Now then to open a portal to allow the magic to flow into the air so I'll be able to feed out of the air and never be ugly again! This will sadly end you Fairest Gwen!"

in a moment he chanted making a portal open up in Gwen's stomach. Making her scream as darkstar then removed his helmet his face returning to it's former glory as he absorbed the energy, " Finally!"

in a moment Kevin smashed the door down and charged in trying to strike Darkstar only for him to flow out of the way and blast a whole above them where he flow out, " one hour till the spell is down and fairest Gwen is no more! There is no way you all can win I just have to run away for an hour!"

in a moment tentacles grabbed his leg and there was chiyo as ghostfreak her tentacles coming from her eye track as she said, "I may not have wanted ghostfreak but You won't win!"

Darkstar growled as he fired a blast at Chiyo only for it to pass through her as she laughed and darkstar's eyes widened.

Ben as ghostfreak then appeared behind him, "silly dumbstar don't you know ghost live and breath not! We have no mana, in fact it's so alien to us only a master spell caster could harm us with it! Gwen may be you never! Now hold steal possession is nine tenths of the law after all!"

Ben then flow into dark star making him gasp as Ben took over, Chiyo then let go as Ben made darkstar do a stupid dance in the air, " look at him am a pig who treats women like objects and eats there souls! And I'm the idiot who tried to suck the life out of a ghost! Now with a punch to my face as the caster of the spell I shut it down!"

Ben then made Darkstar hit himself making his spell end the portal in gwen's stomach vanished and in a moment kevin fried her and ben made dark star now ugly on the outside as he is inside once more land.

Ben then made him poke his forehead leaving mark " Now I'm sealing my powers away so kevin can give me the beaten I deserve."

He then left Darkstar as a royally pissed kevin grabbed him with one hand and morphed the his other hand in to an enchanted stone hammer and said, " guess where it's hammer time? Here's a hint DOWNUNDER!"

Ben then looked away and covered Chiyo's eye and said, " look away little sister! OUCH THAT ISN'T RIGHT!"

Chiyo was shaking as ghostfreak and said, " it's official Kevin is bad cop! And he is good! Real good!"

they then timed out and Chiyo's eyes where still covered by Ben as he said, "he's still hitting the same place! Darkstar can't even scream! Ouch!"

Later on while the police where taking away darkstar Gwen was casting a healing spell on Zed.

the pet then barked as she began walking on all fours again and as henry hugged him, " and doggie all better now."

Gwen then looked around, " and where are Ben and Chiyo?"

they then walked out and held up PHDs and said, " the collage gave us honorary doctorates as a thank you!"

Gwen then screamed and said, "SAY WHAT NOW!"

Doctor Benjamin Kirby Tennyson then said, " so I guess we won't be going to collage here already a doctor thanks to it. Doctor Ben Ten! has a nice ring to it don't you think! Don't you agree my dare little sister Doctor Tennyson."

Doctor Chiyo Tennyson then smiled and played along and said , "why yes it does doctor Tennyson."

Gwen's eye twitched as he said, "you two know this is killing me right!?"

Meanwhile in a police car darkstar was in there alone as the cops went to go see Ben10 then in the front seat thanks to magic appeared Charmcaster and Osaka.

Charmcaster had switched back to her original series outfit and had gotten purple highlights, Osaka was in a red version of the outfit with red high lights.

Charmcaster then said, "well now been a long time darkstar!" She then point her hand at him as Osaka did the same thing and said, " you've been a bad boy!"

darkstar gulped as he said I na low squeaky voice " haven't I suffered enough!"

Osaka and Charmcaster then said, " Not possible!" a bright pink magical flash then filled the car and when it was over Darkstar was still there and not ugly anymore but darkstar was no longer a he!

the now female super villain who was now just a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes screamed, "THIS IS WORST THEN DEATH YOU BITCHESS!"

darkstar saw the mark was gone and tried to use her powers but they were gone she was just a normal human girl.

Gwen looked in smiling and said, " Double karma! Happy day!"

to be continued.


	61. A relatively dull day in Bellwood!

Chiyo was walking around Bellwood bored, " Not one bad guy!"

She rolled her eyes, " how is it possible to have this boring a day in this town? I mean no one bad guy not one crime happening!" She then turned on the omnitrix and became portaler. Her version Instead of being yellow blue red and green was pink white purple and orange.

She then opened a portal and rolled through it appearing in the plumber jails looking at them and said, " No bad guys trying to escape!" She then opened another portal and rolled into under town.

she then pointed to Pakmar's latest business, a trading shop, "Pakmar's business isn't in the way of any trouble!"

Pakmar then yelled, " YES NOW GET OUT TENNYSON! YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ALWAYS BRAKE SHOP!"

Chiyo opened another portal and walked through appearing in her own backyard where she timed out and sat down said, "I'm so bored! I can't even hang out with big brother he's on a date with Jessica. Can't hang out with Rook he and Yomi are on a date!"

Chiyo rolled her eyes and fell backwards, " how can Bellwood have boring days?"

Sandra then walked out and said, "is something wrong Chiyo?"

Chiyo looked at her mom and said, " I'm bored there doesn't seem to be anything to do!"

Sandra then said, " Well I hear Henry has likewise been bored sense Kevin went off, maybe you two should play together."

Chiyo looked at the omnitrix and turned into Xlr8 and said, " why not." She then rushed off.

Later on at the Levin house. In the front yard Chiyo who was Diamondhead was having an argument with Henry.

Diamondhead put her hands on her hips, " there is no way your finger laser could hurt Diamondhead! Crystals reflex light it would just bounce off!"

Henry then said, " No way my laser are special!" the two then growled and Chiyo said, " then try it!"

in a moment Henry fired a finger laser and it bounced off Chiyo's shoulder into a tree as she said, "See told you!"

then they heard a scream and saw someone falling out of the tree and whoever it was got up revealing black photoetch armor he was in a black helmet holding a laser weapon and Chiyo said, " A ROOTER BROKE OUT!"

in a moment Henry fired another beam that knocked the rooter over his back yards fence into the street!

the rooter then stood up and tried to open fire only Chiyo to open the gate and said, "Really laser against a kid how's a living laser cannon and Diamondhead!

The rooter then instead took aim at the house and was about to fire but Henry's eyes glow as he yelled, "NO!" form his hand came one big laser that completely destroyed the rooter's weapon and arm making it… leak….. oil…. It was a machine!

Chiyo blinked as she touched the dial and said, "A robot then let's go Jury-rig!" in a moment the omnitrix gave her Arctiguana her version having pink eyes, pink underbelly and a pink bow on her head as she sighed and said, " why am I not surprised!"

She then heard ticking to see the robot pulling off it's helmet to reveal a timer for was what clearly self-destruct, She then breath ice at the thing to try and freeze it so solid it would stop.

But she stopped to pant unable to breath anymore but the ticking and count down was still happening the countdown was even in some alien langue so there was no way to know how much time they had!

everyone got out of there home's screaming, including Kevin and Henry's mom!

In a moment henry looked around as his eyes glow orange and he said, "NO!" he the nfired off one big beam at the frozen robot making it explode straight up the only damage down was the massive hole in the street!

Chiyo then timed out and fell back on her but and blinked in shock, " Well now! That probably would have hurt Diamondhead but it's only due to the exploding!"

Henry then looked at her he was back to normal and he said, "No way that was all me!"

everyone then went back inside their home holding their heads at how the children could just go back to what they were doing before this happened.

Meanwhile in the null void the now human servantis growled, " bad enough the threat doubled, and our greatest weapon turned on us robbing us of our powers! But now even plan be failed!"

he then through the handheld device he was watching this on, to the ground making it shatter and brake!

He roared in rage only to see a null guardian forcing him to run!

Meanwhile back on earth.

Just outside The welcome to Bellwood sigh Ben and Jessica where sitting on his car together.

Ben read the sign " the most normal town in the world…. I think they need to update the sign!"

Jessica giggled and said, " yea but to what the Most interesting town in the world or maybe welcome to Bellwood home of Ben10"

Ben laughed and said, " they'll probably do that home of ben10 thing!" he then kissed her and Jessica pulled him closer.

Ben was red as he broke the kiss and said, " I love you."

Jessica blushed and said, " I love you to Ben10 my alien!" they smiled but there romantic moment was cut short by the sounds of city work trucks showing up caring parts of a new sigh read " Birth place of Ben10"

in a moment a workers got up and all asked, " Ben let' us get a picture of an alien!"

in a moment Ben turned into Upgrade and they all took pictures as he merged with his car and open the roof making Jessica fall ride into the backseat.

Jessica then buckled up and said, "Well that's a moment killer!"

Ben then drive the car by merging with it and said, " yes I know! Why is so interesting about my aliens they are all over the town!"

Jessica crossed her arms, " yes and it's not like you're the only shape shifter I mean you have all your anodite family, Chiyo, hell even your cousin lucy is a shape sifter. "

Ben then said, " I know right? I mean then there's the ultimate forms but the nemetrix has does too. I mean there is nothing one of a kind about me? Yet everyone keeps bugging me!"

Jessica crossed her arms, " I know right! I mean get a life people!"

Meanwhile back in Bellwood.

Chiyo was running around town as Xlr8 when she stopped at a stop sigh to look around and commented saying, " why don't people pay me any attention but if big brother runs around as Xlr8 everyone's shouting taking pictures? I mean we're both shape shift into aliens?"

she then continued to run and said, " well I'm not going to complain. I mean I don't know how big brother deals with it."

She then made it home and returned to normal and walked in saying " Mom dad I'm home."

Sandra then called form the kitchen " I read the news so you and henry stopped a bomb form leveling a neighborhood very nice."

Chiyo then said, " yeah! I wonder how big brother and Jessica's date is going."

Carl then walked in the house and said, " Hopefully not crashed by cameras. I swear the media won't leave him alone!"

Chiyo then blinked and said, " yeah at least no one listens to Will Harangue anymore."

Sandra then said, " I know it's like he's getting more and more desperate for ratings lately."

elsewhere in undertown.

Will was in an hoodie and sunglass meeting with a equally hooded and sunglassed Milleous.

Will then said, "So you got the stuff?"

The frog put something on the table and said, "I got the stuff! You got the location lay out of you know where!"

He then pulled out a disk and said, " I hope you can play disk."

the frog took and load it into a machine, " yes but I had to repair an old piece of tech for it. One of the inconveniences of this type of planning. Now take your stuff and see you when it's invasion time!"

the two then got up and left undertown.

to be continued.


	62. Chiyo's Special delivery service!

The next day in bell wood.

Mr. Baumann was looking at his smashed car and Chiyo was crying sitting in the middle of it.

Chiyo was shaking as she said " I'm sorry Mr. Baumann I want Jetray but I got Humungousaur!"

Mr. Baumann crossed his arms and said, " You Tennyson always wrecking my car and store! This is the last straw I'm telling your parents!"

Chiyo screamed, " but I'll get ground it with one of that wrist bands that stop me form touching the omnitrix! Please anything but that! Don't tell them!" she was crying waterfall tears, and she said, " Anything but no omnitrix!"

Mr. Baumann growled and crossed his arms and said, " and I want to make my delivers but you smashed my car!"

Chiyo then point to the omnitrix, "then let me make them! I'll get them down in an XLR8 second! I'll do them for free till you can get another car! I mean you won't have to pay for gas or pay a delivery person! You'll save enough in no time!"

Mr. Baumann then smiled and said, " You got a deal!"

Later on Pakmar opened his back door to see Chiyo in Mr. Baumann's shop apron and hat and he screamed, "GO AWAY TENNYSON!"

Chiyo then held out a box and said, "But I'm the delivery girl."

Pakmar then took the box and said, " I got it now go away!"

Chiyo then turned around and grabbed another box and turned to walk bumping into someone who also carrying a box the two then said "Sorry!" as there boxes fell form their hands.

they each then grabbed there packages and left, after awhile Chiyo set the box down and said, "I'm going to transform to carry this thing….. Wait this one is just supposed to be a bag of water with fishes in it."

She then opened it up to see a strange glowing ball and she blinked, " oh no! I mixed up my box with that other guys!" she then closed it and became Fourarms and picked it up, " I got to find that guy!"

Meanwhile Psyphon was looking at the bag of fish growling as he said, " YOU FOOL HOW COULD YOU MIX THIS UP WITH THE DWARFSTAR?"

the random alien said,' I'm sorry I was facing Ben10's little sister I got scared and ran!"

Pysphon rolled his eyes and face palmed," she didn't know you where carrying something illegal she won't have attacked you, but now thanks to you not making sure you grabbed the right box we have to go fight her. You happy stupid?"

Pysphon then got up as the random alien fainted, he then yelled, "MEN TONIGHT WE FACE A TENNYSON!"

Meanwhile Chiyo as four arms was walking around looking for the guy and said, " where is he I need those fishes back! If I don't' deliver them today Mr. Baumann will lose money and I'll get ground by mom and dad, and that means no Omnitrix for a week!"

She was shaking, " So scary!" thunder pig then ran out swinging his mace, " Give me the dwarf star the ultimate power source!"

She then jumped back and looked at the box, " ultimate power source!"

thunderpig then screamed his name as he charged making Chiyo hit the dail making her get smaller and turn into Molestache and in a moment her eye brows grow morphed into fist and upper cut thunderpig away.

she then said in a British accent , " I do say that this is unprecedented just like molesstache's accent. Wait females of his race don't have staches they have eyebrows, My be I should call myself molebrows?

In a moment she saw some thugs charge at her and she used her eye brow hair arms to push herself higher then she looked at one and said, " you're the guy I bumped into I do say hand over the fishes! I need to get them to their home old boy!" in a moment her right eye brow stretched punching the dude and reaching into his coat.

in then came out holding the fishes, "I do say That was lucky! I'm a very lucky girl wait I'm now dearest cousin Gwendolyn. " She then laughed, '"I do say I made a funny!"

She then took the fish into her normal hands and held the dwarfstar box in the right eyebrow and said, " Now I have one brow free! That's all!" in a moment it rapidly stretched and punched all of the thugs in the head rapidly.

She then smiled at her work as she said, " I do Say kevin would be proud!"  
in a moment the eye brow holding the dwarfstar was blasted off as Pysphon flow out and grabbed it opening it and putting in in his armor, and in a moment he laughed as molebrow tried to hit him, only for the hair fist to be blocked by a yellow force field.

Chiyo then hit the dial on her chest and said, " this won't do at all!" in a moment she was Armadrillo the only difference between her and ben in this form was her pink eyes and pink bow on her head.

she held the fishes' bag in her right hand and said, " How dare you make me risk getting grounded!"

She then jumped to try and and use her left drill hand only to be blast away in a moment she hit the dial and time stopped.

She was block work her version looking like eleven year old clockwork but green was replaced by pink and white replaced by purple, instead of gold she was silver, and her eye was heart shaped.

She then smiled and said, " yes!" She then jumped for joy as she safely land on the ground and made her key spin in a pink flash time start but now Pysphon was in his pink boxers making him scream.

Clockwork then held the dwarfstar and the fish and said, " don't mess with a Tennyson Pysphon! Now bye I have more important things to do!"

time then stopped and she skipped along to her last delivery. When she made it to the door she start time again and knocked then hand he lady xlr8 that opened the door the fish and said, "and your package. Sorry would have been here sooner but you won't believe the stuff that happens in undertown."

the lady then said, "thanks you." She then closed the door as Chiyo timed out and fell over happily saying " I did it! I avoid grounding! Now to get this ball of power back to base!"

Later on when she got home she looked next door puzzled to see Mr. Baumann's car fixed and she asked, " Wait how did it get fixed."

Ben then said, " I've been fixing it ever sense I unlocked jury-rig to work off the damage to his story bill I fix it at least once a day."

Chiyo then blinked before she growled with fire appearing behind her as she said, "THAT JERK! HE MADE ME TO HIS JOB FOR HIM!" She then growled all the way inside as Ben looked to see a Mr. Baumann smirking as he looked out the window. Ben clapped and said, "well played Baumann well played."

He then walked in saying, "But he knows this means war!"

To be continued. 


	63. Vilgax most croak!

A few days later Ben and Chiyo where on a space ship walking down a passage way.

Chiyo was growling, " Why do we have to be the ones to drop squid face off at Incarcecon!?"

Ben then said, "Name any people better than two Tennyson who each have a watch?" Chiyo blinked and remained quit unable to think of a come back.

they then came to a cell that's bar's where blue energy and in it was Vilgax energy cuffed hands as he growled, "the Tennyson come to mock me how expected!"

His eyes then zoned in on Chiyo's wrist, " A SECOND OMNITRIX ON HAND OF ANOTHER WORTHLESS HUMAN!"

Chiyo then yelled, " This worthless human beat you with out an omnitrix!" Vilgax growled with rage at the memory.

Ben then said, " the Tennyson family always have and always will beat you!"

Vilgax then said, " so long as I breath I am not beaten child! For defeat is death! and death alone!"

Ben looked at him and said, " cut out the warrior race crap you're being dropped off and then me and my little sister are out of here! You can't even fight like you once could, your cyborg parts where removed, as well as the powers you stole. Your just a normal member of your race that lost to my totally human and noun super powered grandpa!"

Vilgax growled and said, " targeting my warrior's pride well played Tennyson well played!"

In a moment the ship docked with the prison as the energy bars shut off and Ben became four arms and went ultimate!

Chiyo then turned into Frankenstrike and Shocked Vilgax in to moving, " Move it along squid face!"

Vilgax growled, " I should have crushed you while I had the chance child! Both of you!"

Ultimate fourarms then pushed him along, "come!" screamed the angry face. The sad face then said, " we don't want to be here!" the happy face, " I want to be home with my girlfriend!"

once out Chiyo looked around and asked, " where are all the other inmates?"

in a moment a blast destroyed there ship as Attea now all grown up walked out beside here was Sixsix Sevenseven and a female of there race.

Attea then smiled and said, " First up you all know sixsix and Sevenseven so meet eighteight there older sister! And yes they have another sister named twotwo so no jokes Tennysons!"

Ultimate fourarm's mad face then asked, "and what his this about!?"

Attea then said, "Simple Vilgax people are putting up a fight we kill their leader they lose hope and lose and we get there planet it's simple spirit crushing tactic. Now you two hate Vilgax just let us blow his brains out and we can all move on with our days."

The happy face then said, " tempting deal!" the sad face then said, " but sadly my code of honor makes that a no sell."

Chiyo looked down and said, "aaaaa I don't want to protect the squid faced jerk!"

Vilgax growled, " THIS INDIGNATIY WILL NOT STAND!"

In a moment eighteight morphed her hands in to guns as did her siblings and they fired Making ultimate four arms through Vilgax aside as he went back to being four arms and hit his dail!

in a moment he was Chromastone who was now taking the fire absorbing it, " The siblings are mine!"

Attea was about to fire on Viglax but a lighting blast form Frankenstrike knocked her gun out of her as Chiyo said, "Sorry but your fight is with me!"

Attea then got in to a combat stance and said, " Ok if it's a cat fight you want then it's a cat fight you get little girl!"

Attea then charged as Chiyo hit the dail to become Kickinghawk! Chiyo jumped and glide above Attea where she fell and crushed the Frog girl with a body slam!

Attea then yelled, "OUCH! Thank evolution I have a cartilage system and not a skeletal one!"

with Ben's fight he was NRG firing on Eighteight her siblings having been knocked out.

The lady's gloves where cracked robbing her of there gun mode so she was returning fire while avoiding blast with normal laser guns as she spoke in her langue.

Ben fired and responded to her, "Me and my sister like eachother that's why we can work together!"

Eighteight jumped to avoid a blast and said something else witch sound like gibberish.

Ben then responded again as he hit the dial to become Xlr8 as he said, "Sorry lady I'm off the market!"

Ben then ran at high speed avoiding Eighteight's shoots as she spoke in what sound like gibberish but with context it was clear it meant, " Dang!"

in a moment she stopped firing and looked around not seeing Ben anymore but that is when she noticed Greymatter on her shoulder and he hit a point on her neck and said, " bad lady go night night like her brothers now!"

in a moment the strike made Eighteight pass out and Greymatter jumped off her and became Ben again as he smiled and said, " and that's a win!"

it was at that moment he saw Attea pick up her gun and fire on him right at the moment chiyo timed out!

that is when something unbelievable happened Vilgax jumped in the way of the shoot making Ben's eyes widen as when the dust form the blast cleared Vilgax growled out, " THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO CRUSH THE SKULLS OF THE TENNYSON FAMILY IS ME!"

he made fist the blast having disrupted the energy cuffs freaking him as he charged at Attea!"

Chiyo then ran to Ben and said, " Get back In the ship and let the bad guys fight?"

Ben then became upgrades and said, " I'll fly us myself little sister!"

within moments an upgraded spaceship was seen flying away from the station at high speed, higher than normal.

Chiyo was inside sitting down holding her chin as she asked, " Big brother who do you think will win?"

Ben then formed a blob like head and said, "Chiyo No one will win form this!"

later on in an incursion ship Milleous was on his throne talking to his daughter as he said, " let me get this straight! Not only did Vilgax beat you up and steal your ship leading to our invasion of his planet failing but you Ben10 and his sidekick sister got away unharmed!?"

Attea had a black eye she was rubbing as she said, " yes Vilgax teamed up with them as he didn't want anyone to kill the Tennysons but him! It was bad dad!"

Milleous then said, "ok I can't be to mad about losing to Vilgax and ben10 teaming up. In fact the fact you lived is impressive as it gets. I'll send a pick up crew to bust into the station and get you out."

He then hung up on his daughter and hit a button and yelled, "How much longer till the work on that DNA repair gun field thingy is done!"

a voice then said, "We are almost finished sir. All we need to do is equip the units to our ships and they'll be able to a harmless energy field that will restore freshly altered DNA to it's original state, or in other words return the Tennyson to human a second after transforming removing the omnitrix and utliamtrix as factors in earths' defense."

Milleous, " good how long will hooking them up take?"

the voice then said, "with the number of ships need to cover a whole planet in it about six of our days ten of earths."

Milleous then said, "good good. We do this and no one will stand against us as we will have been two omntirixs! I know ones got a different name don't correct me as two omnitrixs just sounds better to me grammar wise!"

the voice then said, "will do sir! To defeat earth!"

Milleous then hung up and said, " Six of our days! Got dam it! What the hell am I going to do to pass the time!" He then picked up a remote making the monitor turn to intergalactic tv! " Tv don't' fail me now!"

he then spotted a soap opera passed on Ben10 in it the girl playing Jessica said, "Ben I love you please come back to me!" she was looking at Waybig fighting an evil Waybig.

Milleous then said, " will it's based on Tennyson but it'll do besides it's a marathon it'll pass the time! Plus Jessica and Ben I think they would make an amazing future warrior someday."

to be continue.


	64. Frogs of war! part one!

A few weeks later over Bellwood incursean Shipps filled the sky as the dropped mutate members of way bigs race they were grey and purple.

In a moment Ben was way big and Chiyo was like wise way big her Waybig form was now just a little shorter than her brother and gained black shoulder plating and black shorts. Her dial was on her stomach.

in a moment, the ships all made energy disk making a dome around the planet and in a moment Ben and Chiyo where returned to human.

Ben tried to become Crashhopper only to return to human as he said, " What the?"

Attea then, walked off leading Sandra at gun point and said, "thanks to Simian we have the DNA repair gun and made it a shield. There is no place you two can remain transformed. Now I have your mom at gun point be good little kids and hands up!"

Chiyo and Ben then raised their hands as She used the gun to point to a pod, " Now get I nthe exile pod!"

Ben and Chiyo walked and as soon as they were in mechanical arms grabbed there wrist stopping them from reaching the utimatrix and omnitrix.

In a moment Sandra removed an ID mask to reveal herself as a normal incursean as the pod closed and took off with Ben and Chiyo inside.

Chiyo was crying, " How did this happen we're the heroes!"

Ben then said, " looks to be the fault of the bad monkey! But we're alive so still hope!" he wa struggling with the robotic arms and when noticed something, "Plus we are never alone!"

in a moment A galvan ship docked with the pod and the door was cut open by Azmuth's robotic suits as the galvan used the suits staff to blast the arms braking them Freeing Ben and Chiyo.

the head the opened and Azmuth hopped out, "you think I would let the incursean invade my daughter's home! We are going to get this frogs!"

Chiyo then blinked and said, " yay papa wolf Azmuth! But how are we me and big brother can't transform on earth with there ships!"

Azmuth then smirked and said, " you can't turn a beam into a barrier without a flaw and Eunice confirmed many wasn't returned to human, showing the thing only works on recently altered DNA meaning if you remained transformed for an hour or two though life form lock you'll be able to maintain the form on earth. Plus, I have just the form. Omnitrix ultimatrix database unlock sample incursean!"

in a moment Ben was a male incursean in prime health making him nothing like the rest he then said, "I don't know how bullfrag is going to help I mean look at me! I'm not a short uncle out of shape idiot!"

Chiyo then became a female incursean who looked a lot like Attea she was even dressed like her she was just shorter thanks to her age as she said, " Yeah I mean you can still see the dials!" She said pointing to her dial belt buckle

In a moment Azmuth jumped on to Bullfrag and stuck a sticker on the dial making it look like the normal incursean air filter.

He then stuck a pure white one on Chiyo's making it look like a normal belt as he said, "did you really try to sass the smartest being in three arguably five galaxies?"

Ben then said, "Yeah little sister! Anyway if we're doing the sneak in looking like them stick call me bullfrag!"

Chiyo then hopped and said, " then call me toadstool!"

Bullfrag then said, " Now the hard part waiting an hour before fighting! I mean how are we going to take down the shields!"

the robot suit then held up a USB stick and it hand it to Chiyo as Azmuth said, " I think I'll trust Chiyo with this it's a plug in virus all the ships generators have to be hooked together to keep them running in the harmony need to cover the planet. Upload the virus into one ship the whole array will go down!"

Toadstool put it in het cap as she said, "ok but why don't me and big brother just go Alien-x?"

Bullfrag patted her head, " so cute… then they would gloat about how it took Alien-x to beat them! No we're taking them down like the dumb frogs they are! Am I worried about everyone yes but they can handle things without us for a little while.

an hour later the pod was crashed outside of Bellwood and chiyo and Ben where walking around as Toadstool and Bullfrag just fine.

Bullfrag then smiled and said, " thank you Azmuth smarts and incursean stupid!" They then noticed downed incurseans and in a moment Bullfrag was tackled and a gun was at his head held by Jessica.

Bullfrag lift the sticker up making her eyes widen as she said, " Dear I'm loving this side of you! But can you please not shoot me in the face!" he lift his sunglass to show his green eyes before he put them back down and fixed the sticker.

Jessica looked to him and said, "ben then that means that girl is Chiyo! GUYS IT'S BEN AND CHIYO!"

In a moment Henry Octagon Boid and Dooby walked out.

Boid then blinked and said, " but I thoughts they couldn't transform?"

Toadstool, " No the field just returns things that just changed back to normal we have life form lock on no changing no problem."

octagon then adjusted his overalls as he said, "then how are we going to win if you can't transform! They have warships and mind controlled mutant way bigs"

Dobby then said, "Dooby calls them way bads!"

Bullfrag snapped his fingers and said, " I like that. And simple we have a way out but i have a plan!"

In few moments later a landed incursean ship was opening as Ben and chiyo walked the fake handcuffed Jessica Henry Dooby Octagon and Boid, right in with out anyone noticing anyone!"

once inside to the prisoner area they all removed three cuffs and Bullfrag pulled a switch opening the cells and said, " Well that worked!" in a moment Bullfrag went to help grandpa max up as he said. " Relax Grandpa I'm here!"

at which point the real Sandra said, " Ben you snuck in!"

Carl smiled and said, " of course he did when as he ever failed!"

Attea was holding a gun as she said, " Now! But I got to ask how did you do it? How did you get around the barrier."

Chiyo then said, "Won't you like to know!"

Bullfrag then whispered to Jessica, " forgive me for what I most do dear!" He then cleared his through, " I know your dad wants me dead, but isn't it fun to go against what daddy says?"

Attea blushed and said, "well now.."

Bullfrag then said, " I can see your mixed up about me!" Attea was blushing and fanning herself as she stuttered.

In a moment Bullfrag acted like he was going to take her hand but instead he took her gun then said, "That was the grossest thing I will ever do in the name of saving the day!" He then hit her with the gun knocking her out.

He then spit as he said, " I need to wash my mouth out!"

Dooby grabbing Octagon as he said, "Dooby scared!"

Henry through up as he said, " Mom I just through up!"

Jessica was hugging ben crying " I don't blame you! I don't blame you! We'll talk about it when your ready! We'll talk about it when your ready!"

Carl was crying, " My son he just made the ultimate sacrifice for to save us all!"

Sandra was crying, " we raised him right dear we raised him right!"

Chiyo's eye was twitching as she hit the dial and said, " end life form lock please!" her pruple outfit then turned pink before she timed out!

Ben then did the same thing making him normal incursean outfit go to Bullfrag's normal outfit before returning to normal. " well the jig is up!."

chiyo then reached into her pigtails and pulled out he USB " Ok we need to plug this into a ship terminal to shut down the field!

Ben was looking through the utimatrix, " Let's hope the ships are shield so the barrier can't affect us inside then!" in a moment he became upgrades and looked at his hands and said, " YES! They didn't count on us being inside one of their ships! Thank you incursean stupid!

He then merged with a wall turning it into a terminal " here plug it in here save us the travel time sis!"

Chiyo then plugged it in and upgrades said, "uploading into ship systems and in to wireless transmitter and timers. Upload 90precent upload frozen…. Really? Really? Upload resuming upload 99 percent….. Really slowing down this close? And upload down!"

outside all the ship making the barrier sparked as the barrier generators shut down.

Ben then spread his merge to the rest of the ship, " Now let's get you guys down and out of harms way!" He then made a Robotic arm to hold Attea still as he said, " How do you like it!"

to be continued. 


	65. Frogs of war part two!

In the plumbers' base Rook and Yomi where in the vents when Yomi spotted Dr. Psychobos about to zap Blukic and Driba when Yomi slammed on the vent making it and her fall down shutting the Shellfish's skull as his lighting fired.

the mutant fell over screaming in pain as he said, " My control for the mutant to'Kustars!"

Rook smiled as he spoke into his badge, " Ben Chiyo the mutants are no longer under invasion control!"

outside Chiyo and Ben where Waybig!

Ben went ultimate now standing almost twice as tall as Chiyo as he punched away a way bad, "then why are they still trying to eat our faces!"

Chiyo then over heard on her badge Psychobos saying, "they are Feral! Without my mind guiding them they will destroy everything in sight!"

Chiyo was holding back a female way back who was trying to grab her, "Well this is a problem!"

five then jumped on to Ben's back as he was shaking to get them off, " That's it!" the ultimate then flow up into the air and span rapidly to try and shake them off, " GET OFF OF ME!"

Before long Ben stopped to hold his head he was dizzy witch made the equally Dizzy way bads fall off him.

The ultimate held his head, " this is getting us nowhere and I feel sick!"

chiyo then spotted a Scared Argit's quills shooting off hitting a way bad knocking it out before it crushed a bus!

Jessie and Lucy then ran out to the shaking and shivering Argit and said, "you just saved all our lives you're a hero!"

Argit then said, "can you please find your hero a coat then!" he was shivering!

Chiyo blinked in shock, " Argit is having better luck then us!" a female way bad then tackled her from behind! In a moment she back hand knocked her off "GET OFF ME!"

in a moment the proto truck flow up shooting the way bads making them vanish as Blukic said, " We turned the null void portal into a beam! It now transport what it hits into the null void no more portal mistake suck ins!"

Driba then said, "Sadly it was Yomi's idea not ours!... That stinks! Well we have a lot of mutants to zap!"

They then rapidly zapped the mutants in Bellwood before flying and Blukic said, " we're got go to Pairs anyway might as well stop for fries!"

Driba then said, " Job first stomach later! Besides when it comes to lunch we should stop for ramen in Tokyo!"

they truck then vanished as "Fries!" "RAMEN!" where heard.

Ben and Chiyo looked confused as they timed out then looked at eachother and shrugged. They then ran off.

Meanwhile Boid and Octagon where carrying Will who was yelling " LET GO OF ME YOU DAM DIRTY ALIENS!"

Boid then slapped the back of his head, " How dare you curse in front of our little brother!"

Dobby was sucking on his lollipop and said, " dobby hear bad word!"

A roar of rage was then heard form over the hill it was Ma Vreedle's voice, "WHO DARES CURSE IN FRONT MY BABY BOY!?"

Octagon then point to will, "this guy we already caught him for you ma! He's just here waiting for you to mother rage him up!"

Will lost all color as Boid said, " I believe this is where smart people say check and mate, what those that mean any how!"

Octagon then said, "why brother that's simple check and mate or shortened to checkmate is what the end of the game chest is called. And it's a smart people's thinking game."

dobby then said, " Dobby learn something new!"

Ma Vreedle then showed up holding a rolling pin covered in a flaming aura of rage, "So you're the one who cursed In front of my baby! And wait you're the traitor who helped this frogs make such a mess! I'm going to enjoy beating you twice! Once for me! And once for helping frogs send my friend sandra's babies away!"

Boid and Octagon then through will to their mother and shock hands " Well done brother! To each other!

Meanwhile

Milleous was panicking between Ben and Chiyo's XLR8's

when he ran they appeared in front of him as he said, "Well this doesn't boost well! A plan so logn in the making ruined! By you two! ….. it's kind of impressive really."

Chiyo then said, " you thought anything else would happened?"

Milleous then said, " I could have opened it would have last for more than a few hours!" in a moment he saw cuffs fly onto his hands and he saw Rook and Yomi.

Yomi was holding the proto-tool as she smiled, " I told you this thing's launcher setting could fire cuffs!"

Rook then said, " ok you win the bet! … I would explain farther but Chiyo is within ear shoot!"

Ben then timed out and looked crossed out, "Eeeww!"

Chiyo timed out and looked confused, " wait what?"

That is when Attea showed up holding a gun and Milleous said, "Come on sweet save daddy!"

Attea was playing with the gun, , " Let's see I just woke up after being knocked out by an upgrade bitch slap, the invasion is in ruins!. I could help or I could just take the fleet and run leaving you a prisoner of war and me empress!"

Milleous was crying, "my baby girl is all grown up! I'm so proud!"

That is when Jessica ran up and hugged Ben and said, "And my boyfriend saves the day!"

Attea then put her hands on her hips and said, " if you ever want to lose the monkey girl and monkey face and be Bullfrag look me up Ben!" her tongue then stretched and tapped Ben's lips making him go pale as it returned to it's owner.

She then left and Ben bent over and through up! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Rook and Yomi covered there mouths looking green.

Chiyo was holding her head screaming.

Jessica was crying and forcefully brushing Ben's teeth and tongue with a tooth brush, " I don't blame you! We'll talk about it when you're ready! I don't blame you!"

Milleous was throwing up as he said, "that is going to haunted me for a life time! …. May I please have laser in the brain?"

Later on in the plumber base Grandpa Max was handing Boid and Octagon plumber badges and said, "you two did good! You got everyone out of the ship helped ben! And captured and punished a traitor of war. For this you are both here by reinstated officers!"

Rook walked into hear that and screamed in horror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Boid and octagon teared up and saluted him and said, " Thank you Magister Sir.!

Max Saluted back, " at ease officers see you back here bright and early tomorrow morning!"

Dobby then walked up and said, "What about dobby. Dobby help too!"

Max smiled and said, "you're a little too young to be a plumber but how about a ride in a squad car?"

Dobby then asked, " can dobby play with the siren?"

Max then smiled and petted his head, " yes dobby can play with the siren!"

Later on in the Tennyson house hold.

Chiyo knocked on the bath room door, "you ok in their big brother?"

The sound of Ben spitting could be heard, "I can still taste Attea's tongue! No I am not! And we're out of mouthwash!"

Chiyo then became Xlr8 and said, " don't worry big brother I got it!"

Ben then said, " thank you!" Xlr8 then raced off!  
Inside the bath room Ben was opening a new teeth brush and as he wet it then put the pasta on it he said, " At least the incurseans are back to being a stupid joke!" He then started to brush again to try and get Attea out of his mouth!

to be continued.


	66. Night of the werebug!

A few days later at the undertown market, Chiyo was walking beside her grandpa max and rook.

Max squeezed an alien fruit making green slime shoot out making Chiyo turn green as rook tasted the slime, "that is good!"

He then whispered to Chiyo, "I am looking forward to this your grandfather is an amazing chief!"

Chiyo was wide eyed, "you can have mine!" Rook then said, "thank you!"

In a moment a strange Monster that kind of looked like a humanoid version of Ball weevil predator charged damaging stands as Pakmar could be heard yelled, " PAKMAR'S FRUIT STAND!"

Chiyo then smiled and said, " YES!" She then slammed on the dial becoming Frankenstrike as she fired a lighting blasting at the thing absorbing it as it smiled and charged at her!

it grabbed her and pinned her to the wall and was clearly absorbing the electric energy form her!

Rook then fired at the things back to make it turn and charge at him, " Chiyo it eats energy! " He then fired again the blast exploding on it's hid, "good thing I keep normal explosive rounds on me in case of battling an electric being again!"

Chiyo then touched the dial becoming Feedback! And she said, " then let's see what it does with out energy!" her Antenna then touched it's back taking the electric energy back making the thing fall over and turn into Phil!

Chiyo's then closed her eyes, "that was meant to be a stunned blink! Who is this guy!"

Max ran to him, " phil!"

Rook then said, "your grandfather's old partner who turned criminal!

Chiyo then timed out and asked " was he always a were bug?"

Phil then pushed Max away and got up roaring as Rook shoot him with something that explode into white foam, "there insulated!... Wait? " he then face paled, " why did I not do that earlier?"

Max put a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks to adrenalin lots of people make stupid mistakes in a fight!"

Later on Blukic and Driba where scanning him with no conductive tools and said, "well this is strange!"

Max then asked, "What?"

Driba then said, " the nemetrix bootleg nature didn't completely return him to normal it left behind the predatory electric field."

Blukic then said, "For those who aren't galvan that is the electric field made by all aliens who can absorb electrical energy that covers there body allowing them to absorb. This field when charged is enough to trigger a half way return to the predator form. Or as Chiyo described it a werebug. "

Chiyo was on outside the window yelling, "THEN LET'S SEND HIM INTO THE NULLVOID ALREADY!"

Max then yelled, "chiyo he's sick and suffering from this!"

In a moment he jumped awake and grabbed Blukic absorbing energy form something in the Galvan's pocket as he said, "Wrong as always max!"

In a moment HE dropped Blukic making a small phone like thing fall out his pocket as he took on his predator form and said, " the only thing I'm suffering form is that old fill body!"

He then smashed through a wall roaring.

Driba then yelled "Blukic you Idiot!"

Chiyo then rushed in following the destruction as she yelled, "Sorry grandpa but Phil is not Kevin!"

She then turned into amphibian and said, "What another electric guy!" She then spotted Phil absorbing energy form the base main power core as he said, " I need to feed and the omnitrix is just responding to the need!"

Chiyo's eyes widen, "you're doing this! Your freaky field is messing with my watch!"

Phill laughed and said, "smart girl! Too bad it won't do you any good you got nothing that can hurt me girl!"

In a moment Chiyo spotted something, and reached out for it extending a tentacle to grab a null void gun," I got this!"

Phil then laughed, " please you can't open a null void portal in a plumber base!"

Chiyo laughed and said, " New models use a transportation beam system!" He turned around and yelled "WHAT!"

He then fired a red beam at the gun shorting it out! " can't shoot with a rock!"

that is when Mask walked out pushing an older model portal that was upgrade to a beam and said, "Witch is why this old but upgrade model's E.M.P Proofing comes in handy!"

Phil then screamed, "YOU CAN'T YOU LEFT ME THERE TO ROTT ONCE ALREADY!" HE charged at max screaming as Max Fired the thing.

in a moment Phil glow and vanished as he looked down and said, "yeah Phil got a bad deal….. But you got what you deserve!"

Chiyo then timed out and walked over to Max and patted his back, "…..Don't we still need those slime eels things?"

Max smiled and said, "they are slugs Chiyo but yes!"

she stuck her tongue out, " yay! Slugs! Alien slugs!"

Rook then walked in and said, "I am going to need to pass on the meal more important matters with me and Yomi came up."

Meanwhile in the null void.

Phil was laughing insanely, " Doesn't matter if I'm back here! I feed enough my field won't die! Phil is finally gone! Now I am me always! Hahahahaahahah! I broke out once I'll do it again for some payback Max you and your little granddaughter too!"

He then jumped form one floating Rock to another! Smiling insanely as a waybad looked at him and he zapped the things fin making it fall over, " out of the way brainless! The new boss is in town! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

He then fired at the rock making it spark and flow as he made it move to a larger one, "I'll master my powers in way you won't believe when I come back I'll be a freak show of horrors! HAHAHAHAHAH"

Meanwhile back on earth.

Jessica and Ben where out in the Desert sitting on the roof of his car hugging Jessica's head was on his chest, " we need a moment away from the media and Bellwood."

Ben then held her close and kissed her forehead, " yeah I just hope Chiyo can watch over the place without me."

Jessica smiled, "the worried big brother so cute but she handle a week without you she can handle a night! You should be more worried about Rook"

Ben then chuckled as he gave his girlfriend a kiss.

Meanwhile back in the plumber base.

Rook was in his room witch he shared with Yomi, "miss Yomi are you certain?"

Yomi then adjusted her class and said, " yes there is no way around it rook… we're….. going to…. Be….. parents!" she then held up at least five positive pregnancy test, " and at the rate I used them I know it's not a false positive."

Rook sat down and said, "This is something I was not ready for!"

Yomi sat down next to him and said, " Neither was I. I thought for sure there our genetic differences would have made reproducing something that would take medical help, not something that could just naturally happen."

Rook then held her hand and said, " Well I guess relive is unrealistic. After all Ben in real life behaves and looks nothing like the tv version."

Yomi adjusted her glasses again and said, " I know…. Should we tell your parents?"

Rook then looked to her and held her close, "I think we post speed up our weeding plans before we inform them of this."

Yomi hugged him and teared up a little, " I'm so scared!"

Rook held her close, " it's ok Yomi I'm here!"

To be continued

We're two days away form this story's once year anniversary. Thanks for sticking with the story for this long dear readers.


	67. Return to forever!

A few weeks later in Under town Chiyo and Ben where walking around with Boid and Octagon behind them.

Chiyo then hopped on to her big brother's back and whispered, "why are Vreedles here?"

Ben whispered, " Yomi and Rook had to go to a a class for parents to be. So they are filling in for Rook!" he then said " Now Chiyo can you get off my back you're getting to hold for piggy back rides!"

Chiyo then hopped off, " Ok "

Boid was reading on a hologram screen tablet saying, "So has you guys read this Jimmy Jones guys stuff? It's such Baloney I wish I's had some bread to make a sandwich! I mean listen here he says the incurseans left eggs in our water ways."

Chiyo then smiled and said, " I'm just glad he stopped trying to ask me out! He's ML-E's problem now! Besides incurseans give live birth!

Octagon then said, " everyone knows that, and when we's says that you can take that to the bank!" But he point to a picture of forever knights, "but this recent picture of forever knights on the other hand is something! The report said they all died but looks like some made it out alive!"

Chiyo then said, "so what's to be worried they lost everything!" She then said happily.

Boid then said, " needs we remind you we always lose everything yet we's still manage to give you problems!"

Ben then froze and said, "Wait! Boid's right!" octagon and Chiyo gasped ad Boid held his heart, "I never thoughts this day woulds come!"

Octagon looked at his brother, "We have to check this out, just out of honor of you'll never make that good a point ever again brother!"

Ben then looked at the picture, "oh that's the ware house next to Pakmar's storage business! I know the way!"

Boid then said, " yes! My idea! Finally! I must enjoy this day!"

later on at the Warehouse Ben turned into Big chill and tried to walk through the walls but he was pushed out and turned back to normal, "they salvaged that incursean stop me and Chiyo form transforming thing and used it to shield the warehouse! Boid was right the remains of the forever knights are up to something.

Boid was shaking and said, "I know I am scared to guys!"

Octagon pulled out a blaster, "sense stolen tech is in use I believe that's enough for that there right to bust in and search sense we see probably cause…. Right?"

Chiyo shrugged and said, "I think this is high enough level tech for that."

Octagon then fired shooting down the door as he said, "good enough for me!"

in a moment the Forever ninja robot charged out making ben go to Ultimate wildmilt and tackle it saying, "I'll handle the robot Ninja knight! Dang it that's weird to say!"

Chiyo then looked inside, and gasped "It's a pulse generator! That thing wipes out all memories of all the race load in to it! And this is undertown! They have what they need to kill at least eighty percent of the aliens living on earth!"

Boid then gasped and said, "dam it it's a horror show when I is right!" in a moment two knights who looked like twins one in a smile mask and one in a sad mask jumped out attacking Boid with energy sword making him hold his gun out to block it.

Boid then made himself fall over on top of them crushing him under him as he said, " body slam!" he then jumped up and the knights where knocked out, "thanks mama! Thank you for teaching me all you know about wrestling!"

Chiyo was at the door way she became Feedback and fired a lighting bolt at a machine on the roof making the field shut down as she ran in.

sir Morton then charged in energy sword and shield to try and slash her but Feedback held out her hands absorbing the energy form the weapons before blasting him with it knocking out the knight!

Joseph chadwick now a forever king walked out and said, "I want to get all the DNA but now I'll hit the on switch now!" he then hit a button, " Trust me Tennyson the loss of freak lives will be massive!

Chiyo panicked and hit the dial as the machine started up In a moment she was juryrig she was dressed the same as her brother's version but green was replaced with Pink and her version had a smaller nose and ears, plus hair witch was white coming out from under her hat.

She then tackled the machine yelling " FIX FIX!"

ultimate Wildmutt jumped in the robot's head in his jaws as he crushed it and growled at the king!" you are going to wish you died with the rest of your order!"

Boid was crying as he sat on sir Morton " Why did is have to be right about suckers who lsot everything being a problem!"

octagon patted his brother on the shoulder as he said, "there there brother! This is the moment where the Tennyson stop the bad guy! No need to worry!"

in a moment there was a massive flash form the pulse generator it hit all over undertown but no Aliens where hurt, neither where the aliens as it spread to the rest of the planet.

the king gasped, "but how!" he was then pinned to the ground why Ultimate Wildmutt ,"Because always bet on Tennyson!"

Chiyo then popped up, " I reprogrammed it to turn Will into an alien! Her alien face smiled brightly!

the king then calmly clapped and said, "well now you may have one this time but you won't get us! We took a page out of the Vreedle's book and got ourselves a clone restoring machine but one that's in date! So we don't lose any IQ!" he then hit his icon making his and all the knight's armors glow and they scream before there eyes closed lifelessly.

ultimate wildmut then jumped off and timed out as did Chiyo and she was wide eyed, "Big brother did I just see what I think I just saw!?"

Ben was wide eyed and said, " sadly yes!"

Octagon took his hat off and put it over his hat, "A Momment of silence!..." a moment later he put it back on and said, " moment over they'll be alive again in new bodies by now! Funny this thing start with us comparing them to us! Now they is more alike!"

Boid then said, " yes but we never used it to avoid jail time! They's just don't care about life! Not even their own! This guys are crazy! No calling them crazy is an insult to crazies! We need a new word here!"

Ben then hugged a shaking and pale Chiyo as he said, "We already have something to call them, Forever knights!"

Across the street Pakmar yelled "BENN TENNYSON WHY YOU THROW MOST OF ROBOT THROUGH PAKMAR'S WALL!?"

Meanwhile in a jail cell Will woke up and saw in the mirror his new green three eyed alien face and screamed!

the guy in the cell next to him said, "That's called karma bastard! I may be a kleptomaniac but I'm an earth Kleptomaniac!"

elsewhere

Yomi and rook where leaving the community center holding hands while Yomi looked at her stomach and said, "Am I already showing?"

Rook then said, "Well my kind's pregnancy are remarkably fast by earth standers so it wont' surprise me!"

Yomi's glass almost fell off as she adjusted them and said, "How fast is remarkably!?"

Rook then said, " slightly faster than earth felines " was all he said and Yomi said, " ok a cat gives births after 64 days of pregnancy that's nine to ten weeks so… HOW SOON AM I GOING TO GO IN TO LABOR!?"

Rook then said "dear clam down! Clam down!"

She then crushed his hand witch she was holding as she said, "Don't tell me what to do!?" rook then groaned in pain with made Yomi cry and hug him, "I'm sorry dear! I'm so sorry!"

Rook then said, " it's ok!" his hands were out, " it's ok!"

Yomi then held him tight and broke in to tears!" I always thought my mom would be there when I gave birth! But she's such a raciest bitch she doesn't even call! I'm so fucking scared!"

Rook couldn't say anything as he was gasping for air!" Yomi!... Need…..air!"

to be continued


	68. Vreedles Vreedles everywhere

In a car heading to undertown, Chiyo was in the back seat arms cross asking her mom " Mom why do I have to go to the Vreedles?"

Sandra then smiled, " because Ben is out of Town on a date with Jessica he said and I quote I think being out of Bellwood will drastically lower the chance of date being crashed."

They then went down the tunnel to undertown. Chiyo was muttering to herself, "how can you and Ma Vreedle possible be friends!"

Later on At the Vreedle's place in undertown a kraken came out of the water ways and Chiyo quickly turned into Gutrot her version replaced green with pink.

right when she was about to release her gas a girl Vreedle tackled the kraken making Ma Vreedle yell "Sceles my baby girl!"

Chiyo's eyes widen as she burped, "Sorry just had to neutralize something! And say what?"

Sandra watched as the girl Vreedle petted the kraken making it act like a kitten as she said, "there's a girl Vreedle!"

Chiyo blinked as she said, "What the dot?" She then heard muttering and turned to see another boy Vreedle! Making her jump in shock and hide behind her mom.

MA Vreedle teared up " parry my baby boy!"

and then walked in pa Vreedle witch made Boid and Octagon point there weapons at him and say " Freeze Pa!"

Pa held up his hands, " Now boys you won't arrest your own pa now will you?"

Octagon then said, "Every time you see Ma she cries that's more than enough motivation to arrest my own pa!"

Boid looked at parry who muttered and then point to him and said, "See Parry gets it! But then again he was always a mama's boy!"

Pa Vreedle then throw a ketenide crystal to Ma Vreedle and said, "Boys boys pa comes in peace! That is a piece of many I'm flush and want to use it to make amends with my wife and my kin!"

Boid's eyes widened as he said, "No good will come form this! NO good! I say!"

Dobby then said, "dobby agree!" Literally a minute later Vreedles where rioting all over Bellwood.

Chiyo was using gut rot to knock out a few pretty boys. "VREEDLES VREEDLES EVERYWHERE!"

Boid was rolling out bubble wrap witch made his mother and pretty boys jump to pop it as he said, 'I know! I was ready to jail one of my kins but not most of them!"

Octagon was being carried off by an elephant his sister Sceles was bossing around, "and I wish I could have joined Rook and Yomi on his home planet to day! I would have kept some dignity! MA SCELES'S CHEATING!"

Ma Vreedle was still popping the bubble wrap and said, STOP BEING SCARED OF YOUR LITTLE SISTER! AND SHUT IT!"

the elephant then smashed octagon face first into the ground a few times as he said, " why OUCH! Could I OUCH! Have Gotten OUCH Ma'SS OUCH muscles! OUCH!"

Chiyo then timed out and said, "How can this get any worst!"

in a moment Vilgax's ship showed up and he came out on a lowering plate form and yelled, "I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Ma Vreedle then said, "GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS VREEDLE FAMILY TIME!"

Vilgax visible paled and looked to Chiyo and said, "Sorry I have to go!" he then went back into his ship witch took off Making Chiyo's eyes go as wide as dinner plates, as she was shaking and shivering.

Boid then said, "she did make Vilgax cry! I thought she was just funning with us but no she really did it! Dang nabbit Ma is scary!"

In A moment chiyo saw Parry about to smash an eighteen wheeler into a building and turned into Ghostfreak and entered him making him set it down she through parry's body said, " He's not flush at all!"

She then left his body and flow to Ma vreedle, " Miss Vreedle I found something important and you need to see it to believe it so I am sorry for this in advance!"

she then flow into Ma vreedle's heads and showed her PA Vreedle messing up on his blast and blasting the crystals out into space with only one the one he gave her left!

In a moment Ma Vreedle pushed Chiyo out of her making her time out and she said, "I'll let that pass on the grounds of what you's just showed me! BOYS YOUR MA PARRY AND SISTER BE LYING TO OUR FACES! GET THEM!"

they all looked around to see them gone as was Octagon!

Chiyo then said, " I think they left and kidnapped octagon!"

Ma Vreedle then saw Sandra and said, "Sandra buddy I need a ride!"

meanwhile at the Vreedle place Octagon was still trapped by the elephant as his brother parry load up all the stolen loot into Pa Vreedle's ships. " I know you were no good! Every time ma cries! How can you do this to pa Parry!"

Parry then muttered and Octagon then said, " I don't care how much you like candy! You still need to share with your younger siblings and no matter how much money there is you don't use your ma like this!"

Sceles then petted the Elephant making it smash Octagon into the ground over and over again! " OUCH! NOT OUCH FAIR! OUCH SISTER! OUCH!"

in a moment Sandra's car pulled up form it Chiyo could be heard saying, " Mom Dobby and boid wont' stop touching my hair!"

Boid and dobby then said, "Ma Chiyo's a tattle tail!"

Both mothers said, "Shut it!" as they got out Making pa Vreedle shake!

Ma Vreedle, " Up and Gone vreedle you got some explaining to do!" 

Pa then yelled " Sceles now!" Sceles then whistles as she jumped of the Elephant and the kraken went to attack Sandra making Chiyo turn into Kicking hawk and push her mom out of the way ," look out mom!"

in a moment the kraken through her into her mom's car making Chiyo time out on impact and a moment later Ma Vreedle tackled the animal knocking it out and asked, "you ok Chiyo!"

Ma Vreedle helped her up " I'm not going to let my friend lose one of her babies! Kid." She then turned to see her husband and two of her children getting away, " Darn you up and gone vreedle!"

She then fell on her but crying, " I miss him already!"

Octagon then said, "Don't worry Ma! If my mini exploding disk throwing skills are good he would be back any second now!"

in a moment one of the ships engines explode making it crash into the ocean as octagon finally got out of the elephants trunk and said, "Now Boid come on wes got Kin to arrest PA ain't running no more!"

Ma Vreedle then hugged Octagon and said, "thank! Watching your pa explode is the best thing I could ever asked for Son!"

Octagon's eyes widen, " So this is how Chiyo felt when Vilgax ran scared form ma!

Sandra hugged Chiyo as she said, "See there is good in all most everyone!"

Chiyo smiled and said, " well the pretty boys did a lot of damage still!"

Ma Vreedle then said, " already got them fixing it. They's was just boys listening to there no good pa! on earth that means he gets the charges or I am I wrong?"

Chiyo rolled her eyes and said, " well more jail time for pa vreedle!"

Octagon then got out of his mothers arms and looked to Dobby " want to come with me and boid to send pa to jail?"

Dobby smiled happily as the three Vreedle brothers where off.

Meanwhile Jessica and Ben had just got back in to town and got out of the DX Mark ten! And say Vreedles repairing things.

One pf the pretty boys said, "our daddy is a bad man!"

another pretty boy was pulling the elephant and said, " Sister is gone time for you to go home!

Ben and Jessica asked form shock at the same time , "Wait there's a Vreedle sister?"

Meanwhile Yomi was on rook's home planet in his house holding his hands, " Nice of your family to understand how this happened before we got married dear."

Rook held her, " How could they not they see how happy you make me! And you're the nice one, you agreed to have our baby on here." He then kissed her and Yomi kissed back happily.

to be continued.


	69. Tennysons in London!

A few weeks later in London.

Ben Chiyo and Jessica where walking as they meet Kai Green in an ally.

Kai waved, "Ben wait who are this other too!"

Chiyo then yelled, "I'm his little sister!" Jessica crossed his arms, "and I'm his girlfriend you skank!"

Kai growled and yelled, "I'm no skank!"

Jessica then said, " broke his heart as you only want a pet not a date sounds pretty skanky to me!"

Ben looked between them, "I thought we were here about forever knights and Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide! But if you want to go about that on your own Kai that's fine! We're only answered your call as we were already in town for a collage interview. We have that to get ready for!"

Kai Growled, "fine but only because you're the only chose I have for backup!" She then pulled out a map, " I tracked them down to a storage place and found this map come they are after something in a cemetery."

Chiyo gulped, "Why can't the things ever be some place nice like a park!" she was shivering.

Ben then turned in to Xlr8 and picked up Jessica, "I know! But come on we have hero stuff to do Chiyo I got Jessica you get Kai!"

In a moment Kai saw a pink flash and Chiyo as Xlr8 grabbed her and ran off with a shock Ka I green all the way to the Cemetery.

Jessica was walking around looking at the map and said, " it says it's been hall and wall!"

Chiyo the turned into Fourarms and picked up a tombstone that had hall and the forever knight simple on it up to reveal a strange thing!

Ben used Diamondhead to lift the other one revealing another one as they said, "What are this thing!"

Chadwick's voice then said, " the real map!" they then turned to see him holding Kai with a gun to the girls head, " Now we have two more hostages Tennysons, you shall be helping us retrieve Excalibur! Now you and your sister shall be putting those things on the hands of one side of big ben for us!"

Ben blinked as he timed out and said, " say what?"

Chiyo blinked in shock, " you couldn't space that out a bit? Just fast balling your plan out aren't you? well I guess the cloning is affecting you"

Jessica crossed her arms, " come on Ben we can't let someone die even if one of them is a skank!"

Sir Morton who was holding Wes Green back with an energy blade looked at him and said, " I get the feeling your granddaughter isn't the nicest lady, no offence!"

Wes Green then said, "Noun taken she's growing out of it or at least it looks that way.

Later on at Big ben! Ben was Stink fly putting one of the strange things on the minute hand!

Chiyo was Blitswolfer hanging by her toes putting the other on the hour hand before she pulled herself up and Ben landed beside her.

in a Moment the pale moon light reflect off the hands as they meet in the same spot making a plate form with a door rose for the Ocean! once it was up the door opened magically.

chadwick smiled as he laughed victoriously , "behold the resting place of Excalibur!"

Jessica then crossed her arms, " Just fast balling this crap aren't you nut job!

Morton then looked to Jessica and said, "What a brave young lady to bad she's wasting herself on a dirty alien!"

the twin knights then held guns To Ben and chiyo's backs and Chadwick said, " Bring them all so they may see our moment of victory!"

After one boat trip to it they walked down the stairs as Chadwick said, "The king put the sword here were only one worthy shall wield it's power! One who is worthy or holds a super strength potion!" He then drank the Mr. Hide Formula and transformed into a gorilla like half alien beast as he jumped down to see the sword in the stone!

He tried to rip it out but couldn't so he yelled and smashed the large stone, " GET OUT OF THE STOEN! YOU TENNYSONS GET IT OUT OR MY MEN FIRE ON THE HOSTAGES!"

In a moment Ben and Chiyo walked up becoming Fourarms and each grabbed hold of the handle and they pulled unable so they touched the dial becoming Humungousaur.

Jessica smiled and said, "Fool, the legend isn't one worthy but the rightful ruler of England! My Ben may be a hero but he's no king!"

Ben then went ultimate and used ultimate Humungousaur gatling gun hands to fire at the rock but it remained unharmed " True that!"

in a moment he was knocked away by Chadwick who roared in rage smashing at the rock, in a moment Wes Flipped Sir. Morton and took his sword and stabbed the Robotic knight holding his grand daughter in the head!

the twin knights then went to attack on the attack charging at them.

Chadwick tackled Chiyo and yelled, " My plans! RUINED! THANKS TO YOU TENNYSONS" he then went to punch her only for a pink flash to make her vanish!

While he looked around confused, Chiyo as big chill turned visible behind him, A moment later ice mace covered hand of Big chill then punched him in the back of the head as she said, "Really now? Can't punch what you can't touch! And how did we ruin it? you are the one who doesn't know the fairy tale!"

Wes Green was sword fighting the smiling knight while Kai was using the robot knights gun to fire on the sad knight!

And Ben timed out and quickly became Blitzwolfer and fired off a sonic howl at Chadwick knocking him into a wall.

While All this was Going on Jessica back into the sword while trying to stay out of it and in a moment her hand touched it and she noticed it fell over a little, " Wait it moved when I touched it? Does that mean!?"

Inside Jessica Something took over, Something made her grab the handle and pulled it out making everyone look at her stunned as she looked at the sword, "… Does this make me queen?"

Ben smiled as he said, "if not you're still my princess!"

Sir. Morton got up rubbing his head, "that was right smooth!"

Chadwick then jumped at her to try and smash her but in a moment wildvine's wilds pulled Him back and slammed in into the floor as he said, " Keep your hands off my Girlfriend!"

outside the minute hand of big ben moved making the plat form start to sink and the insides fill up with water,

In a moment Wildvine pulled Blitzwolfer Jessica Kai and We Green to him before becoming Clockwork and making them vanish to the outside of big ben allowing them to watch it sink with the forever knights.

in a moment Ben and Chiyo timed out and Chiyo said, " they'll be back like the Vreedles."

Jessica shouldered Excalibur and smiled " and here I thought the Fencing lessen Mama Jessie had me take would be a waste! I have the sword of legend! Now Bye Greens Come along Boyfriend we're off to get ready for our collage interview same with your little sister! The queen demands it!

she then walked off and Ben followed saying " yes my royal beauty."

Chiyo stuck her tongue out and said, "Yuck! This is going to be the new thing isn't it! Yuck! Just yuck!

Meanwhile on another planet,

In Rooks House yomi was panting in bed holding a baby boy that looked like Rook but with a patch of human hair on his head. She smiled and kissed his head, "Welcome my young one!"

Rook was neck to her and smiled at him, " Hello young one I am your father Rook Blonko! Me and your mother promise to do the best we can to raise you.

to be continued


	70. Another Dull day in bellwood!

A few days later outside of Bellwood.

Ben as Kicking hawk was facing Jessica he touched his dail going ultimate. The ultimate kicking's hawks feathers around his eyes remained green the rest turned dark greyish, red feathers where on his chest and the top of his head giving the illusion of a mohawk.

His arms seemed to have built in red feathered winged the dark grey feathers reached his wrists, he had on black shorts and his normal green belt, his legs had the yellow scales all the way up them, and small blades where on the back of them.

His beak was longer, and he had a long dinosaur like tail with blades on both sides making it look like it was tipped in a crescent moon shaped blade!"

The utimatrix symbol was on his chest as he got in to a fighting stance and said, "Ok you've done well against normal kicking hawk dear let's see how you handle an ultimate."

Jessica held her sword and charged at her boyfriend and said, "Bring it on honey no going easy on me!"

Ben gave a spin as his tail moved to block blades with Excalibur, holding it back! Ultimate kicking hawk then spread his wings and took up into the air ending up right behind Jessica where he did nothing, " If I was the bad guy that would have just end badly for you dear!"

Jessica turned and swung again and this time Ben rose one of his legs and used his talons to hold back the sword but sadly the blade managed to slash off one of the talons.

Ben jumped back, "Ok no talons just blades! Note to self made!"

Jessica smiled as she charged again swinging her sword up only for the tail to move in the way and once more lock blades with her.

Ben smiled and said, " I swear on my honor as a hero you have never been hotter dear!"

Jessica stumbled back blushing as she said, "oh Ben!" She then rose her sword and went in for an overhead slash.

Ben's tail turned catching the sword in it where he asked, "Say isn't that sword heavy?"

Jessica jumped back and shouldered it and said, "Not at all it feels almost weightless in my hand."

Ben then smiled as he said, "You know while I'm not holding back I'm only defending right?"

Jessica then growled and said, "I want real battle training go on the attack!" Ben's tail once more used it's blade to clash with Jessica's sword as he said " Ok!"

in a moment his two hands grabbed Jessica's shoulder and pulled her forward fast enough to startle her into dropping Excalibur! In a moment there was a red flash of light, and Ben was kissing a blushing bright red Jessica.

Jessica's eyes widen and one could almost say cartoonish puffs of smoke came out of her ears as Ben broke the kiss and hugged her.

Jessica was redder then her hair, "Dang it! That's not fair!"

Ben smiled and kissed her again, " all's fair in love and war, my princess."

Jessica was red but then they heard a voice and turned to see Vilgax's ship surrounded by Tetramand ships.

Form Vilgax's ship princess Looma and Vilgax showed up on a lowering plate form.

At which point Jessica reached into her jeans back pocket for her phone.

Vilgax yelled, "Ben10! Thanks to my defeating of their princess the Tetramand army is under my command! Time to die!"

Then Jessica hit a button on her phone making a recording of Ma Vreedle's voice saying " GET!" play over and over!

Looma and Vilgax jumped into eachother's arms and screamed as they went back into their ship and the invasion force flow off

Jessica then pulled her phone out and hit stop, "And I just beat your arch-enemy dear!" She was smirking, as she put her phone up and picked up her sword.

Ben face palmed, "Remember when Vilgax was a threat? The scares on my back remember!" He then turned the dial of the utimatrix looking at his aliens before slamming down becoming Xlr8.

Jessica then pulled out a band and put it around her swords blade making and energy sheave appear around it, she then used the band witch was black to clip the sword ot her left hip.

Ben then grabbed her and ran off holding her as she smiled.

Meanwhile

Chiyo was walking down the streets drinking a Smoothie when she spotted a blue and black blur pass by as she said, " there goes big brother. Gee nothing is happening today!"

she then walked away slowly as she said, " Nothing at all." She the sneezed and said, " gee I wonder who's think about me, hopefully young one!"

then out of nowhere she morphed into Crashhopper, her version had pink eyes paler skin, a black shorts a pink belt with the dial on it, a pink top, and had a more humanoid female shape.

She blinked and took a sip of her smoothie and said, "what kind of glitch was that?" she then hit the dial returning to normal as she walked off, "I need to go get this thing checked out!"

Elsewhere in a space station a version of Chiyo's Crashhopper that had green and pink replaced by red was hopping around kicking guards in the head knocking them out.

Before long she made it to a ship and hit the dial becoming a red version of Chiyo's upgrades and merged in with a ship before flying right out through the station's closed docking bay doors right out in the space.

she then said, "they can die for all I care!" she then landed on a planet that was basically one giant junk yard as she timed out and sitting on the ship was albedo.

her hair grown out to her shoulder in an orange prison shirt, and pants bare foot. She looked at her omnitrix and said, " At least the hack machine that triggered the transformation triggered the removal of that cover!"

she then looked through it and found clockwork! Her version of chiyo's transformation replacing pink with red and looked bronze in metal color She then slide off the top of the ship on to the ground as she fired a time ray at herself.

she then timed out and got up she was now an 18 year old version of chiyo just as a head shorter then ben, standing tall her shirt now showed her midriff. She put her hands on her hip, "…At least I'm not a child anymore!"

She then walked off saying, "They'll come looking for this ship now! I need to get a move one!"

She then walked off to see a drone ship landing and quickly turned into Greymatter her version replaced pink with read and she jumped on the drone ship and opened a hatch to climb in side.

She then began rewiring it and said, "this should change it form collect space junk to getting me to the planet farthest away before it runs out of power! I need to lay low for awhile!"

She growled, "I'll be back Tennyson! You will pay for theses barrassments!"

elsewhere on Planet Revonnah.

Yomi was sitting down on a chair smiling as she held her sleeping baby boy. She kissed his head as Rook Ben showed up and said, "Oh hi young one."

Rook Ben, "I am not a young one anymore. My name is Ben. But why does your young one not have a tail?"

Yomi laughed and she looked down to her baby boy who was in green footy pajamas and said, " because humans do not have tails. We have baby teeth. Our first set of teeth fall out to be replaced by a second set of teeth. We agreed to treat the lose of his first baby tooth as a lose of a Bi'nthak."

Rook ben touched his teeth, " you have a first set of teeth if I had that I would eat as much candy as I want and forget to brush because I could, after all any bad teeth would have one replacement."

Yomi rolled her eyes and said, " I said the same thing." At that point the baby in her arms yawned waking up and looking around with his bright brown eyes and he looked at Rook ben.

Rook Ben smiled, " Hi young one I am your uncle!"

the young baby just make cute little baby sounds.

to be continued.

Ultimate kickinghawk is a gift form my friend Humantrix-x-24 thanks man

and to my quest reviewer it's ok just stop asking when i'm going to update please, that's all I ask.


	71. Day in the life of Jessica Jackson!

A few weeks later on Jessica was in undertown arms crossed as she stood by Ben and Chiyo and watched Argit boss around orange techadon into taking away criminals as he hand off the newly drone up dehydrate army cube to the plumbers and said, "Sorry for the stomach juice!"

he then looked to the people and said, "Don't' worry everyone your hero was working with the red spots to catch dangerous criminals and keep a techadon army out of the hands of evil!"

everyone cheered.

Jessica's point of view.

I rolled my eyes at this all he did today was run and throw up I'm the one who cut 13's techadon in to tinny pieces. Ben was the one who did the super hero stuff, and Chiyo was the one who stopped his pointy but form dying.

I took Ben's hand as we left really Argit? How long can you keep this crap up, as we got into hi car and drove off.

I sat in the front seat with him smiling at him as I moved my hair behind my ear. My boyfriend My ben. My movie nerd. My brave knight, my princes charming, my hero, and my true love.

I smiled and blushed a little before long I was dropped off at my house and giving a goodnight kiss as he drove off to get him and his little sister home.

I smiled as I walked in side up the stairs quietly as not to wake my moms and into my room where I put Excalibur by my bed side and I fell down on my bed and feel a sleep and started to dream.

Return to third person point of view.

Within Jessica's dream. She was In a stone tower dressed in a green ball dress with white gloves with just a window up to look out of a fairy tale forest and around the tower was a dragon of red scales.

Around the dragon's neck was Excalibur hung by a chain and Jessica sighed, "If I could get my sword away from the dragon I could get out of here in a day."

At that moment she noticed a guy walking up.

It the version of Ben for this dream, dressed in black pants black leather skin boat, and old skull puff shirt with a green vest and an old school green had with a black feather, he then held up looked like a compass hooked to his left arm my a long thin chain and he said, "Do not worry princes I unlike the others I shall simple aid in your escape! For I am Sir. Benjamin Tennyson!" in a moment he slammed the Compass down transforming himself in to water hazard.

the dragon then tried to breath fire upon him only for the shellfish to fire his water blast making the flames turn into steam.

Ben moved forward pushing back the fire till the steam was right in the dragons face blinding it.

A moment later the sheaved Blade was throw by the window and Jessica smiled and grabbed hold of its handle letting the sheave gall to the ground upon the dragons head

She smiled as she turned to her rooms locked door and cut it open " Why thank you sir Knight!"

when the smoke cleared the Dragon roared and Ben hit the dial upon his chest and morphed into Diamondhead and fired crystals at the beast and said, "Why you are welcome princess unlike other knights I know it takes more than one pair of hands to slay a monster. And a Princess' place is fighting beside her people not letting them save her!"

The dragon roared in pain and behind him a sword cut open a whole in the stone wall and Jessica stepped out holding the blade.

She then smiled and said, "finally a man who knows how to treat a lady!" the dragon then turned in shock at seeing the princess tree and in it's shock crystal spikes filled it's wings making it roar in pain.

In a moment Jessica through the blade making go right into the dragon's neck making it fall over dead. Jessica then walked over to the dead beast and removed the sword and bowed to the knight, "Thank you for your aid sir. Knight."

Diamond head then return to being Sir. Tennyson and bowed again, "It was my pleasure My princess." He then kissed her hand and said, "It was also an honor to see a lady such as yourself.

Jessica smiled and said, "why thank you sir. Knight now please return me to my home my kingdom my mother's most be worried sick about me. And we most be ready for the two evil witches counter attack."

Ben smiled and said, " I already handle the switches Julie and Kai, on behalf of your mothers. They were easy they put all there magic within the beast that kept you trapped."

Jessica smiled then said, "then take me home to celebrate our victory "

Ben nodded and opened his compass and closed it because Astrodactyl "allow me to carry you my lady."

Jessica smiled and hugged him and said, " Take me home sir. Knight and I hope we shall stand side by side in other battles to come."

Ben then flow off holding her, "As to I My princess."

in a moment Jessica wake up to an alarm and she slammed it to shut it up and she said, "Dam it! Stupid alarm clock stopped me from getting to the big kiss slash wedding night!"

She then sat up and yawned as she looked at herself, "and I slept in my cloths well time for me to get a shower and changed."

Later on at breakfast Jessica was telling her moms about her dream, "so anyway I was the princess Ben was the knight and we worked together to save the day."

Jessie was eating some pancakes as she said, "Sounds romantic. But go back to the part where I was a queen!"

Lucy sat down with a plate of pancakes and laughed saying, "I'm think the part where his two ex-girlfriends where the bad guys was the best part of that dream. But isn't this the fifth time you've had a fairy tale style dream?"

Jessica smiled as she drank some orange juice, "what can I say pulling the sword form the stone will do that to girl."

Jessie blinked and said, "I fail to see how pulling a saber form a rock will make one feel royal."

Jessica giggled making Jessie blink in confusion and said, "Wait ….. I thought you made that reference on purpose. Oh well doesn't matter. London's collage may have been a bust but I still have high hopes for that one in japan coming next month."

Jessie then blinked and said, "Why would you need it. Your ben10's girlfriend, just book talk show spots."

Lucy then hit her wife on the shoulder lightly to say, " darling she is her own person! She doesn't need to piggy back on her true love. She wants to stand beside him, not behind him in his shadow."

Jessica smiled and said, "well said mama lucy!" she then eat some of her pancakes and after swallowing she said, " and still no word on England if be pulling that sword makes me there rightful queen thing."

Jessie then blinked and said, " most girls want to be princess ours wants to be a queen!"

Jessica giggled and said, "What I think queen Jessica Jackson has a nice ring to it." She had finished her breakfast and got up. Now I must be off."

she then got up and walked up stairs, "I need to get Excalibur and head off to meet Ben at the plumber base."

once she was upstairs and out of ear shot Jessie then said, "So Lucy how long do you think it'll be till Mr. Hero works up the courage to put a ring on our daughter's finger?"

Lucy then spat out milk and said, "NO NO I'M NOT READY FOR THAT!"

Jessie blinked and said, "Honey don't you want a grand baby? Come on just think of how cute our grandchild would be with Ben's alien green eyes."

Lucy was panting, "I'm not ready for grandbabies! I'm not!"

jessie laughed and said, "Well she's growing up everyday just brings us closer and closer to a wedding, then a baby shower. I wonder if they'll have a daughter or a son?"

Lucy then blinked and " I'm not ready to think about that." She then passed out as Jessie said, "Ok I'm the only one in this house who wants grandkids!"

At that moment Jessie looked up and noticed Jessica was looking right at her eyes wide and her face red.

Mother and child looked at eachother for a moment frozen before Jessica walked out the door leaving the room.

Jessie held her head, "that was awkward!" her face was read, "I mean I said I want grandkids to my daughter's face without realizing it!"

Lucy then jumped up and yelled "YOU DID WHAT!"

Jessie was wide eyes and nervous, "I didn't know she was in ear shot honey bun!"

lucy turned around, "Don't honey bun me! She who is sleeping on the couch tonight say what?"

Jessie then said, "Say what?... oh I get it!" she then face palmed, "Dam it!"

to be continued.


	72. Clyde Five vs Chiyo Ten!

Next day in the base Chiyo was walking around when she spotted her cousin Clyde and he waved, " Hi Chiyo where's Ben!"

Chiyo blinked and said, "out on a date with Jessica what are you doing here?"

Clyde smiled and point to his wrist, "My grand ma Vera send me here after I found this!" he then slapped the golden band making the mark five nanoshift enabled exo armor switch to active mode!

Chiyo's eyes widen as he said, "I found it in the field on my family farm I mean three members of the same family having alien tech watches with power isn't that amazing! I'm going to be a super hero!"

Chiyo blinked and said, " have you even used that thing?"

Clyde blinked and said, "right….. I was hoping for ben, but there's a training ring come on Cousin Chiyo help me get the handle on this thing!"

Chiyo blinked and said, "ok cousin Clyde!" He then lead the way once in Chiyo was looking through her aliens and came to Humungousaur and smiled, " let's see how you handle this!"

She then slammed down and became spider-monkey and Clyde said, "ok taking it easy on me I see!"

Clyde through a left hook making his arm extend to the other side almost hitting Chiyo till she jumped up on to a wall.

Chiyo blinked and used her tail to spin a web witch she used to swing on to get to the other side, "Ok now! Extending fists!"

Clyde then turned around and held out his open left hand firing a laser blasting the web making Chiyo fall on her butt.

She then hit the dial and said, "ok no more Monkeying around!" She then became Rath and charged!

Chiyo went to Punch at Clyde who grabbed it with his own hand as he smiled and said, "Ok now! Lasers and super strength! Sweet!" While he was talking Chiyo's other fist hit him in the face making him stumble backwards.

Clyde rubbed his face and said, "Ok Cousin Chiyo I get it less talking!" a ray gun barrel popped out of the top of his left arm and fired a blue beam!

Rath just jumped back so it hit the floor making a dish of ice.

Clyde them smiled as the right one's ray thing popped up and shoot flames at the ice making it melt so there was a poodle of water.

Chiyo then screamed and hit the dial to return to human. "….. HOW DEEP ROOT IS RATH'S FEAR OF WATER!"

Clyde smiled and bumped his fist, "YES! I can beat a Rath super easy!"

Chiyo smirked as she looked through her aliens and found what she thought was upgrades, " yes but upgrades got you!" She then slammed down and became feedback.

Chiyo face palmed and said, "This thing hates me to day!" she then fired and electric blast at the armor knocking Clyde back as his armor said, "light mode activate!"

a jetpack that looked like a rocket then popped out of his back sending Clyde in the air he was shaking and flying around like crash but Chiyo said, "Arms shift your body weight!"

Clyde then stopped and said, "Just like handling my mother's chickens!" he then held out his hand and fired a laser beam only for feedback to absorb it.

Feedback crossed her arms and said, "I would be raising an eye brow but I only got one eye cousin!"

Clyde face palmed and said, "Right electric alien!" he made his freeze ray pop out again and he fired on her making Chiyo jump back and hit the dial becoming heatblast!

she then through a fireball at the freezing beam making steam fill the room,

Clyde coughed and then he spotted a green flash and when the steam cleared his armor was black with pink lines all over it with the omnitrix dial on his left shoulder where upgrades head was. "Ok I lose."

Chiyo's eye turned into a heart and said, "Why thank you cousin….now before I time out upgrade joyride?"

Clyde smiled, "Do you have to ask!" at that point the upgrade Clyde five was flying through the base out to hanger and into the sky as they both cheered.

Clyde smiled and said, "I love this family!"

Chiyo nodded and said, " yeah there is no fun in being normal."

Clyde then looked down at the water and said, "the armor has a dive mode! Let's try it out!" in a moment he got a breathing mask his jetpack became a tank and the soles of his boats opened up to reveal propellers as they both fell out of the air hitting the water with a splash.

under the water Chiyo was using the upgrade eye as a light as she said, " Second best dive ever! First is done by Cannonbolt once you get him high by using a flyer!"

Clyde then moved quickly past a crashed ufo, " oh is that the robot space pirate ship?"

Chiyo nodded and said, "why yes it is! now come on I'm going to time out soon and I don't have diving gear!"

Clyde then went up to the surface as Chiyo timed out right on his back and she laughed, as did her cousin Clyde five.

After a moment Clyde switched back to flight mode and brought Chiyo to the docks and set her down as he saluted and said, "thanks for helping me get the hang of this thing cousin! But I promised I would be home by night fall. My won't let me join the plumbers till I finish highschool! So see you next year!"

Clyde then fly high in the air and said, "Clyde five away! I am I'm going to do my family proud as a hero! I promise this!"

Chiyo then waved good bye as she rung her shirt out and removed her bows making her hair fall flat, "Bye cousin Clyde!."

Chiyo looked at her wet outfit as she said, "well I best head home and drive off before I get a cold, don't want heatblast shooting ice!" she then picked Xlr8 but when she slammed down she got, a version of the worst in a pink dress and the same hair as her, with a white belt holding the dial.

Chiyo looked down and said, "really funny omnitrix!" she then hit the dial and became walkatrout the only difference between her and her brothers version was green replaced by pink.

she then laughed and said, "that was so funny I forgot to laugh!" she then tried to hit the dial but couldn't reach it with her flippers. " Darn it! Tinny little flippers! Wait I have an idea!" In a moment she kicked the dial making her turn into Stinkfly.

Chiyo sighed sadly and said, "…Good enough." She then flow away as she spotted Jessica and Ben on the roof of his care kissing and said, "and they missed out on….something special."

She then flow all the way home saying, "Cousin Clyde as a superhero…..Why not…. Not the strangest thing to happen."

the next morning Chiyo was in bed in her Pajama, looking pale blowing her running nose, "And I have a cold! Just great!"

She then through her tissue into her bed side trash cane and reached for some gold medicine that was in a little cup she then took it and before long she fell asleep, and had a strange dream.

But that would be for next chapter.

to be continued 


	73. Chiyo's fever dream!

Within her Dream Chiyo was dressed in her old school uniform walking down the street when she spotted henry riding Zed down the street.

Chiyo then blinked and looked around there was her old Japanese school across the street form Mr. Bauman's shop.

She blinked and turned into the shop to see the plumber base but it was upside down. She walked along the roof and say Animo as a plumber waving at her she walked by waving as she said, " this is the nuttiest dream ever!"

she then walked into a cell and found herself on top of big Ben on Stinkfly and she took off and said, "any meaning here? Or its it just a normal weird fever dream?"

in a moment a Way bad with a fly swatter ran out making her fly as she screamed, "OH COME ON NOW!" In a moment she was swatted hit the ground and found herself Armadrillo digging herself out of the dirt.

Now she was on Galvan Prime but all the Galvan's where seven foot tall, she then went back down in and started digging, "NO! Not opening this can of worms!"

She then found herself in her back yard with a giant worm looking at her! Witch she knocked out with a piston powered left hook before timing out.

she then saw her Omnitrix was a pink utimatrix the way it looked when she first had it on she was even at Animo's hide out form that small adventure and she blinked. "why not!" She then became Wildmut then slammed down on the dial becoming a much thinner paler colored ultimate Wildmutt.

She then yelled, " ULTIMATE WILDMUT!" She then raced off running around cheering only in a moment to find herself back at the street normal with an omnitrix and she blinked, "HAY!"

She then walked into the school and what jumped out of here looked like Nyamo with white hair that was long, ripped cloths black strips over her body randomly furr covered feet and hands with claws and paw pads. She even had a white tiger tail.

she hissed and charged only for Chiyo to become Waterhazard she tried to fire a water blast but fire came out making the Cat turn tail and run screaming.

Chiyo then blinked, "This is like when big brother told me the cold reversed heatblasts powers… I know this is a dream enough freakiness has happened to prove that, then maybe I can control it?"

Chiyo then became normal and said, "ok give me something I would like!"

in a moment Rook's little brother ben Rook walked up put a flower in her hair and kissed her check making Chiyo blush as he left.

Chiyo smiled and said, "YES!" She then jumped. "not what I had in mind but I'll take it!"

She then found herself back at her old family beach house and looked at the beach to see Alan in pyronite form surfing on a wooden surf board waving at her.

Chiyo put her hands on her hips, "Ok now there is no logic to that! What is in that cold medicine!?"

In a moment Vilgax jumped out swinging his sword as Chiyo became Big chill and tried to breath ice but instead flames came out making Vilgax back away.

Chiyo then face palmed, "Wait this is a dream!" she then became normal with the dial on his chest, "big brother made the ultimate human look great that one time so I say I'm ultimate chiyo!" She then held out her hands and fired off crystal shards.

Vilgax raised his arm shield and in a moment Chiyo ran up at XLR8 speed and hit Vilgax with Humungousaur's strength knocking him down.

She then held out her hands and fired off ultimate Humungousaur's missiles And she kept on firing them till she saw she was back to normal in front of her house putting her hands on her hips, "Hay I was having fun!"

Chiyo then walked inside and it was upside down, she was then became spider-monkey and walked up the walls up the upside-down stairs.

She then came to her room and said, " well I wonder if this is how I wake up?"

She then jumped on to her bed in the dream and woke up.

She yawned and stretched as she grabbed the cold medicine bottle and looked at it, "What is in this stuff?"

She blinked as she read it, " because that was crazy!" She then sneezed, and Ben came in with a bowl of chicken soup.

he smiled as he handed it to her, "nice to see your awake. Sis… that cold medicine gives you some weird dreams."

Chiyo took the coup and had some, " tell me about it big brother! At least I got to be ultimate Chiyo and beat up Vilgax!"

Meanwhile in somewhere in space on a beach planet.

albedo was stretched out relaxing in a red bikini on a beach relaxing sighed happily when something casted a shadow over her and she said, " Move it your blocking my sun! how can you even do that on a world with two suns!"

She then looked to see Vilgax and Looma red wind and said, "oh so the Rumors are true Vilgax got married, well nice to meet you then miss Vilgax. But please move along!"

Vilgax growled, "I am here about an alliance against the Tennysons Albedo and you will respect me!"

Albedo point to her Omnitrix with now had the old school dial on it, "I upgrade this to hold the ultimates. I can Go ultimate I do not fear you. And why would I work with you last time I was stupid enough to do that I got betrayed!"

Vilgax yelled and said, "You will do it to get your original body back!"

Albedo then said, "Maybe it's the mind being a play thing for the body but I've looked over my past records. Every time anyone tries to take the omnitrix form Ben it ends badly. Everytime I get my true form back I blow it either by having the wrong kind of friends form my benten live days. Or my own pride and greed witch land me in a female form."

Albedo got up and point at his chest, "the way I see it I don't want to know what could be worst then this! So I've made peace with it! I may not live as long as a galvan would but I have all of the Tennyson Siblings powers! Plus my Galvan mind! Trust me Vilgax if you don't leave me be now not even you're wife's back up will save you!"

Vilgax growled he went to Punch Albedo witch triggered LAbed oto become Graveattack the witch looked just like Ben's but Green was replaced with red showing Males and Females of Gravattack's race looked alike.

Both Vilgax and Looma where knocked back as Albedo went ultimate She sent out her two mini monsters to push Looma around as Vilgax got up pulled out his sword and charged in rage screaming!"

In a moment Vilgax was helplessly spinning around Albedo, who was laughing as she said, "You couldn't defeat ben on your own. You need me for that! What makes you think you can win now! And Also haven't you heard there is nothing more dangerous then a women scorn!"

In a moment one four of Looma's hammer flow to Albedo and start spinning before it explode making a smoke scream that had Albedo coughing!"

In a moment there was a red flash as Vilgax held Albedo by the wrist the one holding the dial.

Looma was holding her helmet one of the horns snapped off and said, "yes a woman scorn is a scary thing and this woman is missed because you ruined her outfit! Honey take our slave and load her up! I need to go to a blacksmith to get this fix! NOW!"

She then left and Vilgax followed suit dragging Albedo as he said, " yes dear."

albedo then said, " Whipped!"

to be continued. 


	74. Color of Monkey!

Down in undertown Jessica Ben And Chiyo where eating I can't believe it's not tiffin ice cream as they walked around.

Jessica had a spoonful, "I can't believe this is a thing that happened. Let along it's good."

Chiyo then took a spoonful and said, "I can't believe it'll be four more weeks till Rook Yomi and the baby come back. I miss rook."

Ben then saw an argistics transporting van driven by an orange techadon and he said, "I can't believe he's running a legal business!"

In a moment Rojo was driving after it and Ben dropped his cup and spoon in the trash can and said, "and no that wouldn't last long!" He then turned into XLR8

before he ran off he spotted Chiyo on the ground holding her head, "you scarfed all the ice cream in a second didn't you?"

Chiyo nodded and Ben said, "Go heatblast, his race doesn't get brain freeze." In a moment Chiyo turned into Heatblast and was all better.

Xlr8 then ran off and Chiyo hit the dial becoming Ampfibian and flow after Rojo.

Jessica then crossed her arms and noticed Ben's new bike the Ten speeder barked and the keys where in her pockets"… That'll work!"

in the high speed Chase Ben was on top of Argit's truck as Chromastone absorbing Rojo's laser blasts.

While Chiyo tried to shock her hover bike to make it stop but she laughed and said, " It's alien tech it's EMP proof you stupid little girl!"

in a moment her bike stopped and she noticed a sword on a rope in the back side of it and behind them Jessica on the tenspeed stopped the bike making the sword come out.

Jessica then got off and pulled on the end of the rope she tied to the ten-speed reclaiming her sword, "yes but not sword on a rope proof!"

In a moment Chiyo zapped Rojo off the bike!

The truck then stopped as the techadon got out and looked around and saw Ben chiyo and Jessica's face, "Friendlies are three on hostile!" It the nfired on the Down Rojo.

Chiyo blinked and said, "fighting with a techadon….This feels weird!"

Rojo then dropped a smoke bomb making everyone caught as when it cleared it was gone.

In a moment Simon jumped out and Chiyo timed out and yelled, "BAD-MONKEY!"

Simian jumped on to the robot's back and said, "formerly now I'm Argistic's right hand ape!" He then hit a panel making a compartment open an Simian took out a metal box and said, "And the package is still safe!"

Argit then walked up with a techadon and he crossed his arms, "Simian! That package is high priority! I told you we weren't shipping it till we have at least five techadon's free! Who knows what would have happened If Beny his little sister and his girlfriend who is as beautiful as she is scary hadn't jumped in!"

Jessica crossed her arms," Did he just hit on me?"

Ben had become ultimate Atomix and standing behind a now pale Argit as he said, " he better not have!"

Argit was shaking, " Just a harmless complement benny! I swear! Now if you don't mind I need to give my business partner a talk in private!"

Jessica sheaved her sword in her energy sword, " Welcome on!" they then turned and saw a worried lewdan couple saying there child was missing.

Ben then rubbed his chin and said, "I wonder."

Later on in a dark ally way Simian was walking with a techadon and meet Rojo, he opened a techadon panel and pulled out the box and said, "give me the money!"

Rojo then said, "After the butt kicking that is free!" she point her wrist mount lasers at him.

Simian then said, "It had to happen so no one would see it coming! Now give me the cash your outgun!" in a moment one of the robots grabbed him, as the rest tackled Rojo.

Rojo then yelled, "What's the meaning of this!"

Simian then yelled, "This isn't my doing! I swear!"

In a moment Argit on a loud speaker form one of the robot's said, "No this is my doing! You think I would still trust you after that stunt you pulled, so I turned on the robot's spy cameras and was watching!"

His face then appeared on a monitor on one of the robot's chest as he said, "While it's true I have no idea what's in that box as I don't look just accept I had a feeling it was something… distasteful based on how much was paid for security on it and I don't want to know!"

Simian was struggling, "Come on the money is in smuggling!"

Argit then yelled, "Thanks to what happened with the invasion I'm a hero! I'm a public figure with people trusting me for once! I've been given a golden chance to start fresh! And not need to be a rat for power! I mean I'm leading in the poles for undertown mayor! You think I would give that shit up? You are a stupid monkey Simian!"

Argit then hit a button and said, "the red spots are on there way. You make me sick!"

later on as Rojo and Simian where being load up into a plumber truck, Rojo missing her armor.

Chiyo point to Simian and said, "Bad-monkey! Is always going to be a bad-monkey!"

Jessica was holding the box and opened it and out popped a tiffin and her eyes widen, "he was selling a kidnapped baby! That sick sick little Monkey!"

Ben crossed his arms, "yes now let's get this little guy back home to his parents before his field mess with my utlimatrix and Chiyo's omnitrix!" in a moment Ben became ultimate Rath looked like his canon self but red was replaced with green and Chiyo's rath.

Chiyo looked down, "To late!"

ultimate rath roared and point at Argit, "Let ultimate rath tell you five things Argit, one You did good! Two it makes me want to throw up saying that! Three you've proven yourself a good law abiding citizen! Four thanks to what I just said I'm going to throw up now!" He then throw up on the ground.

He then point the two claws on his left arm at Argit and said, " And lastly! I don't care how good you become I will never vote for you because I don't like you as a person!"

Argit backed away bowed and said, "All fair and valid points Benny."

Chiyo then Grabbed Argit and said," Now let Chiyo tell you something! You will always be a dirty rat to Chiyo!" she then dropped him.

Jessica was holding the Tiffin and said, "come on you two! Let's get the baby home and out of range so you two can go back to normal. Not that I mind My boyfriend in alien form, your wonderful no matter what form you're in, I just don't want you running scared of poodles of water."

the two Raths then followed her.

Argit looked grossed out and said, "Gag me with a spoon! I mean gross!" he then held his stomach, "so sweet I think one of my teeth just rotted away. Oh well as long as she keeps raths on leashes I'm happy, Now come on robots we're going home…. I got yelled at by rath and ultimate rath Argit needs new pants!"

Later on at the black hole.

Ben was sitting at a table looking at Rad dudesman. "Ok now listen normal the plumbers wouldn't need a smuggler but as we decide to just drop King victor off at his bodies homeplanet we need you."

Rad then said, " yes not that he isn't the rightful leader of an earth country I do believe that would be the answer so what's in it for me! I'm a smuggler why would I be stupid enough to work with cops?"

Ben then hand him a piece of paper, " besides money this a pardon! Pardoning all your smuggling charges, I'll sign it when the job is down and we're leaving the planet together. That way you can't double cross us. And before you ask how you know I won't double cross you…I'm the good guy! I don't do double crosses!"

Rad looked at it and said, "You sir. Have a deal!"

to be continued.


	75. Rad monster Party!

On Rad's ship Chiyo was looking at the immobile king victor and said, " ok what changed?"

Jessica smiled and said, " the rebels one and replaced the king ruling system with a democracy. Not a king anymore he was banished so we figured the lest we could do is brake him out on a planet he would fit in on!"

Ben was looking out the window at the webbed up Anur system and said, "they need to dust! Really badly! Literally ever planet and moon is connect by space webs how did that happen?"

Rad then said, "Not my problem I'm just in this for the pardon and the money!"

Chiyo crossed her arms and said, "Bad ducky!"

Rad laughed and said, "how like I haven't heard that one a thousand times already."

In a moment something from one of the planets Pyxi then sound and alarm and spoke speaking in what sound like gibberish "beep boop bing!"

Chiyo then blinked and said, "Engine failure? The hologram then nodded it's head as they went down.

Rad then said, "Oh fuck!" in a moment he was he on the head by Ben as ultimate Fourarms.

the happy face said, " please don't!" the sad face said, "Curse in front of " and the mad face finished with, "My little sister or else!"

Rad rubbed the his head and said, "noted! We're coming in hot!" in a moment they crashed outside of a town!

Rad then said, " and nothing broke we just need replacement parts for the engine hard to do sense the people of this system believe everything else are monsters!"

Jessica blinked, "Wait there is a plumber in this system scout only one form this system to ever join we can track and find him with our badges."

Ben Then touched the dial to become Snare-oh something Chiyo copied as they said, "Or the shapeshifting siblings can just walk right in and buy what the hell we need form a space ship repair shop."

Rad then blinked and looked at a readings and said, "simple I like it. Looks like we just need a new battery."

Chiyo and Ben then left out the ship as Ben said, "and rad if anything happens to my Jessica I'll fly me her and Chiyo home as upgrade leaving you stuck here! Got it ducky?"

Rad smiled and said, "Oh I like you!"

Chiyo and Ben then turned the dials and said, "life form lock!" they then walked in to down and walked up to a member of Frankenstrike's race.

Ben then said, "I'm sorry to trouble you good sir. But you see now me and my little sister had to hitch a road back to this system. And the nice yet freaky looking people who gave us a ride seem to have broken down."

Chiyo then said, "so to repay there kindness we offered to get them a new battery so they can leave." The two had thought up that lie fast.

The man rubbed his chin, "never honorable of you two, but the ship parts store on mainstreet won't happen for another few hours. I do hope you're freaky friends don't start a panic, I mean after all angry mods are so easy to form."

Ben as Snare-oh nodded and said, "why thank you and good day. Come along Chiyo!"

The siblings then left and Chiyo said, " I guess we do have to find scout! We can't wait that long!"

Ben nodded and said, "Why yes!" they then spotted a member of blitzwolder's race named Crujo and he said, "sir. That guy Scout owes me money while I'm in town I would like to collect. Where may I found him?"

Crujo said, "the weird is on the outskirts of town just walk straight you see his place at the very end."

Chiyo waved and said, "thank you!"

As they left Crujo pulled out something and said " Kuphulu the boss plan worked the watches are gone! Repeat the watches are gone!"

Meanwhile near the crash Kuphulu the mummy break apart into bandages and entered the cracks reforming in the hanger near Victor's covered body where he quickly and rapidly stretched his arms punching the middle making it crack more.

and before long Victor's arm moved braking free as he punched his chest freeing it and his head as he yelled, "victor is back!"

before long he was free as Jessica walked in holding her sword and Victor laughed, "what a stupid girl!" He then walked to her only to gasp in shock as with one trust of her sword one of his turret fell cleanly cut.

Victor looked at his missing left Turret and backed away saying, "Or I could be wrong on that statement. Very wrong!"

the mummy alien then tried to Wrap her up only for her to quickly cut the bandages as she said, "I'm the girlfriend of Ben10 I know how to handle ever last thing he can turn into and he can turn into the both of you!"

Victor then rubbed his chin and said, "if that's the case then only one thing to do!" he then zapped a control panel making the hanger door open as he ran out, "Run for it! The master doesn't want us to fight he just want me free!"

once they where outside Jessica spotted a ghostly image that said, "I would possess you but on this world that would be silly!"

she gasp and she know the voice, "GHOSTFREAK!"

Kuphulu then said, "you will call the master by his name Zs'skayr!" Zs'skayr then appeared now with an eye on his chest his skin looking more like a robe with an eye track as he pulled up a flap of skin that looked like a hood.

the ghost then rubbed is neck making his upside down head turn the right way, "aaaaahh that cramp is finally gone!

In a moment Jessica slashed the ghost's arm making him jump back and scream in pain looking at his arm witch was cut he then looked at his arm then to her and said, "….. I can see what the Tennyson sees you in. After all I was inside you're boyfriend or was it more of him being in me!"

Jessica point her blade at him and said, "STOP IT!"

Zs'skayr laughed evilly making the towns people gather outside shaking in fear, " the lord of terror has returned and if all goes well the on who beat me so many times will be dead!"

in a moment a wrapped up Crujo was kicked in front of him as Ben and Chiyo appeared next to Scout carrying a battery!

in a moment Chiyo and Ben touched the dials and said, "you couldn't beat one watch you can't beat two!"

in a moment Ben was Chamalien and Chiyo Arctiguana. In a moment Chiyo breath ice at Kuphulu freezing him.

Victor made a fist as he smiled at Chamalien, "Smashing things was what I missed most!" in a moment Ben vanished and in a moment Victor fell over as he was pushed.

Ben then reappeared, " did you think something else would happen?" He then hit the dial making the spikes pop out. In a moment his skin was brightly glowing with all the colors of the rainbow and white filling the air.

Ultimate Chamalien blinked and said, "…..Well I'll be the light of the next party I go do like this."

Scout then chuckled as he dropped the battery.

Ghsotfreak was burning as he lowered the hood,"FUCK! LIGHT! I SEE YOU'VE LEARNED SOME NEW TRICKS BOY BUT IT MATTERS NOT WHEN I'M DONE I'LL HAVE YOUR BODY!"

Chiyo was pale and said, "Relax everyone he's talking about body snatching."

the people around them all breath a sign of relief.

In a moment Ghostfreak vanished saying, "Run!"

Victor then got up and ran saying, "we will meet again Tennysons! Two watches it's double the nightmare!"

in a moment a member of Blitzwolfer race stepped on the battery and said, "You aren't going anywhere till that nightmare is gone! He said you beat him so do it again!"

Ben then said, "Well now didn't see that coming," in a moment he and Chiyo timed out as one of the people watching who was a mummy said, "yeah that's the scary face of something that can beat that nightmare… how ugly you are doesn't matter just get it done and I'll give you all the ship parts you want for free!"

Rad then said, "I was not here to catch a criminal! He was still in his ship and in a moment Jessica turned and kicked him in the face as she said, "Grow up!"

To be continued.

to my guest reviewer dark/light. As I said I am to busy to be able to work on all my stories at once this month, but I am going to change witch stories I'm working on. The story you asked me to update is going to be on hold for a little more than a week so please be patience.


	76. Charmed I'm sure!

On board the lucky duck Chiyo was in the baht room popping a zip on her forehead when she said, "Growing up can be so gross!"

she then jumped when she turned around and Saw Charmcaster and Osaka She turned right to Swampfire who was taller than normal for her.

Swampfire then noticed Osaka was In a red version of Charmcaster outfit complete with red highlights before she said, "Matching couple outfits … that's too sweet." She then hit the dial and returned to normal.

Chiyo then opened the door and said, "and why did you chose to pop in the bath room? You know what don't answer I'm scared!"

Hope then put her hands on her hips, "We're here because that skinless ghostfreak stole find and took the alpha rune! He literally left the day darkstar tried opening that portal!"

Chiyo blinked, " No wonder the watch would only give ghostfreak."

Charmcaster then walked with Chiyo and Osaka looking around and said, "And we want you're help getting it back."

At that point Rad said, " Me and scout are out he's helping me make this electric conductor so Ben's normal aliens can charge the repaired batter so I can leave! You stick around and play hero if you want!"

Jessica and Ben then walked up saying, "and how are we going to do that? We can't even leave the ship without trash being through at us!"

Osaka then raised her hand and in a moment, they were in Ghostfreak's castle and she said, "Magiced it!"

Jessica crossed her arms and drew her sword and said, "Fine by me!" At which point Chiyo looked down to hallways as she asked, "ok do we go left or do we go right?"

Ben then looked down the left one and saw a pair of ghost twins who said, "come playwith us and be our playmates in uncle Zs'skayr's castle forever!"

in a moment all five of them went the other way, and came to a large mirror in the mirror Hope was a mummy holding her uncle's staff as she laughed, "I make a cute mummy!"

she then looked at Osaka's reflection with had blue skin fangs claws and wolf ears and a tail, " you know wolf girl is a cute look on you darling."

Osaka blushed and said, "Why stop it honey!"

Jessica looked at her reflection her skin had scars and different' colors and metal fingerless gauntlets that where green with one turret on her left shoulder and she said, "So that's what I would look like as Frankenstrike!"

Ben and Chiyo's reflections where normal and Chiyo looked at her left check, "another zit!"

Ben crossed his arms, "I remember this relax Chiyo Swampfire is just blooming it's going to be gross!"

in a moment everyone's reflections jumped out and attacked them.

In a moment Ben and his mirror copy morphed into ultimate Fourarms and locked arms, All three of his face growling.

Chiyo and her copy both turned into Swampfire, now Chiyo's swampfire's head was clearly almost bloomed by it's yellow and red color, her shape was more female and her plant skirt was longer.

Her double's was blue instead of green and they locked fist as She said, "Well then like I already said Growing up can be gross!"

Jessica's mirror double tried to punch her in the head but Jessica just held out her sword making the mirror clone's fist shatter on contact, a moment later a sword slash cut the double in half right down the middle making the two halves shatter. " I know how to handle a Frankenstrike!"

Charmcaster was ducking and avoiding her mummy copy's staff swings and said, "wait you can't do magic can you mirror me?" The mummy froze and Charmcaster fired a mana blast shattering it!"

Osaka then looked at her scared double and blasted her and said, "bye bye wolf me!" the two witches then stood side by side and fired mana blast shattering Ben and Chiyo's doubles in a moment.

Osaka giggled and bumped her but against Hope's and said, "Hope my loving Charmcaster, have I told you how hot you make good look?"

Hope blushed and said, " not as hot as you!" Osaka then blushed as Charmcaster bend over and gave her a kiss.

Jessica crossed her arms and said, " Girls! I understand wanting to love up you're true love in the middle of a mission but if I was this flirty and kissy with Ben on missions we wouldn't get anything done!"

Osaka then broke the kiss and said, "she's right honey let's get the alpha room then teleport back home to our bed room!"

Ben crossed all six of his arms as the happy face said, "and I thought Tomo and many where the pervert couple." The sad face then said, "but no!" the angry face was, "and all of our dates with Jessica keep getting crashed by bad guys or reporters!"

in a moment he punched the mirror making it shatter to reveal Zs'skayr lab with victor in it!

The ghost then said, "and Ben Tennyson and friends in my house!"

Charmcaster then said, " hand over the alpha rune!"

ghostfreak then through it and said, "Fine I drained it's power it's useless now!"

in a moment all of them then fell through a trap door.

Victor who was holding the lever smiled and said, "I have taken out the trash master."

The ghost turned back to what he was doing and said, "that almost made me laugh."

once outside the castle strange pumpkin head plant mutants showed up and as Jessica was slashing them and Ben was smashing there heads.

the skin around Chiyo's Swampfire turned red and her skirt split a mid in the middle as she gained a collar making it look like she was in a coat as she held out her arms making the mutants stop and she smiled, "I can control magical plants now too! Sweet attack the ghost's castle!

the mutants then went banging on the ghost's door.

Charmcaster and Osaka looked at the alpha rune as they said, "It's not useless it just needs time to recharge."

Osaka smiled and said, "come on let's go home the magic in the air back home will allow it to recharge!"

in a moment the two witches vanished.

Jessica sheaved her sword and said, "And now we have to walk all the way home while avoiding angry mods!"

Ben then facepalmed all three of his forms face as he hit the dial with a free hand and returned to human. "I'm so stupid!" he then became Portaler and opened a portal, "come on everyone through back to the lucky duck!"

Jessica and Chiyo then walked in and Ben rolled in closing it behind him!"

once inside chiyo timed out and ran to look in a mirror. She smiled, "Smooth clear skin once more! YES!" She then jumped. "SUCK IT ALIEN PUBERTY!"

Meanwhile back in his castle.

ghostfreak growled as he was putting out fires, "how could a plant become stronger form fire?" he then through away the empty extinguisher.

Victor was putting out fires as well as he said, " I know it goes against all logic master!"

Ghostfreak then went and removed a flaming sheet revealing a crystal coffin with some alien inside that made victor scream, " NO MASTER THIS CAN'T BE THE PLAN!"

The ghost tapped his claws together, "Why yes it can and is Victor now go make sure my nieces dolls didn't get burned or something! I most ready the machine to revive and restore life to this being. Going to have to thank Animo for making this tech witch can revive long dad organisms!"

Victor then screamed as he left, "curse you Animo you insane human!"

The ghost then put a claw on the coffin and looked at the humanish figure inside with it's mouth frozen in a scream showing it's fangs, "Soo the vladat shall return, and help me take over this system! And not even the Tennyson family will be able to stop me!"

he then walked over to a machine charged with mana, "mana pure life what opposite of me! Shall give me the greatest tool I have ever had Lord Transyl!"

He then laughed insanely as he began to work on the machine once more!

to be continued.

next time on big brother ben the Vampire strikes back! Enter Whampire!


	77. The Vampire's strike back!

On board the lucky duck Rad was point a gun at Ben saying "Transform dam you!"

In a moment Jessica slashed the gun in half and shoulder her sword pointing to the torrent in the middle of the floor, "We're not using your jump start rig to leave till ghostfreak is beaten his plain is to evil! While you may be clear for your past crimes you can still make a new rap sheet!"

Chiyo crossed her arms and said, "yeah don't want an interfering with a police investigation charge do you?"

Rad crossed his wings, "I am not a hero!" in a moment they heard screams and marching outside, as the utimatrix and omnitrix said, "Scanning new DNA!"

in a moment they all ran outside to see the people and scout of the world with Corruptura's on there heads making them march while Zs'skayr Victor Crujo and Kuphulu, and Lord transyl o na bridge above them.

the ghost then said, "behold my army Tennysons an army controlled by Lord transyl the newly revived an alone Vladat Nothing you can do will save you now!"

in a moment the dials on both symbols flashed yellow as the vampire like alien spit Corruptura's one land right on Rad while Jessica just slashed the one coming for her in half.

at that moment Rad was forced to fire on Jessica as he said," I'm not doing this on my free will! I've been turned into a puppet!... I now understand that earth fairy tail!"

Jessica was blocking laser blast by holding her sword sideways and spinning to slash more of the winged eye balls, " Ben honey care to help a girl out!"

in a moment she saw a flash and there now Stood Whampire who hissed and beside him was Chiyo's version.

Chiyo's version was her normal size dressed like her brothers mostly but green was replaced by pink herm mask laxed the chin part and her head was more human like she even had a white pony tail coming out the back, her gloves where solid pink, instead of pants she appears to have a pink dress form below the waist that hid her feet and legs.

Chiyo then hissed and jumped at Jessica as she said, "Fangpire most feed!"

Jessica screamed as she used her foot to hold the little girl back at witch point Ben walked up to her and spat a corruptura on Jessica's head as he said, "Get it together sister! Jessica is friend not prey! Control those predator instinct!"

Chiyo jumped back and breathed, "I'm good!"

lord transyl looked to the ghost, "This is what ruined all you're plans.

the ghost then said, "it was mostly his worlds sun really. Give it up Tennysons you have one on you're sides and we have the planet!"

in a moment all under Tranysl's control dog piled upon them only for a green and pink sonic blast to knock them away while chiyo spat on Ghsotfreak's henchmen putting pink corruptura's with more cute anime style human eyes in the middle on thee foreheads.

Chiyo then said, "Get them!"

the three monsters then turned on the vampire and the ghost as Victor said, "curse you Tennysons! We are your's to command!"

In a moment The ghost used his new scythe to hook victor's torrent making him fall over as he said, "Pointless really!"

Lord transyl then turned around and grabbed Crujo and smirked as he said, 'I most feed!" he then bite in to the werewolf alien's neck making him scream as twitched.

Chiyo then looked at the people under the bad guys control getting up and she said, "Mummy save the werewolf and all three of you get here!"

Kuphulu then gave a stretching punch to the Vladat's face knocking him away as he grabbed the stunned Crujo in his bandages and pulled him along saying, " yes little master! I hate you Tennysons!"

Whampire then grabbed Jessica who said, "we are talking about this spat a mind control spore thing on my forehead thing later! I know you did it to stop the bad guy form getting me! But we're still talking about it!"

Whampire then said, "Jessica I can barely fight of the urge to bite in to your neck and suck the electrical impulses out of your central nervous system for sustenance! Now is not the time!"

The Vampire like Alien roared as Ghostfreak put a hand on his shoulder, "They have four we have an army we have all the time in the universe they have a timer! This fight is already won for us! Now come we should have enough power to harvest to speed up the rebirth of you're race!"

the long dead alien lord turned and said, "Right to your lab let us harvest the power form our beast servants to fuel their rightful masters rebirth."

Meanwhile in some underground tunnel Ben and Chiyo here hanging upside down form a pip Chiyo's skirt was magically staying in place as she eat a bug and said, "What do we do big brother he has almost everyone and our appetites are strange."

Jessica had her left hand on her hip and shouldered her sword with her right as she said, " yeah I can tell because you tried to suck energy out of my nervous system by biting my neck! That's not cool Chiyo! It would have been cute if Ben did it but not form you!"

Ben was red as he rubbed his chin and looked at their minions, "Well now I'm a bit too scared to go ultimate I mean I'm still thinking of biting my girlfriend for crying out loud! If I go ultimate I know I'll lose it!"

Victor breathed a sigh of relief as Whampire snapped his fingers and said, "Right this guys are your kinds natural predator. You most hate ghostfreak for bring them back don't you more then you hate me am I right?"

victor then muttered and point to his mouth that won't open.

Chiyo then blinked and said, "Right I told all three of them to shut up…. Victor speak!"

victor then gasped and said, "I my hate for the two of you is seconded only to my hate of the Vladats. I will help stop this madness! In the masters castle he is getting ready to suck the electric energy form my kind using us as batteries to mass produce clones of Lord Transyl bring back his race! But right now the sun is toxic to them and transyl or something close to it!"

Jessica then smiled and said, "And we have a space ship ready to fly with an electric jump start and the way I see it Chiyo is the only one who has to stay batty here!"

Ben then jumped down and hit the dial turning back to normal making his corruptura fall of Jessica's head and turn to ash as Chiyo spat a new one on her forehead.

In a moment Ben then smiled and said, " Jessica have I told you how much I love you lately!?"

Jessica smiled and said, "No but you could say it more!"

Victor then said, "Gag me with a spoon!" Chiyo then yelled, " Master says hit yourself in the face!"

in a moment all three monster aliens punched themselves in the face and screamed in pain.

Later on in Ghostfreaks lab he laughed happily as he saw Victor's people screaming in pain as tubes made new Vladat and he said, "finally not even ben10 can stop me now!"

In a moment the Lucky duck crashed through the wall in the pilot's seat was Jessica who was firing the weapons on the lab gear "and that's where you're wrong!"

in a moment the ghost roared in rage and tried to fly in to the ship through the walls to try and slash her with his scythe.

In a moment Jessica swung her sword his scythe in half, cutting his chest eye making the ghost fall out through the floor holding his chest in pain as he screamed, "HOW CAN A SWORD DO THAT TO ME! I'M A FUCKING GHOST!"

in a moment Ben who was in the hanger looked to victor who was powering the jumpstart rig as he said, "I've enjoyed our time as allies!" he then looked to a hanging upside down Chiyo and said, "you can turn back to normal now!"

Ben then turned into Atomix and punched the floor out below him making him fall down as he hit the dial going ultimate filling the room with light.

in the Ship Chiyo was forced back into human freeing Victor.

victor rubbed his forehead as he looked at the Tennyson girl, "unlike the other two that left I will keep the truce!"

down below ultimate Atomix was filling the room with light making Corruptura's fall off freeing everyone.

the freed rad screamed, "MY SHIP!"

Ghostfreak screamed as he burned and was turning it to ash as Ben said, "if you didn't want to burn in light maybe you shouldn't have ripped your dam skin off!" and with that ghostfreak was gone again.

in a moment Lord transyl screamed as he burned and tried to find a place to hide only for Victor to drop form the ships floor and slam the weakened alien in a coffin like tube, " in here you will remain to bad light won't destroy you!"

later on in space Victor was putting the coffin in orbit around the Anur system's purple star as the newly repaired lucky duck flow by he smiled.

Elsewhere in space.

Yomi was sitting next to Rook on a space bus holding there sleeping Young one as she looked outside the ships window and smiled at the earth, "Finally home."

to be continued.

sorry for the wait I was going to post this sooner but my internet decided to go out and not come back for awhile. Sorry about that.


	78. Chiyo vs 13

Down below in undertown Chiyo as Cannonbolt was knocked back destroying a stand witch triggered Pakmar to yell "MY STORE!"

She then jumped up and hit the dial becoming Wildvine as she throw exploding seeds at Red Techadon's destroying them easily, "Last year's model really?"

she then spotted 13 running as she hit the dial to become Xlr8 and as she ran after him the dial timed out making her fall face first into the ground. He then spotted the fleeing 13 as she got up running while trying to transform but it was useless.

She stopped and Chiyo said, " and that's how 13 got away." She rubbed her forehead and walked off in shame as she looked at the watch, "Stupid recharge time!"

Chiyo then noticed Mr. Smooth twenty-three on the corner and walked in and said, "Hokestar please till me you have mega ultra melon blast?"

Hokestar tipped his hat and made the Smoothie, " you're lucky I just came from the 70s universe where this is still a flavor, your counterpart says hi!"

Chiyo then took it leaving the cash on the counter, as she drank the smoothie very angrily, "Stupid time out! Stupid former inspector 13!"

She then drank and Hokestar rubbed his chin and reached in to his backpack and said, "let's see I might have something for that!" He then pulled something that looked like a remote modeled after a techadon.

Hokestar then hand it to Chiyo, " the older or at least an older you give me this asking for me to hand it to a you who complained about 13. She said she would figure it out, and I do so keep my word good day young lady."

Chiyo walked out the store throwing her now empty smoothie away as she looked at it, "what was I… I mean what am I going to be thinking?"

she then noticed a screen and it was blinking two red dots as two of Argit's Robots walked by to deliver something.

Chiyo then snapped her fingers, "Oh I get it! It alerts you if Techadon tech is around! !3 is still using it so I can use this to find him! Smart me very smart!"

She then saw her watch was back in the pink and slammed down becoming upgrades and she merged with the remote turning it into a hawk like drone that took to the air at very impressive speeds for it's size.

As she looked over the city Chiyo said, "an upgrade should allow me to identity what is what. Ok let's filter out all robots!" She then beeped and said, "and we have still function blasters and other tools large number of them in one place, and it's moving. Got you 13!"

She then flow down to a warehouse and used her smaller size to sneak in through a crack where she saw 13 repairing damaged techadon robots and she whispered, " No wonder they went down so easy he's recycling damaged ones."

she then walked over to a beam above 13 fell back words falling and hit the dial making her turn into Humungousaur and she fell on top of 13 crushing him under her back.

13 screamed form under her his cries muffled as chiyo hit the dial and said, "Alert plumbers 13 handle and I felt your tech smash under my back you lose 13! In one of the most embarrassing ways possible, a back flop!"

Chiyo laughed happily.

moments later the plumbers where on the scene carting 13 away on a stretcher.

Rook was beside Chiyo and he said, "Chiyo do remind me not to anger you!"

Ben petted Chiyo's head and said, "that's my little sister."

Chiyo smiled and said, "yeah I'll just have to remember to do something in a few years…. Stable time loop thing."

Rook smiled and said, "oh how I missed this."

Ben then looked at his watch and touched it making a digital clock pop up for a second, "crap I only have five minutes to make it to me and jessica's date, Wait what am I worried about!" he then slammed down becoming Jetray and said, "I have light speed travel in my watch!"

Jetray was then gone.

Chiyo then smiled and said, "Welcome back Rook your young one is very cute!"

Rook smiled as he put a hand on Chiyo's shoulder. "thank you very much he seems to like earth Tv."

they then walked off leaving the scene.

later on in the lock, 13 was in a cell his left leg in a cast, his right arm in a cast, he was in a neck brace and he was laying down unable to sit up.

13 said, "Log update, once more I have been embarrassed and shamed by the young terran girl designated Chiyo Tennyson. The empire was right to kick me out, if didn't even lose to the Terran Designated Ben Tennyson I lost to his younger sister both times. All hope of gaining an omnimatrix to regain former job lost."

He then breathed and said, "all hope of regaining dignity lost. All hope of never being the laughing stock of the lock up lost. All hope of revenge lost. All hope of becoming a successful independent business owner all so lost! Unable to stand and I have to go to the bath Room! What little pride I have left about to be all lost as well."

years later in the future.

the adult Chiyo was walking into Store twenty three. The girl flipped her hair as Hokestar, "What can I do for you miss."

Chiyo giggled and crossed her arms as she said, "Hokestar you known me sense I was little it's me Chiyo."

Hokestar's hat fell off in shock making him catch it as he stared hide eyed" I'm sorry cute little Chiyo all grown up…. But but…"

Chiyo smiled and said, "I know I have a figure about the same as Miss Sakaki, I was a late bloomer sadly." She then pulled out the techadon tracking system and put it on the counter, "any way I need a favor."

Hokestar then took it as Chiyo said, "when I was little you gave me this after I complained about the watch timing out letting 13 get away, you said it was a gift form me the adult me, to my younger self."

Hokestar rubbed his head," Stable time loop then?"

Chiyo tapped her nose and said, "Bingo Hokestar, So I need you to go back in time in your time space and multiverse traveling Mr. Smoothie and give this to younger me to keep the loop in intact. Younger me will figure out what it does."

Hokestar rubbed his chin and said, "well now as I don't want all of existence to explode I shall keep the loop intact and do this thing for you Chiyo!"

The Adult Chiyo then gave Hokestar a friendly kiss on the forehead and said, "thanks you're the best. Now I'm going to meet Rook.b for our date." Hokestar looked confused.

Chiyo looked through her aliens and said, " Rook.B is what we all started calling Rook Ben, because calling him ben was confusing and calling him rook was also confusing." In a moment she was Xlr8 and left in a rush.

Hokestar looked at the thing as he rubbed his head," Oh the things this place brings me and gets me to do. Oh well I guess it's my job to deliver the package then."

he then cleaned his counter as Kenny walked in and said, "Hi Hokestar my spanner time travel drive is damaged do you have a spare fuse?"

Hokestar then walked into the back and pulled one out, " yes and I'll let you have it seeing as your dad saved my bacon multiple times! Enjoy kid!"

Kenny took it then ran out smiling.

Hokestar then crossed his arms all of them and said, "Tennysons you love them but they can be weird can't they?" he then looked out to you the reader and said, "But I won't want to live in a universe without them, that place is a mess!"

To be continued.


	79. Fright at the Museum!

At a museum Ben Jessie Chiyo, Jessica, and Lucy where walking.

Jessica held her boyfriends arm and said, "So nice to let my moms tag along!"

Ben smiled and said, "I just got them both to like me why would I blow that! To bad Rook and Yomi couldn't come though!"

Chiyo then said, "well they didn't want to risk getting there young one sick as it's supposed to rain today." She then looked at the ancient alien artifacts on display.

Jessica then held on to Ben as she put a hand on Excalibur's sheave, as she Saw Kai Green and said, "to bad she is the one hosting this event!"

Chiyo then said, "She's just big brother's ex-crush nothing else!" She then point to stone tablets showing Blukic and Driba helping build the pyramids but then being chased because they dropped a stone on the pharaoh's head, " funny I thought fourarms people helped build those."

Jessie then point at an orb and she said, "the orb of pooma poonkoo twelve thousand years old covered in currently undecodable alien writing!"

Lucy crossed her arms and said, "It's a ball!"

Kai then growled and got in her face, "That ball is the oldest piece of history in here!"

Lucy then point to it and said, " it's only history if it does something important honey! For all you know the writing could say, ;this is a trash can; making it just literal space junk"

Kai growled as Jessica laughed and said, "Way to go mama Lucy!"

Jimmy jones then walked up holding an unopened bag of chips, "well even if it is a trash can it's prove there is a race unknown even to the galvan as not even the galvan plumebrs who showed up could decode it so it's still a hint at a larger mystery!" in a moment he opened it making cheese dust come out and reveal Subdora's hand close to grabbing the orb.

In a moment everyone's eyes widen as the roar of ultimate wildmut and wildmut where heard making the Female Chamalien scream and turn to run as she removed her gloves to go back to being invisible, "My daring day light robber ruined by cheese!"

She then screamed as Both wildmutts chased her and ultimate one said, "We can still smell you! you can't hide!"

Subdora could be heard crying "No no!" In a moment a vent was throw off as ultimate Wildmutt and Wildmutt tried to climb and fit through it but couldn't

Makings both jumped down and time out into Ben and Chiyo.

Chiyo was looking through her aliens, "We don't have a form that can both follow her in there and still track her!"

Someone then padded Jimmy on the back and said, "Good work!"

He then turned and jumped when he saw spanner. Ben and Chiyo then waved, "Hi spanner!"

Jessica then walked over to her boyfriend and asked, "Ben honey who is that kid?" Ben then whispered, "Spanner he's from the future and he's…" the last part he was extra quit and Jessica gasped and covered her mouth.

Jessica then said, "I'm so happy you didn't tell me about this till I meet the guy Ben. That would have been too much of a spoiler!"

Meanwhile in a lair Exo-skull was playing a video game when Subdora came in and said, "Hone you won't believe it! I almost pulled off a daring day light robber with the Tennyson family around but some random boy opened a bag of chips and then my hand was orange and they aw me and I got chased by two vulpimancer one of them was ultimate!"

Exo-skull turned off his game and got up and walked over to her and the way larger then her cyborg rhino human kissed her deeply for a moment before braking it and saying, "Subdora my dear I love you and I respect you like to be artsy! But we were prepaid for this job! Now we do it my way!"

Subdora then put her hands on her hips, "Well it's fair."

Later on back at the Musume.

Ben Chiyo and Jessica where holding their chins looking at the orb.

Ben then said, "why would they want this? Maybe they can read it?"

Chiyo then said, "Maybe she was just an odd ball that likes odd things."

Jessica then said, "Maybe she want to ransom it back to the museum."

Spanner was holding his hands behind his back whistling as jimmy saw him and asked, "wait you know what's the orb's about!"

Spanner then caught, and said, " I'm form the future and yes it's stupid!"

In a moment Exo-skull broke through a wall and fired his energy blast, "GIVE US THE ORB!"

As people ran out Ben slammed down on the dial becoming Rath before going ultimate and charging at Exo-skull, "LET ME TELL YOU FIVE THINGS YOU CYBORG HUMAN RHINO HYBRID ANIMO MODE BECAUSE HE WANT A SON! Well that pretty much sums up all my trash talk!"

Exoskull was then knocked back by rath's punches, Exo-skull then fired a shot as he said, "Leave my dad out of this!"

Rath avoid the shots and in a moment Jessica turned her sword side ways and used it as a bat to knock the shot back at Exo-skull making it blow up in his own face.

exo-skull then caught as he, was slugged in the gut by ultimate rath's left fist and he said, "OUCH! The claws! They made it through the armor to poke my soft underbelly! I mean it's not a gut! It just hurts!"

Chiyo on the other hand was Blitzwolfer and grabbed a something unseen by the neck and said, "I can smell you miss!"

Subdora then became visible " claws and sonic howl vs camouflage reall fair fight good guy1!"

in a moment Chiyo hit the dial turning into a female Chamalien that looked a lot like Subdora dressed in a black tank top and shorts pink gloves and a pink belt that held the dial.

In a moment Chiyo vanished and said, "Now it's fair!"

Subdora then vanished to and said, "please our Camouflage ability doesn't work on each other!"

Chiyo then growled as a slap was herd, "you mean if me and my brother had put more time into this alien you wouldn't have gotten away in the first place!"

ultimate Rath then roared in rage and was rapidly punching Exo-skull in the gut, "THAT MAKES ULTIMATE RATH REALLY MAD!"

Exo-skull was then knocked back out the hole he made on to the street where he throw up blood with was strangely orange, "Why did you have to gloat about that honey buns?"

Subdora and Chiyo then became visible Chiyo had Subdora in a headlock and Subdora was struggling to get out, "My ego is too big even for your head darling!"

Jessie and Lucy where standing by the orb watching this and Lucy said, "that what I had in mind for the day."

Jessica shouldered her blade, " yeah we didn't even need spanner here." She then looked at spanner strangely for a moment. 

In a moment a red portal opened and out walked Maltruant and said, "Fucking B.B.B timeline! So much worst then the prime time line! I Maltruant want this back!"

he then grabbed the orb and said, "Can't you people read it says if lost please return to Maltruant!"

In a moment Jessica was about to slash him but he vanished with the orb and said, "I know better than to let that sharp des ex machine hit me! I mean honestly how did it cut a ghost? How?!"

Spanner then fired hitting Maltruant in the back and said, "you're not the only one who can time leap!"

the evil clockwork then rubbed his back, "that's going to leave a dint! True it may be deck based but you can use homing shots on me! So let's play a game! What you want more Kenny stop the bad guy or save grandmas!" in a moment he fired a time ray on Jessie and Lucy who where shocked!"

In a moment Spanner teleported behind them and teleport them out of the way of the beam where they land on there knees and Spanners mask fell off revealing his face!

Lucy put a hand on the boy's face, "ok what does this guy look like a mix of my baby girl and ben? And why did the bad guy call us grandmas…."

Jessie then blinked and gasped covering her mouth, "Wait…. Time travel, grandma looking like ben and Jessica Lucy don't you see the future boy here is Ben and Jessica's future son! We just got saved by our grandson before he was born!"

Lucy's eyes bugged as she fainted into her wife's arms.

Maltruant then ripped the orb open pulling out a teady bear version of himself and said, "Now bye you can keep the moving box!" he then vanished making everyone stop!

Exo-skull, " I throw up blood because he want his teady bear back!"

Subdora was black and Blue and said, "Teady bear!"

Ben and Chiyo timed out and said, "YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED FOR IT BACK YOU JERK!"

Jessica sheaved her blade, "he's wanted Maltruant would have gone to jail. Still over kill for a dam plushie!"

Kenny then looked to Subdora and Exo-skull and said, "and this two are going to jail over the stupidest thief ever!"

Kai was on the ground hitting it, "it was space junk!"

Spanner then looked to his wrist and said, "why did I even bother with wearing a mask!" He then vanished back to the future!"

Jessica then grabbed Ben's arm and said, "Well we're going to make a little hero some day! Nice to know!"

Jessie was fanning Lucy who was on the ground, "I think today was too much for her!"

Ben then crossed his arms and said, "I have never Seen someone faint form a time travel headache before!"

to be continued.


	80. Blukic and Driba go to area 51!

Chiyo and Ben where entering the base drinking smoothies, to see a girl Galvan using a jetback holding a gun shooting at Blukic and Driba.

Driba screamed, "Luhley not in the face not in the face!"

Blukic then looked at him, "Why would you say something that would make the girl shooting at us aim lower!"

Driba then blinked before his eyes widen and he screamed, " IN THE FACE IN THE FACE IN THE FACE PLEASE!"

Chiyo blinked and noticed this Luhley girl, " I'm sorry but on a girl to girl level can you tell me why you're about to blow there brains out!?"

Blukic then said, "and just saying we messed up won't cut it! You'll need to be more specific then that."

Luhley then growled, "My mission was to stop the Benevelon and his robot the B.L.R.R.T. till this waste of tech support start my ship while prepping it! Making it and the only weapon that is able to destroy the machine the Skeuomorph lost!"

Driba then said, "But we landed on the B.L.R.R.T and it went down!"

Blukic then blinked and said, "and for 40 years there wasn't a problem hold on a minute!" he rubbed his chin, " If she's hear angry about us no longer having the skeuomorph! Then went that mean the rampaging giant robot is back and us landing on it's head just forced it's systems to reboot?"

Ben then hit a button and said, "Show me video of area 51!" at that moment video of a grey skinned alien saying, "Accept the peace!" while a giant robot went on a rampage destroying everything showed up.

Luhley was about to fire but Driba said, "The ship was undamaged just like the Skeuomoprh! It's literally in the storage unit there and To robot is focusing on weapons! We just fly there have Ben and chiyo hold it back and we go get it!"

Blukic point to Driba and how scared he was showed when he said, " yeah he's right it's just right there! And plus we made sure it was full charged so we just need to stick it on the robot and hit the timer. No need to blast us when the job of making sure it was charged and made it to earth is done, you just need to do your job of set it and hit the button! Witch is how tech support on galvan prime worked at the time!"

Luhley put her weapon down and said, "I honestly can't argue with that but how ever I'll still shoot you the stink eyes."

Driba then sighed and said, "better then shooting us with compact explosive energy shoots."

Chiyo then became clockwork as rook walked in asking, "What is going on me and Yomi can not get our son to sleep with all this noise!"

in a moment all six of them where in Area 51!

Rook pulled out his prototool in bow mode and fired on the robot as he said, "I should have seen this coming!"

Chiyo smiled as she hit the dial as her brother went to transform but both end up with Whampire making them look at each other in a panic.

Ben was shaking, "Whampire! In the day light!"

Chiyo then screamed, "IN THE DESERT!" both then screamed and ran around like crazy around Rook a few times slipping in and out of bat mode before finally freezing like statues as the sun burned away at them.

rook Face palmed as he put his prototool up and he hit both dials making the brother sister duo become fourarms.

in a moment Ben went ultimate!

And both fourarms jumped on the energy bubble the Benevelon was in.

both of them where punching at it and the Benevelon then said, "you both look tense just enjoy the peace!"

Chiyo then said, "and you clearly don't know the meaning of that word!"

ultimate fourarms was punching as the happy face said, "that's" the sad face then said, " is an" the angry face then said, " understatement"

The Alien then pulled out it's 50's looking ray gun and said, "here have some peace!" he then fired on Ben through the bubble knocking him back!

chiyo then hit the dial and became feedback and touched the bubble making it fade till it was gone and the Benevelon fell flat on his face.

a moment later he was being shocked by Feedback shooting lighting bolts at him, " Rook Who's it hanging with the robot?"

Rook turned back looking confused, "but that makes no….. that is a weird earth saying for asking how something I going is it not?"

Chiyo's eye twitched and said, " YES!"

Rook was watching ultimate Waybig punch at the Robot as that was a head shorter then him to no avail. "Not good! But not bad! More like a tie!"

the robot then throw ultimate Waybig into a German suplex making him land on his fin knocking him back to Ben as Rook said, "and things have taken a turn! Wait I use used an earth saying. YES!"

Elsewhere in a storage unit Luhley Blukic and Driba had split up.

Driba then said, "all I'm finding are legendary treasures!" he then pointed to a glowing stain glass window of something with bat wings and a squid for a head, " I've read the books don't you try nothing!"

Blukic then yelled, "I found mouse sized Dinosaurs in OUCH! The t-rex just bit my but! THE T-REX IS BITING MY BUTT! SOMEONE TAKE A PICTURE DAM IT!"

Luhley yelled, "all I found out is crystal skulls!"

a strange spooky voice, "What you seek is under the cloth!"

Luhley then walked over to a cloth and pulled it off to reveal her flying saucer "thanks Mr. Crystal skull!" She then turned back to see the crystal skull say " Don't worry about it!"

Blukic and Driba then walked up and Blukic pointed to the mouse sized T-rex biting his but, " the coolness of this has worn off!" he then grabbed Luhley's gun and used it to hit the T-rex in the face till it let go. " NOW GO ON GET! Prehistory jackass!"

Luhley then walked in and said, "Tech support the thing is still plugged in!"

Driba then said, "then it's over charged… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

in a moment Luhley unhooked it flow out then throw it out a window where it land on the downed Robot's arm.

the robot was done as ultimate way big and Chiyo as Waybig where holding it down,

they then heard beeping lifted the robot up and throw it into the air where it exploded, Making it rain small piece of flaming metal.

in a moment Chiyo timed out while Ben became Lodestar and rose a magnetic shield around the base, "this could only happen to a Tennyson!"

the Benevelon's eyes widen, " I see now this world does not want peace! " he was then tackled by all the agents on staff.

Luhley then walked out hugging Blukic and Driba "thank you tech support!"

Both galvan males where blushing.

then that mouse sized T-rex showed up and bite Driba on the but making him scream and run around yelling " GET IT OFF!"

rook was using the prototool computer mode to take pictures, "Not a chance!"

Blukic then said, "I feel your pain I feel your pain!" he said rubbing his back side. " Prehistory jackass."

Lodestar looked to Chiyo and said, " No one will believe any of this!"

Chiyo nodded, and said, " yeah this has been a weird day!"

Blukic then said, "that's what your grandpa said when we first meet him here! Memories! Now come on Luhley give me your gun and Driba hold still I will use the gun to bash the thing off!"

Driba then screamed, "YOU WILL NOT PUT A GUN NEXT TO MY HIND END!" Blukic then chased him around the base holding the gun like a club, " but it's the only way to get the little jackass off!"

Rook watched the chase, "I do believe I just lost some IQ points!"

to be continued. 


	81. Ballad of baumann

In Mr. Baumann's shop he was walking in with Sheelane to see Ben and Chiyo in uniform running it.

Chiyo's eyes were widen as she looked at Sheelane and said, " He does have an alien girlfriend….. HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND… HE HAS A FRIEND!?"

Ben then petted his little sister's head, "I said the same thing little sister!"

Baumann looked confused and said, "Ok what are you two doing?"

Ben then said, "well now the last time she shed her skin allowing her to breath air for a day you guys where attached by one of my enemies. If I had done my job that wouldn't have happened and seeing as you can only date once every five point five years I thought I would watch over the shop so you won't have to worry about anything."

Baumann's eye twitched, "Two Tennysons alone in my shop? How could I not worry about everything?" in a moment Sheelane grabbed his arm and said, " honey let them try besides if they brake something you can just charge them triple for the trouble today."

Both siblings eyes widen as Baumann smiled and said, "Darn it I love you!" the two then kissed making Chiyo stick her tongue out.

Ben then whispered "I don't know how he does it sister if I couldn't see Jessica daily I would lose my mind!"

The couple then left and Chiyo point to some guys in hoods following them. " Big brother look!"

Ben then looked at the hooded figures and the shop and said, "Shop or hooded figures! Wait I got it!" he then turned the sign to closed and ran out with Chiyo locking it as Chiyo turned into Xlr8.

In a moment Xlr8 removed the hoods to reveal two sets of two pickaxe aliens standing one another's shoulders to look like an adult human under the hoods

In a moment the aliens tried to attack but where quickly tied up in Snare-oh bandages and Ben as Snare-oh, "Valkanas! He's after Sheelane's element-x again. I'll explain on the way right now let's try for something that can track Mr. Baumann!"

both siblings then hit the dial Ben got Wildmutt, while Chiyo got eye-guy. Chiyo's eye-guy had female shape and was dressed mostly like ben's with the green replace with pink but she also had a tank that that had built in lens holes for all of the eyes on her torso it would cover.

eye-girl's eyes watered as she said, "oh big brother his wearing so much colon I can smell him with my eye balls!"

Ben went ultimate and coughed as he said, "I know sis! It's so strong a smell it makes the plumber bath rooms after taco day smell like arose garden! Come on we can both track him at least and worn him!"

Both then walked off as Chiyo said, "I'll be needing eye drops after this!"

Meanwhile at the pound in a cave Sheelane's ship was in she was holding hands with Mr. Baumann as she said, "Time to go already."

Sheelane looked sad, " yes it gets harder each time!"

Mr. Baumann then said, "What if I told you it didn't have to be good bye?"

Sheelane sighed, "that would be a dream come true!"

In a moment Valkanas walked in yelling " gag me with a spoon!"

They then turned as the pickaxe aliens came out and he said, "Ok you know what I'm here for!" he then put on a diving mask and as Aliens knocked down Baumann and grabbed Sheelane!

At that moment a human Ben and chiyo ran in and said, "Don't worry we got this!" in a moment chiyo was Waterhazard and Ben was Ripjaws

Baumann got up and walked over to a sheet, "I was planning on unveiling this for Sheelane but now is as good as time as ever!" as the siblings dived he pulled down a sheet to reveal a robotic suit that looked like Azmuth's old one!

Down below Chiyo was firing off pressured air blast to knock off the pickaxe alien's masks as she said, "Ok under water Waterhazard shoots pressurized air good to know!"

Ben was biting at Valkanas' left fist biting the hand off as he said, "didn't you learn from last time? I mean this is how you end up with a baby body! I mean couldn't you just vanish for awhile till your body regrows completely so you don't have to keep buying this make my limbs grow back suits?"

Valkanas looked at his missing left hand and said, "…. Ok I'm an idiot!" a moment later a metal hand pulled him out of the suit still with his breathing mask on and he turned to see Baumann, who through him out of the water before using the suits jets to go to cut Sheelane free.

Sheelane hugged him, "What is this?"

Baumann smiled, "Simple I had Eunice talk to her father, and he agreed to help me out man to man, he made me this suit so I can come and be with you at any time we don't have to say goodbye anymore"

Sheelane hugged him and said, "if we where on land you would see my dears!" In a moment the suits left index finger opened revealing a lip in plant how Sheelane's race proposes in a moment She cried and said, " yes yes!"

Ben slashed at a pickaxe alien making it's mask come off so it swam up with it's buddies as he said, " I know love makes you do the impossible but getting Azmuth to do something out of the kindest of his heart! that's amazing!"

Chiyo blinked and said, "Big brother did Mr. Baumann just save technically beat the bad guy and save the day?"

Ben crossed his arms, "that he did little sister. It's like when mom saved the planet. I mean I think we were just back up here well come on let' get out of here before we time out besides let's leave the love fish alone!"

Chiyo giggled, "oh love fish I get it!" and with that the Tennyson siblings were gone.

Later on at plumber base

Rook was walking when he noticed Ben and Chiyo where Revonnahganders.

Ben looked a lot like Rook but was dressed in a green version of Kundo's outfit with the belt holding the dial , Chiyo looked like she could be one of Rook's little sisters she was dressed like Ben but green was replaced by pink.

Rook blinked and said, "What did I miss?"

Chiyo then said," We both unlocked this when we tried to leave our water forms earlier."

Ben bowed and said, "You may call this transformation of mine Rover!"

Chiyo bowed and said, "and my version of it Gander"

Rook looked between them, " rover and Gander why would you call those forms that…. Wait rover gander that sounds like kind of Revonnahganders" he then face palmed, "you picked those names just to see how long it would take me to pick up on your little joke did you not?"

Chiyo nodded and said, " Maybe!"

Ben then bowed and said " depends if you found it funny or not my friend!"

Rook said, "I found it mildly amusing, Now I most go check on mine and Yomi's, young one, Also next time you see my little brother Rook Ben please show him this, he will find this funny to no end!"

Ben and Chiyo then timed out and walked off.

Chiyo then said, "I feel like we're forgetting something!"

Ben's eyes widen, " we forgot to mind Mr. Baumann's store!" he face palmed and said, "I'm in the red!"

Chiyo then became clock work and opened a portal, " quickly through the portal! Before he shows up!"

and when they entered there was Mr. Baumann and both siblings said, "Darn it!"

to be continued


	82. Artic-fiend! adventure in another world

Chiyo and Ben we're racing after Eon through the sky line of Bellwood! Chiyo was Crashhopper, and Ben was Jetray flowing after Eon!

Eon was jumping form building to building as he said, "I do so enjoy our games little sister!"

Chiyo was hopping form one building to another as she said, "You are not my brother! I mean you technically are but…. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

Ben fired his optic blast as he said, "What's the plan this time Eon? Erase all timelines other then you're on? Try to turn Kevin back to the dark side? Enrage grandma? What's the plan here evil me?"

Eon smiled and said, "Just the same as the last!" he then turned around as both Ben and Chiyo charged forward, falling right into the portal Eon just opened!

The portal then closed as Eon laughed and said, "they didn't learn for there trip to dimension 70!" he then vanished.

elsewhere in another universe Ben and Chiyo timed out in the middle of what looked like the artic making siblings shiver.

Chiyo was rubbing herself as she slammed on the dial to become heatblast making her sign in relief, "warm!"

Ben then turned into big chill and said, " this works too!"

they then heard something and turned to see a human. He was in a large green coat with furr around the next and wrist, green mittens, thick black pants black artic boats, goggles and a green scarf around his neck hiding his face, his hood was up so all that could be seen was his green eyes.

The person held up his left wrist and pulled up his sleeve to reveal cool green colored version of the alien force omnitrix.

Ben moved his hand to his dial as did Chiyo, "I'm Ben Tennyson , and this is my sister Chiyo Tennyson are you Ben10 took?"

the man In the coat nodded as he turned on his omnitrix and slammed it down turning to an alien. The alien had dark grey skin! Green messy spiky hair green eyes what looked like three green horns that also covered his nose! He maintained the artic ben's coat. He gained a belt that held the dial.

the alien had baggy green samurai style pants no shoes showing his two long grey toes, hehind him swung a grey skinned lizard tail tipped in an ice axe blade. The aliens arms where long slender and had four fingers each one was a flexible three foot long katana blade.

with the alien opened his pure green eyes and opened his mouth to show his fangs, " claw-tana! Sorry thanks to Vilgax slashing my throat I'm mute in human form!"

The artic Ben looked to chiyo, "How did you get a younger sister with a watch too?"

Ben's eyes then widen, "we can explain later behind you!"

Ben then turned just in time to slash a large golem made of ice behind him as he said, "crap they are here!"

more ice golems then showed up!

Chiyo was shooting fireballs melting them, "nothing heatblast can't handle!"

normal ben went ultimate and breathed his ice fire merging five golems together into one ice brick.

The artic ben jumped on to a spire of ice and spat throwing stars form his mouth that explode in to smoke when they hit the golems as he said, "I'm up for the back up! But when you guys time out you won't be ready for the cold! We need to fall back and regrow!

he then jumped down slashing two golems apart with his claws as his tail removed another's head!

Ben was letting a golems hits face throw him before he covered his left arm in an ice mace and smashed the golem with a left hook! " Tell me about it!"

Chiyo then spotted a frozen leg and jumped to it saying, " leave it to me!" She then smashed the leg and covered herself in a giant fireball as she dove in making the ice all flash to steam melting all the snow and ice in this plain including the golems!

Artic ben's eyes widen as he Chiyo and the other ben vanished behind the steam, "that would make saving the day so much easier if I had heatblast back!"

normal ben flow beside his counterpart who was leading the way, "sense we have the time how about you explain so we know how to help!"

Artic ben as claw-tana had his arms stretched back as he ran, "Very well! Here Vilgax heard of a legend of a monster a beast of ice and snow that was ruled our world but was trapped in a river of lava so he couldn't use his powers! Freeing our world form his icy grib. Vilgax through the legend was real and set out to free the monster so they could kill me! Unfortunately for us viglax's guess was right!"

artic ben growled, "The monster artic-fiend came out he froze Vilgax so solid he shattered, and using vilgax's journals on the omnitrix new just hot to hit it to make it recalibrate! I lost all my old transformations and was stuck we ten new guys! Noun of them a fire alien!"

in a moment Artic ben timed out as he point to a cave making Ben and chiyo follow him. Chiyo then said, "And let me guess the scan function is frozen so you can't scan ours to get heatblast back!?"

Artic ben then nodded as In the cave Ben and Chiyo timed out just in time as they spotted a red glow and warmth artic ben lead them to an underground flow of lava with a village around it the warm of the lava made it feel like a warm spring day thanks to the cold!

Chiyo blinked and spotted the undertown sigh, "Well undertown I bet it's the only safe place!"

Artic ben once more nodded as he removed his coat and scarf showing his black long sleeve shirt and the large slash on his throat which made normal ben hold his neck in horror!

Chiyo then looked at artic's omnitrix to see a piece of ice that was black on the side, "I take it that's the enchanted ice stopping you form warming up the scan mode!"

artic nodded once more as he sat down and normal ben put a hand on his shoulder, "Well not any more get me and my sister some gear Artic-fiend now has to face the might of the ultimatrix two omnitrixs and three Tennysons!

Artic jumped up smiling and hugged both of them, as he smiled!

Later on outside a massive ice castle Ben now dressed like artic , and chiyo in a pink version of the outfit, all stood tall!

Artic then looked through his aliens slamming down on the dial to become another alien. His form broke apart into dust and the dust multiplied no not dust sand! Before long the sand formed a gorilla like shape out green sand as the dial appeared on the head making two glowing green eyes light up! The gorilla of sand said, "sandbox!"

Artic then morphed his left hand into a sandstone mace and said, "Come on let's do this! My word is free today!" he then charged in stretching his arm to smash ice golems!

Chiyo then became Swampfire and shoot fireballs at the golems melting them!

while normal Ben became Rover and hit an ice golem making it shatter as he said, "Stone cutter!"

the three heroes were fighting there way into the front door as sandbox said, "I know the way to the throne room! This whole castle is a frozen over Bellwood the throne room is the roof to max's plumbing!"

they all then charged as Chiyo said, "and let me guess the ice is keeping the people of bell wood trapped in the base!"

artic ben said, " yes I can't even visit as I don't have a form that can walk through walls! Jessica my love I'm coming! I wont' fail again!"

normal ben looked sad at the comment! "Now it's personal!"

meanwhile miles under the ice Jessica Jackson or at least this worlds version was looking at the only still working monitor that came on when be entered the castle! She was in a large coat and smiled as she put a hand on the monitor smiling, "I know you would find away honey I know you would find away!

miles above on a massive ice throne a monster as big as humungoopsaur at max size was getting up, it humanoid and made of ice! It had no neck so it's head was right on it's torso! It's legs had no feed it's hands three fingered in it's chest forzne human organs normal sized human organs. The brain even had eyes connect to it! Witch were the only eyes as the head had no features.

in a moment the door was broken down by Sandbox as he timed out to be artic ben again! normal ben and Chiyo timed out too!

the monster artic-fiend formed a massive ice club, "what makes you think you can win now boy?"

Ben and Chiyo then held up there watches and said, "because now he's not alone!" in a moment Ben and Chiyo transformed into heat blast and fired on the Frozen fiend melting his arm!

the bad guy stepped back in shock as artic ben smiled under his scarf! Normal Ben and Chiyo melt his other arm as the monster tried to reform!

normal ben then slammed down on the dial making Heatblast dial gain four spikes! His heat blast then got the form of ben ten thousand's version as the rock plates became black as his flames turned white and semi liquid!

ultimate Heatblast then fired a stream of lava and fire at the frozen fiend's legs making him slowly melt and fall into the pool and scream.

Chiyo smiled as she looked to artic Ben who turned into a new alien!

Artic Ben once more was claw-tana who jumped up on to the bad guys torso as he said, "your finally melted enough for me to finish you off! This is for taking my family and Jessica away form for a year!" in a moment his claws and tail slashed up the torso exposing artic fiends hearts!

a moment later a claw went through it as Artic Ben said, "you never used it anyway!" he then jumped away as he watched the white lava pool cool down as the fiend finished melting!

everything was melting now as artic ben hit the dial becoming a large snake with smaller snake heads with no eyes as arms, it had a human like torso and the dial on it's chest as he said, "Snake-pit!"

the other ben then smiled as he jumped down a hole melt in the floor in to the roof max's plumbing where he quickly used his snake head hands to rip the elevator door off with there fangs as he yelled saying, "Jessica!"

He then jumped down and slivered into the base where this worlds Jessica ran up to him crying and hugged him as she said, "I was starting to think I would never been in your arms again!"

Artic ben cried as he timed out and held her tight crying showing his emotions clearly sense he could no longer speak in his human form! on his wrist the black ice melted away.

looking down the normal ben in human form hit a button making a beam go form his omnitrix to artic as artic's watch said, "information form scan gained all forms reunlocked!"

but artic and his Jessica didn't notice they where to focused on there reunion.

Chiyo was blinking as she said, " Big brother do you think Eon sent us here to help a a you get his Jessica back because he misses his own?"

Ben shrugged and said, "Well even as Eon I love my little sister so still loving Jessica makes sense to me little sister!

meanwhile in his timeline

Eon had his helmet off crying in a graveyard as he fell to his knees on a grave the grave read, "here lies Jessica Jackson Tennyson!"

Eon was crying as he put his hand son the tomb, "Well I did it I helped Artic save you! I know it does make up for not being able to save you darling! I know you also probably couldn't love the monster I became! But I love you! I never stopped and every will! When you died so did the love in my heart! I'm so sorry!"

To be continued.

Claw-tana is a gift form humatrix-x-24 thanks."


	83. Beastly night part one!

On a plumber ship Ben Chiyo Jessica, Jessie and lucy where riding to japan.

Lucy was staring at Ben and Jessica holding hands, " a get away to the beach in japan! Kenny is not getting made till after they are married I'll make sure of it!" She made a tight fist, " I swear it!"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Come on honey our daughter and her boyfriend and his little sister finally got accepted in to a collage, I mean it's in japan. This is all about friends gathering together for one last fun time before collage. Let them have it."

Lucy crossed her arms, "No Kenny before marriage my mind is made up!"

the ship then landed at Chiyo's old family beach house.

outside Tomo Manny, Kagura Alan, Sakaki Pierce, Osaka hope Eunice cooper, Rook Yomi and Yomi's arms there young one where waiting out on the beach for them.

Chiyo ran up to her friends into a group hug and said, "Tomo Kagura Eunice Osaka it's been to long!"

Ben and Jessica walked out hand in hand as gwen Kevin and Henry walked out with Rook Ben.

Chiyo then ran over and hugged Rook ben and said, "young one!" young one was about to say something but Chiyo said, "I'm not calling you by the same name as my brother! ….. how about rook.b?"

Rook ben said, 'I do believe I would enjoy that nick name!"

Nyamo and Yukari then walked out and Nyamo was saying, "How about this time nothing bad happens? I don't want to be turned into a catgirl again!"

Yukari then smiled and said, "But your so cute when that happens dear! Now if only I could talk you into a bikini!"

nyamo looked at her and said, "I'm wearing the school swimsuit because you're still In the dog house honey you want out you need to work for it."

Lucy then yelled, " YOU TELL HER SISTER SAME REASON I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO WEAR A SWIM SUIT!"

Jessie then yelled, "I KNOW YOUR PAIN YUKARI!"

the day was peaceful nothing bad happened just a normal beach day.

Till it was night time and mostly everyone was a sleep. Nyamo was awake walking into the bath room feeling pale she tried to flip the lights on but nothing happened

she then saw something in the mirror instead of her was a tiger and she was shivering as a monster almost insect like voice whispered to her, "your not human you're a predator with a mind act like it lady! Join the carnivore team! Come on they are all a sleep give into your instincts they're easy prey right now!"

Nyamo screamed and yelled, " HELL NOW!" She then held her side and her eyes widen as she saw a white tiger tail behind her swinging around. She then looked in the mirror her teeth were becoming fangs, nails claws eyes golden and cat like her ears were even morphing into cat ears.

in the house Yukari was dressed in night shorts and a top with henry who was in black pjs Henry had his left hand up giving off orange light.

Yukari was yelling " Nyamo honey this isn't funny!" they then heard her yell and ran to it only to see the bath room door brake down.

and there was what was once nyamo her hair now white and black strips skin covered in black strips her cloths reduced to just her blue panties and now ripped white shirt, her tail swung his hands where covered up to the shoulder in white stripped with black fur, her leg where now likewise covered in the cur up to the hip

her clawed hands and feet even had cat like paw pads and she was on all fours growling and Yukari jumped behind the super powered child known as henry.

Yukari was shaking, "honey I know it's you in there. How did this happen again!"

Henry then fired off a beam of orange energy close to Nyamo to make her jump back! Yukari then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Henry then put his hands together to make a spot light, "trying to make a spot light used for pointing at things!" there was now a moving orange dot on the wall andn yamo was trying to catch it.

Yukari blinked and said, "oh ok then! You keep doing this I'll go get? Wait who do I get Ben chiyo? Eunice or cooper?"

in a moment a gas entered the room knocking Nyamo out as a crystal cage formed around her and there was Chiyo as Diamondhead and ben as Gutrot.

Ben timed out he was just in night pants as he said, "You kidding me your screams woke everyone up!" he then timed out, "Now how did she turn back into a cat!"

Chiyo timed out she was in her pajama she rubbed her eyes as nyamo seemed to cry like a cat, "Do you think her human mind's still in there?"

yukari got close to the cage and Nyamo seemed to lung making her fall back out of her claw's reach making her tear up, " please still be in there nyamo!"

outside Phil was yelling, "she doesn't have the killer instinct I need!" he then ran away with out being seen, "I'll get you ben I'll get you!"

later on in the living room Nyamo was in the cage now muzzled and with energy cuffs around her writ keeping her hands trapped she was crying.

Yukari was tearing up, " Look at her is this really need? Look at her she's scared!"

Yomi was rocking her and rook's young one, she was dressed in a blue night gown and simple said, " as baby in this place yes it's need!"

Rook was in his night shorts rubbing his head, " but how did she once more become a cat? We haven not seen Animo. Plus if Animo was here we would have shown him elf. We all know he does not have the skill of stealth he always leaves a tell."

Rook ben rubbed his head, "then may be it is a copy cat….. pun not intended."

Jessica was yawning she was in pajama pants blue ones and a green night shirt and said, " what like someone stole one of animo's mutant rays. News flash if that was the case nyamo won't be the only mutant!"

Jessie was In a green night gown and crossed her arms, "Maybe it's not a new mutant I mean how many times has she been turned into some kind of cat maybe all that cat DNA finally became to much and override her human dna for good!"

Yukari was in tears, "NO NO NO THAT'S NOT THE CASE!"

Lucy was fully dressed and looked to ben, " put a shirt on! You will not tempted my daughter into making Kenny!"

jessica's eyes light up, " MOM! You've been like this sense you meet Kenny thanks to time travel please stop it! So embarrassing!"

kevin walked in wearing nothing but his knight pants and said, "Let's get back on focus! Here jessica's theory is wrong for a simple rule mutation induced hybrids don't last! The body slowly purges the spliced in DNA to return to it's naturel state. Heck my first mutation would have been over in a week if I didn't keep absorbing energy to recharge the alien DNA. Nyamo's body by now would have naturally removed almost all the trace of Cat DNA. Some thing retriggered the mutation by targeting and recharging the little less than a percent of it left"

Rook was confused, "But the rooters and helpers have been mutated sense ben was eleven and they remain the same."

Devin then crossed his arms, " the rooters machine boosted my brothers power form splicing in new DNA, to rewriting the base DNA forcing the body to accept the new DNA a natural part of the body. You can return to base if the base has been destroyed and replaced. I'm second youngest person here and even I know rewriting and adding in something new to something are two different things."

Eunice walked down in just a large white shirt rubbing her eyes, " the kid is right my DNA scanners she Nyamo's Human DNA is perfectly fine and untouched, slowly restoring it's self she'll be her self again sooner or later."

yukari breathed a sigh of relief. "thank goodness! Wait can't ben or Chiyo get her back to normal now I mean the omnitrix worked on DNAliens."

Cooper walked down in just purple night pants and said, " it's not that simple man DNA repair guns and the omnitrix work by undoing changes to sentient life forms! Her human DNA has to be strong enough to let her think again before we can return her to human, as of right now any attempt to do so could end up leaving her brain dead or the DNA repair systems mistaking her for mutated tiger not a mutate human!"

Jessica then said, "or in short if we try to speed it up right now Nyamo will either be braindead or she would become an animal, or right now any attempt to help her well lead to her being lost for good this time!"

Yukari screamed before fainting.

Kevin then held his hand in pain for a moment it morphed to heatblast before turning back making him stumble back and shake his head, "Did anyone else just see that?"  
everyone nodded.

Tomo walked down in a blue night shirt and spotted nyamo and said, "Ok Nyamo's a cat again!"

Manny came down in just his night pants and said " ok what else did we miss."

Eunice looked at Kevin's hand, "something just tried to respark one of kevin's mutations but his new control of his powers that came form being free of the rooter mind control probe stopped it. This explains why nyamo is a cat again, something is resparking old mutations form there remnants."

Gwen then walked in and said, "that explains why the power is out all over the area this probably would take a lot of energy."

Osaka then walked down fully dressed with a fully dressed hope, "Look guys how about less sitting around trying to explain it more trying to find the person behind this."

hope was wearing a large beanie as she said, " because thanks to this power outage and heat my hair is a mess!"

Cooper nodded and said, " yeah she's right we should be able to just track this thing based on the voltage level what ever is doing this most have!"

Chiyo then smiled as she slammed down on the watch and said, "Voltage I got an idea!" she then became Buzzshock pinking replacing the green of her brother's transformation as she said, "buzzshock's kind can track energy to feed on it!"

Ben like wise became buzz shock and said, "Now that's smart little sister."

they both then flow off.

to be continued. 


	84. Beastly night part two!

In the forest Chiyo and Ben as Buzzshock were flying around when Chiyo point up ahead, "Big brother look!"

they saw a massive electric dome! Ben Buzzshock flow over to it and touched it as he tried to enter it, "Can't enter it I'm not familiar with the it's frequency or word that be wave length! Either way you know what I mean!"

He then flow back, "come on teleportal or clockwork!" he then dial on his head but he got Frankenstrike, "wait! What?"

Chiyo then tried and got Ampfibian and rubbed her head, "Wait this is familiar the watches only giving us electric aliens…. PHIL! You weren't there but he is still have predator alien form his time with the nemetrix! And he can affect the watches to give us only electric aliens so he can feed!"

In a moment Phil in his mutate form walked out of the dome and said, " yes you liked it when I resparked Nyamo's wild side?"

he then charged at them making Frankenstrike grab the fist and say, " You did this how!"

Chiyo was hitting the dial becoming Frankenstrike "Come on feedback!" she was then brainstorm as before becoming Shocksquatch as she said, "this is nuts! I'm I going to get every electric alien other then the one that can stop him!"

Phil laughed as headbutted Ben back, "why yes I have enough power to block even some electric aliens they will be no stealing my power brats!"

Ben rubbed his nose as the watch turned him into brainstorm as he said, "Ok then all that I can gather form this is that electric dome is your overflow! Over exo-spare bio-power unit! Fascinating I bet you changed it's wave length to be the same as Animo's beam to retrigger the mutations!"

Phil laughed as he looked at his claws, " yes and if you remember that day Nyamo wasn't the only one to take a walk on the wild side children!"

Chiyo's eyes widen as she said, "that's not good!"

meanwhile in town Peirce had his arms out firing stun dart quills at human animal hybrids back to back with Sakaki, both in full uniform, Sakaki firing stun shots form her blaster, "this took a turn!"

Peirce then fired more as he said, "I know dear but at least they'll return to normal more then I can say for myself!"

Sakaki sighed and said, "Don't get yourself down like that love!" she then tried to fire but nothing came out as she said, "out of ammo!"

in a moment someone who looked to be part bear rushed Sakaki only for Peirce to quickly turn around and shoot the thing with a quill form his left wrist he then pulled out a long staff like quill form his back and hand it to her, "here take this!"

Sakaki smiled as she gave the staff a spin before knocking back a human wolf hybrid, "thank you darling!"

Sakaki held the staff and said, "Well never thought this would happen to me!" she then whacked the wolf as it got up and said, "but then again a lot of unexpected stuff has been going on for awhile and I'm happy about it as I got you!"

Peirce smiled as he shot more stun quills as he said, "I love you!"

Sakaki smiled and got back to being back to back with him, " I love you too!"

back with Ben and Chiyo!

Both where now brainstorm, as Ben became Frankenstrike again and turned the dial making himself go ultimate.

Franken strike's body double in size it's arms form the elbow down had become metal claws it's two coils merged into one triple sized one that ran down it's back making the ultimate become hunched over it's face appeared to lose skin becoming askull made of organic metal, the transformation now complete Ben yelled. "Ultimate Frankenstrike!"

The ultimate then charged and hit Phil the mutation's eyes widen as Ben said, "Chiyo retreat get out of range and become feedback! Then come back! I'll hold him off trust your big borther!"

Chiyo nodded hitting the dial to become Buzzshock and fly away!

Ben then headbutted Phil in to his dome and charged sinking one claw into Phil and another into the dome of energy making Phil scream as all three sparked with purple lighting, " what's wrong it's just a circuit but then again you are points A and c That probably hurts like hell doesn't it!?"

Phil yelled struggling to move but couldn't "Dam it boy! You grow up into a fighter!"

Ben then headbutted Phil repeatedly "Shut the hell up this is for everyone you've hurt!"

the headbutts where soon joined by Knees to Phil's gut making the mutant laugh as he screamed in pain, "A violent protector!"

Elsewhere Chiyo was flying she was almost back to the beach house and quickly hit the dial landing on feedback as she said," yes! Now I can return and end this!"

A moment later she timed out making her look at the omnitrix which was giving the recharge sign as she said, "REALLY FOR A WATCH YOUR TIMING IS HORRIBLE!"

she then spotted Kevin running out made of crystal saying, "what's going on Chiyo?"

Chiyo jumped on Kevin, "Phil is the one doing this! Ran off and join big brother! He needs someone Phil can't feed off to help beat him up till my watch times back in and gives me feedback!"

She then jumped up and Kevin made a crystal mace hand and said, "Ok kido!" he then heard a scream and said, " I'll follow the screams!"

Kevin then ran off.

Chiyo then ran into the house to check on everyone!

All she saw was Yukari crying as she watched Nyamo move around the crystal cage acting like an animal.

Chiyo remained quit as she teared up watching Yukari look in the cage and said, "please come back to me Nyamo!"

Nyamo didn't even notice her mind buried to far below the surface! Chiyo teared up but then she heard a faint cat like cry and looked.

Nyamo was tears looking Yukari in the eye like she was trying to talk but all that would come out where cat sounds it was enough to make Yukari cry and put a hand on Nyamo's face.

Nyamo then jumped back crying covering her face!

Chiyo teared up as she looked to the watch recharged and ran off picking feedback as she raced off, "I'm coming big brother and kevin!"

Meanwhile

Ben was now in human form having timed out avoiding Phil's claws as Kevin ran in and hit Phil in the face with his mace hand, "and I thought the rooters were ugly!"

Phil got up and spat lighting at Devin who ran right through it morphing both his hands in to blades, " Can't zap crystals dumbass!"

he then went to slash Phil making Phil duck jump and roll to avoid the slashes as Kevin said, "Come on you're a bug! You can live for a week with no head! Why are you so scared!"

Phil then ducked and zapped the ground below kevin making it cave in and him fall, "really funny like I haven't heard that one before!"

Ben looked to the ultimatrix and turned to run and leave he smiled " Hold him off kevin I'm getting out of range of his hacking field so I can get something that can honestly hurt him! Not just stun him by overloading him for a moment!"

Ben then ran as Kevin made his sword hand giant fist and jumped out of the whole punching Phil right in his bug mouth, "got it dude!"

Phil fell backwards holding his face, "right in the four joined jaw!" he then opened his mouth and spat a web at Kevin trapping his arms as Phil rubbed his jaws, "OUCH!"

Kevin rolled his eyes as he grow spikes on his body and made them move cutting himself free as he charged hitting Phil right in the face again as he said, "That won't work on me! Freak!"

Phil was knocked back in to the tree knocking it over as he said, "Well now don't you think your not one who should be calling someone a freak?"

In a moment ultimate Humungousaur's mace tail hit Phil knocking him away as Ben said, "Don't go trying to make us feel bad for you Phil! Now your in for an ultimate beating!"

Ben then turned his hands into gatling gun mode and fired off his bio-missiles at Phil making him scream in pain!"

Phil then screamed, "DAN IT BOY THAT HURTS!"  
To be continued. 


	85. Beastly night part three!

In the battle against Phil Ben had just timed out leaving Kevin to smash the bug with his stoen hammer heads.

Ben then yelled, "I'll need to leave and get out of range to get something he can't feed off of!" he then turned to leave as Chiyo who was feedback ran past him.

The two siblings bumped fist saying, "tag out!" moment's later Feedback's antenna hit Phil making the bug turn to human form for a moment before switching back to bug.

Phil laughed as he grabbed the Antenna and used them to swing Chiyo around into Kevin, "I am wirelessly sucking in energy, I have a limitless supply now so that feedback trick won't work twice little lady!"

Chiyo then timed out and yelled as Kevin forced her behind him and he said, "Chiyo go get something else!" Chiyo then ran away as Kevin charged at Phil making hi hammers stone maces as he hit the bug.

Kevin growled as he knocked Phil into a tree with a left mace hand back hand, "Come get some you over grown cockroach!"

elsewhere.

Ben and Chiyo where looking through there play lists looking for an alien.

Chiyo then said, "I can't think of anyone who has a power that can help! He has to much power!"

Ben then head his head, "Darn it! We're so panicked we didn't stop and think he's a walking battery! What happens when you get something highly electrically charged wet?" he then turned his dial to Waterhazard.

Chiyo smiled and said, "it shorts out and is broken!" she then turned to Waterhazard as well. In a moment both slammed down on there dials and became Waterhazard!

Both then ran back out

Meanwhile back with the battle against Phil.

the monster had Kevin by the neck pinned to a tree as he said, "Nothing you kids can do to stop me!"

in a moment he was forced to let go of Kevin as water jets four of them hit him making him scream!

Chiyo then said, "Short out all ready!"

Ben then moved his jets to the energy dome and said, "Maybe this is the target!" in a moment there was a large flash of light as the dome shorted out!

All over the lights were coming back on as the people animal hybrids returned to normal it was finally over.

Kevin returned to normal and rubbed his neck as he said, "So that's it?" he then walked to Phil he who was human again covered in ash and dirt twitching!

the bad guy jumped grabbing kevin's pocket trying to absorb the electric energy form the phone in his pocket, "come on energy!...come on get in me! Why isn't it working!?"

Chiyo jumped for joy, " big brother it worked Phil did short out! His powers are gone!"

Phil then looked up to the sky and screamed, "NO!" in a moment Kevin kicked him in the face knocking the ex-plumber in the face, "and now it's over!"

Later on at the beach house.

Yukari was in tears as she hugged and cuddled up to a just as teary eyed Nyamo as she said, "I thought I lost you!"

Nyamo was holding Yukari tight, "I thought I hurt you!"

Manny crossed all four of his arms, "And so ends another adventure! And another day Nyamo was a cat! I mean honestly! And how did Phil even make half animal people to begin with? That makes no sense?"

Tomo then crossed her arms, "yeah someone explain that!"

Eunice then said, "it's simple Animo's mutations leave an electric trace on DNA allowing the mutations to be resparked."

Cooper put a hand on his face, "And did you forget about the Dome of electrical energy man? It wasn't just a extra power unit for Phil, it was letting out pluses that match the electrical signal of Animo's mutation ray! Simple meaning everyone affect by the ray returning to there mutation form was nothing more then a side affect of Phil' plan to get unlimited energy. A stupid plan at that if water destroyed it and end him as soon as it rained he would have been stopped. I mean we weren't even need mother nature would have handled it just fine after awhile."

Eunice then nodded and leaned against her boyfriend, "Agreed it was just as stupid and doomed to dail as ghsotfreaks plan to invade the universe with an army that was weak to sun light I mean trillions of planets have more then one sun!"

Ben had his arms crossed as he yawned, "yeah tell me about it!" he then spotted Chiyo passed out on the floor, "now let's all get some shut eye! It's been a long night!"

When Ben went upstairs he blushed as Jessica was there in a green Yukata style shirt with a green mini shirt and a yellow ribbon around her waist.

She rest her chest against Bens and wrapped her arms around his neck, "My big hero saving the day even when it wasn't need here let me help you relax"

Jessica then went to kiss her blushing boyfriend when Lucy's hand covered Ben's mouth and she said, "yes yes hugs and kisses for the super hero boyfriend!"

Lucy then pulled an embarrassed Jessica along, "Now come come! No Kenny making till after the wedding!"

Jessica then yelled, "MAMA LUCY DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EMARRASSING THIS IS!" She screamed redder then her hair.

Lucy then pulled her along, "I don't care no Kenny till after the wedding!

Ben on the other hand fell down his legs felt like Jelly as he said, "Jessica was in control there!" he was Red, redder then Albedo's eyes.

he couldn't get the image of Jessica in that outfit out of his head it was so perfect!

The next day a Plumber ship was showing up for everyone to load up and go home!

Nyamo was holding Yukari's arm, "I could have gone with out being a cat again!"

Yukari held her girlfriend close, " yeah! Stupid Phil!"

Tomo was riding on Manny's shoulders as she said, "Oh well At least we got to kick off summer epically!"

Manny smiled and said, "Well said honey!"

Kagura was holding Alan's hand as they walked on and said, "to bad the bug ruined most of our chance at a hot summer night!" Alan turned bright red as his human form hair turned into a flame for a second.

Jessica had her arms crossed as she said, "For me it was my mother!"

Lucy then smiled as she got on the ship , "Kenny will not be made before the wedding! That's my mission!"

Jessie then rolled her eyes, "If only you where this committed to date night!"

Kevin was carrying a still sleeping Henry as he said, "little guy is still all tuckered out!

Ben was carrying Chiyo as he said, "same with mine!"

Rook was carrying his younger brother Rook Ben who was a sleep, "My younger sibling is like wise to tired to awaken!"

Gwen had her arms crossed, "how come we can't go to the beach with out it turning into some kind of adventure!?"

Yomi was holding her and Rook's sleeping young one as she said, "I think it's the way we live our lives well hero you take the good with the bad!"

Sakaki was happily holding hands with Peirce as she said, "And so ends another case slash Benten Adventure! And so ends Phil!"

unknown to them someone was watching them all leave.

It was Eon hiding in the shade as he held his mask looking between Jessica and Ben. "my counterpart you don't' know how lucky you still are!"

Eon then vanished to another timeline looking at a bomb that was about to erase other timeliens as other bens battled around him.

he then noticed A version of Chiyo with no watch behind him as he said, "As if you can do anything there is no omnitrix in your timeline no watch Chiyo!"

Chiyo then turned teary eyed and wide eyed, "And I'm happy about it if it means my big brother could become something like you! look at you! what happened to make you so heartless!"

Eon held his chest, "My heart dyed with her!" he then opened his hand to show an image of Jessica. "IT died with her little sister!"

No watch Chiyo then said, "So you became a monster!? Because everything Jessica hates? Are you so blind with hate to see you're not the same kind of monster that took your Jessica away form you?"

Eon looked to her and said, "I am not Malware!" he yelled at the Chiyo who was in tears crying cutely, "No you're worst he killed one Jessica you're going to kill most of them! Along with most of your family you're not a ben! You're not some form of my big brother! You were always a monster! There is no other way to explain how you could become something this horrible! You probably never even loved your Jessica!"

Eon then looked between her the bomb and the main timeline Vilgax on the ground because no watch ben was out smarting him at ever turn! " You know what I believe you're right little sister! You're right I probably did was always a monster I just hid it! I just mold myself into the kind of man she want! I was only a hero because that's what she want! Jessica wasn't just my heart she was my conscience my sanity! My everything!"

Eon then punched the bomb! Making it glow purple as he said, "then let me go out the kind of man she wanted! Let me go down as Benten! And what's more Benten then stopping vilgax's plans!" in a moment the Bomb went off erasing only Eon!

No watch Chiyo blinked as the other bens and main timeline Vilgax vanished.

No watch Ben then said, "what just happened?"

Paradox then showed up and said, "Simple Chiyo reached the part of Eon that was still Ben ten to erase only his timeline! Ending Viglaxs plans to kill all the bentens in one go.

No watch Chiyo blinked in confusion as Paradox petted her head, "you don't need powers to be a hero Chiyo the same goes for you Ben remember this night! For it's the night a normal brother sister team saved not just their universe but all the universes."

Paradox then said, "and when you get home there will be something waiting for you No watch Ben!" Paradox then left.  
to be continued. 


	86. Stuck on you!

A few days later in the plumber base Ben and Chiyo where looking at the monitors.

Chiyo watched Khyber just show up walk in and take the nemetrix and she said, "Ok first why wasn't the that thing smashed!?"

Ben crossed his arms and said, "Second I thought this was maximum security how do people just come and go as they please in here!"

Rook then added, "and third what does Khyber want with the nemetrix. He clearly does not have a new attack animal to use it with."

Max hit the control panel and said, "Really really who forgot to turn on the new security codes!"

Blukic and Driba point to eachother as they ran off with the room's Ac unit saying, "We're working on a teleport so he forgot!" they said it at the same time as they ran.

Chiyo then blinked and found a Tayden on the floor and picked it up, "yes lucky Tayden!"

Ben blinked and said, "Really Chiyo? Really? This is not the time for something like that!" he then put his hands in his pockets.

Chiyo then pulled out a Mr. Smoothie scratcher and scratched it and said, " yes free smoothies for a year!"

Ben raised an eye brow, "that had to had just been random Chance!?"

Rook nodded as he crossed his arms, "indeed!"

later on at Mr. Smoothie Chiyo Ben and Rook where drinking Smoothies.

Rook drank his Smoothie, "We need to find Khyber he's not just going to show up!" there was a yell of "TENNYSONS!"

And there stood Khyber on top of a building as Rook blinked and said, "just a coincidence!" he then throw away the Empty smoothie as Ben and Chiyo became heatblast!

Ben became ultimate heatblast and said, "what no dog? It's not like you're going to use it your self!?"

Chiyo then crossed her arms, "or are you just plum loco!"

Rook then raised and eye brow, "crazy fruit?" Ben and Chiyo then yelled, "figure of speak Rook!"

Khyber then looked to skurd as he hit the nemetrix making a red light flash and everyone gasp as he jumped down he had a helmet made of a crab Dozer skull and a crab dozer claw, before the nemetrix spikes popped making the stone turn to darker fire harden rock that seemed to generate a strange cold field around the stone!

He then charged as Ultimate heatblast fired a lava blast and normal heatblast fired a fire blast! But Khyber's claw blocked it making the fire turn to steam and the lava turn to normal rock and fall off, "Fire and Lava proof made form an evolved crab dozer's DNA!"

Ben and Chiyo then jumped back as Ben looked to the slime thing on it, "What's with the booger?!"

Skurd then yelled, "Booger? Really?"

Chiyo then blinked and said, "the snot rocket is talking!" in a moment she hit the dial becoming big chill and breathed ice on Khyber freezing his clawed arm!

in a moment a green light flashed and ultimate Fourarms Punched Khyber in the chest with a three fist left hook Knocking him into a building, "Doesn't matter still two Tennyson vs one hunter and Rook care to join?"

Rook was holding the prototools scanner and said, "I have been joining I scanned the slime creature it is called a slimebiote! It feeds on the acid made by DNA and can generate any part of what it is attached to. That is why Khyber is not going crazy. He is not using it the Slime is making weapons out of the DNA held inside!"

Chiyo put her hands on her hips and said, "you could have been quicker with the information there Rook!"

in a moment Ben Rook and Chiyo vanished as Khyber got up.

the three red spots were in the plumber base.

Blukic then said, "I told you we were off by a few inches!"

Driba then said, "No they just moved in the way of the teleporter!"

Rook blinked, "wait! You made a teleporter and it worked. Getting us back here!?"

Ben then crossed his arms as Chiyo jumped and said, "ok now fine it's a pattern now Chiyo!"

Chiyo then smiled and ran over to the teleporter and hit a switch before jumping in, "lucky day!"

She then vanished Making Ben Scream till her Omnitrix's signal showed up on screen he tried to become Portaler but his watch was on recharge.

Meanwhile in Khyber's ship Khyber was laughing at Chiyo, "you no ultimates no brother I'll finally claim one of your watch as a trophy!"

Skurd then said, "that's not happening!" in a moment Skurd hit the nemetrix and jumped to Chiyo's omnitrix making her yell as Khyber became ultimate Tyrannopede and she became Humungousaur.

Chiyo then screamed at the ultimate predator then looked down and screamed, "Gross Khyber booger is on me!"

the ultimate then trapped her in a web that turned to stone and grabbed her in it's jaws and throw her around in to walls.

Skurd inside the web cocoon said, "Come on now dear girl the omnitrix our weapon is a truly morphable feast we can beat this thing!"

Chiyo then said, "First off it's my omnitrix, second you made me Humungousaur and Khyber ultimate Tyrannopede! Ultimate Tyrannopede eats Humungousaur and ultimate Humungousaur's for breakfast lunch and dinner!"

Skurd then raised and eye brow, " yes is see the problem but this is your lucky day dear child!" in a moment slime covered Chiyo's right arm making it Armadrillo's arm, "behold Skurd is here!"

Chiyo looked to the booger and said, "Ok but I don't like you or anything Baka!" She then drilled the stone away and land down as Khyber roared and start smashing his head into a wall as she said, "He's already going crazy!"

Skurd then morphed the drill what looked like a green cannon made of vines and leaves as he said, "that would mean he was sane before!"

Chiyo then fired the cannon and it shoot Wildvine exploding Seeds at the ultimate but it wasn't doing anything so she fired at the wall making a hole and jumped out to see Ben and rook showing up the Dx mark Ten.

Chiyo then waved and said, "The booger changed sides!"

Skurd then said, "My name is Skurd no booger!"

the ultimate Tyrannopede then burst through the ship and roared as Ben became Ultimate Swampfire and fired off one massive fire bomb at the things head knocking it down, as he said, "Rook you want to get behind it to cut the thing off!"

the ultimate predator got up and charged at the siblings Rook was about to say something but Chiyo grabbed him and throw him on to Khyber's neck.

rook then held out with one hand to one of the spikes while using the prototool's laser mode to slowly brake the caller's bonds, "I would have liked a warning Chiyo!"

Skurd then turned the plant cannon into a Diamondhead gauntlet with a shield witch Chiyo used to block the ultimate predator's web blasts

in a moment the nemetrix fell over making Khyber return to normal as Rook land on top of him and in a moment Khyber was cuffed as he said, "you are under arrest do you understand what I am saying to you!"

Khyber then said, " yes my mind is quite sound I'm glad you removed the door knocker when you did!"

Chiyo Timed out and raised and eye brow, "you mean the nemetrix!?"

Khyber was then helped up by Rook as he blinked, " yes what did I slay?"

Ben then blinked and said, "Well mixing up words is probably the best we could hope for!"

Chiyo was then trying to pull Skurd off the omnitrix, "GET OFF! GET OFF BOOGER FACE!"

Skurd then said, "No thank you! do you know what ultimate DNA taste like? It taste like butt! I'm staying right here were it taste of milk and honey. With an after taste of Smoothie!"

Ben then blinked and said, "Well now you had four lucky brakes I think your luck's run out little sister!"  
Skurd then crawled up Chiyo's shoulder and hugged his head and said, "or maybe you just got the luckiest brake of all with my weapon making skills dear girl!"

Chiyo shivered and said, "Big brother it feels so gross!"

to Be continued. 


	87. Return to japan!

It was the afternoon at a Mr. Smoothie Chiyo was at a table with Ben Rook and Jessica She was drinking a smoothie as Skurd drank one as well, But Chiyo looked a little sad.

Ben then said, "What's wrong Chiyo the Snot Rocket got you down?"

Skurd put two of his tentacles on what would be his hips if he had them, "I take offence to that one!"

Chiyo then said, "It's not the booger Big brother!" Skurd raised and eye brow and added, "Didn't your mother teach you two not to insult someone when they are right beside you!?"

Rook then stopped drinking, "I do believe what is wrong with Chiyo is the same thing that is wrong with Yomi and Sakaki. Highschool graduation is coming up yet the three of them will graduate in America while the other half of their friends will graduation in japan."

Jessica finished her Smoothie, "and they all want to graduate as a group I see I think we can fix that."

Ben smiled and said, "Wait are you saying what I think your saying honey?"

Jessica hugged her boyfriend and kissed him saying, " you know I am."

Chiyo smiled and looked to Rook, "Looks like you'll be watching your young one for awhile! Skurd looked to rook and said, "do you know what's going on?"

Rook shrugged and said, "I am just as confused as you are skurd."

Chiyo then rolled her eyes, "We're going to japan! YES!"

A few days later

Yukari was looking at her class as she said , "the finally month of school I would say I'll miss you but I'm not going to miss the chaos that comes form Witches and cyborgs!"

Osaka and Hope crossed their arms, "well we're going to miss you!"

Eunice then elbowed Cooper's arms, "Hay I'm the only cyborg here My boyfriends powers are natural!"

yukari rolled her eyes and picked up a paper," Ok also to our class we have some transfer students Don't know why they are doing it this late in the school year but there names are .." Her eyes then bugged as she turned pale, "NO NO not again! Not again!"

In a moment walked in Ben Chiyo Jessica Sakaki, and Yomi all smiling.

Tomo Osaka and Kagura cheered and yelled, "YES GANGS ALL TOGETHER AGAIN!"

Yukari then grabbed Ben by the shirt and said, "Why would you do this to me? Every time I see you my girlfriend becomes a cat!"

Skurd was on Chiyo's wrist and said, " say what now?"

Yukari looked at the ball of slime and said, "And what the freak is that! You know what I don't want to know just talk a seat and keep it the hell quit!"

Skurd then crossed his tentacles, "I have a name It's Skurd the slimebiote!"

Chiyo then took her hold seat and said, "No one cares Snot rocket!"

Later on at Lunch Tomo was poking Skurd who looked at her and said, "Miss I will ask you to stop poking me!"

Tomo just kept poking him over and over again, "I refuse to stop slime ball! What are you even doing on chiyo's Wrist."

Yomi then adjusted her glass, "Skurds race feeds of the acids made by DNA the omnitrix is like an all you can eat buffet to it!"

Skurd then made a Fourarms arm grabbing Tomo's making her eyes wide as she said, " I can also grow parts and made things out of the DNA I'm feeding off of and the omnitrix is truly a morphable feast Now woman stop!"

Sakaki was smiling happy to be home, and behind her was a smiling teary eyed Kaorin was whispering, "yay!"

Mr. Kimura walked by as always now in his alien form as he said, "Hello girls!"

Chiyo's eyes widen as she turned the omnitrix and said, "I predailed fourarms!"

Kagura hide behind Osaka and said, "Magic him away!"

Tomo hide behind Hope and said, "What she said! Witch him up!"

Eunice was hiding behind Cooper and said, "Make his wrist watch explode! Get him away!"

Sakaki then shivered and said, "I wish I was allowed to carry my laser pistol!" Yomi adjusted her glasses, "you said it!"

While they where all talking he had vanished and Skurd was looking around confused, "I never took my eyes off him and he still got away! What in the world?"

His voice then came form behind them as he said, " Kaorin!" Making said girl jump in fear as she ran out the room screaming, "I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE OLD DAYS WHEN WE THOUGHT HE WAS JUST A CREEPY GUY! I HATE KNOWING THE TRUTH HE'S A CREEPY SPACE MAN!"

Skurd's eyes widen and said, "is that normal?"

Ben nodded as Jessica said, "pretty much booger face pretty much!"

Skurd then blinked and said, "I do believe this Kimura fellow is a ninja how else could he do that popping in and out of nowhere thing?"

Kimura then appeared behind Ben and said, "So someone finally notices!" everyone then turned and screamed Chiyo was Fourarms and Ben was Blitswolfer out of reflex the two super heroes through a punch only for Kimura's hair to hold back the fist as he said, "Sorry for the scare I should have noun better then to do that to shapeshifting super heroes!"

Chiyo blinked and looked down to Skurd on her dial, "Slime ball did his hair just stop a Fourarms punch?"

Skurd nodded and said, " I know I'm scared too!"

Meanwhile back in Bellwood

Animo was sneaking around the town holding a gun with a tube attached to it and a needle head, "Now to have the secretes of the omnitrix!" he then came to Ben's house and saw a large sigh in the front yard.

He walked over to it jaw dropped as he read it, "To all villains who want to attack our kids in the night Ben and Chiyo are in Japan for a month so don't even bother not that your plans would have worked anyway, by reading this part you have set off the alarm"

A lot alert then sound as form the roof a small disk drone came out and start shooting at Animo making him run as he said, "Oh Come on now! What kind of security system is this shit? Oh hell!" he then pulled out a phone and as he ran form laser fire he made a call, " Hello Air port I need a ticket to japan named James Jameson I'll be cashing in my frequent flier miles for it.. what I'm ten bucks short, I'll give you the ten bucks when I pick up the ticket.. thank you!"

he then put up his phone and ran, " What's the range on this Drone doesn't matter Animo is going to japan! You Tennyson wouldn't avoid your check up form Doctor Animo!"

He then jumped and covered his back side, "OUCH!" the drone then finally left.

Next day Animo was in black trench coat hat and sunglasses " Now to find them!" he then saw a paper with Chiyo and Ben's pictures but couldn't read it, "Darn it! I can't read Japanese!" He then looked at the picture, "wait I know that school I turned someone into a cat there! I know where they are yay!"

To be continued


	88. How Animo became future Animo

The next day the sports fest was in go it was the cheering competition.

four their glass Sakaki Jessica, Hope, and Eunice were in green cheer leader outfits cheering there hearts out.

Kaorin was on the ground with a nose bleed.

Ben was red faced and wide eyed as his girlfriend shot him a wink.

Cooper was like wise in the same state looking at Eunice like she was the only women up there jumping spinning and shaking what she had.

Osaka was using magic to plug her bleeding nose, " the sports fest is an awesome day!" She head mana hearts around her head as she watched hope happily.

Next up was the races.

Nyamo looked at them and said, "ok now no using magic, no shape shifting no booger doing what ever it does!"

skurd crossed his tentacles and said, "well that is rude!" Chiyo shivered, "Please don't talk it's weird!"

Nyamo and looked to Cooper, "and no using your powers to make everyone's phone beep so they all trip going to check them again young man!"

Cooper then said, "I don't care how much trouble I was in that was funny!"

In a moment someone ran screaming and Nyamo turned and screamed loudly as there was Animo riding on a mutant seagull " Hello Tennyson childrens!"

Chiyo screamed, "NO NOT ANIMO AGO!" She was looking through her play list!" What do you want!"

Nyamo was running away screaming, "I WILL NOT BE A CAT AGAIN!"

In a moment Ben was ultimate big chill and said, "What are you doing here? Are you stalking us?"

Chiyo quickly became Blitzwolfer " yeah what's the funny business oh gross thing on my wrist want to step in!"  
Skurd then slimed over Chiyos left arm making a megaphone version of echo ehoc's head show up and she said, "why thank you" She then let out a busted Sonic scream at Animo knocking him away as he laughed and fell off his mutant hitting the ground and his face shattered revealing a robot.

In a moment a hook hit Ben's dial and he turned to see a man holding a strange gun the hook was connected to ripping off a rubber mask to reveal animo all along, "Surprise I've been here all day! Hiding form enhanced alien senses by masking my sense in a fish scented rubber mask!"

The hook then fell off as a tube that was empty became fill, "yes alien DNA!"

ultimate big chill then turned to breath his ice fire but Animo hit an ant with a zap making a van sized mutant that looked like heatblast shaped like an ant show up and breath fire matching the ice fire.

but the ice fire bushed back the fire and hit the ant freezing it, "it doesn't matter if you pulled a fast one ice fire zaps away heat!"

Animo then hit his downed mutant, "doesn't matter!" his seagull then got back up now larger and with scaly brown skin and a lizard like tail it then flexed it's wings and Chiyo tried her bust sonic howl again but it only held it back.

So ben hit the dial becoming Blitswolfer as well, "time for a new ultimate!" he then hit the dial and changed.

where once an alien life form able to walk on two legs or all four became a large beast that had to walk on all fours it's tail longer and covered in spikes it's head tripled so it had three heads. The left head had a horn on it's fore head the middle had ram horns and the left head had horns over it's eyes.

it's jaws and claws sharper covered in more messy fur and the dial on a caller around the middle head it then opened it's three jaws in six pieces and howled tripling the size of Chiyo's busted one sending the mutant flying.

Animo was about to shoot something else but Osaka and Hope raised there hands trapping him in a bubble.

Animo looked at his gun, "No I want let you take the secrets of the omnitrix form me!" he then shoot himself with it his body form the neck down start to morph rapidly between the mix matches of different aliens.

Chiyo timed out and said, "Big brother is what I think is about to happen about to happen.

Ben blinked with all six of his eyes as the left head said, "Chiyo I think " the middle head said, "So but I really hope" the right head then said, "that I am wrong!"

Yomi was green at the sicken rapid mash ups, "what do you think is about to happen"

Jessica looked away looking pale, "thanks to time travel we know Animo ends up a head in a jar because he exploded form the neck down!"

Tomo then bend over and throw up " you mean he's going to!"

Kagura's left eye twitched as she watched stink fly wings burn on a Heatblast body " I don't want to look but I can't look away!"

Osaka held out her left hand as her right hand kept the bubble going, "hope honey hold my hand!"

Hope used her free right hand to hold it," I was about to ask you the same thing my love!" both were pale.

Ben timed out and held a shaking Jessica, "I the future is now for animo!

outside the school someone passing by, but he froze when he heard a bang and everyone in school screaming. "what happened?"

ten minutes later Animo's still alive head was in a high tech container being carried by a stunned by Sakaki as she said, "I can't believe I had to carry you to the lock up!"

Animo rolled his eyes and said, "I knew this day was coming but now that it's here I don't know how to feel. Wait how am I talking with no lungs to get air for it? Wait isn't Fistina's race nothing but heads? I most have end up as one of them. Darn! Why not Rath? He's animal like and super strong! Dam my luck I end up with the most useless alien ever!"

Sakaki then looked at him and said, "Stop talking it's freaking me out!

in the school yard an announcement came out saying, "spots fest is over we'll use the scores we have to pick a winner it's Nyamo's class, now you can all go home now sense.. what just happened really happened.. anyone know a good therapist?"

Skurd was wide eyed sitting on Chiyo's head," what has been seen can not be unsaw!"

Chiyo then looked at him and said, "Unsaw is not a word."

Tomo then looked at Chiyo and said, "have a better way of putting it?"

Chiyo then looked at her as they left and said, "No I do not!"

Ben was holding a shaking Jessica, "it's ok dear I'm here I'm here!"

To be continued.

And that's how Animo end up as future Animo before anyone says a thing the ben10 writing staff confirmed Animo loses his body because he tries to give himself a mix and match alien parts body like kevin use to have but it backfired.


	89. a relaxed weekend after school brawl!

It was Saturday and Chiyo was walking around the park as she looked to her wrist and shock it and said, "Get off!"

Skurd held on and said, "Never! You'll never be rid of me alive!"

Chiyo then heard giggling and turned to see Miruchi and Yuka and ran over to them. " Guys long time now see!"

The three girls then hugged and Miruchi then said, "Chiyo it's been so long how's being a super hero treating you?"

Chiyo looked to her wrist," fine accept for this thing! That won't get off my watch!"

Skurd crossed his tentacles " thing is so degrading and also the name is skurd!"

Yuka stuck her tongue out, " yucky it's a talking booger!" Skurd looked at her with an anime style tick mark.

Skurd then said, "why does everyone call me a booger? I mean if anything I look green jelly but not a booger!"

Chiyo rolled her eyes and said, "Don't engage it!"

Skurd looked at her, 'insulting me off isn't going to work missy. Also Black suits coming up behind you!"

Chiyo then turned around to see to adult men one of them saying, "normally we show up and demand you come with us!" he then held up a PSIA badge. " But sense we're talking to a Tennyson we're asking please come with us?"

Chiyo then turned around and said, "No! what ever mess you want me to clean up you can clean it up you're self!"

the other agent then said, "IF only you knew the half of it!" It was at that moment the ground start to shake and Chiyo looked to see a large blob made of trash moving making her two friends yell, "GROSS!"

Chiyo looked at them and said, "Did you try to use man made microbes to get rid of trash? Didn't you learn form the Americans that always makes a giant trash monster? I mean my big brother fighting that giant trash monster as way big has how many hits? More then anything else? I mean your suppose to be an intelligence agency! Yet you make the same stupid mistake you saw someone else make? I mean .. you know what I'm not ranting! And I'm still not helping!"

Chiyo sat down on a bench and crossed her arms to her two friends and Skurds shock.

One of the agents, " please it has to be you! you were born here you have to be the hero to clean up your country's mess."

Chiyo raised and eye brow and said, " Give me, my brother and his girlfriend free collage to any university in japan and it's a deal!"

the other agent then said, "We will arrange it!" he then pulled out a phone and sent a message then showed Chiyo and said, "Very well!"

In a moment Chiyo Jumped up and turned into Waybig and looked at the trash blob and said, "Ok Slime ball give me Heatblast hands!"

Skurd then slimed over waybig's left hand making it look like heatblasts, "You get one as I can't stretch that much!"

Chiyo then said, "That'll work!" She then fired flames out at the blob making it burn filling the air with a horrible smell as it continued to burn till it was just ash in the wind.

Once it was gone Chiyo timed out and the agents looked at her stunned holding there noses.

Chiyo then saluted them, "thanks for ending the collage search for us. It was an honor doing business with you! I may hate having a slime ball on my wrist but he's useful at least."

Skurd crossed his arms and said, "yes we burned trash, congregation we're trash collectors."

Yuka held her nose and said, "It smells horrible!"

Miruchi then said, "yeah Chiyo!" she fanned the air around her face while holding her nose, "couldn't you have done that less stinky?"

Chiyo sniffed not smelling anything, " I guess I'm to use to Stinkfly and Swampfire to smell anything."

one of the agents then said, " yeah lucky you!" He then looked to the other guy, "Told you we should have looked for five kids with magic rings powered by recycling! Like on tv!"

the other agent then said, "and you realize what you just said right?"

elsewhere

Ben and Jessica were walking hand in hand when She stopped and held her nose and said, "what the? What stinks!"

Ben then looked at her confused before he checked his phone, "Dear mr. Tennyson your sister burned a blob of trash for us so you your sister and girlfriend get free collage anywhere in this country. Well that most be what you smell!"

Jessica was tearing up, "Oh no it's worst then Stinkfly I mean it smells like Swampfire on a fight day fist fighting Stinkfly in a swamp! I thought I went nose blind to this kind of stink by now!"

Yukari walked up a close pin on her nose and looked at Ben and said, "What did you just do!?"

Ben then said, "Don't look at me this one is on Chiyo! but it got us and Jessica free collage I mean we already had one but now no payments. Clever girl."

Yukari then said, "were do you plan on going to collage so know how far to move?"

Nyamo walked up holding her nose her eyes tearing up, "It smells like the unwashed cloths people leave in there gym lockers!

The following Monday in school Yukari was spraying air freshener around the class

She looked to the students , "Ok listen up this is the third to last week of school before we all graduate, and while I know it still stinks thanks to Chiyo! deal with it! Because we're powering through this so I can get some power students no offence to you all I'm just sick of super powered bull! I'm sick of my girlfriend getting turned it to a cat! And I'm sick of magical pranks so Osaka hope don't you dare do it!"

A floating chuck board eraser then land on the desk as Yukari's left eye twitched, "thank you now then let's get this review over with so you all can be read for the final test! "

she then turned and said, "And if anyone things of acting up while my back is turned to write on the board I will transfer you to kimura for the last few weeks!"

As soon as she said that there was a bursting sound outside and a tower of light and she turned her eye twitching as she spotted the Galactic Gladiator standing in front of the school.

the Gladiator " I the Galactic Gladiator have come for a rematch against the only ones to defeat me Alien-x give forth Tennyson siblings and bring it forth!"

Chiyo ran up to the window and yelled " But it's the middle of the school day!"

The gladiator then said, "That's ok I can wait! I'll just stand out here till it's over."

Yukari's eye twitched as she looked at the alien just standing there "What the hell?"

Ben then said, "his kind can remain motionless for eons he will honestly just stand out there doing nothing all day.

Skurd looked to Chiyo, "Why didn't you tell me those guys where in this things! I would have given you celestial sowrd!"

Chiyo then looked at him, "after school you can give alien-x the Alien-x sword to fight!"

Later on after school everyone was watching from the school windows as Ben and Chiyo stepped out both of them picking the same thing.

Nyamo was with Yukari, "What do you think they both need to be out to use one transformation?" in a moment the dials slammed down and Ben and Chiyo became green and Pink balls of light that merged together to reveal Alien-x

Nyamo and Yukari's eyes widened as gasped like most of the students that ever seen Alien-x before.

Kaorin blinked and said, "I heard of close siblings but this is to much! To weird! To strange! To Alien! To alien!"

Skurd was on the wrist dial that belong to Chiyo his eyes wide as he made the alien-x sword as he said, "Ok here you go sr.. miss… oh what do I call you you!"

Alien-x then pointed the sword at the gladiator, "Alien-x is alien-x nothing else!" it's voice sound like Ben and Chiyo talking at once.

Kimura adjusted his glasses as he watched form the window with his students, "I don't know one person who I would trust enough to share a skull with."

Kaorin looked to the alien, "Who would want to share a skull with you?"

the gladiator held out his hand summoning a metal staff that had a star tipped point as he said, "trying to through me off with a weapon won't work I've worked through all the plans so you can't win like you did before Alien-x"

Alien-x span the blade around in it's hand and said, "Very well let us clash blades!"

In a moment Both aliens charged spear meeting sword blade making a shock wave flow off them making it flash to night time at least in the middle of the sky.

Tomo pulled out her phone, "Most record!"

in a moment the Aliens fighting vanished and appeared in the middle of the sky they where clearly still visible despite being in space it was like the night time part of the sky had zoomed in on them.

the gladiator summoned Clones who charged form all sides just for Alien-x to spin holding his sword out side way slashing all of the clones as it become a space twister with a blade and once the clones where done it moved for the gladiator

the Gladiator held it's weapon out side ways stopping the spinning dead so it was once more weapon crossed with Alien-x "you don't' disappoint Alien-x!"

Alien-x said nothing as it teleport behind it and slashed only for the gladiator to vanish in a flash of light a trail heading to mars so Alien-x flow to the red planet. The wide eyes of a stunned Skurd upon Alien-x's wrist was priceless.

the middle of the sky once more zooming in to show the two celestialsapiens up close having a stare down on the red planet.

down below Jessica was cheering, "let's go Alien-x! kick his ass Ben and Chiyo!"

Yukari eyes were wide as she and Nyamo held eachother.

Osaka and Hope were yelling, "LET'S GO ALIEN-X!"

Tomo was jumping, "Manny would be loving this shit!"

Yomi wasn't watching she was on the phone with Rook ,"So our young one is safe.. Good you seeing this? Wait it's being broad casted all over the galaxy! Cool I'm front row to the fight of the eon! Wait what's that did our young one just say something! DADA! He said dada! Why not mama!?"

Eunice jumped into Cooper's arms and said, " hold me!"

Cooper blushed.

Sakaki then said, "I wish I had Pierce here to hold me!"

To be continued.


	90. battle of the alien-xs

In outer space the gladiator and Alien-x where clashing blades at blinding inhuman speeds making it look like that where simple throwing around rays of light in the black void.

Skurd was still on one of the dials wide eyed stunned as he notice the two aliens jump back and yell the gladiator gaining a golden aura and alien-x gaining green and pink one as he said, "things are getting Anime! YAY!"

the two then charged and clashed weapons once more sending out a shock wave above the planets.

Down on earth Yukari looked up at the space hole showing it wide eyed, "I can't even be mad this is epic!"

Nyamo was eating popcorn as she said, "Tell me about it!"

Yukari looked to her girlfriend, "where did you get that?"

Nyamo then said, "Someone is selling it outside in the school yard he's making a killing off this cosmic clash!"

Back in the battle The two celestialsapiens where knocked back from each other and looked at eachother staring down both clearly unsure what to do.

Inside Alien-x

While two personalities battled Chiyo and Ben where talking with Balance above them.

Ben then said, "He's open we can strike him now!"

Chiyo then said, " big brother every other time he was open he snapped out of it in time to counter he clearly has been working on making reaction choices. Remember we only beat him the first time as he couldn't make reaction choices."

Balance make a thinking face, "I see chiyo's point he stops being open when we go in we need something to through him off Something he wouldn't see coming Something new Something amazing something super duper ultra anime style cool!"

Ben then looked to his utimatrix and Chiyo smiled as they looked eachother in the eye and the Siblings yelled, "GO ULTIMATE!"

before the fighting Green heads could say anything Balance said, "I agree motion carried yay the system works! Going ultimate!"

outside Alien x turned the dial belong to Ben making the spikes pop out.

in a moment both dials merged in to one that had the left side green and the right side pink and it moved to Alien-x's chest as he went ultimate.

The gladiators eyes widen as did everyone on earth!

Jessica's eyes gasped "and here I thought Ben saying he and Chiyo turned into ultimate alien-x while fighting a dream demon version of albedo was just a story no they really did it because there's ultimate alien-x!"

Skurd was on the dial now looking at the ultimate alien-x as he said, "and super mode! The anime tropes they are flying everywhere! I love it!"

In a moment two Alien-x sword appeared one in each of the ultimate's hands.

In a moment the gladiator's eyes widen as his staff broke into ten slashed parts as ultimate alien-x spoke in Ben Chiyo and balance's voices ,"Motion slash your weapon to piece carried."

gladiator tried to make a new one but couldn't as he looked at the ultimate who said, "Motion you can't make a new one carried!"

down below.

Tomo then whistled " Dam this is some over powered shit!"

Eunice then said, "If only dad could see this form this point of view, It's amazing! He may not have made the evolution system but it's made the most amazing thing. Guide by the hands of the two most noble beings in the universe. It's a wonder of the universe."

the face that made up the ultimate's wings then opened there mouths half laughing half crying.

the ultimate then moved it's arms bring it's swords together making them merge into a sword that appeared to be made of fire with the pattern of the cosmos upon it forged into the shape of a massive broad sword five times bigger then ultimate alien-x

The ultimate held it's handle with two hands as it spoke and said, "Motion wreck the gladiator carried!"

It then slashed the gladiator making the to stunned to move Gladiator's colors invert as looked shocked.

the ultimate then swung his blade making the Gladiator cross his arms to block. As the ultimate said "In the honor of sportsmen ship we have switched off one of your personalities so you may fight at better then your best against us!"

In a moment the gladiator's guard broke and it was sent down flying towards Saturn's wings.

The gladiator hovered in the floating rock that made up the wings as the ultimate appeared and used it's sword's back side as a back to knock the gladiator into the sun.

Inside the core of the ball of fire the gladiator summoned a claymore as he turned to see the ultimate inside and the gladiator and him crossed swords.

Skurd was stunned, "How the hell am I not burning to death and how is this not doing anything negative, wait ultimate alien-x space time and reality bending."

the celestial beings rapidly swung blades only for the Gladiator to scream as the ultimate slashed off it's his left arm making him drop his sword.

the gladiator looked at his arm making it attack to himself as he turned to strike again but ultimate alien-x's wing faces screamed.

the gladiator froze as hundreds of the ultimate appeared them all pointing there swords at the gladiator and charged in all the swords hit the frozen Gladiator.

Making them vanish form the center of the sun and appear by Pluto.

The gladiator was now face to face with one ultimate alien-x "I know you would not disappoint Tennysons but I had no idea you have improved our powers this far beyond our natural abilities. I admit it I am only second best. Now let us finish this duel!"

The two then charged crossing swords at gliding speeds filling space with flashes of light.

Down below on earth Sakaki's jaw was on the floor as long with everyone else.

Yukari was eating her girlfriend's popcorn as she said, "this is epic!"

the space whole then showed one large blast before a beam of light came down in the middle of the schoolyard revealing a now normal gladiator on the ground knocked out with ultimate alien-x standing over him sword to the gladiator's neck.

the gladiator then said, "I have lost but it was amazing. You win again Tennyson. But it was an honor to battle against you're full might!"

in a moment the ultimate turned back to normal before splitting back to Ben and Chiyo.

skurd looked to Chiyo and said, "Well now that was something! I honestly have no words."

Ben then offered a hand up to the gladiator and in a moment with out needing to think about it the gladiator accepted the hand up and said, "and noble winners."

The gladiator then said, "I'll be ready for the ultimate next time!" he then vanished.

in a moment the space hole closed as everyone in the school yelled and cheered so the Tennyson siblings took a bow.

Ben smiled and said, "Thank you thank you!"

Chiyo smiled and said, "your too kind guys!" She was slightly red, "it was just a schoolyard fight!"

Cooper then yelled, "THE MOST EPIC SCHOOLYARD FIGHT EVER! IT'LL GO DOWN IN HISTORY!"

Yukari was cheering and said, "YEAH BABY! What away to end this year.. well it's not really the end yet but you know What I mean! Get that guy back here and do it again! Do it again!"

Jessica then ran out ran up to Ben and pulled him into a kiss and Ben held her.

Chiyo then stuck her tongue out and said, "Yucky bro yucky!"

Sakaki form the window then opened her phone, "I need to call Pierce!"

Kaorin was crying and someone hand her a tissue and she took it before her eyes widen and she saw it was Kimura who said, "What's wrong Kaorin?"

Kaorin then screamed and ran out the door yelling, " HOW DOES HE DO THAT!?"

Kimura then said, "just a few more days till we say good bye to all of them!" he then cried as he said, "I'll miss them!" he then used a one of his tentacles to whip his eye with a tissue.

Yukari then turned and said, "Ok now bye Come on Nyamo!" she then grabbed her girlfriend and pulled her along, "the epic stuff is over let's go home!

Nyamo finished the popcorn and started to walk, "Ok ok, sweetie, when did our life become an anime?"

Yukari then looked to her, "After that I don't know and I don't care! That was gold!"

Osaka and hope walked out of the room arm in arm saying, "You said it sensei!"

to be continued.


	91. Graduation!

A few weeks later it was graduation in the Japanese school.

Yomi walked up and took her diploma smiled and walked off stage to hug Rook and there young one.

Yukari was smiling as she called up the next girl, "Jessica Jackson!"

Jessica Jackson took her diploma, and said, "I'm officially becoming a red spot now that my moms can't veto it!"

in the crowd Lucy was crying as she said, "No you were supposed to be a lawyer not a space cop!"

Jessica smiled as she walked off stage smiling as Ben walked up next, and Yukari hand him his diploma, "never thought I would be giving this out to an alien life form!"

Ben smiled turned into Fourarms and took it as the crowd took pictures and he said, "I'm just giving the people what they want to see form me!"

In a moment chiyo walked up as Frankenstrike with Skurd on the dial and Yukari rolled her eyes and hand it to her, "Really chiyo really!"

Chiyo took it then timed out and said, "I didn't want you to make me jump for it!"

Skurd then said, "And we all know you would have miss Yukari!"

she then walked off his Sakaki walked up next.

Yukari smiled and hand it to her, "here go to your pin cushion alien boyfriend!"

Sakaki then looked at her, "He is not a pin cushion!" she then walked off stage and hugged Peirce.

Tomo then walked up smiling and said, "See you sensei! Been a real fun time! Still didn't think alien would be seen in my time line or that I would be dating one!"

Yukari hand her the diploma and said, "here you go get out of here!"

Tomo then ran off the stage and tackled Manny.

up next was Cooper who just took it a moment later Eunice walked up and in the crowd Azmuth who was on carl's head was crying, "my baby girl!"

in a moment Eunice took the diploma then kissed Cooper.

up next Kagura walked up smirking and saying, " Alan honey I did it!" She then jumped on off stage right on to Alan.

Yukari rolled her eyes and said, "Oh now that's just cute."

In a moment Hope showed up and Yukari put the diploma in hope's hand and said, "there now sorry your uncle hex didn't come as he was scared of Ben."

Hope smiled and said, "don't worry my Osaka is here for me!"

Osaka then walked up and took her diploma and said, "Hay take that mom it didn't take me ten years."

The two witches then held hands and walked off and Yukari rolled her eyes, " Ok who's next?"

In a moment Kaorin walked up but she noticed the diploma was put in her hand by a tentacle so she looked at saw Kimura who said, "While this is good bye for most we will always be together!"

Kaorin then ran off stage screaming.

Yukari then blinked and said, "How the hell did you even get up here?" she then noticed Kimura was already gone, "Well I be dammed? How does he do that! How!?"

In the crowd Azmuth yelled out, "EVEN I AM STUMPED!"

Later on Nyamo was walking by the new graduates as she said, "Well this turned interesting student body!"

Yukari took her by the arm and said, "yeah and we've never going to see another super hero in a class or at least I hope not!"

Nyamo then snuggled into her girlfriends arm and purred and Yukari giggled, "Ok that's cute!"

Ben and Chiyo where hugging there parents.

Sandra smiled and said, "high school graduates but Collage is still a most even if you are super heroes!"

Chiyo jumped for joy as she said, "yes mom!"

Ben smiled and crossed his arms, "but that may take awhile collage don't really for give the whole I had to leave class to save the world thing as well as high schools."

Tomo then yelled, "That's because collages want the fame of saying this superhero is going to school here. High schools want the super powered stuff out of there hair!"

Ben then laughed as he walked over to Jessica and hugged her and in a moment, Jessica kissed him.

lucy then yelled, "Finished high school or not no Kenny till marriage! No Kenny yet!"

Jessie hugged her wife and said, "Let them have a romantic moment honey we know they'll end up married, and I when they are married may they make Kenny as soon as possible!"

In a moment A red raced Ben and Jessica broke apart in shock as Jessica yelled, "MOTHERS I CAN'T TELL WITCH OF YOU IS THE BIGGER EMBARRASSMENT RIGHT NOW!?"

Ben was red, "I know what the future holds but that doesn't mean we're ready for it just yet!" he said his hands held out.

Jessie then put her arms around there necks, "Come on you know it'll end happily ever after just get married already!"

Jessica face palmed, "Most embarrassing moment in my life."

Jessie then put Ben in a headlock, "then may be he can make it the happiest!"

Ben then became ghostfreak and got free as he said, " what did we just say about not being ready for that!"

In a moment Ben became Xlr8 and picked up Jessica and ran off with her.

Elsewhere

Yomi was rocking her baby who was smiling happily at her, "my cute little baby boy."

Rook hugged her and gave her a kiss.

Looking on Kagura had Alan in a headlock and said, "that's so cute I want one!"

Alan's eyes widen and turned fiery for a second as he yelled, 'SAY WHAT!?"

Tomo was riding on Manny's shoulder as she said, "on ward to the future boyfriend! I have plumber academy classes to sigh up for!"

Osaka and Hope just put there hands together opening the gate to ledgerdomain as they held hands and walked in saying, "well were off to be magic queens of this other magical dimensions everyone!"

they then walked in making it close behind them.

All then turned as Sakaki yelled, "YES!" she was hugging Peirce and jumping for joy a ring on her finger Peirce had proposed clearly.

Jessie was sniffling, "Why couldn't it have been Jessica and Ben!"

Lucy then hit her wife's arm, "what is wrong with you?"

Jessie then said, "I want Kenny as soon as possible! I'm ready to be a grandma!"

Chiyo was smiling as she said, "Yes Finally!" She clapped, "good for you miss Sakaki!"

Eunice smiled as her dad was on her shoulder as she said, "yes now let's get a move on me and Cooper have an intergalactic collage to attend!"

Chiyo then smiled and turned into xlr8 and looked to Skurd and said, "grow a Wildmutt nose we're going to find my big brother so we can go home to Bellwood!"

in a moment she raced off as Skurd yelled out, "THIS THING NEEDS SEAT BELTS!"

Yukari was waking it all and smiled, "And they are off to their futures while me and Nyamo are right here! Dang it!" She then snapped her fingers and pulled Nyamo close and said, "Honey I'm thinking Vegas!"

Nyamo's eyes widen and said, "Why?"

Yukari then smirked and said, "we can get married there! Take it or leave!"

Nyamo then pinned yukari to a wall and kissed her before braking the kiss and telling a red Yukari, "I'll take it!"

to be continued. 


	92. Chiyo vs the Bug gang!

In a town that to far form Bellwood

Chiyo was coming out of a gas station drinking a soda as she spotted her dad fulling the car with gas, Skurd yawned, "Remind me again how we end up to be the ones to go with your dad on that work related trip?"

Chiyo blinked and said, "because I was hoping to have more hero spot light I love my brother but I want to be my own hero not just ben10's sister!"

Some then took a picture of her as they said, "look it's ben10's sister!"

Skurd then blinked and said, "I see you're point now!" In a moment a guy in a bee costume grabbed Carl Tennyson and flow away making Chiyo and Skurd's eyes widen, "SAY WHAT!"

Chiyo then ran out and became Stinkfly and said, "Don't worry dad I'm on it!" before she could take off she got hit by a guy in a backpack that had eight robot spider legs's metal legs.

In a moment a guy with metal claw gauntlets and a robotic scorpion tail grabbed Stinkfly in his claws and said, "Dam it you stink!"

Skurd then formed a brainstorm claw on stinkfly's left hand and said, "Sir. She is only thirteen! watch the langue!" In a moment Stinkfly grabbed the guy's head in the claw and shocked him not enough to hurt him but a enough to make let go of her!"

Stinkfly then took to the sky and the scorpion guys took aim with his tail and fired a laser blast as Chiyo avoid and looked to Skurd, "Booger face better weapon!"

In a moment the Brain storm claw vanished and was replaced by what looked like a green tube of mist with an open hand of gut rot and Chiyo was holding it like a gun and she smiled, "Gutrot gas blaster! That can work!"

She then fired and flapped her wings rapidly hitting the two guys with knock out gas making them faint.

a moment later a red flash hit making chiyo return to normal and she would have fallen if Skurd had trade the gas blaster for Stinkfly's wing to gentle put her on the ground.

Chiyo looked to the slime and said, "Thanks for the save!"

Skurd bowed and said, "Chiyo I thought by now you knew I was a gentlemen that has your back!"

Chiyo then walked over to the car and said, "I would still rather have big brother but I can't see the bee guy anymore which leaves us with just one option!"

She opened the door and pulled out bottle and said, "this is the cologne dad was trying to market, he's wearing it so tracking him should be easy for Blitswolfer or Wildmutt!"

She then slammed down on the dial and got Blitswolfer and said, "Now give me XLR8 roller skates!" in a moment she shifted the bottle as blue skates with four xlr8 wheels each appeared on her feet.

Chiyo's eyes watered as she said, "To strong!" She then raised off and soon came to a cave where she walked in and saw a tv with a one with black pants and a stinger a bumblebee shirt and wings to small to fly with white gloves and a yellow skinned head and antenna.

The women then said, "before we bring in our next guest me queen bee let's give a large hand for me queen bee!"

in a moment chiyo punched the TV and said, "My dad has been forced to be a live studio audience for a bee human hybrid's horrible program! I mean why do I get stuck with the weirds bad guys!? I mean big brother gets Vilgax I get this!"

She then timed out and sighed as she walked off, "Come on let's go save my dad and I bet Animo is involved in this because of the bee human hybrid it's just logic!"

She then walked into a large lift and hit the switch to make it go up and as that happened more scorpion spider and bee guys showed up

Chiyo sighed and turned into Terraspin and said, "Gas blaster please!" Skurd then made it and in Chiyo pulled the trigger then span blowing it at the bad guys making them pass out.

In a moment the lift made it to the top as Chiyo timed out and she walked out on to the queen bee's stage and everyone looked at her and she said, "To bee or not to bee that is the question!"

there was boos as Chiyo said, "Well I'm sorry I don't have any better Bee puns! I never thought I would be fighting a giant bipedal Bee! With some kind of complex!"

The queen bee then said, "Get off my stage I'm going to brake the record for most viewed live broadcast host by a bug!"

Chiyo then yelled, "there isn't a record for that! You could have set it with just your drones!" She then slammed down becoming Waterhazard who fired on the bee later knocking her into a wall as she said, " wings to small to fly and I don't think you're crazy enough to use your stinger!"

In a moment Skurd gave Chiyo a whip that looked like spider-monkey's tail and she swung it, making it shoot a web net at the bee women leaving her stuck!

Chiyo then timed out and ran over to the audience to see they where locked in to there seats and Chiyo looked to Skurd.

Skurd in a moment covered Chiyo's left hand in slime and said, "it's a goop glove just use it to melt the lock!" Chiyo then touched a lock and when it melted the man got up and yelled happily and ran off

Chiyo sighed, "one down another hundred to go!"

Hours later Carl and Chiyo were leaving the cave Carl smiled and put a hand on his daugher's shoulder, "you did good Chiyo even if the bad guy was a weird one!"

Chiyo sighed and said, "I still feel like this day was a Saturday morning cartoon!"

Skurd then nodded and said, " yes tell me about it. Now let's as the watch is still on recharge how about I just give Chiyo a portaler glove so we can open a portal back to the car instead of talking five hundred miles?"

Chiyo nodded and carl said, "Make it happen!" in a moment a glove version of Chiyo's portaler arm appeared on Chiyo's left wrist and she opened a portal and they all stepped through.

Later on when they were walking through the door Sandra looked to Chiyo and said, "So how was your day!"

Chiyo sighed," Sadly this isn't a joke, I stopped a bee human hybrid, form kidnapping people and making them watch her horrible show!"

Skurd nodded and said, "you would think the stupid bad guys would all be in Bellwood and the less stupid farther away but no it's the reverse. Which defies all logical thought! But let's not ramble!"

the next day Ben and Chiyo where running after Maltruant both as clock work as they said," Come back here Maltruant!"

Maltruant then laughed and opened a portal, "follow me!"

in a moment the brother and sister ran in after him and their eyes widened as they timed out.

They were in a ruined version of bell wood buildings falling down streets semi flooded, bones everywhere.

then they notice two things hobbling towards them one bold minus some lose hair shoeless in a purple stray jacket it's skin looked decayed.

next to it something smaller and female looking she had all her hair but seemed to only have one pig tail the hair had become grey she was in what looked like a purple dress stray jacket hybrid as bare foot as the other one!

In a moment Ben noticed on the guy's elbow an omnitrix, on the girls elbow an omnitrix.

the male of the two looked at ben, "Ben wonder if ben taste good!" he then headbutted his omnitrix becoming Humungousaur but it's left eye was missing his skin green and ill looking it's left arm was skeletal like it's right foot.

the younger female headbanged her omnitrix and became Frankenstrike looking like chiyo's version but with pink replaced by purple, "Me wonder if me taste good to brother!"

Chiyo's eyes widen as she said, "Big brother are we about to fight zombie versions of our selves!?"

Skurd quickly morphed Chiyo into Diamondhead and said, "yes now stay invaluable and go for the head!"

Ben was now Chromastone and said, "Good idea booger boy!" In a moment the two charged.

Benzarro tried to smash Ben but ben fired an energy blast, "A zombie version of me! What evil most you have used the omnitrix for!"

Benzarro was knocked back but in a moment his form turned ultimate his skeletal parts remained as did the missing eye, but his ultimate Humungousaur's spikes were broken and it's skin a sickening rioting purple as he morphed his bone hand in the gatling gun and fired he said, "Best meal me ever have was Jessica!"

Ben's eyes widen as he screamed and hit his own dial to go ultimate, as the missiles hit.

when the smoke cleared ultimate Chromastone stood his body twice as large and now more gorilla like he had seven crystal spikes on his back one in red, his head was now one large purple diamond with a glowing green eye in side!

the ultimate's crystal spikes then flow off his back and fired beams forcing the undead ultimate back as he yelled, "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT JESSICA! HOW DARE YOU!"

Chiyo was trading punches with chiyodead, "This is so strange!"

Chiyodead roared and hit her dial morphing to Blitswolfer looking mostly like Chiyo's version with pink replaced by purple but Chiyodead's had missing patches of fur. She then used her sonic roar.

It knocked Diamondhead back making her crack a little till Skurd gave her a large copy of Terraspin's shell to act as a shield against the sonic strike!

Chiyo looked to Skurd and said, "looks like going for the head is going to be harder then we thought!"

Skurd then said, "Agreed!" Chiyodead then yelled "ME want to eat booger thing again!"

Skurd's eyes widened and said, "AAAAAAAAAA!"

To be continued.


	93. Duel of the counterpart!

In the zombie world.

Chiyo was Chromastone her version looking just like her brothers but her pink crystals were more of a hot pink and the green eye and icon where pink.

She was firing rainbow energy blast at a decaying version of her Fourarms, but purple replacing pink it was even missing it's upper left arm completely, "DIE ZOMBIE DIE!"

Skurd was on the dial having grown a Chromastone hand and firing took "YES DIE UNDEAD SPWAN OF THE PITS OF FLAMING PITS OR HORRO! DIE! JUST DIE DIE! AND STAY DEAD THIS TIME!" the ball of slime was clearly more freaked out then Chiyo!

Elsewhere an ultimate wildmut with pruple fur and a purple ultimate dial, with half it's face missing and the skin and fur rotted off it's left claw with parts of the bone sticking out of it's tail was running.

ultimate Chromastone's back crystals were flying around firing green beams or energy at the undead ultimate but it was jumping around avoiding the blast.

the living ultimate then said, "come on and die already! And I mean stay dead this time!"

The benzarro then hit a button becoming purple ultimate atomix who ran over and punch ultimate Chromastone with enough force to turn it back into normal Chromastone!

Ben landed as he saw his undead counterpart charging and he quickly hit the dial becoming ultimate atomix himself and the two energy being locked fist.

Ben growled as he looked at his copy despite being made of energy there was holes in the purple it was still undead.

the two bends growled before jumping back and timing out back to human form.

Benzarro then slowly stumbled forward as the human ben looked at his omnitrix.

normal ben said, "You killed and eat Jessica! WHAT KIND OF BEN ARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU HARM YOUR OWN JESSICA! THE ONE GIRL WHO LOVED YOU FOR YOU!" in a moment he became Cannonbolt before going ultimate.

the metal skinned alien then rolled out knocking into Benzarro as he head banged his omnitrix. In a moment two ultimate Cannonbolt's meet in the middle and knocked eachother back.

when they unrolled it could be seen Benzarro's ultimate Cannonbolt's metal had a purple tint and had an empty left eye socket.

The right eye was crying what looked like blood as it rolled up and Ben rolled up and leaped over it on to a ruined building before unrolling, "Looks like they might still be some of me in that corpse's shell after all just enough to be haunted by the horrors the thing that was once him did. You are the saddest undead one!"

Benzarro morphed to ultimate Humungousaur and roared before firing.

Elsewhere Chiyo was now crash hopper jumping back using two brainstorm claws Skurd gave her to fire on the Chiyodead.

Chiyodead was now heatblast her version having cracks in her plates and the flames a sickening mix of purple and green.

The undead Alien fired off a fireball that Crashhopper jumped back away form and fired a two clawed lighting blast," How are they still standing!"

Skurd then said, "being tired is for the living! The dead don't rest they don't need to take a minute to breath as they don't breath! Don't you see it my friend we are doomed! They'll still be in fighting shape by time you and ben are to tired to fight! Then they will eat us! We're all going to die!"

he then changed the claw covers for drills form armadrillo as Chiyo dove in to try and hit her undead counterpart in the head.

only for the undead thing to be come ghostfreak her version replacing pink with purple and she phased right through the drills and chiyo.

in a moment the zombies tentacles grabbed chiyo and throw her at a leaning building. The drills vanished as a Stinkfly wing pack appeared on Chiyo's back stopping her.

in a moment Ben as Stinkfly flow up to her and grabbed her, "We have to retreat Skurd is right they are just like us and don't get tired they have the advantage! We'll come back when we have the edge some day! But right now we have to go!"

in the air behind them was a male and female undead Stinkfly benzarro's was missing it's left eye stocks and half of it's foreleg form the knee down.

Chiyodead's was missing a corner of her butterfly left wing and her right eye stocks.

In a moment there was a flash and Chiyo and ben fell out of the air, as Ben was now clock work and Chiyo was upgrade.

Chiyo then merged with her brother upgrading clockwork as ben hit the ultimate dial.

in a moment clockworks legs vanished as he hovered a large clock appeared on his back and his head key grow larger as did his arms. Chiyo's circuit then covered him making him built up and become and his clock turned into a digital hologram of one.

in a moment ultimate clockwork vanished.

Leaving the two zombies confusion thill they heard a yell and turned to see an adult Chiyo and a ben ten thousand.

Ben ten thousand crossed his arms becoming Fourmungousaur but in a moment the fusion gained a shell doubled in sized grow tow more faces it's tail became tipped in a mace as it gained another set of arms that morphed into gatling guns, "ultimate Fourmungousaur!" it yelled.

Chiyo then became Heatblast before gaining strange armor made of stone and blue energy that gave her a jet back, "Omni-enhanced Heatblast!"

the ultimate fusion then fired on his undead counterpart, "I did not forget you!"

Adult Chiyo then fired a massive blue electrically charged fireball at her undead counterpart, "nor did I!"

Both zombies flow to avoid the attacks as Chiyodead became heatblast and landed, and benzarro landed became ultimate Humungousaur again and both roared.

the adult counterparts and Zombie counterparts then charged at eachother the battle would continue!

Meanwhile back in the main timeline.

Ben was laying on his bed looking at the utimatrix on his wrist.

Ben's point of view.

I closed my eyes that undead version of me's words he eat and killed his Jessica.. Jessica.. I still have mine!.. I teared up I still have mine!"

I shot up and looked through my aliens.. a world where I don't have her at myside is one where I'm the bad guy! She is more then the support I need, more then the girlfriend who loves the super hero for himself or well all of himselves in my case. She's my soul mate and I need her!

I then slammed down becoming Xlr8 at witch point my dad opened the door and I looked at him and said, "Don't mind me dad just sneaking off to go ring shopping.. don't tell no one!" I then rushed past my shocked dad all the way to undertown.

where I walked in to pakmar's shop in a moment he yelled but I hit the dial and held up a debit card and said, "Relax man I'm just here to find a ring, for my girlfriend so she cane become wife!"

Pakmar's eyes widen as he said, "in that case!" he then pulled out a strange, with a red diamond in it, it was shaped like the number ten. I looked at it picking it up and looking over it!

I became Greymatter so I was standing on his counter looking over it with a close eye, "let's see now bright unnatural color so clearly it's a man or alien made gem, that brings the value down!" I could hear him yelling. " but on the other hand the shape is me in a nutshell witch makes me thing you made this just for me!"

Pakmar then smiled as I looked it over, " the inside even says to my Jessica who I love forever, I believe one of her mother's was involved in this. Red and gold, red like her lovely hair golden like her heart!"

I looked at it and said, "yes yes this is perfect for her. I won't look a gift horse in the mouth!" I then point to the debit card, "this card is load with ten months plumber pay take it all for the ring and some back pay for the damages to your stores. And keep the card it expires in a week any how!"

I then jumped off and timed out I heard pakmar cheering as he throw me a box for it and I put the ring in. "Now to find the perfect moment to give this to her."

Pakmar then said, "try next time you save planet."

I nodded and said, "probably!"

to be continued.

jboy44 " and there you have it we will now return to the time war and thanks for sticking around so far it means a lot."


	94. Timing! Timing! Timing!

In Bellwood Chiyo and Ben where fighting the Time beast as Maltruant battled professor paradox

Chiyo was clock work and Ben Ultimate Graveattack, making the time beast freeze.

Skurd looked to Chiyo and said, "Sir, and dear young lady while I understanding you using time and gravity to hold the thing still while we wait for paradox. What if you time out and this gravity space tug a war ends up ripping a hole in reality?"

Ben and Chiyo looked at eachother eyes wide as they timed out and now In the middle of them was a black hole forming

In a moment Ben became Clockwork and said, "Allow me professor!"

time then rewinded back to undertown.

Ben was clockwork firing on the time beast as Chiyo was looking at the crashed remains of Rook and Ben's cars.

Chiyo then turned into Jury rig her version having a smaller nose green replaced by pink and with black hair sticking out the back of the cap, and made a rod and said, "Brother shoot the rod trust me!"

Ben then fired on it before turning back to the time beast! The rod glow green making Paradox smile as he used his cane to strike Maltruant.

Maltruant rose an arm and laughed as he said, "really paradox?" he spat at the name, "you think this will work how many times have we done this ten? Ironic isn't it bbb!"

Rook then got up upping his head to see Chiyo as Jury-rig wearing upgrade gloves as she stood by Two new bikes. Chiyo happily yelled, "meet the time cycles now hop on one!"

she then became Blitswolfer and got in one. Rook blinked in confusion as he got on the orange one and Chiyo said, "now circle the time beast!" she yelled demandingly as Skurd said, "listen to the young lady Rook she's got it!"

Ben was firing time rays at the time beast only for the beast to keep eating them and Sadly Ben timed out but luckily to motor bikes raced around the thing making it get younger till it was an egg!

Ben blinked and happily asked "Chiyo did you turn me and Rooks crashed cars into two time travel motor bikes?

In a red Flash the dome of the green one opened and Chiyo gave a thumbs up and happily said," yes they can also merge into a space ship!"

Skurd then looked at her and said, "Why didn't you think of this the first time around?"

Chiyo rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment "I thought punching the monster would have worked better."

Rook looked to her confused, "first time around? He asked feeling like he was missing context. Then Rook heard Skurd say, "they had to turn back to clock to undo the black hole!"

Rook looked even more confused, "I am sorry but how hard did I hit my head in the crash? "

Ben then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "yeah that was a pretty big mess up on us. Let's not tell anyone about the black hole part of this story!"

In a moment a red portal opened up over the egg and Maltruant's hand grabbed it, and pulled it into the portal making it closed.

Ben Chiyo And Rook then turned to See Maltruant holding the egg as he jumped away form Professor paradox as he said, "I hate this timeline it's worst then the RB time line that's right I went there!"

the evil Clockwork then vanished in a red portal.

Paradox dusted himself off, "Normally to stop the time beast I takes three Bens Two Rooks and two Skurds well done Chiyo"

Chiyo blushed and rubbed the back of her head," Gee it was nothing Paradox!"

Rook shivered, "three bens that's to much!" he shivered again, "To much Ben To much!"

Skurd then looked sad, "I missed out on having a conversation with someone just as smart as I am that's horrible, it would have been worth three bens!"

Ben then looked at the time on a street clock, "shit I'm late for my date with Jessica and the omnitrix is in the red.. Wait!" He then hopped on the green time cycle and in a moment he vanished and showed up a half hour earlier at the pack and as he got out.

Jessica crossed her arms, "time travel bike?"

Ben nodded and said, "yeah sorry I didn't want to be late, and the thing with time travel problems is you lose track of time!"

Jessica giggled and kissed his check and said, "Relax I understand you will be late for dates because you have to save the universe but trust me I won't trade you for anything!"

Ben smiled and light up red, he reached for his pocket but stopped as he took her by the hand and kissed her happily.

Later on at home.

Ben was face down on the couch and Carl walked in and said, "son what's wrong?"

Ben lifted his head up and said, "I'm a big fat chicken! And I'm not talking about kickin hawk!"

Carl laughed and said, "My super hero Son a chicken that's impossible!"

Ben then pulled the ring out of his pocket, "this is for Jessica I want to give it to her but chicken out after just saving the day! I am a chicken!" he then turned into Kickin hawk and said, "A big fat chicken!"

Carl gasped for a second and said, "that's a bigger thing then saving the day Ben. But tell me how did you save the day?"

Ben then returned to normal and got up, "I held off the monster while Chiyo made the thing that stopped it."

Carl sat down next to his son and said, "you think you couldn't because you didn't feel that heroic form that win?"

Ben then looked at his dad, "so I can't propose to Jessica because I don't feel like a hero enough? He asked puzzled.

Carl patted his son on the back and said, "let's go with that."

Ben looked at his dad funny and said, "Dad I love you but after all I faced I don't think that's the problem I mean I punched a zombie version of me in the face!"

Carl laughed and said, "son I may not be a super hero but I was scared Shitless when I want to propose to your mother. I had done a lot of Other scarier things like when I was a kid I became the first kid to finish the scooter ride down dead man's drop hill."

Ben raised an eye brow and said, "That was you? Dad you're a legend to the kids of this town to this day!"

Carl patted his son on the back, "Son I am a lot of the kids in the dare devil kids legends around town but that's not important the point is I was more scared of that then anything else. Because when faced with danger worst case your hurt. Face with a propose worst case you have to live your life hearing the one you love saying no in the back of your head for the rest of your life."

Ben's eyes then widen as he said, "Ok dad you made your point that is scarier then fighting Vilgax solo with no watch!"

Carl then put his hands together, "yeah but I faced that fear because I had gone through something made me feel like a hero. And unlike me you know she'll say yes when the time is right. You just need to find the right time and I'll happen son." He said happily as he got up and walked off.

Ben smiled as he looked at the ring and said, "when the time is right!" He held it tight and smiled thinking of Jessica.

Meanwhile at the Jackson house.

Jessica was smiling and humming confusing her mother lucy and Jessica smiled and said, "I think ben's getting ready to pop the question so get ready for Kenny!"

Lucy then ran up stars screaming " NOT READY FOR KENNY!"

Jessie on the other over heard form the other room and said, "Bring on Kenny!"

to be continued.


	95. Temple of the sky?

In some location Kai was about to make a call when the time cycles showed up and form the Green One Ben and Jessica hopped out, form the orange one came Rook Chiyo and Skurd.

Jessica crossed her arms and looked at Kai and annoyingly said, "ok want to be man stealer were here to help you find this place!" She was not happy about this!

Kai looked confused, "But I was just about to call you!" she said as she put the phone away.

Chiyo rolled her eyes and point at the bikes, "time cycles! They are cycles that travel through time! And small changes are allowed in time apparently. So it doesn't matter that you won't know how much you had to beg Jessica to talk Big brother and me in to showing up!"

Rook saw Kai was about to say something so he pulled out a recorder and said," here is the calls recording!" he then hit play!

Ten minutes later Kai was hiding her face against a wall in shame, banging it as she said, "that is not how it's suppose to go!"

Chiyo then looked at Kai's map and quickly held it up next to a sigh that had a map of the village and said, "you didn't even need us right here shows the village is the first land maker Kai! I mean it's inches away form your table!" she said not believing it!

Skurd then then spoke up and said, "Not even Osaka could be that spaced out!.. at least I hope as I like her!" Chiyo nodded in agreement!

Kai then looked to Skurd then to the map and the map of the village and decide to scream in rage not caring about the slime thing but at her own stupidity!

Ben crossed his arms and smiled saying, "Karma got you!"

Jessica rolled her eyes and drew her sword," come on let's follow the map and get this over with so we can leave Kai!" she then grabbed Ben and pulled him along.

In the jungle Jessica was slashing at trees, as she slapped a bug on her neck, "the bugs are the worst part of this!" She then saw Kai and said, " .. I stand corrected!"

Chiyo was now Diamondhead smiling as she said, "Can't eat me now!"

Ben then eat one of the bugs and said, "why not just flip the script on them they aren't all that bad!"

Rook then smiled and did the same thing as he slashed with his prototool in sword mode and said, "for once we are on the same page my friend!"

Chiyo then raised an eye brow and said, "Gross!" Skurd then shivered and in agreement with his host said, "and people say I'm gross!"

Something then got up form under the ground a large stone giant as it went in to Punch Jessica with it's left arm. she held out her sword and it's fist was split in half when it tried to punch it and Jessica smiled.

Rook switched to bow mode and fired an arrow down the split witch explode, making the whole arm shattered.

Chiyo then hit the dial becoming Blitswolfer and she looked to Skurd and said, " Give me something loud!" Skurd then gave her a mega phone made form Echo Echo's head.

In a moment Chiyo smiled and howled in to it sending off a massive sonic howl that made the guardian begin to shatter and crack till Chiyo timed out leaving a super cracked stone beast.

but it was still moving so Ben became Blitzwolfer then hit the dial to go ultimate were a bipedal wolf stood a four legged person sized wolf with a spike tailed and three heads each with two horns stood. The first head said, "Ultimate!" the middle head said, "Blitz " the last head then finished with "Wolfer!"

In a moment the three heads howled making the guardian shattered into large chunks. The ben heads smiled as they walked and all three spoke at once, "come along let's get to the temple!"

Kai was staring eyes widen in shock at what she just saw, "But that.. that's.."

Chiyo walked past her saying, "It's nothing! Literally nothing!" Later on they came to a temple and Kai was about to search for the switch to reveal the door.

But Ben and Chiyo as Clockwork grabbed her and point to one spot of symbols, "Read with us Kai!" Both siblings said.

Ben cleared his throat, "this is not a temple but a guard post for one of the criminal Maltruant's parts!" he then looked at her he couldn't make an expression but it was clear he was calling her out for rushing in with out words.

Chiyo then finished and said, "Do not open or the anti-time shield will shut off and he'll be able to get his part back. We repeat do not open this storage unit!"

they then let Kai go as they timed out.

Kai froze for a second but she yelled," NO WAY I CAN'T BE WRONG! YOU MOST BE!" She then jumped and turned the key!

Everyone yelled out " NO!"

in a moment Maltruant's voice said, "Thanks for helping me get my missing part back!"

A galvan voice inside then yelled, "I SPENT TIME BEYOND WHAT EARTHLINGS COULD MESSURE IN HERE AND I FAILED WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES NOT READ THE WARNING LABLE!"

Jessica then yelled into the door, "WE DID BUT AN IDIOT DIDN'T BELIEVE IT AS SHE WANT TREASURE!" She then gave Jessica a hate filled look.

the Galvan then came out driving a copy of the stone guardian and said, "Show me the stupid one!"

Rook then point to Kai and the galvan grabbed her in the robot's arms "YOU WOULD RISK THE UNIVERSE FOR SOMETHING SHINY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Paradox then showed up and said, "It is to late come my friend I'll at least take you home and don't worry Ben and Chiyo are more than capable of clean up this mess."

the Galvan jumped down and left with Paradox through a portal.

everyone was quite as Kai was crying and Skurd said, ".. look on the bright side the planet didn't get damaged to day so you won't be fired Kai."

Rook hit a button on his prototool making the time cycles show up, " ..Let us just leave"

they all then got in the Time cycles it looked like they where leaving Kai but Rook got out and picked her up and load her in, "Come on! Just drop the know it all stuff and your ego and you would be good at this."

Later on At Ben's house

he was sitting on the couch looking at the ring, "I was so focused on stopping Kai form doing something stupid I forgot about the ring!" he face palmed.

His mother Sandra walked in and said, "but then you would have done it to show your ex you moved on and where happier then she is. That's not very romantic Ben trust mommy that wasn't the right time!"

Ben put the ring up and sighed, "I guess you're right mom!"

Meanwhile at the Jackson house hold.

they were at the dinner table and Lucy happily said, "At least he had the class not to pop the question in front of his ex!"

Jessica nodded as she crossed her arms and said, "I know Mama Lucy! I mean Kai's a total bitch! She things she is always right and everyone else is wrong, and cared nothing for Ben! If she did she would have listened!"

Jessie was looking at her phone and said, " I'm sorry I have to update the what I'm betting on in the betting pool!" she then covered her mouth as her eyes widened.

Jessica got up, "MOM ARE YOU BETTING ON WHEN BEN IS GOING TO ASK ME TO MARRY HIM?" She sound angry and had a hand on her sword.

Jessie held out her hands, "If it helps I'm betting on before Maltruant is stopped!" she said nervously.

Lucy then looked at her wife and said, "not that much better honey!"

Jessie looked nervous, "Both wife and daughter mad at me.. This isn't going to end well for me!"

to be continued. 


	96. Final count down!

It was late in the plumber base when Rook heard alarms and systems shutting down, he quickly tried to look through the system to find all he could do was look as a count down was happening, "someone has hacked the system!"

He then checked the monitors to see a cyborg Kundo had hooked himself up to the mainframe, "What even?" he said in shock not understanding what he was seeing, "A technophobic cyborg!? What is this crazy town as the humans say?"

He then tried to look around for other plumbers but all he saw was Boid looking confused, robucket, and in a cell Fistina he sighed as he said, "Fistina As much as I hate to do this!" he then opened her cell and put a badge on her making her spikes vanish as her red become white " in trade form time off sentence I deputize you as a plumber!"

Fistina smiled and hugged Rook and happily said, "oh my little rook inviting me to hang out with him to show even though he married we can still be friends I knew I was right about what kind of man you were little rooky!"

Rook gasped for Air before she let him go and she ripped open a sealed door and said, "Come on let's stop bad guy fellow red spots! Oh that was fun to say!"

Boid adjusted his had and picked up his gun and said, "Never thought I would have to explode something with out my brother but here we are! Time to show mama I'm a big boy!" he then jumped down the now open door as Robucket hovered himself lower.

Rook start his climb down with Fistina after them as he said, "What is this night?" he said in frustration.

outside in max's plumbing.

Chiyo and Ben where looking at a toilet grossed out and shaking.

Chiyo looked at grandpa max crying " are you sure we can't just phase in or smash our way in grandpa?" Skurd shivered as he said, "why yes please tell us there is another way!"

Max crossed his arms and said, "Sorry kido!"

Ben then became Greymatter and jumped in and said, "Can't believe I have to do this again! Come on Chiyo just keep your mouth closed!"

In a moment Chiyo was Greymatter with Skurd on her back and jumped in the can she was crying and Skurd looked to Ben, "Wait again?"

In a moment Max flushed them! "Good luck kids!"

Elsewhere inside the group of plumbers made it to the main frame and spotted Kundo!

Kundo looked at them in rage and yelled at rook ," you did this to me! If you had never come to this planet I wouldn't have become this monstrosity!"

Rook held the prototool out and said, "No if you had taken my hand and let me save you, you would not have become this! You did this to yourself! You let hate turn you into the thing you hated most a machine!" he yelled in rage!

Kundo growled as he made a fist with his robotic arm as he said, "I will admit I brought most of this on myself I should have chosen to let your family dishonor themselves by leaving our world! I should have mind my own business! I'll give you that one Blonko!"

Boid Adjusted his hat and point his gun at the man and fired saying, "At least he admits his hypercritics and I do hope I used that world right, and if not you all knows what I means!"

Kundo was raised up into the air by cables coming form his back avoiding the shots as a metal arm knocked Boid back as he said, "Why yes I admit I am being a hypocrite to get what I want. I'm using machines with I hate to end the plumbers by sending this Virus to all there systems!"

Fistina jumped and grabbed him and said, "you crazy no red spots means no law and order in most of universe! You want to make galactic scale riots?" In a moment he went to use the stone cutter with his robot arm to try and hit her head only for the head to pop off and her robotic body to punch him in the face before jumping down and putting her head back on.

Kundo held his face in pain with his organic hand as he screamed in rage, "DIRTY ROBOTIC TRICKER!"

In a moment Rook fired on his with his proto-tool in bow mode, "No That was something her naturally cyborg species can do! Behind you is robotic trickery!"

Kundo then turned to see Robucket had smashed a machine using an energy fire axe and he gave what looked like a thumbs up from his claws. Making Kundo's eyes widen ,"that was the connection to the galactic next work! My plan! Doesn't matter it won't save the systems of earth!"

Boid then got up and jumped on the Cables grabbing them and his weight made them fall with him ripping them out of Kundo's back making the cyborg scream in pain as he landed and turned to hit Boid with his metal fist stone cutter.

But Boid pulled out the proto-tool in shield mode and blocked it, "Team work rocks!"

Robucket then used his axe to cut a pip making two Greymatters and a skurd pop in and Ben and Chiyo timed out.

Chiyo patted Robucket's head, "nice work on the scanner there buddy!" She then smiled as she became franken strike and Skurd moved to her right hand and made a Diamondheads crystal shield.

In a moment She blocked a metal fisted stone cutter form Kundo and in a moment a left hook by a spark covered fist hit Kundo making him hit the floor and his robotic arm hand limp as he got up and Chiyo said, "I'll be an hour till the systems running that arm comes back on line!"

Kundo made a fist with his organic arm as he growled in pain and looked to his leg witch was slightly out of place, "Organics brake! Machines brake only difference is machines are fixed faster! Fine I see the error of my ways it's not machines I need to hate it's the red spots! At least earth will be cleansed!

in a moment the walls turned to the pattern of Ben's upgrade who then said, "yeah about that.. I altered the count down form sending a virus to lift off!"

Kundo gasped as Ben's upgrade head came form the floor to look at him, "What you didn't know all base are space ships made to blast off when a planet enters the high of it's space age? You really need to do your home work dude! Because there is no wireless internet in space and with the machine that picks up the inter galactic network destroyed, the base won't be able transmit a thing once it makes it to space!"

in a moment everyone screamed as the jets below send the base out of the ground and into space!

Kundo screamed as his pains failed but it was cut short by Rook punching Kundo in the chest but the punch had the same affect as the stone cutter knocking Kundo into a wall and knocking him out.

boid bowed to Rook and hand him back his weapon, "Nicely done you are now the master! Good for yous!"

Rook took back his proto-tool.

Chiyo then timed out and rubbed the back of her head, "so we're in space now how are we going to get everyone here?"

Ben then timed out and was sitting on a control panel as he said, "while I was merged I saw Blukic and Driba had made it so there teleporter only has a half an inch margin of error as along as we aim for the middle of the control room we can harm free teleport in."

Boid then rubbed the top of his head through his hat and said, "wait don't they have a remote for that doodad? "

Chiyo Ben and Skurd's eyes widen as they screamed in rage!

Ben face palmed, "THEY HAD A REMOTE!"

Chiyo was on fire yelling, "THEY COULD HAVE BEAMED US IN YET THEY STILL MADE US SWIM THROUGH POO WATER! I AM GOING TO STEP ON THEM!"

in a moment Skurd gave her diamond head boots and said, "No we will step on them!"

Later on after teleporting Max on board he looked to Fistina, "Go to your cell finish your last five years then report for basic training solider!"

Fistina smiled and hugged him, "I red spot! I red spot!" she screamed happily.

Elsewhere Ben was leaving the plumber base showers hands in his pockets, "great covered in poo water! I can't ask Jessica to marry me after doing that!"

Rook then joined him on his walk and said, "why yes that would be wrong! And kind of gross! No really gross!"

Ben shivered and said, "Don't remind me Rook!

to be continued. 


	97. Malgax attack!

On Galvan prime Azmuth was working in his lab when Chiyo as Humungousaur broke through the door.

she then turned into her normal human form in her pajamas her left eye twitching as her hair was messed up and all spiky and covered in green slime on that side as she point to the watch and yell in rage ,"GET THE SLIME BALL OFF!"

Skurd was shocked as he said, "I said I was sorry for the sneeze!"

Azmuth rubbed his beard, "A slimebiote! Never seen one before!" he said amazed, "Wait how did you get here?"

Chiyo then then crossed her arms, "I turned into Jetray and flow here at max speed! NOW GET BOOGER FACE OFF OF ME!" she yelled in raged.

Azmuth then nodded and said, "Set on the table I need to run a scan!"

Elsewhere in space.

Looma and Vilgax were on there ship looking down at Galvan prime smiling as Vilgax scans picked up one lone omnimatrix. "Perfect slave is the armor ready!"

Albedo walked out wrist with metal band over it to stop her from using her omnitrix copy dressed in rages holding a red cube as she said, "Yes it is!"

Vilgax grabbed the cube and smashed it making red and black slime cover him changing him into his new malware armor form as he said, "Time to take over this planet and finally claim an omnitrix!" he said with pride as Looma split her hammer into four and readied herself for battle!

In Azmuth's lab Chiyo was laying down and Skurd was being held tight by a robotic arm as Azmuth used a staff like metal rod to use a laser to cut Skurd off as he said, "this energy wave length should disrupt the bonds that hold him on and stop him from making new ones for a few minutes."

Skurd's eyes widen as the arm gave a tug and he was pulled off. " Unbelievable!" he said stunned, "that's not suppose to happen!"

In a moment there was explosion, Making Chiyo run out to see Vilgax drones and in a moment she became ghost freak and flow up and in a moment the drones fired but the last went throw her as she flow forward and slashed them apart with her claws.

She then sprouted her tentacles impaling more drones as She spotted Looma jumping out swinging her hammers but they went right through her.

Chiyo laughed and said, "you can't hit a ghost!" her tentacles then pushed her away into a building as she mockingly said, "but Ghost hit you!"

In a moment a blast hit her back knocking her to the ground as she heard a laugh of Vilgax but now more digitally sounding say, "Not with out the proper tech!"

she then turned around timing out back into Chiyo for a moment and her eyes widen at what she saw Vilgax malware fusion, "Two bad guys merged together!.WHAT IS THIS ANIME!?"

In a moment Chiyo turned into Atomic her version being slightly thinner then her brothers with the green replaced by pink it also didn't have a jaw. Her head had with two green eyes glowing in shadow, a metal mouth plate a white what square helmet, with two oddly point horns on each side making it look like pig tails.

Chiyo charged and ran in to punch Vilgax, "Bring it on Malgax!" She yelled only to be back handed to the planets moon!

Chiyo got up and looked to the shocked mechamoprhs and she said, "yes you should be running and screaming right now!"

they then took off screaming as Vilgax land before her having jumped form the planet to the moon as Chiyo said, "this is going to be bad!" she then hit the dial and yelled, "Azmuth errors were made I need the booger!" she yelled in fear.

Meanwhile

Azmuth heard the message and looked to Skurd as Looma busted through his wall and he sighed, "how many people are going to break through my walls today!?" he sound frustrated as Looma charged and he used the rod like a pole vault to help him jump on to the lady warriors shoulder where he whacked her neck with the cane making her free.

Azmuth then jumped down before holding his back and standing up hearing a crack he said, "Oh the old back can't hop like it use to!" he sound in pain but he walked to what looked like a setpack and put it on before hitting a button making the arm drop Skurd.

Azmuth then put on a helmet, "Come on! Let's get a move on! My daughter is coming back home next week and I don't want her home to be enslaved when she sees it again!" he yelled as he grabbed Skurd and took off through the whole in his lab.

Taking off avoiding drones that where firing on him easily as he said, "Please I can predict your programed fire!" he yelled happily as he flow higher and higher till he was made it to Vilgax's mother ship!

once on board he spotted a humanoid drone and used his cane to cut it's head open and crawl inside and wield it shut with Skurd in side.

The drone's eyes turned green as Azmuth's voice says, "perfect now using this make shift mech I can get to space!" he then used the drones blaster to make a whole in the side and allowing himself to be sucked into space before taking off with the jet pack.

In the head Skurd yelled, "Sense when we're you a badass? I mean this is all this is just! I don't know what to say!" he said in confusion.

on board the ship Albedo holding her breath was sucked in to space where she grabbed a drone blaster and fired on the band freeing her omnitrix witch she instantly used to turn into Jetray looking just like Ben's version but instead of red hot pink, and green was replaced with red she then flow off, "Now back to my beach planet!"

On Galvan B Chiyo was being knocked around by Malgax's fist but then a Vilgax drone came in and it's head came off revealing Azmuth who stuck Skurd on the dial like he was dunking a basketball.

Azmuth then hit the ground as he said, "DID IT!" he then landed on his face.

Skurd was in shock as he said, "Well now.. Shall we?" he then covered Atomix's fist in Alien x boxing gloves and Chiyo's eyes lit up as she banged them together and happily said, "Lets!"

she then charged and gave a right hook knocking Malgax into space, she then jumped up and in space punched him again sending him back to the galvan prime!

Chiyo then gave a push making her renter Galvan prime heading up as she held out her fists and said, "time for the ultimate tackle!"

Skurd's eyes then widened as he said, "I feel sorry for the bad guy!" She then landed right on top of Vilgax making a large cloud of dust cover the galvan city thanks to the impact.

A moment later Malgax was throw form the cloud into his exploding ship, soon following was the still frozen Looma.

In a moment the Couples ship explode as a small escape pod ejected.

Chiyo then timed out and looked to Skurd, "Sorry for removing you!" She said rubbing the back of her head, "It almost got me killed by Malgax!"

Skurd then said, "Sorry I sneezed on you. I should have looked the other way, that's my bad! I've been a pretty bad guest all around sorry I'll get off your wrist while your sleeping now."

Chiyo then turned into Jetray her version looking like Albedo's but red replaced by bright pink, "Apology accepted, now come on let's go home! I need to wash my hair and change out of my pajamas I can't believe I just saved the day wearing them! With my hair this big of a mess!"

later on back on the beach planet.

albedo was back to sun bathing in a red bikini and smiled happily, "Finally some peace. IF I never see a super her or super villain again it'll be to soon!"

She then picked up her drink and took a sip and said, "I'm so done with all this crap!" she then looked to her omnitrix and hit a button on it making it come off she then put it into her bag and said, "So fucking done with it."

Meanwhile back on earth

Chiyo walked out of the bath room hair clean and dressed and a moment later Skurd hopped back on to her wrist and they walked down stairs to see Ben as Ultimate kicking hawk banging his head against the wall making her ask, "Chickened out again?"

Ben kept making his head and star to do a chicken like dance and said, "Bock Bock!"

Skurd laughed while Chiyo patted her big brother's back, "Home come this is what scares you and not super villains I mean I just had to fight malware and Vilgax merged together!" She asked in confusion.

Ben then looked at her and said," I missed Malgax?" he asked in confusion.

outside the window was Spanner who removed his helmet and sighed, "Just ask mom already dad!" he yelled through the window, "YOU KNOW SHE'LL SAY YES!" HE then put his helmet back on and vanished through a time portal.

To be continued


	98. End of an Era part one!

In the future

Kenny was returning to his rightful time on the plumber space station he walked over to His mom and dad and removed his helmet, "So when I dropped off Animo you guys knew it was me."

The adult ben crossed his arms and said, "yes we did son!" he then messed up his son's hair.

Jessica leaned against a wall and said, "I just don't get the spanner costume?" She asked curiously.

Kenny then held his helmet and said, "well I want to prove I could be a hero in my own right, and paradox offered me this gear so.." that's when he noticed everything freeze so In confusion he walked off.

That is when he saw Maltruant Exo-skull and Subdora and Kenny gasped.

Subdora then gasped and said, "Oh no he's still moving!" she said her hands on her face!

Maltruant then rolled his eyes, "His time travel tech is keeping him safe form the time freeze just as you are safe form this not being your right point in history! But he is just one boy he can't do nothing to us!" he then walked off

Exo-skull then smirked and said, "I am only going to beat you up because I hate your dad kid!" He then charged only for Kenny to Vanish into a portal!"

In a moment he came back in behind Exo-skull with the time cycles and out popped Chiyo Skurd Rook, Ben and Jessica.

Ben then smiled as he petted Kenny's head and said, "Smart boy!" he then turned into Xlr8 and said, "I think I know where Maltruant is heading You all handle this clowns!" He then span off.

Rook watched Subdora vanish and smiled as he flipped up a scope on his proto-tool witch was in net launcher mode and smiled as he said, "Every hear of inferred targeting?" He then fired catching her in the net with a smile.

He then turned behind to see Jessica cutting off a charging Exo-skull's jet's as she moved out of the way She smiled shouldering her sword.

in a moment Chiyo was mode and she made a hammer witch Skurd happily added crystal spikes to and in a moment she swung hitting Exo-skull in the head knocking him out cold with one hit!"

Elsewhere

in the future plumber base Xlr8 was moving through the frozen base storage unit, blinking when he saw a kid that looked like a young kevin, " why do I have the feeling you're a chip off the old block in a bad way?"

He then shock his head and continued raising to the storage room where he saw Maltruant holding the dwarf star and Anihilaarg and he asked, "why would you need to boost that things power!"

Maltruant smirked and said, "So it'll be strong enough for alien-x to not be able to hit undo button stupid!" he then put the two items together and opened a portal making a chariot pulled by a time beast appear.

He hopped on it and took off as Xlr8's mask opened to reveal a smirk as he said, "and you just revealed everything!"

He then raced back to his gang and he said, "Maltruant is off to before time began! To use an upgrade Anihilaarg to alter the whole multiverse by over writing it so much not even Alien-x will be able to fix it!"

Skurds eyes opened as he yelled, "QUICKLY GET IN THE TIME MACHINES!" He yelled as Jessica and Ben load into the green one, and Rook and Chiyo into the orange one and they linked and flow off Following Maltruant.

Jessica held on to Ben and said, "Honey how could the universe destroyer make a universe?" she asked curiously.

Ben smiled and smirked, "simple in space it destroys if it's in a true void of nothingness it would probably work in reverse, or it could be duo to him putting the dwarf star into the thing anyway we don't have the time to be wondering!"

In a moment the time cycle rammed into the chariot knocking it out of the time stream and they followed and land getting out.

Jessica drew her blade, "Ok where is he!"

Rook hopped out and said, "I believe were we are is the important part!"

in a moment they spotted a man in an old timey outfit holding a musket at them and Chiyo jumped out and her eyes widen ,"George Washington!" She yelled excited.

The man lowered his weapon and looked as Ben came out, "yes but how did you know that and wait!" He spotted Rook holding a plumbers badge like the one he was wearing. "and how?" he asked curiously.

Ben then held up his hand, "Let me explain Mr. President!" George looked confused and Ben coughed, "sorry this most be before that! Anyway we are plumbers like you just this craft is for traveling space and time, and as you see when we meet contact with space in the name of peace we joined there version of us!"

George blinked before saying" Ok I see the way you way you say it changes in time and your craft and strange outfit confirms this!" he lowered his weapon and bowed, "terrible sorry my fellow Plumbiers!"

Mr. Washington then said, "I take it you are on your own mission but I could use a hand on mine!" in a moment a zombie red coat showed up

Ben happily smiled as he turned into ghostfreak then went ultimate and entered the zombie making him pull out his rifle but Chiyo said, " No wait me and my brothers wrist watches allow us to turn into other things! My big brother simple turned into a ghost to hold the zombie still for you!"

George then blinked before coughing to clear his throat, "right sorry, can't believe we've gone that far! Or will come that far as the case be! Thank you good sir!" he then walked over to the zombie and throw a bottle at it making it turn back into a person.

Ben then left the body and returned to normal ,"so you're just going to let him go?"

George rubbed his chin, "Why would I do anything else he is one of the king's men!"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "before that too great! We meet him and we can't talk about the important stuff!" she said slightly annoyed.

In a moment they saw what looked like Vilgax's Ship and in a moment George ran off to it and Rook Chiyo Ben and Jessica followed yelling, "Wait sir!"

Skurd just blinked, "Who thinks this is going to be some kind of stable time loop!?"

In a moment they watched as a young Vilgax was handed a bomb my Maltruant as the drones began to fix Maltruant's chariot

Rook took out his weapon but George stopped and said, "Sir we don't know if they are dangerous to humans yet!"

Ben looked to him and said, "the tin can looking thing is the thing we're chasing who wants to destroy the universe and kill everything, the other one is Vilgax a mass murder who wants many humans heads on a stick!"

in a moment form the musket fired a kite that went up and was struck by lighting and entered the barrel and came out as a laser hitting Vilgax's shoulder knocking him back!

George then jumped out and yelled, "HAVE AT THEE MONSTERS!"

Jessica screamed and said, "Do something Ben!"

Ben shrugged "How if he sees us it could start some kind of paradox!"

Skurd rolled his eyes and turned Chiyo into four arms then said, "that only applies to if he sees any of you! not really a problem when you have spare faces now is it!?"

In a moment Ben was heat blast and said, "for once you have a good idea slime ball!"

He then jumped out and fired ball at a Vilgax drone that was about to hit Washington, "sir We have your back!"

Chiyo jumped out smashing the drones," yeah!"

In a moment Vilgax pulled out his sword and charged and tried to slash at Heatblast only for Heatblast to turn into Atomix making Vilgax's eyes widen as Atomix Caught his blade!

Ben then grabbed the energy beam and snapped it before punching Vilgax back into the landing tube for his ship making him hold his chest wound!

Vilgax sat up holding his chest in pain as he watched Chiyo morph into XLR8 and rapidly hit drones not even paying attention to the leaving Maltruant and Washington's using an axe to slash about his drones. "those things! Can change shape!"

Vilgax watched as ben touched the dial to change forms to echo echo to use a sonic scream against a drone, "No what they have allows this! I most have that device!" he then got up into his ship and retracted the tube and as he walked to a control panel, "I'll need to be stronger to take it! Mark my words it will be mine!" he yelled in rage as he hit a button and took off leaving earth for now!

down on the ground Washington slashed the final drone as the time cycles pulled up being driven by Rook and Jessica Ben and Chiyo then returned to human form and hopped in saying, "Nice meeting you sir. You go down in history so this was an honor!" they then saluted them

Washington smiled, "thanks for the look ahead young plumbiers!" He looked up happily, "Nice to know we will have friends out there to help us with enemies like those two!"

to be continued.

jboy44 "ok now welcome to the stories end, two more chapters and we are done! Thanks for reading reviewing and staying with us this far!" 


	99. End of an Era! part two!

The time Cycles appeared in a strange alien ship.

as everyone got out they saw three alien life forms but each one of them saw something else.

Ben blinked in confusion, "Why do the aliens look like you Jessica?"

Jessica looked at her boyfriend, "I was going to ask why they all looked like you!?"

Rook blinked and said, "I am seeing three Yomis!"

Chiyo blinked and said, "I see three Mr. Smoothies"

Skurd blinked and said, "all I see are blobs of energy!"

The aliens got up and rubbed there chin and one of them said, "We are Contemelia tenth dimensional beings your eyes are only showing you a form you are most comfortable with when viewing at us as your minds can not understand our true forms. Strange you made it here we were just about to great a universe."

Jessica blinked and whispered to ben, "you where right about the anihilaarg!"

one of the Contemelia then said, "you know about the anihilaargenesistoriafimiaorgost?"

Rook blinked and said, "I dare you to say that three times fast you won't be able to!"

Ben coughed and said, "look Maltruant has his own altered one and wants to use it to rewrite our universe witch is the one you are about to make!" in a moment one of the Contemelia said, "curious!"

in a moment the three sighed for them to follow them to the Anihilaarg room where they spotted Maltruant placing his anihilaarg in the field as he said, "there it is done!"

He then turned to see three other hims and said, "three more mes come join me in celebration!"

In a moment Rook fired on Maltruant hitting his arm and Maltruant tried to fire but nothing happened and Jessica smirked as she charged in, " No time no powers for you!" in a moment she slashed his chest making him stumble back in to the corner holding his wound.

Maltruant looked to the other hims, "not helping Contemelia! Doesn't matter nothing can open that field!" he said proudly.

Only for ben and Chiyo to become Chromastone and charge in Chiyo holding an alien-x dagger given to her by Skurd to make a whole that she and her brother were stretching wider.

The Contemelia's eyes widen in shock.

In a moment Ben reached for it only to go down the shoot and Ben jumped in after it and Chiyo grabbed her brother and was pulled in out into the white void with her.

In a moment they timed out and Chiyo said, "big brother I love you! and Skurd sorry I called you snot rocket!"

Ben looked at the utimatrix as the anihilaarg was about to go off and he said, "I love you to sis but this isn't over yet!"

it then went off he yelled out, "Time to go.."!

on the ship everyone screamed Jessica was in tears as Maltruant laughed but he stopped, "Wait why is girl and blue one still here? Shouldn't they have been erased form multiverse?"

in a moment a bright light come up the tube it was Ben and Chiyo morphing through all there transformations holding a ball of light till they land on Alien-x merged and went ultimate

the two siblings in one looked around Jessica was in tears smiling the Contemelia's jaws where dropped in shock Rook was wide eyed, and Maltruant screamed as they throw the ball of light at him making him shatter.

At what point Ben and Chiyo timed out and in a moment Jessica jumped up and kissed her boyfriend happily.

paradox then came out of nowhere and gathered Maltruant's parts, "Now let me hide this to keep this time loop stable! After all he is the only one who doesn't know about it!"

Jessica broke the kiss looked at her boyfriend angry for a second before it broke into laugher, "You knew this would happen!"

Chiyo blinked and said, "yeah but we thought feedback would have been the answer not ultimate alien-x!"

the Contemelia smiled and said, "then let's make your universe you should see it after all it will be an amazing one!"

in a moment they where on the bridge as and they watched as the big bang happened and Chiyo said, "Most awesomeest thing ever!"

Rook then comment, "that is not a word but I have no better way to phrase it!"

in a moment Ben teared up got down on one knee as he turned to Jessica and pulled out the ring and opened it, "Marry me!"

Jessica gasped as Ben said, "I know this may put you on the spot but I can't think of a better time together we just saved the multiverse and watched the big bang! If I couldn't do this now I couldn't do it ever!"

Jessica got down kissed her boyfriend and put on the ring, "YES YES IN ALL REALITIES!" she jumped for joy.

Chiyo smiled happily but Skurds eyes widen as he said, "SWEET MOMMY!" Chiyo turned to see a wall of Skurds and The Contemelia looked to Skurd, "you seem to have forgotten your kind spread the building blocks of life, so life can evolve in the universe. Would you like to rejoin your kind!"

Skurd looked to Chiyo then to an empty tube for him and he said, "when I first saw you I only saw you as a meal!"

Chiyo blinked, "Was that to me or the omnitrix?" she asked as Skurd hopped in the tube and said, "doesn't matter because I will always call you friend Chiyo Tennyson Goodbye! I'm going home now! Thanks for everything!"

in a moment the omnitrix dial vanished from his forehead as Chiyo closed the tube and Skurd and the others of his kind where blast into space to spread life she smiled and said, "Goodbye buddy!"

in the future.

Kenny noticed a glow under one of his gloves and took it off to see an omnitrix looking just like his father's use to his eyes teared up as his parents walked up, and his mom said, "We think you're ready!

Kenny then smiled and ran up hugging his parents.

meanwhile in the present.

Lucy and Jessie where talking when they got a message on there phones and opened them to see Jessica having taken a selfie with Ben a ring on her finger with the message, "engaged!"

Lucy dropped the phone and teared up, "See you soon Kenny!"

Jessie jumped for joy, "YES AND IT IS AMAZING!"

to be conclude next chapter


	100. Epilogue

Some time later Ben in a Green suit and tie was Kissing Jessica who was in a simple white wedding dress in the plumber base while everyone cheered.

Yomi smiled as she rocked her young one and sat next to Rook, "about time!" Rook nodded and said, "total!"

Nyamo and Yukari cheered happily, "finally!"

Osaka held Hope's hand as she said, "I knew they where meant to be!" her girlfriend nodded In agreement.

Sakaki was holding Pierces hand happily and said, "I wonder who will be next to get married!"

that question was soon answered when Jessica throw her bouquet and Kagura jumped up and caught it and happily smiled at Alan, "Gee look what just happened honey!"

Alan turned red as his human forms hair turned to fire form shock.

Tomo smiled as she sat on Many's shoulder being carried, "Thanks this heels are killing my feet honey!" She then kissed his cheek making him smile.

Eunice start dancing with Cooper both smiling as Eunice asked, "think they'll ask us to make an omnitrix for there kid?"

Cooper smiled, "one can only hope so!" he smiled happily.

Kevin was dancing with Gwen happily while Henry made a grossed out face and Zed barked.

Lucy was leaning against a wall and said, "an inter galactic road trip what kind of honeymoon is that?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "The one our daughter wants sweety!" she then pulled her wife on to the dance floor, "Now come on and dance with your wife!"

Chiyo and Rook ben where dancing both blushing and acting Shy and Sandra was taking pictures, "so cute!"

Carl smiled as he watched his son and his daughter in law have there first dance as husband and wife, "I knew you could do it son!"

Watching form the hall way where Grandpa Max and Verdona both holding hands and smiling.

Kaorin was sitting down crying the only one there who was dateless, "I'm going to be a Christmas cake!"

Kimura then popped up and said, "I could set you up with my nephew!"

Kaorin then turned and ran yelling, "NO!"

Everyone was smiling happily and watching it all in a portal was paradox who was crying as he said" No matter how many times I see this wedding I still cry!" he then whipped his tears with a tissue.

one year later.

in a hospital Jessica was laying in a bed smiling as she looked at the new born baby Kenny Ben smiling as he stood next to her, "He is perfect!"

Jessica kissed his little head and said, "yeah and he's going to grow up to be a big strong hero like his father."

Ben then smiled and kissed Jessica, "and his mother!

in a moment Jessie came in the door and said, "Let me see baby Kenny! I've been waiting for this day sense I meet him by time travel!"

Ben rolled his eyes, "To bad Chiyo can't make it!

elsewhere on some other unknown planet in some unknow mountain range.

Chiyo was Rath but her Rath now had stone fingerless gloves with four energy blue claws, stone boats with blue energy claws, a stone chest plate with green stone shoulders with energy spikes and her mask was now stone as she roared.

she was standing before a four-armed red skinned female member of Vilgax's race dressed like Looma Redwind holding four double end hammers.

Chiyo growled, "Let enhanced Rath tell you something Loomax Daughter of Looma red wind and Vilgax! Thanks you Rath is missing the birth of her nephew so Rath is going to make you pay!"

the two ladies then charged and hammers met claws in a blinding flash of strikes hits and blocks neither one gaining or losing any ground.

then Chiyo head butted her knocking her away making her drop her hammers. She then hit the dial becoming big chill and breath ice hopping to trap her but she broke out.

Loomax then charged unarmed as Chiyo became an Armored four arms that gave her bigger two hand upper arms that hit her knocking her out with one hit, "should have just armored up Fourarms form the start!"

In a moment Loomax jumped up and punched her Making Chiyo be sent flying back into a rock kicking up dust and when the dust died down She got up as armored headblast and fired off a large electrically charged fireball that hit Loomax dead on as she flow up and said, "Lady it's over!"

Chiyo put her hands on her hips, "your force are down and the plumbers will be here in five minutes to capture you and you have no kid away ship!"

Loomax then grabbed her hammers and throw them, "I know I lost the war but I won't lose the battle!"

Chiyo then avoid them as she throw more fireballs, "Ok you want to finish this while we wait for the plumbers to show up and capture you fine! I should have figured you would be that way form who your parents where!"

Chiyo then flow down making her fist and one of Loomax's meet making a shockwave shake the area!

The end.

paradox and Chiyo-chichi appeared.

Paradox smiled and said, "And so Chiyo went form scared little girl, to brave side kick, to hero thanks to the guidance of her big brother. Now this isn't the end of there adventures but it is the end of the story.

Chiyo-chichi smiled and said, "yes one hundred chapters, quite the long road sense chapter one thank you all for reading and sticking with us this far."

Paradox smiled happily and waved," the big brother ben Timeline will always be one of my favorite timelines thanks to how it changed and how Ben and Chiyo grow."

Chiyo-chichi was looking at videos of all the times Chiyo saved the day, "I couldn't be more proud, young Benjamin went out of his way to be the best big brother he could now it's time for him to be a father and let Chiyo stand on her own two feet.

paradox then waved and he said, "So goodbye hope you all enjoyed the ride."


End file.
